


The Last Doll

by 3RDT



Category: Dollhouse, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RDT/pseuds/3RDT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki es uno de los agentes del FBI con la preparación suficiente para la recuperación de rehenes, eso le ha convertido en el número uno en lo que hace: encontrar, convencer y devolver su identidad a los "Activos durmientes" de las Dollhouses que han sido cerradas por todo el país.<br/>Jensen Ackles es el tutor de sus tres sobrinos, cuida de ellos, tiene un trabajo y está aceptablemente satisfecho de cómo es su vida. El único problema es que esa no es su identidad real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: ... y no eras tú

**Author's Note:**

> Que complicada es esta plataforma, a ver cómo sale ésto.  
> Este fic está ambientado en el universo Dollhouse, (Creación de Josh Whedon), en el que una poderosa compañía borra la identidad de unos "vountarios" para implantarles la que los clientes soliciten previo pago de cantidades disparatadas de dinero.

Prólogo: …Y no eras tú

El activo subió las escaleras sin recelo. Por supuesto que estaba informado de lo que era y de qué se esperaba de él. Llegó al rellano de la segunda planta dónde aguardaba el compromiso. Éste si estaba nervioso, podía ver el sudor manchar la camisa que no llegaba a ocultar los poderosos músculos. A Ross no le importaba quien fuera o lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante. Era muy sencillo, ahora tenía a alguien que cuidaría de él y sólo debería obedecer y hacerle feliz.

El activo se aventuró a levantar la mirada, buscando los ojos de quien le poseería en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No había triunfo en la mirada vacía de color, sólo una profunda tristeza. La “Casa” le había enviado ahí con lo puesto, sin apoyo, sin guardián. Sólo unas escuetas indicaciones, esta vez no había habido tratamiento, ya nunca lo habría. Su contrato había expirado pero no habían podido devolverle su identidad pues había sido destruida por error y el hombre que le esperaba se había hecho responsable de él.

Jared Padalecki sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón al notar que quien estaba frente a él no era “Él”. Era su cara, su cuerpo, es cierto… pero no era “Él”. El hombre que aguardaba pacientemente a que lo recibiera se rascó el cogote en un gesto que Jared había añorado durante meses. Quizás con el tiempo volvería a ser Jensen, ¿Pero qué Jensen? ¿El niño torturado física y emocionalmente o el hombre a quien se suponía que iba a salvar?

No pudo soportar más la distancia, aprovechando su mayor corpulencia empujó al activo hacia la pared buscando su boca con una violencia innecesaria, pues sabía que estaba ahí para él. El cliente se alejó con un gemido y miró el profundo vacío de unos ojos que solían reflejar todas las emociones del mundo.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó con la voz rota conociendo de antemano la respuesta programada  
\- El compromiso  
\- Te han dado un nombre para mí, úsalo  
\- Jared – pronunció anodinamente Ross – es Jared

Y el activo una vez se llamó Jensen y le quiso. Jared acarició el rostro del activo, del hombre que había amado y que había destruido cuando sólo pretendía salvarlo.

\- ¿Y tú nombre?  
\- Ellos dijeron que tú me darías mi nombre – respondió confundido  
\- Te llamas Jensen  
\- Si señor  
\- Sólo Jared.

El agente del gobierno tomó a la última víctima de la Corporación Rossum, y del maldito sistema que despersonalizaba a los sujetos y los convertían en lo que tenía delante. Lo abrazó fuerte, sin obtener resistencia ni aceptación y rompió a llorar sobre su cuello.

\- Quiero que me recuerdes Jen – suplicó entrecortado sin apartarse de él – Recuérdame, por favor.  
\- Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo, perdieron mis recuerdos – explicó conmovido el activo – no quiero que llores

Jared no pudo parar, se derrumbó arrodillado, abrazado a la cintura de quien era incapaz de recordar que tuvo una vida y que le amó.

////// Hace dos años //////

El agente de la unidad de secuestros de larga duración del FBI llamó a la puerta del precioso dúplex de Austin. Iba a encontrarse con uno de ellos, un hombre que se había prestado voluntario para que le borrasen su identidad y ser impreso con la identidad de otra persona, o como los había definido el desaparecido Paul Ballard, un “activo” de Dollhouse.

El agente Jared Padalecki había colaborado con Ballard en cientos de casos de secuestros con el mismo denominador común. La compañía Rossum y Dollhouse. Durante uno de ellos fue asesinado por una de las víctimas de la compañía programada especialmente con esa misión.

Durante casi veinte años esa compañía se dedicó a ofrecer unos servicios que algunos catalogaron de espectaculares y otros de aberrantes. Al principio usaron presidiarios condenados a muerte o cadena perpetua, después, debido a serios problemas con este tipo de sujetos empezaron a reclutar voluntarios. Gente lo suficientemente desesperada como para querer desaparecer de su propia vida durante cinco años.

Durante un tiempo los servicios de las Dollhouses de todo el país fueron muy apreciados. Incluso algunas agencias de seguridad del gobierno llegaron a disfrutar de sus activos directa o indirectamente. No dejaba de ser nueva forma de esclavitud por lo que el FBI primero a través de Paul Ballard y después como homenaje al agente asesinado, logró la desmantelación de casi todas las casas con la colaboración de la directora del proyecto en California.

Una vez desmantelada la organización quedaba el problema de recuperar a los activos y devolverlos a su vida real. Con algunos fue relativamente fácil, sólo hubo que devolverles su identidad y explicarles que el proyecto se había cancelado por su ilegalidad. Todos fueron indemnizados en la cuantía prometida a cambio de su silencio.

Los casos más difíciles eran los que estaban infiltrados en la sociedad bajo una identidad falsa como “Durmientes” esperando a ser activados o devueltos a la casa pero sin saber quiénes eran y que estaban realizando una misión encubierta.

Jared ya había encontrado a varios de éstos, tenía el récord de su unidad en efectividad pero su éxito comenzaba a hacer mella en él, pues su actuación sacaba a los sujetos de una falsa pero feliz vida común y corriente para enfrentarlos a los motivos por los que consintieron en ser un mero juguete para la compañía Rossum. Nunca eran motivos agradables.

El agente del FBI cogió su portafolios y la identificación falsa, pero que la oficina de Asuntos Sociales de Austin respaldaría como buena. Para ser el último caso relacionado con Dollhouse, se salía de lo común, pues en los archivos de ninguna Casa constaba ni el nombre, ni las características del que vivía en ese dúplex.

Debía infiltrarse, y poco a poco, acercarse al activo “durmiente” y encontrar la forma de contarle la verdad sin causarle ningún daño irreparable. Y que el sujeto en cuestión creyera ser el tío y única familia de tres críos que lo adoraban no facilitaba en nada su trabajo.

Una niña de trece años le abrió la puerta y lo examinó de arriba abajo. Sus expresivos ojos azules no parecían nada complacidos con el examen, retirándose un mechón de cabello negro de la cara lo dejó pasar. Jared se quedó en la entrada dejando su maleta en el suelo, junto al paragüero. Sonrió a la chiquilla tratando de suavizar el ceño fruncido de ésta.

\- Buenas tardes, eres Vicky ¿verdad?  
\- Victoria Collins para ti – replicó la jovencita sin concederle una sonrisa de vuelta  
\- Bueno, señorita Collins, no sé si estarás al corriente de mi llegada…  
\- Por supuesto que lo estoy – cortó la niña – pero no necesitamos nada de los servicios sociales, estamos bien.

Otro niño, de ocho años, con la misma mirada azul y el mismo cabello negro que la muchacha, llegó corriendo y se quedó parado en la subida de las escaleras examinándole con la misma desconfianza con que lo había hecho su hermana.

\- ¡Tiiiitoooooo! ¡Ya llegó! – gritó hacia el piso de arriba

Jared no olvidaría jamás la primera vez que lo vio. Esa imagen le perseguiría años después, en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, llenándole de remordimientos y a la vez, de todo el valor que necesitaba para continuar.

El activo llegó con el niño que aún no había visto, un bebé de apenas tres años, subido a cocos. El cabello corto, rubio oscuro y revuelto por las manitas regordetas del pequeño. Los ojos de “su caso” sin tener el llamativo azul de los chiquillos eran aún más impresionantes, pues si hay un dicho que afirma que son “el espejo del alma” los de este hombre eran la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Quien creía ser Jensen Ackles lo examinó con frialdad. La expresión dura y vigilante, la tensión en los bien formados hombros delineados por una vieja camiseta negra con dibujos del Coyote, los vaqueros desgastados lavados a la piedra que se ajustaban como guantes a las piernas y que terminaban en unas zapatillas de casa con forma de garras de oso.

El agente Padalecki, al notar la falta de oxígeno recordó que tenía que respirar, y lo hizo, profundamente.

\- Soy Jensen Ackles y supongo que usted es el enviado de los servicios sociales – murmuró el recién llegado bajando al niño de su nuca y entregándoselo a su hermana – Si me sigue le indicaré dónde puede alojarse.  
\- Mi nombre es Jared Padalecki, y puedes llamarme Jared, no es necesario tanta formalidad  
\- Señor Padalecki  
\- Jared  
\- Se…  
\- Jared, hágame el favor, no estoy aquí para apartarlo de su familia – dijo demasiado a la ligera, olvidando que si su trabajo concluía con éxito, incluso en el mejor de los casos, lo apartarían de los niños.  
\- Está bien, Jared, está aquí para decidir si un hombre sólo con mi tipo de trabajo puede cuidar de tres niños – Jensen se pasó una mano cansada por los ojos – Llevo haciéndolo dos años, no sé dónde está el problema ahora  
\- Los abuelos…  
\- Misha no tenía familia, soy su único familiar vivo  
\- Se lo explicamos señor Ackles, Misha Collins se marchó de su casa al cumplir los veinte años – se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más sobre el maldito bastardo, a fin de cuentas estaba muerto y sus hijos estaban delante – sus padres siguen con vida y pueden darle un hogar a los pequeños.  
\- Si Misha huyó de casa tendría sus motivos  
\- No está ayudando…

Jared miró a los niños que no se habían separado del adulto, ellos no debían estar ahí. Eso complicaba tanto la situación. Esta vez el resultado de su misión no afectaría sólo al sujeto investigado, afectaría también a estos niños, por eso tenía más tiempo, por eso este caso era tan especial. Decidió dar un poco de tiempo a todos para hacerse a la idea de su presencia en la casa, a fin de cuentas esta misión era diferente, se le había concedido hasta seis meses para llevarla a cabo con la mínima perturbación posible.

\- Chicos dejadme a solas con… Jared – el agente se dio cuenta de que su interlocutor usaba su nombre para no predisponer más a los niños en su contra - ¿por qué no vais a ver los magos y me grabáis el capítulo?  
\- ¿Estás seguro tito Jensen? – preguntó protector el chico de ocho años  
\- Si Tyler, por favor.

Su alojamiento era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Estaba en el ático y se componía de un dormitorio abuhardillado y un pequeño baño con todo lo necesario.

\- El desván antes ocupaba todo el ático, pero Misha lo dividió para convertirlo en mi habitación al mudarme con ellos…

Otra vez tuvo que hacer un importante esfuerzo por no decirle quién era su “maravilloso” Misha y lo que le había hecho realmente. Sonrió dándole las gracias y dejó que marchara con los niños. En los últimos tiempos, sobre todo en los años que llevaba en “recuperación y reinserción de activos” había llegado a sentirse físicamente enfermo a causa de la furia y la impotencia pero nunca se había sentido más furioso y más impotente con un caso en particular que con éste.

Colocó su escasa ropa en la cómoda y habilitó la mesa circular como escritorio. Entonces llamó al señor Collins y le contó la fría bienvenida y que los chicos estaban bien.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos traerlos a casa? – preguntó ansioso el viejo  
\- Era lo que temíamos señor, ellos creen que usted es sólo un viejo asquerosamente rico que quiere apartarlos de su tío. Tardaremos al menos los tres meses que le dije y no sé si alcanzarán los seis de que dispongo – confirmó.  
\- Está bien, lo siento agente – podía oír la decepción en la voz del amable psiquiatra – parece mentira que trabaje en mi rama… ¿Y Jensen?  
\- Es él, señor Collins, es un hombre de treinta años pero es él.  
\- ¿Cómo pudo…? – escuchó el llanto del viejo al otro lado del aparato y lamentó sinceramente su dolor.  
\- Ahora lo que importa es sacarlos de aquí con el mínimo daño.  
\- Lo siento agente – repitió Benjamin Collins – tarde todo lo que tenga que tardar, sé que usted es el mejor en esto, y por favor, cuide de Jensen también.

La conversación lo había estresado un poco, se cambió el traje por algo más cómodo que le diera un aire menos serio, unos vaqueros tan desgastados como los de su anfitrión y una camiseta verde militar con cuello de pico.

\- Vamos a integrarnos – se animó frente al espejo alisándose el cabello hacia atrás.


	2. ... así me recibiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer acercamiento del Agente Padalecki a Jensen y su familia tiene las consecuencias que Jared se temía.

**1.-**   
**… Así me recibiste**

Jensen Ackles aprovechó que sus sobrinos estaban entretenidos con la televisión para comenzar a preparar la cena. La del pequeño tenía la particularidad de su intolerancia al gluten por lo que le requería más tiempo. Jake era celiaco como su madre, como la hermana de Jensen. Él la recordaba horneando su propio pan con harina especial, incluso la había ayudado a prepararlo alguna vez.

Victoria había sido todo su mundo hasta que se casó con Misha. Recordaba su furia cuando lo hizo, su sensación de abandono. Recordaba haber huido de casa y lo terrible que fue la vida durante los meses que su cuñado tardó en encontrarle y en llevarle con su familia. Recordaba haberse enamorado de una familia perfecta que de repente se rompió cuando Vicky murió en un accidente de tráfico al volver a casa después de traer a Jake al mundo.

Desde entonces Misha y los niños eran todo lo que tenía. Al poco tiempo sólo quedaron los niños y ahora el tipo desenfadado que entraba en la cocina posiblemente los apartaría de su lado. Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo con el que cortaba las rebanadas de pan, conteniendo el impulso de usarlo en el cuello del agente social. Y sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Eso huele bien – dijo Jared Padalecki absolutamente irreconocible con esa camiseta gris con cuello de pico que marcaba cada músculo de su torso  
\- Esto no es un hotel, si va a comer con nosotros tendrá que colaborar – gruñó Jensen desahogando con una zanahoria las ganas de acuchillarlo  
\- De acuerdo – aceptó el gigante, se colocó a su lado dónde el calor corporal que desprendía el tipo invadía su espacio vital. Encima se atrevió a sonreír - ¿qué hago?  
\- Ponga la mesa – replicó el cocinero con la boca seca.

A Jared no le pasó desapercibida la concentración con que su anfitrión se empeñaba en ignorarle fría y cortésmente. Su trabajo allí sería complicado, infinitamente más que la desactivación del caso más complicado que hubiera tenido antes. A fin de cuentas no se trataban de los típicos cinco años. Jensen no era un voluntario como los demás, había sido captado tan joven que su personalidad propia ni siquiera estaría formada del todo.

Además no se trataba sólo de los niños, él era una víctima tan inocente en todo esto como los chiquillos o más incluso, y aunque el señor Collins no le hubiera encomendado con tanta insistencia que tuviese en cuenta su bienestar el mismo Jared, tras toda la experiencia que acarreaba de sus casos anteriores, se sentía obligado a preocuparse por el activo.

Contempló en silencio cómo Jensen se desenvolvía en dónde creía que era su hogar. Esos monstruos de Dollhouse se habían superado a sí mismos con él. Claro que habían contado con la inestimable ayuda del padre de los niños. Jared no podía sentir más desprecio por Misha Collins. Aunque así se asegurara que su familia siempre tendría alguien que cuidara de ella no tenía derecho a destruir la vida de una persona, su crimen era tanto más horrible porque su víctima jamás sabría el alcance de lo que había hecho con él.

_////// Un año antes de conocerle //////_

_Era el último caso, o eso pensaba el Agente Padalecki. Había desactivado a más de quince víctimas de la Dollhouse de Austin. Topher Brink, el experto informático en inteligencia artificial e infiltración neuronal acabó de aplicar el tratamiento de recuperación a la joven que, él creía, cerraría su cuenta en el estado de la estrella solitaria._

_\- Bien agente – sonrió amigablemente el tipo rubio y bajito que durante los últimos cinco años se había dedicado a deshacer todo el trabajo que había consumido su juventud – sólo quedan Ross y su cuidador, pero con ellos no creo que pueda serte de utilidad._   
_\- Pero, creí que Rain era la última – exclamó sorprendido el joven agente – además en los archivos…_   
_\- Ross no figura en ningún archivo – el pequeño científico pareció aún más pequeño cuando el peso de lo que su “ciencia” había causado volvió a caer sobre sus hombros – él era un caso especial_   
_\- Explíquese Brink_   
_\- Fue activado durante dos periodos, el primero durante la fase experimental y el segundo por tiempo indefinido. En ambos fue solicitado por la CIA para un par de misiones y al concluir se exigió su “destrucción” – cortó la protesta airada del agente continuando con su explicación – su cuidador lo ocultó, y cuando supimos que estaba vivo… Bueno, como comprenderá… no somos asesinos._   
_\- ¿Está diciendo que iban a matarlo?_   
_\- Si – Topher abrió su caja fuerte, había tres cintas magnéticas, una destrozada con una etiqueta rasgada con la palabra “Alfa”, otra en perfecto estado con su respectiva etiqueta “Echo” y una última, sin etiqueta, que el científico entregó a Jared – éste es Ross._   
_\- No tiene ninguna etiqueta, ¿tiene su identidad?_   
_\- Tiene su identidad de hace más de quince años_   
_\- ¡Quince años! ¿Pero el máximo no eran cinco? – el agente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, algunos casos habían sido terribles, el que menos, frustrante, recuperar a esa gente y devolverla a la vida que había tenido anteriormente no era sencillo, pero con el tal Ross iba a ser una auténtica odisea - ¿Cómo han dado lugar a esto?_   
_\- Agente, no puedo hablar por otros pero, al menos yo, creí durante mucho tiempo que estábamos haciendo un bien, tanto a los activos como a los “compromisos” – El tipo bajito suspiró – como con Rain y otros… No supimos que Ross era distinto, que no era voluntario, Collins nos mintió…_   
_\- ¿Cómo? – exigió saber el agente del gobierno_   
_\- Nos hizo creer que era un chico de la calle al que quería sacar de una banda, fue muy convincente y el chico sólo… si lo hubieses visto entonces, era como si cualquier cosa que le pidiera Collins fuera su única elección posible – Topher se quitó sus gafas y se friccionó el puente de la nariz – yo… estaba de acuerdo en trabajar con alguien tan joven, estábamos empezando y aún no habíamos tenido ningún problema con los activos, creí que cuanto más joven mucho más fácil sería modificar sus recuerdos sin afectar al cerebro._   
_\- Espera, ¿Chico?_   
_\- Ross tendría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. No me mire así agente, cuando me dieron su ficha creí realmente que lo estábamos ayudando. Fue un tremendo error, Collins estaba obsesionado con él y cuando pudimos darnos cuenta ya no había vuelta atrás._   
_\- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto ahora? – preguntó Jared_   
_\- Serán los remordimientos, no se, creí que lo había superado – se rió sarcásticamente quien había desarrollado la funesta tecnología, señaló las cintas que aún permanecían en su caja fuerte – Quiero que sepa que nadie, salvo esos dos, han sido imprimados más veces y durante más tiempo. Es el trabajo más difícil de todos los que ha tenido: Empezó más joven que ninguno y por lo que sé, aún está activado._

_TLD TLD TLD_

Los dos chicos mayores contemplaban desconfiados cómo Jared daba su cena a Jake, quien en pocos minutos se había familiarizado con el falso agente social.

\- Fernando Alonso se dirige a repostar, pasa por el pit lane dónde los técnicos están preparados para el cambio de ruedas y… ¡dos segundos! – volvió a coger otra cucharada - ¡OH! ¡no! Estas no valen, tienen que cambiarlas…  
\- ¡Ha “nanao”! – se rió el niño espurreando la última cucharada  
\- ¡Sí, campeón! – levantó los dos brazos en alto Jared estirazándose para llegar a la encimera y coger el rollo de papel de cocina, ondeó un trozo como si fuera una bandera y limpió la cara del crío que estaba entusiasmado – Ahora, el champán…  
\- ¡Chapán! – Dijo el niño imitando al agente levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, cogió su botellín de zumo de piña y se fue a ver los dibujos antes de que los mayores quisieran ver algo.  
\- A él puedes engañarle porque es pequeño, pero a mi no me la das – Tyler entrecerró los ojos señalándoselos y señalándolo a él en el símbolo universal de “te estoy vigilando”  
\- Está bien Ty – musitó su tío preocupado por cómo el agente social haría figurar esa hostilidad en el expediente – sólo hace su trabajo ¿de acuerdo?  
\- En efecto Jensen, sólo hago mi trabajo – Jared seguía intentando relajar el ambiente, le convenía que el objetivo dejara de verle como una amenaza  
\- Tanto Vicky como Ty saben comportarse con educación, son muy inteligentes, no quiero que haga constar en su informe que los predispongo contra usted porque no lo hago – reaccionó el pecoso con mortal seriedad  
\- ¿Y no tienes miedo de sufrir un accidente conduciendo? ¿o sólo en casa con el pequeño? – recriminó el castaño sin poder evitarlo – El señor Collins podría…  
\- No me hable de ese hombre – rugió furioso su interlocutor

Al agente del FBI no le sorprendió la negativa a hablar del abuelo de los niños, ni la brusquedad con que la formuló. Según los pocos datos que tenían, Jensen pensaba que Misha Collins huyó de su hogar porque su padre lo maltrataba, cuando… Jared realmente odiaba al padre de los chiquillos en ese momento. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Pero un día se lo contaría, un día… Cuando consiguiera su confianza y las de los pequeños.

\- Tranquilo Jensen, aún tenemos tres meses por delante. Esto es más que escribir un informe, estoy aquí para evaluar su vida cotidiana – intentó calmarlo - ¿Por qué no me pones al corriente de la rutina diaria?  
\- Bueno, hasta la semana que viene los niños están de vacaciones de primavera, nos levantamos sobre las ocho, desayunamos, limpiamos – al notar la sorpresa de Jared se burló – “Todos”, una casa no se arregla sola… Ellos juegan un rato mientras yo adelanto algo de trabajo en mi estudio, almorzamos y después ellos hacen siesta y yo trabajo otro rato. Salimos, al parque, al centro… y cuando volvemos, cenamos, se acuestan y yo completo mi jornada de trabajo y me acuesto también.  
\- ¿En qué trabajas? – Jensen enrojeció visiblemente  
\- Viene en su informe – masculló recogiendo los cacharros de la comida, perdido el momento de confianza.  
\- O sí, dibujante de cómics, no veo porqué... – comprendió la turbación del “durmiente” al leer la palabra “Adultos” subrayada en las características del empleo – estoy seguro de que tiene todo el cuidado del mundo. Según tu horario ahora deberían acostarse y así tú puedes acabar tu pedido.  
\- Hoy voy un poco retrasado – Jared sonrió, estaba claro que el pecoso le echaba la culpa de ese retraso  
\- Déjame ayudar, como has dicho antes no estoy en un hotel, además parece que a Jake no le caigo mal del todo.  
\- Puedo solo gracias – masculló Jensen dejando el trapo de cocina que había estado estrujando con nerviosismo y marchándose a acostar a los niños

Jared siguió recogiendo la cocina, pensativo, mientras su objetivo no estaba. Lo ideal para esos niños era que conocieran a sus abuelos, eso estaba claro, tendrían un hogar seguro con su familia y tanto el señor Collins como su esposa cuidarían de ellos. Además, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Collins era la madre de Jensen, estaba seguro de que recibirían al activo durmiente con los brazos abiertos una vez estuviera recuperado.

El problema más importante residía en que si devolvían su antigua identidad al sujeto, ¿Cómo podría convivir con los niños? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿No sería mejor contarle la verdad y que el hombre que era capaz de mantener una conversación razonable con la gente que quería apartarlo de su familia decidiera por sí mismo? Al funcionario le esperaban unas semanas muy agobiantes.

Tyler entró en la cocina con el biberón de Jake y se quedó parado en la puerta sin atreverse a pasar, toda la desconfianza de horas anteriores cuando el resto de su familia estaba presente se había convertido en miedo hacia ese gigante que amenazaba con llevarles a casa de un abuelo que nunca había sabido que existía.

\- Jake es muy pequeño… - musitó el chico  
\- Sí, lo es  
\- Necesita a tío Jensen, y yo también, ya perdí a mamá, y a papá – el niño abría sus enormes ojos azules y el falso agente social se sentía como un monstruo – no queremos ir con ese viejo, no lo conocemos.  
\- Quizás deberíais conocerle un poco y decidir después ¿no crees? – intentó razonar con el niño.  
\- Tyler, vete a la cama por favor – Jared levantó los ojos y se encontró con la furia hecha mirada en su anfitrión – es tarde

El niño se abrazó a su cintura “Buenas noches”. Jensen dejó un beso en su coronilla y lo mandó a su dormitorio.

\- No quiero que le meta ideas raras al niño – le acusó con violencia  
\- Escucha, no… - Jared estaba boquiabierto  
\- No, escúcheme usted, ese viejo no puede acercarse a mis chicos, no permitiré que les haga daño, como hizo con su padre – el rubio estaba realmente furioso – sé lo que le hizo a Misha y no voy a poner a sus hijos en sus manos aunque sea lo último que haga.  
\- ¿Se ha planteado alguna vez que Misha Collins pudo mentirle? – sin acobardarse, el agente del FBI prosiguió - ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que el señor Collins no era quien decía ser?

El activo no pudo contenerse más, había estado luchando consigo mismo por no golpearlo desde que entró por la puerta pero ese agente no se conformaba con juzgar su capacidad para cuidar de los niños, quería dárselos al monstruo de su abuelo, ¡pretendía hacerle creer que Misha le había mentido! Su puño se estrelló violentamente en el rostro del más alto.

Jared había estado esperando una respuesta violenta del pecoso desde que llegó, había tardado más de lo que pensó en un principio dado el historial que le habían mostrado, pero no evitó el puñetazo. Eran gajes del oficio, si respondía, dado el entrenamiento militar de la identidad impresa en la mente de Jensen, podía darse por muerto, y eso no ayudaba a nadie, ni a los niños ni a él.

Se enjugó la sangre del pómulo mirándole impasible. El activo se miró el puño comprendiendo que había cometido un tremendo error al dejar aflorar su ira. El agente sintió lástima de él. Podía imaginar perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, que le había dado motivos para acabar con la investigación en ese mismo momento, que le quitaría a los niños y no podría evitarlo.

Jensen retrocedió horrorizado, salió de la cocina y se metió en su despacho, no cerró la puerta, no lo hacía cuando los niños dormían, así les escuchaba si alguno se levantaba o tenía pesadillas. Tampoco se puso a trabajar, no podía, sus manos temblaban y el pánico se adueñaba de él. ¿Qué había hecho? Había tirado por tierra toda oportunidad de convencer al de asuntos sociales que era la mejor opción para cuidar de los niños

\- Bien, esto está siendo tan jodido como me esperaba – murmuró Jared sacudiendo la cabeza y buscando algo de hielo en la nevera.

 

**Continuará...**


	3. Como personas civilizadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la discusión en la que Jensen le partió la cara a Jared, el del FBI no va a reaccionar como Jensen espera.

** “The last Doll” **

  
  
**2.-  
… Como personas civilizadas**  
  
Jared se levantó a las cinco de la mañana con el pómulo dolorido. “OH, mierda” murmuró al notar la hinchazón. No quería que los niños vieran lo que Jensen había hecho, no quería que pensaran que estaba bien que su tutor se peleara con alguien, tenía muy claro de qué parte se pondrían los niños y no era bueno para nadie que trascendiera lo ocurrido.  
  
La primera vez que se enfrentó a una situación así, un activo que se negaba a reconocer que ésta no era su vida real, se tomó muy mal ser golpeado por él. Fue su primer trabajo, ni siquiera consideró la opción de dejarle conservar algún recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido mientras estaba imprimado, a los dos meses de recuperar su auténtica identidad aquel activo se suicidó, ese primer fracaso condicionó todos sus casos posteriores.  
  
La casa estaba en silencio y pensó que quizás Jensen tuviera algo para bajar la hinchazón en el botiquín de su baño. Al pasar junto al despacho dónde el pecoso trabajaba notó que la puerta aún estaba abierta, olvidaría cerrarla anoche después de terminar lo que estuviera haciendo. No tenía porqué curiosear en sus dibujos y por muy mal que le hubiera sentado el puñetazo y tampoco iba a dejar que los niños se metieran allí, no estaba para fastidiarlos, estaba para ayudar. Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.  
  
\- Déjala abierta – pidió una voz desde el suelo en el rincón más oscuro  
\- Lo siento, no creí que aún estuvieras ahí – dijo entrando   
\- Siento lo del puñetazo – intentó disculparse el bulto que se adivinaba junto a la ventana  
\- No sientes el puñetazo, temes las consecuencias – Jared fue franco, tenía que dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes. No podía permitir que volviera a agredirle por mucho que comprendiera sus motivos.  
  
Jensen se levantó y encendió la luz. Tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Y el agente se encontró conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien. Le desconcertaba sentir, desde que entró por la puerta el día anterior, que se había tomado este caso como algo personal. El pecoso se restregó los ojos de cansancio y se acercó examinando su cara, palpando con cuidado cerca del corte, inspeccionando los daños.   
  
\- Tiene razón Padalecki, está en su derecho ahora mismo de… de terminar con todo – dijo roncamente, entrando al aseo de la planta baja y abriendo el botiquín, Jared vio cómo sus manos se aferraban al lavabo hasta que recuperó la compostura y la intensa mirada del rubio se le coló bajo la piel – pero usted me provocó, ¿Pretendía demostrarme que no sé controlarme? Jamás le pondría la mano encima a ninguno de ellos  
\- Por supuesto, yo tengo la culpa de que me partas la cara – intentó disimular el impacto de esa mirada en su ánimo.  
\- No empiece otra vez – dijo aplicándole un antiséptico y algo de pomada para bajar la inflamación  
\- Si estuviera aquí para apartarte de esos niños, ¿no crees que me has dado la excusa perfecta? – dijo sujetando la muñeca de Jensen y apartando la mano con la pomada de su cara – quiero ayudaros.  
\- No sabe nada de nosotros, sólo una sarta de mentiras contadas por un monstruo – le aseguró con todo su corazón, lo peor era que con la información que tenía, Jensen estaba siendo brutalmente honesto y no tenía forma de desmentirlo ahora mismo sin arruinar todo lo que creía que era su vida, sin destruirle – antes moriría que permitir que le pusiera la mano encima a mis sobrinos.  
\- Tenemos tres meses, puedes contarme todo lo que creas conveniente, te escucharé, es mi trabajo, y también es mi trabajo que conozcas mi versión, mi parte de la historia – Dijo sin soltarle la mano, mirándole a los ojos, era duro hablarle así a alguien que sabes que ni siquiera era una persona real, sino la invención de otra – se que esto es difícil, pero no es difícil sólo para ti, o para los chicos.  
\- No volveré a atacarle Padalecki, no debí hacerlo, perdí los nervios y no volverá a suceder.  
\- Llámame Jared, no volveré a repetirlo.  
  
Esa mañana, un par de horas más tarde, una tímida llamada en la puerta de su dormitorio despertó al supuesto agente social. Era Tyler, que asomó la cabeza preguntando en voz baja “¿Se ha despertado ya señor Padaleski?”  
  
\- Hola Tyler, sí, ¿querías algo?  
\- Mi tío dice que si se encuentra bien, que le ha hecho el desayuno, y que siente mucho lo de su cara.  
\- Yo también siento lo de mi cara, ¡ouch! – bromeó acariciando la herida, estaba mucho mejor, sonrió mirando al chico – dile que ya bajo y que esta vez tendré cuidado con la puerta de la cocina.  
\- Se lo tengo dicho, esa puerta es una asesina, tenemos que ponerle más pegatinas en el cristal para evitar los accidentes – replicó el niño – no se enfade con él, a veces le cuesta ver las cosas.  
\- Pondremos esas pegatinas, puede que aún no haya tenido tiempo – se rió el adulto – ahora bajo.  
  
Se aseó comprobando que no tenía derrame y se vistió para bajar a desayunar con los chicos y el hombre que le había agredido. Por primera vez le llamó Jared delante de los niños tratándole como si fuera un amigo de la familia. Los más pequeños se sumaron al nuevo tratamiento, pero la niña seguía manteniendo la distancia.  
  
\- Chicos no puedo llevaros a la compra hoy, voy retrasado en el trabajo – anunció Jensen previendo el drama juvenil que se le venía encima   
\- ¿Y mi película? ¡Prometiste que mientras hacías la compra podía ir al cine con mis amigas!, ¡se perdieron el estreno para pudiéramos estar todas! – Vicky se puso a llorar de rabia, llevaba esperando esa película desde que supo que iban a adaptar su libro favorito, todas sus amigas del colegio habían quedado esa tarde en el centro comercial porque era el único día en que podían coincidir todas, incluso se disfrazarían de los personajes - ¡No es justo! ¡Me dijiste que hoy podías! ¡Me lo prometiste!  
\- Lo siento, se que te lo prometí, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa – Jared admiró la paciencia con la que hablaba a la niña, sin levantar la voz como ella o hacerla callar. Jensen explicó con calma - también tendría que ir a la compra y no podrá ser hasta mañana Vicky, este pedido ha sido muy complicado y tengo que entregarlo como sea antes de las seis o me despedirán.  
\- Y encima querrás que cuide de los niños, claro, siempre me toca a mi sacrificarme ¿no? Pues también tengo mis necesidades Jensen, y me merezco ver esa película, también he trabajado muy duro – le increpó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
\- Lo siento Victoria, es un fallo mío, puedes decirle a tus amigas que te he fallado, pero tengo que entregar ese trabajo esta tarde y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo contigo – se mostró inflexible el adulto – es justo que estés enfadada conmigo pero no con tus hermanos ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Y si terminas a tiempo? La película es a las cinco… - intentó regatear su sobrina  
\- Lo sé Vicky, voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero no creo que pueda terminar a tiempo.  
\- Entonces vete al despacho, yo me encargo de todo – la jovencita había cambiado radicalmente de actitud, limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de encontrar una solución que pudiera valer para todos. Jared estaba admirado, toda la experiencia que tenía con chicas y chicos adolescentes no le había demostrado que si querían podían ser personas razonablemente adultas.  
\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó el rubio dudoso echando una mirada a los pequeños, bastaba que no necesitara distracciones un día para que cada uno, como niños que eran, decidiera que ese día necesitaba más atención.  
\- Si, yo me encargo y Tyler me ayudará, ¿verdad Ty? – aseguró convencida Vicky  
\- Claro princesa, el lord Ty de Jedi a su servicio   
  
Jensen aún dudaba. La muchachita le quitó el delantal y le cogió el trapo para limpiar la mesa de la mano empujándole fuera de la cocina. Cuando el tío de los chicos se fue Vicky distribuyó las tareas para recoger, “Ty la escoba, Jake lleva al señor Padalecki a lavarse los dientes y le enseñas cómo se hace”  
  
\- Vamos Jaerd – el pequeño cogió al supuesto agente social de la mano y se lo llevó al baño.  
  
El pequeño estaba acostumbrado a lavarse los dientes el solo, tenía su propio cepillo y su propia pasta al alcance de su mano, si se subía en su taburete del aseo. “Tu dientes” le regañó el niño por quedarse mirando divertido la distribución del pequeño baño adaptado para todos los habitantes de la casa.  
  
\- Tengo mi cepillo arriba Jake, cuando termines tú iré por él.  
  
Los chicos se comportaron de manera admirable, hasta el pequeño, incluso prepararon el almuerzo para que Jensen tuviera tiempo de terminar el trabajo, por eso, a las tres de la tarde, Jared entró en el despacho mientras los niños hacían tiempo viendo la televisión.  
  
\- ¿Terminarás? - Jensen levantó la vista de lo que dibujaba en ese momento y se pasó la mano por los ojos, tenía un aspecto realmente cansado – vaya  
\- Sí, vaya – inspiró profundamente el dibujante – creo que puedo acabar para las cinco pero…  
\- Sí, a esa hora ya debería estar en el cine. Se va a disgustar mucho – el agente lamentaba que todo el trabajo de la niña, y del hombre agotado que tenía en frente no tuviera su premio.  
\- Tendrá que comprenderlo – dijo el pecoso volviendo al perturbador dibujo  
  
Jared comprendió su dificultad para terminarlo. No se trataba de una escena agradable y el castaño no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto de la experiencia del auténtico Jensen estaría en esa imagen. El dibujante notó la atención del agente en su trabajo y se sintió molesto.  
  
\- Yo no escribo el guión, me lo envían de la editorial, yo sólo lo dibujo – masculló como si le estuviera acusando   
\- No he dicho nada  
\- Pues deje de mirarme como si estuviera violando el papel – gruñó – no puedo concentrarme  
\- Puedo llevarla yo – sugirió Padalecki a traición  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Puedo llevarlos yo, al centro comercial – levantó las manos como si le estuviera apuntando con un revólver, no lo hacía, sólo le acribillada con una de esas miradas penetrantes que le ponían tan nervioso – me llevo la lista de la compra, dejo a Vicky en el cine y a los niños en la ludoteca, cuando termines te reúnes con nosotros.  
\- ¿Habla en serio?   
\- Muy en serio  
  
Jensen se pasó la mano por el corto cabello, pensativo, y tomó una decisión. Dejó los lápices sobre el escritorio y fue en busca de los niños.  
  
\- Vicky, no puedo llevarte, pero… – cortó la protesta de la niña – Jared se ha ofrecido a llevaros él, si estás de acuerdo.  
\- ¿De verdad no puedes?  
\- No me da tiempo cariño, lo siento  
  
La niña miró al agente, seguía sin gustarle, desde que le puso la mirada encima tenía la impresión de que les mentía, incluso había llegado a pensar que ni siquiera trabajaba para Asuntos Sociales. Después miró a su tío, sabía lo que tenía que costarle considerar siquiera la oferta del intruso que quería cambiar sus vidas.  
  
\- ¿A ti te parece bien? – preguntó, dispuesta a renunciar al cine si creía que la persona que cuidaba de ellos y los quería como un padre se iba a sentir mal dejándoles ir con un extraño.  
\- Creo que puede cuidar de vosotros un rato, hasta que yo termine y vaya a recogeros – Jensen admitió, para su propia sorpresa, que confiaba en el agente - ¿Por qué no?  
\- Vale – Vicky se abrazó a su tío feliz, no se perdería su película, era genial – gracias, gracias señor Padalecki  
\- Es un placer – sonrió el castaño.  
  
Mientras los niños se arreglaban, Jared subió al ático y llamó por teléfono al doctor Collins. El psiquiatra se alegró mucho de escuchar al agente y no pudo evitar bombardearle a preguntas casi sin dejarle hablar.  
  
\- Escuche doctor, esta tarde voy a llevar a los niños al centro comercial, no quiero que se acerque hasta que la mayor esté en el cine y, sobre todo, no se le ocurra decirles quién es – recomendó al viejo  
\- Me comportaré.  
\- Les diré que es un pariente mío, por favor aténgase al plan.  
\- Mi esposa me acompañará – avisó de improviso Collins  
\- ¡No dijimos nada de su esposa! – por los antecedentes de la mujer podría montar una escena si hablaba con los niños.  
\- Ella quería ver a Jensen… - Jared suspiró ante el ruego que escondía esa afirmación, se había empapado en el historial del pecoso, claro que comprendía que su madre quisiera verlo.  
\- Doc, no podemos hacer eso aún, no sabemos si hay algún recuerdo manipulado de ustedes en su cabeza, podría salir muy mal – Intentó razonar con el anciano.  
\- Tiene razón, tiene razón, pero… - Benjamin Collins suspiró – es su hijo, Samantha enloqueció de dolor cuando supo lo que Misha había hecho y casi la mata su secuestro, si pudiera verlo, aunque fuera de lejos, le haría mucho bien y a mi también, fallé estrepitosamente a ese muchacho...  
\- La prioridad son los niños, Jensen y por último ustedes, si considero que revelar la verdad puede destruir la vida de los niños recomendaré que se mantenga el estatus de Jensen tal como está ahora… Lo cierto, señor Collins es que mucho tendrán que cambiar las cosas para que pida que se le devuelva su auténtica identidad, al menos por completo – Jared cerró los ojos aguardando una respuesta airada del viejo, sólo escuchó su respiración entrecortada – Acabamos de empezar. De acuerdo, puede traer a su esposa, pero nada de contacto directo con Jensen ¿está de acuerdo?  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, en todo, tiene razón – el viejo miró a su esposa, la mujer aguardaba ilusionada la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hijo tras más de dieciséis años – no nos acercaremos a él, aún así, el verlo será bueno para nosotros.   
  
Continuará...


	4. ... El expediente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared llevó a los niños al centro comercial.

**3.-**

**… el expediente.**

El centro comercial era como todos los centros comerciales, dos plantas de aparcamiento subterráneas, una planta baja en la que estaban todas las tiendas y almacenes y una planta superior dónde estaban los cines, los recreativos y los restaurantes. Era fácil ubicarse en él. Las amigas de Vicky aguardaban con sus padres en las taquillas y aunque algún progenitor miró con desconfianza al desconocido que acompañaba a la niña no hubo problema en que entraran todas juntas a ver la película.

 

Fue con los niños a la planta baja a hacer la compra y fue cuando el señor Collins y su esposa se acercaron como habían acordado.

 

-         ¡Jared! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Te tomas un café con nosotros? – dijo el anciano afectuosamente dándole un abrazo y mirando a los niños con cariño

-         Tenemos que hacer la compra tío Ben – respondió el agente tomando en brazos a Jake

-         Será un ratito, ¿tenéis prisa? - Samantha Collins sonrió a los pequeños – podemos tomarnos un batido en el buffet de postres

-         Sí, si Jared, vamos – Tyler llevaba pidiendo a tío Jensen que merendaran en el buffet desde que estuvo en el cumpleaños de un amigo del cole, su tío no lo había llevado por Jake y su intolerancia al gluten, pero eso el agente social no lo sabía y el chiquillo estaba emocionado por la sugerencia de la mujer – me muero por un superbatido de chocolate con galleta, por faaaaa

 

Padalecki accedió de buen grado a la petición del chico, el matrimonio estaba tan emocionado como los niños, que no sospechaban que eran sus abuelos. La señora Collins les preparó un batido a cada uno con todos los ingredientes que los pequeños fueron cogiendo del buffet y Jake, pero sobre todo Ty, estaban encantados con el enorme vaso de batido cubierto con toda clase de virutas de colores, trocitos de galleta y bolitas de chocolate.

 

Todo iba muy bien hasta que el pequeño de tres años se puso a llorar porque le dolía la tripa. Sam Collins cogió al pequeño en brazos y el niño vomitó un revoltijo coloreado en el vestido de la mujer.

 

-         OH, lo siento – Jared tendió los brazos al niño para que la señora Collins pudiera limpiarse

-         No te preocupes, tuve un hijo, se lo que pasa cuando comen demasiado dulce – una de las camareras le dio un trapo para que se pudiera quitar lo más importante y para limpiar al pequeño que se había acurrucado en brazos de la mujer y no quería separarse de ella – venga Jake, vamos a arreglar tu tripita ¿vale?

-         Los batidos de colores son mentirosos – dijo el chiquillo hipando entre lagrimones, pero ya más tranquilo – hacen que duela la tripa

-         Los batidos no son los únicos mentirosos – los tres adultos se volvieron para enfrentarse a unos furiosos ojos verdes – Ven Jake.

-         Jensen, creo que tienes que calmarte, sólo es un pequeño empacho, yo… - Se calló cuando vio como el tío de los niños se quedaba helado contemplando a la mujer que acunaba a Jake

-         Lo siento cariño – Samantha Collins tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo, expresivos y sinceros, y ahora brillaban emocionados al reconocer en el hombre impresionante que tenía delante al hijo que le robaron – posiblemente le dimos demasiado dulce

-         Fue culpa mía – balbució Jensen cogiendo al pequeño – no le advertí a Jared que es celíaco.

 

TLD TLD TLD

 

Vicky estaba encantada, había disfrutado la película y cuando Jared la recogió y le dijo que su tío se había ido a casa con Ty y Jake porque el pequeño se había puesto enfermo, le propuso terminar la compra para que Jensen no tuviera que salir al día siguiente y pudiera descansar un poco. No paró de contarle cosas de la película, incluso en el coche, que si faltaba “no se qué del libro” que si la protagonista estaba muy bien pero el chico era un soso, y Jared la dejaba hablar mientras repasaba la lista de la compra.

 

Cuando llegaron el agente se preparó para una discusión que no podía evitar y en la que Jensen llevaba esta vez toda la razón, había abusado de su confianza. Pero el dibujante, que paseaba despacio a lo largo de la cocina con el niño dormido entre sus brazos, se llevó un dedo a los labios para que no hicieran ruido cuando descargaron la compra.

 

-         Lo siento – susurró Jared, el pequeño aún tenía la respiración entrecortada de llorar

 

Los chicos cenaron sin alboroto. Jensen no permitió que el agente le hablara, pero tampoco le montó ninguna escena. Su única preocupación era el pequeño que aún se sentiría mal durante unas horas.

 

Era de madrugada cuando Jared escuchó llorar otra vez a Jake. Se levantó y bajó al salón dónde escuchaba la voz profunda y tranquilizadora del rubio cantándole al niño “We all stand together” de McArney, era agradable escucharlo. Se quedó en la puerta, Jensen no le había visto, seguía paseando y el pequeño ahora más tranquilo se abrazaba a su cuello empezando a dormirse otra vez.

 

-         ¿Quieres que te releve? – ofreció en un susurro, el tío del niño se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones en cuanto el pequeño se quedó dormido otra vez, y Jared supuso que llevaba toda la noche pendiente de Jake – tienes que estar agotado

-         No hace falta – el agente iba a irse, pero Jensen le detuvo – Esa gente… por un momento pensé que era el padre de Misha, pero ella… no se, no me pareció la clase de persona que estaría con un monstruo.

-         Los conocí el año pasado, ella perdió a su hijo hace mucho tiempo – dijo sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, “la falta de información es una mentira”, lo había repetido cientos de veces pero, no estaba negando que Jensen tuviera razón – lo han buscado durante años, y yo supe de su paradero cuando los conocí. Su hijo ni siquiera les recuerda.

-         Es una lástima, parecen buena gente – el rubio estaba muy cansado, acarició la espalda del pequeño cuando comenzó a quejarse otra vez, en sueños - ¿crees que recuperarán a su hijo?

-         No lo sé, pero por mi parte pienso hacer lo posible y lo imposible.

 

El activo se había dormido en el sillón y Jared sonrió. Al parecer no había sido tan mala idea que Samantha se acercara a ver a los niños, quizás podría intentar un nuevo acercamiento, esta vez de ella sola, pues, de alguna manera existía una conexión entre Jensen y su madre.

 

Las vacaciones de primavera llegaban a su fin, el lunes siguiente Vicky y Tyler volverían al colegio y Jared podría empezar a trabajar directamente en la imprimación de Jensen.

 

Debía ser sutil, si dejaba pistas demasiado claras y directas estaba seguro de que su objetivo descubriría sus intenciones y no se lo tomaría nada bien. Pero, ¿cómo se insinúa sutilmente a alguien que su vida es una invención de otra persona?, ¿que la familia que recuerda de su infancia es solo una ilusión?, ¿que la persona que más admira le usó y asesinó premeditadamente su identidad real? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo haces todo eso sin destruir a la extraordinaria persona que tienes delante?

 

Inconscientemente empezó a justificar su ineficacia en este caso, al señor Collins, a sus jefes y sobre todo a sí mismo. Por el mismo Jensen, por los niños... Le gustaba vivir en esa casa, como uno mas de esa familia no demasiado común, pero no era ese el motivo por el que pensaba más de mil veces cada paso que daba en la recuperación de la identidad de Jensen, de Ross, no había pensado en él como Ross desde que entró en esa casa y era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así en su trabajo.

 

Por eso retrasaba el momento de las revelaciones. En todos sus casos, al conocer a los activos durmientes ya les dejaba entrever cuál era su misión. En ningún momento dejaba de pensar en ellos con otro nombre que no fuera el de su identidad vacía. En apenas dos días les contaba la verdad y asumía el rechazo y la incredulidad de las víctimas, pero era la mejor manera de que aceptaran volver a su antigua vida. Sólo fracasó con uno y ese fracaso le frenaba ahora, con Jensen.

 

Ese martes, con los chicos mayores en el colegio, parecía el momento idóneo para hablarle del hijo de Samantha. Jake dormía la siesta en el sofá del salón y Jared entró en el despacho dónde Jensen terminaba uno de sus pedidos.

 

-         ¿Todos tus encargos son eróticos? – preguntó sin maldad el agente

-         Si – los ojos verdes del activo sonrieron tras las gafas sin montura – aunque algunos son más fáciles que otros.

 

Giró el papel para que Jared pudiese ver la viñeta en la que trabajaba. Era bastante divertida, y surrealista, y el agente no pudo evitar una alegre risa.

 

-         ¿Una tribu de minipenes? – dijo con los ojos brillantes el del FBI, dos holluelos se marcaron en sus mejillas tratando de contener la carcajada.

 

Jensen sonrió también, contagiado del más alto, se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía del agente social. Sus recelos y prevenciones eran cada vez menores, y quizás por la naturaleza de su trabajo o porque se sentía atraído por la fuerte personalidad (a la que el físico no tenía nada que envidiar) de Jared, se había encontrado fantaseando con tener un poco de sexo.

 

Por supuesto no hablaría de sus sueños calientes con el agente, eso estaba claro, no iba a estropear las cosas ahora que el castaño parecía estar de su parte. Pero no podía evitar sentir que, si todo hubiera sido distinto, le habría propuesto salir la primera vez que le vio reír.

 

-         Es un disparate de historieta pero, al menos es divertida – aceptó enrojeciendo de repente al notar la mirada de Jared examinándole de forma extraña, forzó su atención a volver al trabajo – te… tengo que acabar esto.

-         Claro, no te distraigo más – uno de los muñequitos le recordaba vagamente a sí mismo, quizás porque era un poco más alto que los otros y tenía una melena, quizás no iba desencaminado al notar el rubor del dibujante que resaltaba sus pecas aún más. Sonrió azorado y se marchó.

 

Uno y otro habían olvidado lo que estaban haciendo. Jensen se echó hacia atrás en el sillón repasando con la mirada la fornida espalda y las estrechas caderas del tipo enorme que salía del estudio. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse ahora? Entonces vio la carpeta que Jared tenía en la mano cuando entró.

 

Se la llevaría, total, no había manera de volver a la tribu de minipenes y su búsqueda del “Orgasmador” perdido y ¿por qué no podía tener una buena relación con ese gigante? La cogió sin notar que estaba abierta y todos los documentos de su interior cayeron al suelo. Suspiró llamándose desastre y recogió los papeles. Eran fotocopias, llenas de tachones, de documentos de una investigación del FBI.

 

Le resultó un poco extraño que casi todos los nombres del documento estuvieran tachados e ilegibles, debía ser algún antiguo caso de Jared. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía esos documentos? “Esto no te importa Jensen, pertenece al trabajo de Jared” se dijo a sí mismo ordenando los documentos por su numeración. En uno de ellos había un nombre sin tachar: Samantha. Tuvo la intuición de que se trataba de la mujer que conoció en el centro comercial.

 

Olvidó su primer impulso de reunirse con el agente social y empezó a leer el expediente desde el principio. Sobre los tachones había unas letras a lápiz, MC, BC, SC, JP, y junto con el Samantha de la página 15, el único nombre que no se había tachado era un escueto Ross, que por lo que pudo deducir era el hijo perdido de Samantha o SC.

 

El informe era el relato de una auténtica pesadilla. Quien quiera que fuera MC, había abusado del tal Ross desde que era un niño, durante años, y cuando lo descubrieron se fugó raptando al muchacho. Ahora comprendía la tristeza que sintió al mirar a la mujer del centro comercial y porqué Jared conservaba esos documentos y se había tomado como algo personal lo de este caso. Si él fuera también un agente social, o policía incluso, no podría dejar a esa familia de lado.

 

Claro le llamó la atención la curiosa coincidencia de MC y JP, el agente del FBI tenía las mismas iniciales que Jared y el monstruo de esta historia tenía las de Misha, quizás por eso su invitado forzoso estaba tan sensibilizado con su propio caso. Pero no podía ser Misha, era imposible, además Jared era Agente Social y no un federal.

 

Guardó el expediente sin poder apartar de su mente lo que había leído. “No puede ser, es imposible, Misha no habría hecho nunca algo así, le conozco, es imposible, debe ser solo una coincidencia” y sin embargo no podía ignorarla como hubiera querido.

 

A pesar de la lógica, de que Victoria jamás se hubiera casado con un hombre como el que se reflejaba en esos papeles, de que en todos los años que había conocido a su cuñado sólo había encontrado cariño y apoyo en él, sentía que ese expediente contaba una verdad.

 

Empezó a pensar que Jared se lo había olvidado intencionadamente. Pero, si había hecho algo así, si lo había dejado en su despacho para que lo leyera ¿Entonces Misha era MC? ¿El hombre que literalmente salvó su vida, le dio un hogar, le reconcilió con su hermana y lo acogió a su lado era el monstruo que describía ese expediente?

 

Sin saber cómo estaba frente al agente social, plantado en mitad del cuarto. Mirando cómo escribía algo en su portátil, deseando preguntar y sin atreverse a emitir un solo sonido. Los ojos rasgados del castaño se alzaron cálidos, firmes y seguros. Tuvo la certeza de que no había sido un olvido y luchó con la confusión y la rabia que empezaban a nacer en su interior.

 

“Te olvidaste esto” dijo muy suave. Jared se levantó y cogió el expediente dispuesto a aclararle cualquier cosa que quisiera saber sobre el mismo. Pero Jensen murmuró “Tengo que volver al trabajo” y se marchó sin más.

 

El agente federal abrió el archivo codificado en el que guardaba todos los informes sobre su caso.

 

>> Día 10

 

El primer acercamiento a su propia historia ha llenado de confusión al activo. No ha preguntado sobre la coincidencia de nombres e iniciales. Aunque la duda ya está en marcha.

 

El cambio de estrategia puede ser un fiasco si llega antes de tiempo a la conclusión de que él es Ross. Tengo que tener especial cuidado en este tema. <<

 

Tomó el expediente y murmuró para sí “Sin consigo que comprendas quién fue Misha y lo que hizo con Ross quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo y mantener tu identidad tal cual, Benjamin seguro que lo comprende y su esposa también”

**Continuará**


	5. ... Comenzamos a entendernos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentalmente el plan de Jared de dejar "pistas accidentales" a Jensen ya se ha puesto en marcha.

**4.-**

**… comenzamos a entendernos.**

 

_El chico abrió los ojos parpadeando aterrado en la oscuridad de su propia habitación. “No hagas ruido” ordenó él sobre su nuca y el muchacho apretó los labios conteniendo incluso el aliento para obedecerle. Sería mucho más fácil si obedecía, sería mucho más rápido y después quizás le permitiera dormir el resto de la noche._

_Sintió sus manos febriles sobre el cuerpo, apartando el pijama de su camino, yendo directas a su objetivo “Por favor…” pidió asustado, “Calla la puta boca” replicó metiéndole algo de tela en ella, amordazándolo._

_El chico apenas podía contener los gritos y las quejas. Él no se detenía, no escuchaba, sólo atendía a su propio placer, a su deseo que no acababa de realizar por completo, nada que le hiciera era suficiente. Horas más tarde se dejó caer a su lado, ya tranquilo. “No pongas esa cara, te ha gustado” le dijo después. Sus ojos azules que a todos parecían encantadores al chico le causaban pavor._

Jensen despertó sobresaltado, el sudor y la angustia le hicieron salir de la cama. Mareado consiguió llegar al aseo a tiempo de vomitar en el bidet. Se duchó y se vistió intentando borrar de su piel las vívidas sensaciones de la pesadilla.

 

No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños, la mayoría de las veces provocados por los encargos más difíciles, pero en éste había algo nuevo: los ojos del agresor. No recordaba si siempre habían sido azules, pero en esta vez sí que lo eran. Azules, fríos y sádicos, y eran los ojos de Misha. Estaba seguro que el expediente “olvidado” de Jared era el causante de ese cambio.

 

Aún era muy temprano, los niños tardarían en despertar otro par de horas más y pensó adelantar algo de trabajo ya que no era capaz de dormirse otra vez. Había luz en el ático. El agente social debía estar despierto, subió a ofrecerle un café.

 

-         Agente Pad… Jared – llamó con los nudillos en el marco, el ruido del agua cayendo fue su respuesta, se estaría duchando

 

Dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y vio las fotos. Eran instantáneas de una boda, y la que más llamó su atención fue la de un Misha de dieciséis años, junto al matrimonio que estaba con Jared en el centro comercial, y otro chico, de unos doce años, rubio, como Samantha, con los ojos verdes, como Samantha, con el rostro pecoso y una sonrisa alegre como la Samantha de esa foto.

 

-         Eso no debías verlo – musitó el agente social a su espalda, Jensen se giró sin acabar de comprender qué era la foto que tenía en la mano – es confidencial

-         Sí eran los padres de Misha, los del centro comercial, el otro día… – consiguió reaccionar

-         Si, te dije que no sabías quién era Misha en realidad, pero no quería que lo supieras así – explicó más preocupado por la reacción del activo que por la mínima toalla rodeando su cintura

-         Lo siento, no debí entrar sin permiso – dejó la foto sobre la cama y salió lentamente de la habitación, ahora tenía todas las caras del informe que leyó, se quedó apoyado en la puerta horrorizado – ¿cómo?…

-         Puedo ayudarte – el agente olvidó su desnudez creyendo que la consternación que reflejaba el rostro del Jensen respondía a que se había reconocido a sí mismo en la foto

-         ¿Perdón? – balbució el activo aturdido llevándose una mano a la cara

-         Creo que será bueno que los chicos conozcan a sus abuelos – Al ver cómo los ojos de Jensen vagaban perdidos por el pasillo se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro – necesitamos una copa, los dos, tengo que contarte algo más, no soy…

-         Eres del FBI – musitó con certeza el rubio consiguiendo rehacerse pero sin rechazar del todo el contacto – si, necesitamos una copa y tú deberías vestirte antes.

 

Jared pensó que se lo estaba tomando de una forma admirable mientras se ponía algo cómodo y bajaba a la cocina. El pecoso le puso un vaso con un tercio de ron, mucho hielo y refresco de cola, el del FBI observó con lástima la botella de alcohol de treinta años estropeada con el refresco, aunque cambió de idea a los dos sorbos de su copa.

 

Jensen se sentó frente a él con su respectiva bebida en la mano. No pudo evitar comprobar cómo temblaba al llevarse el vaso a la boca.

 

-         Tú ganas – dijo roncamente – te creo

-         Créeme también cuando te digo que no siento ninguna alegría por tener que contarte esto – respondió el castaño con el corazón en la mano

-         Es difícil admitir que Misha hiciera eso con ese chico, mi hermana jamás hubiera estado con él si lo hubiera sabido, pero con nosotros era tan distinto – se explicó – de verdad, lamento haberte golpeado, no podía creerlo y si no hubiera conocido a Samantha aún no lo creería.

 

Jared tragó hondo, el activo seguía sin saber que él era el niño de la foto. No sabía si eso era un inconveniente o una ventaja. Decidió ver el vaso medio lleno.

 

-         ¿Sigues pensando que no quieres que se acerquen a los niños?

-         No, no – Bebió otro trago pensativo – pero no puedo decirles que su padre era un monstruo y que a partir de ahora vivirán con sus abuelos, lo comprendes ¿no?

-         Por supuesto – los vasos estaban vacíos e hizo ademán de llenarlos otra vez

-         Uno es suficiente, tengo que llevar a los chicos al colegio, pero si tu quieres otro…

-         Pasémonos al café

 

Jensen preparó la cafetera en silencio, aún trataba de encontrar una manera de que los Collins se pudieran acercar a sus sobrinos, pero Ty, y sobre todo Vicky, habían sido puestos en contra de unos abuelos que no conocían por el propio Jensen, su hermana (la madre de los niños) y de una forma más sutil, por Misha. Desmentir esa versión ahora podía provocar un trauma a ambos, sobre todo si llegaban a comprender que su padre era un secuestrador o algo peor.

 

-         No puedo dejar que les digas la verdad, Vicky adoraba a Misha… ¡Joder! Yo adoraba a Misha, no te imaginas cómo era con nosotros, en la calle, en casa, con los vecinos, era… - gruñó moviendo la cabeza, asumir todo lo que estaba asumiendo amenazaba con volverlo loco ¿cómo iba a hacerle eso a sus sobrinos?

-         Era encantador – murmuró Jared con ironía, aunque comprendiera el punto de vista de Jensen.

-         Cuando hablas así todavía me dan ganas de partirte la cara para defenderlo – murmuró medio en broma, medio en serio.

-         Misha murió, aunque el hijo de Samantha también haya muerto no creo que haga bien a nadie que se sepa lo que le hizo – el federal empezó a preparar el desayuno de los dos mayores mientras “su caso” se encargaba del desayuno del bebé – tendremos que reunirnos con Benjamin y Samantha y acordar la manera de incluirlos en las vidas de los niños y en la tuya.

-         ¿En la mía?

-         Ni por un momento se plantearon alejarte de ellos – sonrió al ver la emoción con que había recibido esa noticia – eres la única familia de sus nietos, por supuesto que quieren que sigas siendo familia.

-         Aún voy a necesitar tiempo para asumir todo esto Jared, y te creo, les creo, pero no puedo reunirme aún con Benjamin, no… no puedo borrar todo de un plumazo de mi mente.

-         Es un psiquiatra de reconocido prestigio, creo que lo entenderá – Sonrió el federal, pero había otra persona más en esa historia - ¿Y su esposa?

-         Ella es diferente, Misha nunca nos habló de ella, ni del chico – una idea escalofriante pasó por su mente – Porque sé quien soy, pero si por una casualidad hubiese perdido la memoria creería que soy ese chico, ahora tendría más o menos mi edad ¿no? Pero ellos… pueden pensar que soy su hijo perdido. Tenemos que dejarles claro quién soy de verdad.

-         No tenemos que decidirlo todo ahora Jensen, sigo teniendo esos tres meses y si fuera necesario podría pedir una prórroga, voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda – evitó responder Jared.

-         Es verdad, mejor ir despacio – miró al hombre que le contemplaba con comprensión admirando que se preocupara por gente a la que no conocía - ¿Por qué nos ayudas? No eres un auténtico agente social, perteneces al FBI, este no es tu trabajo

-         Sí lo es, mi unidad se encarga de ayudar a las víctimas y de alguna manera los niños y tú lo sois – a veces Jared se sorprendía a sí mismo con su falsa convicción, pero no tuvo que insistir, el activo durmiente estaba tan preocupado por los niños que no se planteó el porqué él era una víctima más de Misha.

 

El “tito, tito, tito” del pequeño acabó con la conversación, era la hora de empezar el día. Jensen acudió junto al crío que daba saltos en la cama mientras chillaba llamándolo. Lo pilló en el aire cuando iba a caer al suelo en uno de esos botes. Jake se reía a carcajadas ajeno al peligro y a la cara de enfado del adulto que le regañaba mientras buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner.

 

-         He saltao mu adriba tito Jensen – presumía el chaval rodando por la camita hasta que cayó a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra – pum, me cayí.

-         Sí, te caíste, y si no tienes más cuidado te harás daño.

-         Nah – replicó el pequeño sentándose en la cama – soy muy gande, no me hago daño.

-         No te has hecho daño porque has tenido suerte Jake, no porque seas grande, tienes que tener cuidado, si te hubieras dado con alguna esquina o con la mesita te podías haber hecho sangre – explicó al pequeño mientras le ponía la camiseta – saca la mano por este lado, ese agujero es de la cabeza.

-         ¿Si le doy una patara al palo de la cama me hado sandre? – preguntó el niño poniéndose los pantalones en pie, intentando meter ambas piernas al mismo tiempo, mientras su tío intentaba contener la risa sujetándolo para que no cayera al suelo de cabeza

-         Si llevas los zapatos no creo – respondió el adulto

-         Ah, intedesante – replicó el niño poniendo cara de estar considerando el hecho de darle una patada a la cama.

-         Vamos, interesante – riñó sin poder contener la risa con las ideas del crío y echándoselo al hombro como un saco de patatas – que el desayuno se enfría.

 

Volver a la cocina dónde Ty y Vicky desayunaban charlando animadamente con Jared le llenó de nostalgia. Casi era como cuando Victoria vivía, esa sensación de que todo estaba como tenía que estar, ese calor familiar de encontrarse a salvo y en casa sin importar nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido antes. Añoró la risa de Misha jugando con un Ty con la edad que tenía Jake ahora mismo y Vicky con sus trenzas a medio hacer explicándoles a todos lo de su próxima función del colegio… Y por otro lado Misha mantenía el secreto de una familia destrozada.

 

La magia se había roto, pero aún podía conservar una parte si no dejaba que los chicos sufrieran por los pecados de su padre. No lo permitiría. Lo lamentaba por Samantha y por ese hijo que perdió pero sus niños eran lo primero ahora.

 

Desayunaron en familia, los llevó al colegio y después acompañó a Jared a casa de los Collins con el pequeño, la llamada de Samantha preocupada por el bienestar de Jake le había impulsado a conocerlos. Era una casa enorme y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que ya había estado ahí.

 

La entrada conducía por un camino asfaltado entre jardines perfectamente cuidados hasta la vivienda principal, un edificio de aspecto mediterráneo, sobrio y elegante que se abría hacia los lados dónde se ubicaban las habitaciones de invitados. Jensen supo que tenía más de ocho habitaciones sin que nadie se lo dijera y aunque no podía verlo sabía que en la parte de atrás del edificio había un jardín con solarium y piscina separada por una gran pared de cristal del lago que casi rodeaba por completo la propiedad.

 

-         Pasad, por favor, estáis en vuestra casa – Benjamin Collins les hizo entrar, el anciano tenía muy presentes las recomendaciones de Jared y por eso había salido personalmente a recibirlos y había dado la mañana libre al servicio – Samantha está en la cocina, ha estado preparando galletas de chocolate sin gluten para Jake, por favor, entrad.

-         No podemos quedarnos a comer – respondió Jensen aprensivo, abrazando con más fuerza al niño que llevaba en brazos.

-         Pero un café y unas galletas sí podemos – el agente del FBI escudó inconscientemente al activo que parecía más asustado con cada paso que daba en el interior de la mansión.

 

El psiquiatra se movió rápido para que no se perdieran en dirección a la cocina, ésta era independiente del salón de casi ochenta metros cuadrados al que se accedía directamente desde el hall por unas enormes puertas acristaladas y por un pasillo hasta una puerta camuflada como armario bar, desde la cocina.

 

Jensen dejó que Samantha tomara a Jake de sus brazos y permaneció de pie junto a la puerta. No quería ponerse paranoico pero aquella casa no le gustaba, se sentía amenazado allí.

 

-         ¿Estás bien? – susurró Jared mientras la adinerada pareja se afanaba por charlar y hacer reír al niño.

-         Este sitio…

-         Es normal que te sientas incómodo, pero tranquilo, los fantasmas no existen – intentó bromear el castaño

-         Pues te juro que he estado aquí… - el federal carraspeó para decir algo pero Jensen se adelantó diciendo en voz alta – Han quitado la puerta del sótano ¿porqué?

 

La exclamación de Samantha cogió a todos desprevenidos como sus lágrimas cuando tomó el rostro de su hijo entre las manos para después abrazarlo sin dejar de llorar.

 

-         Señora, lo siento, pero no soy su hijo, por favor, pare – se separó de ella suavemente – míreme, no soy él, pero quiero que sepa que conseguiremos saber qué le pasó.

-         Sam, cariño – el anciano parecía haber envejecido veinte años de repente, envolvió a la mujer en un cálido abrazo alejándola de Jensen – te dije que no era él, ¿recuerdas? Es un buen chico pero nuestra tragedia no es la suya.

-         Yo no quería… - Jensen se sentía muy mal, no soportaba el sufrimiento de esa mujer, pero no era su hijo, y no creía que fingir lo contrario ayudara en nada - ¡Autch! ¡Jake!

-         Píndele pendon ¡ahora! – el pequeño le había dado una patada a su tío y ahora le amenazaba con su más adorable cara de enfado – no se hace llorar a Sam cadiño.

-         Jake, no me ha hecho llorar – la mujer se secaba las lágrimas y se agachó frente al pequeño – sólo me acordé de algo muy triste, pero ya ha pasado, perdóname Jensen, no quería asustarte ni hacer que te sintieras mal.

-         No importa señora, estoy bien, pero tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde

-         ¿Volverás otro día? – pidió ella, no quería aceptar, no le gustaba esa casa y no quería escenas delante de Jake o de los demás, pero no supo negarse

-         Si, si aún quieren que vuelva.

-         Siempre serás bien recibido aquí Jensen, considera ésta como tu casa, con toda confianza muchacho – Benjamin estrechó su mano y no sintió ninguna aprensión a pesar de todo lo que le contó Misha sobre él.

 

En el coche Jared no dijo nada, conducía en silencio mientras Jensen apoyaba la frente en el cristal de la puerta del copiloto. “No soporto verla llorar” musitó en voz baja para que el pequeño que jugaba en su sillita no le escuchara. El agente pensó que quizás todo podía acabar bien si su acompañante empatizaba con Samantha de esa manera sin saber que era su madre.


	6. ... Un día muy largo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jared se le acabó lo de hacerse pasar por servicios sociales, a ver cómo le va.

**5.-**

**… Un día muy largo.**

 

Apenas acababan de desayunar cuando Vicky entró echa una furia en la cocina. Sus ojos azules ardían de ira, sujetó a su tío de un brazo para preguntarle algo. Jensen se volvió hacia su sobrina y se quedó bloqueado, mirando a Jared, incapaz de responder a sus preguntas.

 

-         ¿Quién es Sam Cadiño? ¿Por qué has llevado a Jake a su casa? – La chiquilla se dio cuenta de que el adulto se encogía aterrado, alzó la voz para obtener su atención - ¡Contéstame Jensen! ¡Estoy aquí!

-         No me gusta que me hables así Vicky, no son maneras – reaccionó débilmente el pecoso recobrando algo de color.

-         Has llevado a Jake a casa de unos desconocidos Jensen, papá no hubiera querido que…

-         Soy tu tutor, y el de Ty y Jake, soy yo quien decide dónde pueden ir tus hermanos, o tú, ¿a qué viene esta escena Vicky? – Jensen recuperó su aplomo por completo.

-         No quiero que los niños salgan con extraños, no está bien, además Ty también los conoce y yo no, la culpa la tiene él ¿verdad? – señaló al federal con rabia, su tío seguía mirándolo en busca de ayuda y malinterpretó su mirada – te ha convencido para que nos entregues a nuestro abuelo, ¿Cómo puedes traicionarnos así?

-         Basta Victoria, estás muy equivocada – replicó Jensen – cálmate y te contaré lo que necesitas saber.

-         ¡Sabes lo que le hizo ese viejo a papá! ¡Tú mismo me lo contaste para que no me fiara de desconocidos! ¡Y mamá también me lo contó! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! ¿Cómo has podido ignorarlo? – dio un manotazo a la mano que quería confortarla y salió llorando indignada de la cocina.

-         Puedo hablar con ella Jensen – Jared se levantó del taburete dejando de rayar el queso para los macarrones, el activo parecía totalmente perdido y no le gustaba esa expresión – iré con cuidado, podemos cambiar un poco el planteamiento, hacerles creer que Misha estaba equivocado, él nunca les habló a sus hijos en contra de su padre directamente ¿verdad?

-         Ni a nosotros, mi hermana y yo descubrimos un diario en el desván, de cuando era niño, él sólo dijo que no hablaría del tema y que no quería volver a ver a su padre y su miedo era real, no había manera de estuviera fingiéndolo… - los ojos verdes de Jensen se abrieron espantados al razonar a quién pertenecía el diario – era del chico, de Ross, ¿verdad? No daba nombres, solo descripciones frías de lo que hacía “Él”, cosas como “El quiere leer lo que escribo”, “Él se ha enfadado y me ha azotado con la correa hasta que lo he hecho bien”… o cosas peores. El miedo de Misha no era por su padre, sino porque descubriéramos quién era “Él”

-         Enseñémosle el diario a Vicky – propuso el del FBI

-         No, no, no es lectura para una niña.

-         Cuéntale cómo tu hermana y tú llegasteis a la conclusión de que se trataba de su abuelo, dile la verdad, que Misha nunca admitió que Benjamin le hubiera hecho algo, que podría haber sido otra persona, cercana a su familia, con acceso a la casa…

-         Ahora no va a escucharme, está demasiado enfadada – musitó con tristeza - es una lástima, te has hartado de rayar todo ese queso para que ahora nadie se coma los macarrones

 

Jared tenía curiosidad por el diario de que había hablado el activo y a base de insistencia consiguió que se lo prestara “Tengo trabajos del colegio tanto de Misha como de Ross, podemos comparar la letra”. Se lo prestó.

 

Vicky seguía encerrada en su habitación y Tyler hacía causa común con su hermana negándose también a almorzar y fastidiando a su tío en todo lo que podía hasta que a Jensen no le quedó otra opción que castigarlo y mandarlo a su dormitorio.

 

-         Vicky, por favor, se razonable – a las seis de la tarde el chico ya había claudicado (de hecho claudicó unas cuantas horas antes cuando olió los macarrones que llevaba meses queriendo comer), pero la muchacha ni siquiera había respondido a sus llamadas cada vez que había subido a ver cómo estaba – Vicky, necesito saber que no te ha pasado nada, que no te has mareado, por favor, si no contestas tendré que entrar a asegurarme.

 

Abrió la puerta y la habitación estaba vacía, sobre la cama había una nota “Lo siento tío Jensen, ya no puedo confiar en ti, espero que mi marcha te abra los ojos y no permitas que ese hombre haga daño a Ty o Jake. No te preocupes por mí, ya soy mayor y se cuidarme sola. No me busques”. Jared pasó junto a la puerta y vio al adulto paralizado apretando la nota en su mano.

 

-         Se ha ido de casa – la última sílaba era un agudo de pánico – Si le ocurre algo yo…

-         Eh, calma, respira – el federal sacó a relucir su experiencia – apenas hacen unas horas, podremos encontrarla enseguida, ¿se ha llevado su móvil?

-         No lo se…

-         Vamos a revisar la habitación y ver lo que se ha llevado, así nos podemos hacer una idea de dónde ha ido – puso una mano en la espalda del activo, dándole todo su apoyo – tranquilo, verás cómo la encontramos

-         Si, si… - murmuró con la boca seca buscando el teléfono como había dicho el más alto.

 

Había desaparecido la maleta de las acampadas, algo de ropa, su álbum de fotos y el teléfono, también el estuche dónde guardaba parte de su paga y la cartilla dónde depositaba sus ahorros para la universidad. Jared sonrió, eso era bueno, para acceder a ese dinero necesitaba un cajero y la firma de un adulto, y con el móvil podía pedir algún favor y rastrear el GPS.

 

Jensen no podía parar quieto, quería salir inmediatamente en su busca, el del FBI le hizo llamar a los Collins para que vinieran a cuidar a los niños mientras ellos iban a la casa de una amiga de Vicky. El GPS indicaba que el teléfono de la niña estaba allí.

 

-         ¡Que hacen estos aquí!, ¡Vicky se ha ido por su culpa! – Tyler cogió a Jake de un brazo y se lo quiso llevar a la habitación

-         Ty, deja a tu hermano y escucha

-         Vicky tiene razón, ellos son malos y no voy a dejar que nos hagan daño

-         ¡Ty! – le gritó Jensen por primera vez en su vida - ¡Escúchame joder!

-         ¡Nos has abandonado! ¡Ya no nos quieres!

-         ¡Ty! – el activo cogió al niño por los brazos zarandeándolo hasta que logró su atención, suavizó su voz aún preocupada por su hermana – Ty, no os he abandonado, tampoco he abandonado a Vicky, tengo que ir a buscarla ¿lo entiendes? Y no puedo dejaros solos en casa, ellos… Sam y Ben son vuestros abuelos y cuidaran de vosotros, no os van a hacer daño.

-         Pero tú dijiste… y Vicky… - los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas

-         No sabía toda la verdad igual que Vicky no la sabe ahora, la voy a encontrar y ellos cuidarán de vosotros y no dejarán que os pase nada malo mientras. ¿Confías en mi Ty?

-         Sí, pero…

-         Entonces puedes confiar en ellos como lo hago yo, tengo que traer a Vicky a casa y necesito que Jake y tú estéis a salvo junto a las personas que os quieren.

 

Consiguió convencerlo, en parte por que el niño le quería y tenía fe en él y también porque no encontraba amenazador a su abuelo. Prometió portarse bien y cuidar de su hermanito.

 

La casa de Meredith, la amiga de Victoria estaba a veinte minutos a pie (menos de cinco en coche), Jensen bajó del Mazda de Jared y llamó directamente a la puerta mientras el federal ocultaba el vehículo para vigilar la salida trasera. Los señores Donovan le dijeron que Vicky no estaba allí y puede que ellos no lo supieran, pero mientras entretenían a Jensen en la puerta su hija acompañaba a su invitada secreta para que saliera por la puerta de la cocina.

 

Vicky y su amiga saltaron la valla hacia el jardín de al lado para salir por la calle posterior dónde Jared las esperaba apoyado en el lateral de su coche con los brazos cruzados.

 

-         Hola Vicky, buenas tardes señorita Donovan – saludó acercándose a las dos chicas

-         Si nos tocas gritaré – amenazó Meredith

-         Agente Jared Padalecki, del FBI – dijo poniéndole la placa delante de los ojos a la amiga de Victoria

-         Sabía que nos estabas engañando, no eres un Agente Social – acusó la fugitiva

-         Tienes que volver a casa, no te hemos contado todo porque tu tío pensaba que eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo, te explicaré todo lo que necesites saber – Jared llamó con la mano a Jensen que daba la vuelta a la manzana.

-         Vicky, me has dado un susto de muerte – el activo pugnaba entre el alivio y el enfado

-         ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó ella

-         Vamos a casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y… estás castigada sin salir un mes

-         ¡Tito! ¡No es justo! – protestó fastidiada

-         OH, sí, sí lo es, es muy justo.

 

A las dos de la mañana Victoria abrazaba a Tyler que se acababa de quedar dormido sentado a su lado en el sofá. En un sillón Samantha acababa de contar a los niños cómo Misha secuestró a su hijo hacía más de quince años (Omitiendo algunas cosas que consideraba demasiado terribles para los chiquillos) y nunca volvieron a verlo. Jared contestó a todas las dudas de Vicky, sí, el hijo de Samantha nunca apareció, sí, Jensen conoció esa historia cuando Jared llegó a la casa. No, el doctor Collins nunca hizo daño a su hijo…

 

-         ¿Crees que se lo llevó para protegerlo del hombre del diario que nos dijiste tío Jensen? – preguntó por fin la niña

-         No lo sé cariño, lo que sí sabemos ahora es que no era tu abuelo el hombre del diario, y que tus abuelos os quieren y quieren formar parte de esta familia – Jensen tomó a Tyler en brazos para llevarlo a su cama – Yo no se tú, pero creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar todos, ha sido un día muy largo.

-         Lo siento Jensen – dijo ella levantándose – tienes razón es muy tarde, abuelos, deberíais quedaros a dormir, quedaos en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en la habitación de Jake.

-         No es necesario Vicky, se quedarán en mi dormitorio, la cama es más grande, yo dormiré en mi despacho – dijo Jensen adelantándose a la protesta de los ancianos que pretendían volver a su casa – estamos todos muy cansados y su casa está al otro lado de la ciudad, es mejor que descanse y no conduzca de noche Benjamin.

-         Está bien hijo – el anciano ayudó a su esposa a levantarse del sillón – haremos lo que digas.

 

Al fin la casa quedó en silencio, Jared se quedó en la cocina con un botellín de cola mientras leía el famoso diario. No tuvo ninguna duda de que era la letra de Jensen, de un Jensen aterrado de trece años que contaba el infierno en el que vivía día tras día. Cerró la libreta y se encontró cara a cara con el adulto que creía que todo eso le había ocurrido a otra persona.

 

-         Tú también deberías descansar Jared – dijo sacando la leche de la nevera y calentando un poco en el hervidor – ha sido un día largo

-         Sí que lo ha sido, y para ti también, creo que voy a dejar de tomar cafeína por esta noche – se rió dejando el botellín vacío en el encimera y se puso serio mostrándole el diario – llevo más de un año con este caso, es la primera vez que tengo el testimonio de Ross, ese “Él” era Misha ¿Cómo estás asimilándolo?

-         Sé que era él, pero… - echó la leche en una taza con chocolate en polvo y removió con demasiado cuidado – es como si no lo creyera, lo creo pero es como si fuera otro Misha.

-         Te entiendo, prefieres creer la versión que le hemos dado a los niños, yo también lo preferiría…

-         Gracias, yo no sé cómo habría podido hacer esto sin ti, puedes contar conmigo para encontrar a Ross, para descubrir la verdad – y lo decía tan convencido que Jared sólo podía desear que nunca llegara a saber lo que le sucedió.

-         Lo sé, lo sé – decidió ir a su dormitorio, lo que sentía por ese hombre que no sabía quién era amenazaba todos sus principios y si seguía en esa cocina, a esa hora de la madrugada acabaría cometiendo alguna estupidez.

-         Gracias tío – al pasar por su lado Jensen lo abrazó con fuerza

 

Jared se congeló, el cuerpo ligeramente más bajo se adhería a él llenándole de calor, irreflexivamente correspondió al abrazo. El contacto se prolongó más allá de lo que ninguno se imaginaba. Un par de minutos después se separaron a desgana y Jensen sonrió avergonzado palmeando su cara. El castaño le cogió la mano y lo atrajo de la nuca para besar sus labios.

 

Sabía que era un error, que no debía llevar su implicación en este caso tan lejos. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Quería a este Jensen, noble, agradecido, valiente, cariñoso, que peleaba con uñas y dientes por esos niños, capaz de enfrentarse a la verdad que conocía y seguir avanzando. El pecoso cerró los ojos correspondiendo a su beso, lo había deseado desde la primera vez que le vio reír. Sonrió en sus labios.

 

-         Joder, vaya – gruñó Jensen – no creo que esto sea muy apropiado pero me ha gustado

-         No es apropiado… pero…

 

Jared dejó de hablar cuando la boca de Jensen volvió a unirse a la suya mientras le empujaba hacia el despacho y sin dejar de besarle echaba el cerrojo tras él. El del FBI terminó sentado sobre el escritorio mientras su anfitrión le bajaba los pantalones acariciando cuanto estaba al alcance de sus manos. La rubia cabeza inclinada, los ojos expectantes, eran una pregunta, un “¿Puedo? ¿Te parece bien?”

 

Volvió a poner las manos en la nuca de Jensen guiándolo hacia su pene. El más bajo dejó de contenerse, lamiendo, chupando, acariciando y Jared se vio como uno de los personajes de tinta de las historias que el pecoso dibujaba. Desmadejado, sudoroso, feliz.

 

Olvidó a Misha, a Ross, al drama que sería que algún día Jensen descubriera su identidad, sólo quería sentirlo. Se dio la vuelta recostándose entre las plantillas de viñetas con el dibujo del mini-pene que se parecía a él a dos centímetros de su nariz. La lengua de Jensen recorría la hendidura de su trasero, las manos de Jensen lo abrían para hacer ese recorrido más profundo. “Puedes follar mi culo” y no estaba dando permiso, era una orden que el otro se tomó al pie de la letra.

 

A pesar de la saliva era molesto, al principio, soportó el escozor inicial, no era virgen, sabía lo que venía tras esos minutos de incomodidad. Gimió al sentirle dentro por completo, acomodándose al movimiento, a las embestidas que despertaban cada célula de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca, haciéndole sentir completo.

 

Llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar la corrida salpicando el escritorio, algunos papeles, la alfombra. Jensen fue más limpio, su semen quedó en el preservativo que se quitaba entre risas y echaba en la papelera.

 

-         Vaya, tendré que limpiar eso antes de que deje mancha – dijo frotando la alfombra con una de las toallitas con las que le había limpiado a él.

-         Déjalo – dijo Jared abrazándolo por la espalda y arrastrándolo al sofá – es sólo una mancha, vamos a descansar un rato.

-         Espera que ponga el despertador

-         No

-         Los niños, los abuelos…

 

Le dejó ponerlo a las siete y después se quedaron dormidos ambos en el sofá.


	7. ... En la mansión Collins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen y los niños empiezan a adaptarse a la idea de que Samantha y Benjamin sean familia.

**6.-**   
**… en la mansión Collins.**

A Jared no le despertó el móvil programado para sonar a las siete de la mañana sino el cálido cuerpo que se revolvía quejándose en sueños a punto de caer del sofá. Acababa de cometer el peor error de su carrera. Se había enamorado de alguien que no existía realmente, de alguien que probablemente desaparecería en cuanto terminara su trabajo, era un grandísimo idiota. Y lo peor de esto era que estaba dispuesto a llegar donde fuera para conservarlo.

El activo hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco y para evitar que se diera un mal golpe fueron los dos los que cayeron enredados sobre el parquet del despacho. El del FBI sofocó el grito en su puño, la rodilla del pecoso había dado dónde no debía. Sus ojos verdes y confusos se clavaron en Jared comprendiendo el accidente y su rostro enrojeció vivamente mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- Yo… yo… ¿te he hecho daño? ¡Claro que te he hecho daño!... lo siento, no pretendía… eso ya lo sabes… pero… youmfmm… - Jared calló a su amante con un beso, la risa acudía a su garganta con los labios de Jensen entre los suyos y su desconcierto transformándose en pasión en cuestión de un par de segundos.  
\- Deberíamos volver a dormirnos – se separó a desgana, “Smoke in the Water” comenzó a sonar en el móvil de Jensen y resopló fastidiado – o quizás levantarnos

No eran los únicos despiertos, Benjamin y su esposa enredaban en la cocina, el olor a panqueques recién hechos se colaba en cada rincón del dúplex junto al parloteo incesante de Jake con la señora Collins. Al agente del FBI le impresionó la naturalidad con que los niños mayores charlaban y desayunaban con los ancianos, como si eso fuera su día a día habitual.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a conocer tu casa? – preguntó Ty con la boca llena - ¿Es cierto que sois millonarios y tenéis vuestra propia piscina?  
\- No hables comiendo Tyler, o se te irán las tortitas por el otro lado – advirtió Jensen comprobando que Samantha había gastado toda la harina sin gluten en el desayuno colectivo, suspiró, tendría que comprar más. El chico comenzó a toser, le palmeó suavemente la espalda – te lo dije.  
\- Cuando queráis, hoy, mañana – el psiquiatra frenó su entusiasmo ante la seriedad del adulto – cuando tengáis una tarde libre  
\- Yo no he quedado con las chicas hoy tío Jensen – afirmó Victoria comenzando a recoger – las clases de esgrima de Ty son mañana y tienes tus pedidos al día.

Jensen se sintió atrapado. La verdad es que se sentía genial con todos allí en la cocina, desayunando como una gran familia, Jared incluido, pero, volver a la mansión le inquietaba. Él no era como su hermana, ella era la intuitiva, la aprensiva que creía en fantasmas y en la energía de los seres vivos que se impregnaba en los objetos, pero el domicilio de Benjamin Collins, con toda su belleza arquitectónica, con toda su exquisita y cara decoración, le creaba un estado de ansiedad que se volvía más intensa con la idea de regresar allí y pasar más de un par de horas seguidas.

Benjamin lo notó. Fue el gesto de su hijo adoptivo, al que no supo proteger en su día porque jamás hubiera podido imaginar el infierno por el que pasaba, se mordía un labio con la mirada ausente.

\- Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos Sam, yo tengo pacientes esta mañana y los chicos tienen que ir al colegio – se apresuró a decir – tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para convertirnos en una familia completa, estamos en contacto, hijo.

Le había dado una tarjeta de su consulta, por detrás tenía su número personal y el de Samantha, Jensen sonrió al escuchar llamarse hijo por el anciano. Pensar que sólo unos días antes creía que era un monstruo y ahora se sentía bien con ese hombre y con la idea de formar parte de su familia.

\- Claro, tendré que ir a comprar harina esta tarde, podríamos quedar en el centro comercial y merendar – ofreció rápidamente, le parecía una gran idea pasar el máximo tiempo posible con los Collins.  
\- Compré un montón de harina y otros alimentos sin gluten Jensen – Samantha ya se había despedido de los chicos, de Jared, le acarició el rostro con ternura y el pecoso no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos – no necesitas ir al centro comercial, hace buen tiempo y la piscina es climatizada, podemos darnos un baño o pescar en el lago, veníos a merendar a casa.  
\- Sí señora – balbució con rapidez, automáticamente, como si fuera incapaz de contrariarla.

En el autobús del colegio Victoria estaba muy callada mientras sus amigas comentaban unas fotos que había colgado en Twitter uno de sus cantantes favoritos. Meredith empujó a Roshawna para que la dejara sentarse entre ella y Vicky.

\- Estoy castigada, y por la cara que traes seguro que tú también – su otra amiga le dio un codazo sin querer - ¡Ay Rosh!  
\- Sí, pero no es eso – Vicky se dio cuenta de que las demás estaban pendientes de sus palabras, les había hablado alguna vez de su abuelo, de su padre, sin contarles lo que ella consideraba más personal, pero Mer y Rosh eran sus mejores amigas y a ellas les contaba todo – anoche tío Jensen me presentó a mis abuelos  
\- ¡Pero tu abuelo hizo daño a tu padre! – exclamó Rosh tomándole una mano como muestra de apoyo y gruñendo amenazadoramente a su otra amiga – Mer, me estás clavando la rodilla  
\- No cabemos las dos aquí – la chica pelirroja empujó a la chica de color echándola descaradamente del asiento que ocupaba segundos antes – oye Vicky, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora no tienes que hacerlo ¿vale?  
\- Por supuesto – colaboró Rosh sentándose sobre Meredith - que flaca estás, haces muy mal de cojín.  
\- Me despachurras, joooo…

Victoria consiguió sonreír con las payasadas de sus amigas. Esa tarde iría con tío Jensen y los niños a merendar a casa de sus abuelos y tenía muchas dudas que no le quedaron aclaradas en la larga e intensa conversación de la noche anterior. De hecho, aunque ya no pensaba que su abuelo fuera un monstruo era capaz de darse cuenta de que le mentía, a ella y también a Jensen y no sólo su abuelo, también Samantha les mentía. Aunque quien más le inquietaba era el falso agente social, porque ¿Qué motivos podía tener el FBI para mandar un agente encubierto a reconciliarlos con sus abuelos? La única conclusión que se le ocurría era un disparate: Jensen era el hijo perdido de Samantha.

TLD TLD TLD

El sol se ponía sobre el lago y Jared emergió del agua con Tyler subido en sus hombros antes de lanzarlo por el aire y que el chico se hundiera limpiamente salpicando a su hermana. Entre protestas porque no querían salir de la piscina y porque la temperatura era apreciablemente menor en el exterior aceptaron las enormes y mullidas toallas que Samantha trajo a los tres atrevidos bañistas.

Benjamin recogió las cañas de pescar vacías mientras Jensen hacía lo propio con las sillas de pescador, dejando para la última en la que Jake dormía cubierto con la chaqueta del anciano. Vicky se quedó al borde de la piscina mirando a su abuelo y a su tío recoger. Podía acostumbrarse a esta casa, a pasar las tardes así. Pero en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que esta paz no duraría mucho.

Se acercó a los hombres y cogió a su hermanito sonriendo mientras el viejo aseguraba que hoy había sido un mal día de pesca y que otro día cenarían pescado como lo preparan los auténticos tejanos.

\- Hoy os toca quedaros a vosotros – dijo Samantha  
\- Pero el autobús del instituto no pasa por aquí – dijo Vicky  
\- Pero está de camino a mi trabajo Vicky, puedo acercarte  
\- No creo que sea buena idea – murmuró Jensen, mientras estuvo fuera de la mansión, pescando, charlando con el viejo, con la gente que le importaba divirtiéndose en la piscina, no se había sentido amenazado, sin embargo ahora estaba tenso y contaba los segundos para marcharse.  
\- Venga hijo – Benjamin apretó su hombro – sólo esta noche, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y los chicos pueden elegir su propia habitación así Samantha podrá decorarla para ellos cuando vengan de visita.  
\- ¿Voy a tener dos casas? ¿Tendré mis propias dos habitaciones? – Tyler abrió sus ojos azules de par en par y después se puso a dar brincos diciendo - ¡Tengo dos habitaciones! ¡tengo dos habitaciones!  
\- Teno dos habitaciones – murmuró despertándose Jake con el barullo del mayor - ¡Teno dos habitaciones!  
\- Me temo que tienes que rendirte al chantaje tito Jensen – hasta Vicky estaba ilusionada con la idea de elegir su habitación de la mansión  
\- Está bien, por hoy, pero no puede hacerse una costumbre – aceptó a regañadientes el pecoso lanzando una mirada de reojo a la pared que tapaba la antigua entrada al sótano.  
\- Yo si que me voy entonces – Jared se puso la chaqueta, no es que le apeteciera separarse de Jensen y los chicos pero comprendía que la invitación no le incluía a él, aunque la mirada de pánico del activo le impulsara a quedarse, por suerte Benjamin también captó el miedo de su hijastro.  
\- No hombre, ¿cómo te vas a ir si tu trabajo se queda? – afirmó el viejo mostrándole la mesa puesta para siete – hay sitio más que de sobra Jared.

El federal aceptó rápidamente, sobre todo porque podía darse cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía Jensen allí, y no por los Collins, sino por la mansión en sí. Fue el mismo agente quien sugirió que se alojaran en las habitaciones del lado este con la excusa de que si alguno se despertaba lo suficientemente pronto podría ver amanecer en el lago desde la ventana. Esa ala de la mansión había sido reformada a partir de un gran salón de baile, ahora tenía dos plantas con cinco habitaciones con baño en la superior, y dos salones que se podían transformar en uno si se plegaba la pared corredera central en la planta baja.

\- Es enorme – Vicky asombrada no dejaba de hacer fotos con su móvil – cuando Rosh lo vea no se lo va a creer, tengo que salir y hacerle una foto a la piscina…  
\- ¡Hazla desde aquí arriba! – chilló Tyler desde el final de la escalera – ¡se ve chulísimo, corre antes de que se haga de noche del todo!

Jensen tuvo que correr tras el pequeño que siguió a su hermana como si sus cortas piernas de tres años pudieran subir de dos en dos las escaleras, Jared se había adelantado y alzó al pequeño de las axilas fingiendo que lo hacía volar y dejándolo a salvo en el rellano.

\- Esta parte sólo se comunica al edificio principal por la planta baja, no hay comunicación directa entre la casa y el sótano, tiene entrada independiente – Benjamin señaló desde la ventana las puertas que daban al sótano de la mansión – antes estaba unido con la bodega, a la que se bajaba desde la cocina, y el garaje. Pero ya no tengo bodega y el garaje tiene su propia entrada por la fachada principal. ¿Y bien chicos? ¿qué habitación queréis?  
\- Esta yo – Jake abrió la primera puerta que encontró, era una alcoba de matrimonio con una enorme cama de dos por dos – hummm..., Ty ¿te duermes conmigo?  
\- ¿Y si buscamos otra Jake? – Jensen echó un vistazo crítico al dormitorio, con los espejos, los enormes armarios y la decoración se veía a todos en la enorme cama para que el pequeño no tuviera miedo  
\- Esta es más bonita Jake – dijo Victoria había encontrado una con dos camas, escritorios, parecía una habitación para universitarios  
\- Esta para mi – afirmó Tyler al verla – y Jake puede ser mi primerísimo invitado de cuarto, ¿quieres enano?  
\- Vale, luego tú serás mi pimísimo invitado después.

Solucionado el problema de las habitaciones, la gigantesca y horrible se quedó vacía, cenaron en la cocina y después los niños se fueron a dormir. Aunque Vicky tenía otros planes. La mansión era tan enorme, que aunque escuchó a los adultos hablando en la salita de estar junto al comedor, era complicado que notaran sus pasos por el pasillo ni la linterna de su móvil alumbrando el camino hacia el ala oeste.

Se notaba el cambio de construcción de un lado al otro de la mansión, estas paredes eran mucho más gruesas, de piedra, en lugar de ladrillo y hacía un poco de frío. Todas las habitaciones tenían las puertas cerradas y supo que sus abuelos ocupaban la primera porque la moqueta del primer piso se veía cubierta por una finísima capa de polvo a partir de ahí. Molesta notó las huellas que sus pies descalzos dejaban en el suelo. Pero si preguntaban diría que tenía curiosidad por descubrir el dormitorio de su padre.

Una por una fue entrando en todas las habitaciones. Había dos que parecían haber sido usadas recientemente, probablemente por algunos amigos de sus abuelos, las demás tenían plástico sobre las camas y los muebles. Subió a la planta superior, el polvo allí era más abundante. Estornudó sin querer y entró en uno de los dos únicos dormitorios-suite de la planta superior. Por un momento creyó que era el de su padre, había algunos trofeos de deportes, un par de diplomas y poco más, el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer el nombre de su tío en esos diplomas. Ahora estaba segura de su intuición, pero no sabía qué podía significar eso o porqué la persona que llevaba tres años cuidando de ellos les habría mentido sobre su relación con su madre.

Cerró despacio la puerta y siguió mirando, la de al lado sí era la de su padre. Era la habitación de un universitario típico. Montones de archivadores con apuntes, montañas de cómics, toda una estantería de CDS de grupos tecno. El desorden era importante, y el polvo aún más presente que en el resto de la casa. En la habitación de Jensen todo estaba limpio, inmaculado, aquí no había entrado nadie en más de diez años.

No sabía que pensar. ¿Odiaban a su padre?, pero si lo odiaban ¿porqué su habitación estaba como en el día que se marchó de su casa? ¿Porqué guardaban sus cosas y sin embargo nadie había entrado allí hasta ahora?

No escuchó los pasos amortiguados en la moqueta, y al darse la vuelta para regresar al otro ala de la mansión se dio de bruces con el agente del FBI. Él no dijo nada, como si supiera que cualquier cosa que dijera le daría la excusa para gritarle. Lo empujó para apartarlo de su lado y corrió hacia el dormitorio que había escogido.

Jared suspiró, se puso unos guantes y comenzó a registrar el dormitorio, esta vez Benjamin si le había dado permiso, después de conocer la existencia del diario infernal de su hijastro. Los comprendía a ambos, tanto el anciano como la niña eran incapaces de asumir que el hombre que habían querido, que el hijo amable y atento, que el padre comprensivo había…

“No” se lamentó al encontrar la carpeta pegada en el bajo de un cajón de la cómoda.

La cartulina celeste comenzaba a amarillear en los bordes y el adhesivo con que estaba sujeta, se había secado por completo convirtiéndose en unas suaves escamas que se desprendían con sólo pasar el dedo. Jared salió de la habitación y se fue al despacho de Benjamin cerrando por dentro.

Tenía una intuición de lo que podía contener esa carpeta, quizás fotos comprometidas, quizás algo peor. Se sentó tras el escritorio del doctor Collins y abrió la carpeta. Como había sospechado eran fotos, sacadas por impresora de tinta, en blanco y negro, fotos de hacía diecisiete, dieciocho años quizás, cuando las cámaras digitales apenas comenzaban a utilizarse.

Lentamente, una por una, fue revisando cada imagen. Empezó a sentirse enfermo porque ¡Estaba aliviado por haber encontrado él esas fotografías! No quería ni imaginar si hubiera llegado unos minutos tarde y Vicky las hubiera visto.

Jared había leído el diario que Misha Collins obligó a escribir a su hermanastro describiendo las vejaciones y torturas a que fue sometido prácticamente todos los días durante tres años, ahora tenía las imágenes delante de él. El agente del FBI había visto muchísimas cosas en su exitosa carrera como defensor de la ley: atentados terroristas, asesinos en serie, tiroteos en centros de salud o colegios, secuestros, trata de personas… Estaba entrenado para mantener la cabeza fría en medio de una investigación.

\- ¡Que cabrón! – murmuró dejando su descubrimiento sobre el escritorio, las manos le temblaban, la voz también – tienes suerte de estar muerto

Decir eso en voz alta, oírse a sí mismo decirlo, fue más de lo que creía que podía soportar. Por primera vez desde que se enteró que Saúl Tobías, el primer caso “Dollhouse” que le asignaron, se había suicidado, Jared se derrumbó.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos mientras los sollozos sacudían todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Jensen a ese pasado? Incluso aunque se aprobara la composición y se le permitiera conservar sus recuerdos como hermano de Victoria Ackles-Collins su auténtico pasado, sus auténticos recuerdos cambiarían por completo a la persona de quién se había enamorado.

¡Le obligarían a revivir ese infierno!

\- Tienes tiempo para arreglar esto – se dijo en voz alta sin creerse sus propias palabras – tiene que haber una manera.

Y la había, había una manera muy sencilla de no destrozar la vida de Jensen, de los niños, incluso la de la mujer que había buscado a su hijo durante más de quince años, aunque tuviera que decirle que era Ross, aunque tuviera que explicarle lo que eran las Dollhouses y que sus recuerdos habían sido adulterados.

Encendió la chimenea de gas del despacho de Benjamin, una por una, las fotos que encontró, junto con la carpeta, se convirtieron en cenizas.


	8. ... Y te conté la verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un misterioso anónimo obliga a Jared a contar a Jensen quién es en realidad.

** “The last Doll” **

  
  
**7.-  
… y te conté la verdad.**  
  
Jensen y los niños se acostumbraron pronto a las frecuentes visitas de los Collins. Samantha iba a casa prácticamente todos los días comportándose como esas abuelas de padres primerizos que se desviven por sus nietos. El agente del FBI no comprendía cómo el activo no se desesperaba con la continua intromisión de la mujer en la compra, los almuerzos, el cuidado de Jake, el llevar a los chicos mayores a sus clases extraescolares o a casa de sus amigos…  
  
El pequeño estaba encariñándose tanto con Samantha que en menos de diez días ya había tenido que quedarse a dormir en el dúplex un par de veces. Con lo que Benjamin se presentaba a la hora del almuerzo con comida de algún restaurante que encontrara por el camino y pasaba la tarde con su recuperada familia, ayudando a los mayores con las tareas de clase, construyendo castillos con los legos de Tyler, contándoles historias como un abuelo que llevara haciendo eso desde siempre.  
  
Lo cierto era que el único que se sentía agobiado era el propio Jared. La continua presencia de los Collins hacía que los pocos momentos en que Jensen estaba solo se hicieran aún más raros. El del FBI empezaba a creer que la noche que pasaron juntos había sido sólo un sueño o peor, que el dibujante se arrepentía de ella.  
  
El agente federal se puso el traje de trabajo para ir a la oficina de Austin a informar de su primer mes y de los progresos realizados en la recuperación del activo. No se reconocía con el traje oscuro y la camisa blanca, y estaba seguro de que sus superiores le harían de nuevo alguna advertencia formal sobre la largura de su cabello. No le preocupaba, le preocupaba más que no aceptaran sus recomendaciones y no le concedieran la prórroga de tres meses más para hacer la adaptación de Jensen menos traumática.  
  
\- ¡Qué guapo estás Jared! – la voz de Vicky le sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras bajaba a desayunar – Te sienta muy bien el traje  
\- Vaya, gracias – sonrió a la jovencita, nunca sabía a qué atenerse con ella, los días posteriores a encontrarla en la habitación de Misha le había evitado y si no podía hacerlo era bastante antipática, hasta el punto de llegar a molestar, pero, poco a poco y sin motivo aparente, se había convertido en su mayor aliada.   
  
Los demás ya desayunaban, Jake se quitaba el babero protestando porque decía que ya era grande, Vicky repasaba en voz alta su control de geografía y Tyler aprovechaba para coger unas cucharadas de yogurt de uno y fruta de la otra para completar sus cereales. Samantha se volvió a quedar anoche por lo que levantar a los chicos para desayunar y llevarlos al colegio era una rutina mucho más rápida. Tenía que reconocerlo, era una gran ayuda para el activo que así tenía más tiempo para su trabajo y para sí mismo aunque no para un agente del FBI enamorado hasta las cejas.  
  
\- Toma hijo – la señora Collins le prendió al cuello una servilleta con tanta naturalidad que Jared no supo negarse – no vayas a ir a la oficina con lamparones en la camisa.  
  
El pequeño se rió, pero dejó de sacarse el babero porque ya no era el único que llevaba. Agradeció el gesto de la mujer cuando Jensen, con toda tranquilidad le puso una taza de café en la mano y le besó en la mejilla “Buenos días, cariño”. Los chicos se echaron a reír, los dos pequeños, Vicky sólo sonrió cruzando una mirada de complicidad con su abuela.  
  
Él se quedó tan sorprendido que media taza de café se volcó en la mesa y si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Samantha hubiera tenido que cambiarse de camisa.   
  
Una hora más tarde, en el despacho que tenía asignado en las oficinas de Austin, mientras ponía en orden sus notas para exponer su solicitud a su superior inmediato, no dejaba de analizar lo que ocurrió durante la mañana. No sólo el gesto de Jensen que hubiera podido interpretarse como una broma, fue la reacción de todos, sobre todo la naturalidad con la que, Vicky y Samantha, parecían aceptar que entre Jensen y él pudiera haber una relación más allá del trabajo que lo había llevado a esa casa.  
  
El buen inicio del día se truncó al reunirse con su superior. Como se temía, sus superiores no querían concederle la prórroga. El superintendente Pileggi estaba totalmente en contra de emplear más recursos del FBI en este caso y en el tema Dollhouse en general.   
  
\- Señor, no puedo acabar mi misión aún, me necesitan, tiene que entender que si el activo llega a darse cuenta de quién es sin estar preparado…  
\- Padalecki, usted es un oficial del gobierno no un psicólogo – el superintendente le interrumpió con dureza, Jared sabía que tendría problemas con él pero no esperaba esa animosidad  
\- Se me asignó una misión señor, recuperar a Jensen Ackles con el mínimo trastorno para su familia y para él mismo, si para ello tengo que ser psicólogo además de agente, lo seré – dijo levantándose de la silla   
\- Siéntese agente, no he terminado – Pileggi se levantó a su vez – tenemos que hablar de algo más que de su informe respecto a este caso. ¿Y desde cuando se refiere al activo como Jensen Ackles en lugar de Ross o Jensen Smith-Collins? ¿Se ha involucrado personalmente en él caso agente Padalecki?  
\- No entiendo porqué me pregunta esto, sabe que me involucro personalmente en cada caso que…  
\- No se haga el ingenuo conmigo Jared – suspiró el superintendente, no era la primera vez que tenía que llamar al orden a uno de sus mejores agentes pero esta vez era algo más importante que el reglamento sobre la correcta vestimenta o el corte de pelo reglamentario - ¿Siente usted afecto por el activo?  
\- Lo que yo sienta no tiene nada…  
\- Sí lo tiene – Mitchell Craig Pileggi no se tomó como un triunfo el descubrir que el anónimo enviado a su oficina estaba fundamentado, con un tono menos agresivo explicó – es relevante agente Padalecki, plantea un importante conflicto de intereses. Sea sincero.  
\- Siento… ¡Joder! – Jared vaciló, miró a su superior, comprendía que con el reglamento en la mano la única opción era apartarle de Jensen y los niños – Señor, no puede relevarme de este caso, sería un error…  
\- No he dicho que vaya a relevarle Padalecki, pero no le voy a conceder la prórroga y puesto que su tapadera se ha visto comprometida y saben ya que es un agente del FBI no tiene sentido que siga cohabitando con el sujeto y su familia – Pileggi sacó la nota en la que se le advertía de la confraternización de su agente con el activo durmiente, junto a algunas fotos tomadas con teleobjetivo de un par de veces que fueron con los niños al parque o de paseo – Esta carta llegó hace dos días  
  
Jared estrujó la nota entre sus dedos tras leerla, era papel corriente, del que se compra para impresoras en cualquier papelería o hipermercado, la tinta era la que se usaría en cualquier impresora multifunción del país, aquello lo hubieran podido escribir e imprimir en el mismo estudio de Jensen si no supiera que era imposible.  
  
Las mismas fotos descartaban a Vicky, ella no aparecía en las imágenes pero estaba cerca, pintando un paisaje con acuarelas en el parque, junto a unas amigas del colegio, para un trabajo de expresión plástica. ¿Los Collins? La actitud de Samantha no daba a entender que desaprobaran el interés recíproco que manifestaban tanto el agente como su hijo.  
  
\- ¿Cree que quién hizo esas fotos puede suponer una amenaza para el activo o los niños? – Pileggi recuperó el anónimo para unirlo al expediente del caso  
\- De momento lo es – Jared fue sincero con el superintendente – si pretendía tener acceso a Jensen o a los niños ahora lo va a tener más fácil, yo no voy a poder protegerles todo el tiempo.  
\- Tiene que pensar en su carrera también agente, me disgustaría que nos dejara por que sus sentimientos por el señor Smith-Collins salieran a la luz, sabe la política de la agencia respecto a la homosexualidad y aunque pudiera pasarla por alto se trata de un caso, de una víctima que está investigando.  
\- ¿Cree que no lo sé? – murmuró amargamente, llevaba lidiando con ese conflicto prácticamente desde que vio a Jensen con Jake subido a caballito sobre sus hombros – Tiene razón señor, tengo que dejar la casa, ¿a quién enviarán en mi lugar?  
\- No voy a enviar a nadie, ya le he dicho que no le estoy apartando del caso, se mudará a un hotel en cuanto comunique al activo quién es…   
\- Pero, no puedo decirle quién es así por las buenas – suplicó sin darse cuenta  
\- Debió hacerlo hace semanas Jared, no lo ha hecho por su implicación en este caso y porque se dejó influenciar por el doctor Collins – Pileggi resopló cansado, comprendía al hombre que tenía en frente, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de tenerlo a su mando era que aún conservaba la fe en que su trabajo ayudaba a la gente, el superintendente ya llevaba demasiados años en activo, perdió esa fe hace mucho tiempo – Agente, es una orden  
\- Pero destruirá su vida ¡y la de los niños! Es usted un bastardo sin corazón – acusó desesperado  
\- Que no esté exigiendo su placa ahora mismo demuestra que no soy tan bastardo como se imagina Padalecki, pero ya está bien, tiene sus órdenes – el superintendente no iba a consentir más insubordinación, pero comprendía la situación en que se encontraba su agente - En este mes ha conseguido que esa familia esté unida. Los Collins cuidarán de los niños y en cuanto se produzca la composición también acogerán a Ross, son su familia. Termine su trabajo, y cuando esté terminado podrá continuar con su relación si es lo que realmente desea.  
  
Jared se quedó sentado en el despacho de su superior, trastornado. Todo lo que se prometió a sí mismo para salvar a Jensen se había venido abajo como un castillo de naipes bajo una ráfaga de viento. Tenía la orden de contarle la verdad con la mayor rapidez posible. Sus manos temblaban al repasar las frases de control del activo que le entregó el doctor Brink.  
  
Cuando volvió al dúplex, esperaba que al menos Samantha siguiera en la casa, así habría alguien que pudiera suavizar la noticia. Benjamin ya estaba allí, su exclusivo Maybach S-600 estaba aparcado en la entrada a la cochera y no se veía al chófer por ningún lado. Mucho mejor, cuanto más apoyo tuviera Jensen más fácil le sería recuperarse del golpe. Jared se odiaba tanto en ese momento, pero lo mejor sería hacerlo antes de que los chicos volvieran del colegio, incluso el más pequeño que estaba en su día de prueba en el colegio infantil en el que le matricularían en el comienzo del nuevo curso.  
  
\- ¿Cómo voy a mantener el dúplex ahora? Nunca me preguntaron nada sobre mi vida privada ¿y me salen con esto? – la voz alterada del activo le llegó desde la cocina y Jared entró para ver cómo Samantha le daba un té a su hijo – joder que dibujo porno, ¿a quién le importa si el dibujante es gay, o morado con manchas verdes?  
\- Puedes denunciarlos por despido improcedente hijo – Benjamin leía el fax con incredulidad – con esta notificación tendrían que readmitirte e indemnizarte.  
\- ¿Te han despedido por ser gay? – Jared parpadeaba alucinado   
\- Alguien les ha mandado un anónimo a uno de los guionistas y ya no quieren que sea su dibujante, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – musitó llevándose las manos al cabello – era el único trabajo que me daba el dinero suficiente y la libertad de horario para…  
\- Tranquilo hijo, lo arreglaremos – el viejo se sentó frente a él – somos familia y tenemos sitio de sobra en casa para todos.  
  
El agente del FBI palideció. Jensen se levantó y se acercó a él notando la lucha interna en que se estaba debatiendo aunque equivocado sobre lo que la provocaba.   
  
\- Oye, ya me las apañaré, no tienes que tomártelo así – la mano del activo se posó fresca y seca en su frente apartando el cabello de sus ojos – parece que tienes un poco de fiebre.  
\- No, estoy bien – carraspeó Jared – tengo que decirte algo importante y necesito que te sientes para escucharlo.  
\- No tienes buena cara, ¿malas noticias del trabajo?  
  
El corazón del agente iba a mil por hora, tragó saliva y miró a los Collins que al ver su turbación y cómo en lugar de encerrarse en el despacho con Jensen, les esperaba junto a la puerta se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá al lado del activo.  
  
Jared cogió la silla giratoria y se sentó frente a ellos, carraspeó un par de veces intentando encontrar las palabras. La mano del dibujante en su rodilla queriendo darle ánimos no hacía que lo que tenía que decir fuera más fácil.  
  
\- Bien – carraspeó nuevamente – bien, sabes que soy un agente del FBI y no un agente social como te dije  
\- Claro, ya me dijiste que…  
\- Jensen, mi trabajo consiste en encontrar… no… si no te lo explico desde el principio… - estaba siendo incoherente, pero ¿cómo cuentas algo que sabes que puede destruir a quien amas?  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? Eh, Jared – Jensen captó la mirada atormentada que dirigió a Samantha – quizás si ellos no estuvieran aquí te sería más fácil  
\- Necesito que estén aquí, a ellos también les afecta lo que tengo que decirte – confesó en voz muy baja, haciendo que el pecoso se inclinara hasta casi tocar frente con frente – Encontré a Ross, Jensen, hace meses  
\- Eso es una buena noticia ¿no? – se giró hacia los Collins y al ver la tristeza con la que devolvieron su mirada comprendió que ellos no pensaban lo mismo, y solo había un motivo para que no fuera una buena noticia – ¿Murió? Lo siento tanto.  
\- Escúchame, hace cinco años un compañero, en realidad mi primer compañero en el FBI y mi mentor, se llamaba Paul, Paul Ballard – a Jared el alma se le hacía pedazos con cada palabra –descubrió una organización que esclavizaba a la gente y borraba sus recuerdos con la excusa de que eran voluntarios. Primero investigó por su cuenta hasta que atentaron varias veces contra él, a partir de ahí la agencia comenzó a investigar con ayuda de una rama rebelde de la organización. Como le consideraron responsable de hundir su negocio, mataron a Paul, pero conseguimos devolver sus vidas a casi todos los voluntarios salvo a los que estaban cumpliendo otro tipo de misiones de duración más larga. Mi trabajo consiste en encontrar a esos otros y devolverlos también a su vida real…  
\- Pero Misha no cambió de identidad, él siguió…  
\- Jensen, por favor, déjame terminar – inspiró profundamente – Mi misión era encontrarte a ti, no a Misha  
\- No, no – Jensen no quería aceptarlo, ya había tenido que asumir que la persona a la que mas había admirado fuese en realidad un monstruo, ¿ahora iba a resultar que los niños ni siquiera eran su familia? Se levantó del sofá y se apartó de la mujer que según las palabras del federal era su madre – estás equivocado, tienes que estar equivocado  
\- Jensen lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción que contarte la verdad  
\- ¡No! – apartó al viejo que intentaba confortarlo – no…  
\- Tranquilo hijo, superaremos esto ya lo verás – afirmó Benjamin sin dejarse afectar por el brusco empujón – tu madre y yo no permitiremos…  
\- ¡Dejadme en paz! – gritó fuera de sí el pecoso - ¡Marchaos! ¡Todos!  
  
Habían olvidado que tarde o temprano volverían los niños mayores del colegio, que el autobús los dejaba en la calle adyacente, que Vicky tenía llave, lo recordaron al verles en la puerta del estudio, abrazados, aterrados por los gritos de su tío.  
  
\- Jensen, cálmate, los niños – advirtió Jared, pero el activo no tenía control sobre sus emociones - ¡Jensen!  
\- ¡Es mentira! – fuera de control el pecoso acusó a los ancianos - ¡todo era mentira!, ¡sólo queréis quitármelos!  
\- ¡OH, cariño! – exclamó la mujer llevándose las manos a la cara más dolida por el sufrimiento de su hijo que por la injusta acusación.  
\- ¡Jensen! – el del FBI intentó calmarlo pero el activo le cogió por las solapas del traje y le empujó contra la pared temblando de ira  
\- Quiero que te marches de aquí, ¡que os marchéis!, o no respondo de mis actos – y había tanta violencia contenida en su mirada que Jared no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a las frases de control para calmarlo.  
\- “La especificación de colores ha sido modificada, la nueva escala es celeste” – dijo en voz alta y clara, el activo le soltó y se quedó en pie frente a él esperando instrucciones   
  
El matrimonio y los niños estaban espantados sin saber cómo reaccionar. Jared sonrió tranquilizador acompañó a Vicky y Tyler junto a sus abuelos y les pidió silencio con un gesto.  
  
\- Ross, te vas a tranquilizar y vas a escuchar todo cuanto tengo que decirte sin interrumpir, vas a confiar en que todos juntos podemos solucionar cualquier problema – volvió a hacer callar con un gesto a la niña cuando vio que ésta quería decir algo – “La especificación de colores ha sido modificada, la nueva escala es verde” ¿estás más tranquilo Jensen?  
\- Si, perdona, perdonadme – dijo abatido el activo llevándose una mano a la cara avergonzado por haber perdido los nervios  
\- No es culpa tuya – replicó Jared  
\- Lo sé, tienes razón, menos mal que os tengo porque si no, no sabría cómo tomarme todo esto – trató de sonreír y se dio cuenta de que los niños estaban allí – OH, Vicky…  
\- No pasa nada tío Jensen – las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la niña y de su hermano desmentían sus palabras  
\- ¿Os he asustado? Lo siento cariño, Ty… - Los dos chicos se abrazaron a él  
\- Eres tú, ¿verdad? - dijo la niña aún llorando – eres el hijo de Samantha, el que papá secuestró  
  
La afirmación de la niña pilló por sorpresa a todos. Jared se agachó ante ella separándola de su tío y cogiéndole ambas manos. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo ella había llegado a descubrir la verdad por su cuenta.  
  
\- Sí, es él – contestó sencillamente a la niña  
\- Vi su cuarto en la mansión, era mucha casualidad que se llamara igual que el hijo de Samantha – las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos azules de Victoria – Mamá dijo que era su hermano, la primera vez que vino a casa, yo tenía la edad de Ty pero tío Jensen no se parecía a mamá, en nada, y sin embargo sabía cosas, es por eso que le has hecho ¿verdad?, papá también lo hizo un par de veces  
\- ¿Qué? – Jensen estaba confundido – pero si estuve cuidándote cuando nació Ty, tenías cinco …  
\- No, yo estaba en el hospital cuando nació Ty, con una enfermera, fui la primera que entró en la habitación y estuve con ella hasta que les dieron el alta y nos fuimos a casa – dijo secándose las lágrimas – papá había tenido un problema en su trabajo, no volvió a casa hasta que Ty tuvo un mes. Yo tenía la edad de Tyler cuando viniste a casa la primera vez.  
\- ¿Primera vez? – susurró sin fuerzas quien había creído que era su tío  
\- Estuviste en casa varios meses y después te fuiste hasta que atropellaron a mamá.   
\- ¿Le trajo tu padre? – preguntó Benjamin Collins  
\- Le recogió en el aeropuerto, entraste en casa y nos abrazaste a Tyler y a mí – volvió a abrazar al hombre que había sido su familia desde entonces – dijiste que no volverías a marcharte y que siempre cuidarías de nosotros y de Jake, y cuando descubrieron que papá tenía cáncer cuidaste de todos, hasta de él. Papá usó lo de la configuración de colores alguna vez, yo no sabía que significaba, sólo que cuando lo hacía dejabais de discutir y creía que era porque se daba cuenta de que Ty o yo escuchábamos y no quería que os oyera pelear.  
\- No recuerdo haber peleado con Misha… nunca – murmuró desconcertado Jensen  
\- Durante el último mes de papá os escuché discutir varias veces, una noche incluso llegasteis a golpearos, dijiste que resbalaste cuando llevabas a papá al baño, tuviste hematomas en la espalda y los brazos durante semanas. Yo estaba muy enfadada contigo porque papá ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Pero papá se dio cuenta y me juró que no mentías y que realmente habías resbalado, quise creerle y no le conté lo que había escuchado – suspiró - ahora se que no lo soñé o lo imaginé, y al escuchar a Jared decirlo  
\- ¿Es como hipnosis? – preguntó sin fuerzas el activo – ¿Me habéis hipnotizado?  
\- No Jensen – Jared decidió que necesitaban estar solos unos momentos, los niños deberían almorzar y alguien debía recoger al pequeño de su día de prueba – no es eso exactamente, Benjamin, Samantha, hay que recoger a Jake y tenéis que comer y yo tengo que acabar de explicar a Jensen todo lo que sé, ¿por qué no vais a un restaurante o…?  
\- Está bien hijo – el doctor Collins aceptó su sugerencia – recogeremos a Jake y los llevaré a mi casa a pasar la tarde, cuando estés preparado Jensen, te esperamos allí, también es tu casa.  
  
Jensen vio marchar a su familia como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla. De repente Jared no era el hombre de quien se había enamorado, los niños no eran sus sobrinos, nada de lo que tenía era real. Su corazón latía desbocado y sus pulmones se habían olvidado de cómo se respiraba.   
  
Jared tomó su cara entre las manos, llamándole, apenas percibía los labios del más alto moviéndose, no le escuchaba, era como estar sumergido bajo toneladas de agua. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. El más alto se encontró con el cuerpo inerme del dibujante entre sus brazos. Lo arrastró hasta el sofá y le dio unas palmadas en la cara haciéndolo despertar.  
  
\- Creí que tendría que llevarte al hospital – suspiró aliviado   
\- Estoy bien – murmuró débilmente sin mirarle a los ojos  
\- No quería decírtelo así, quería llegar al final, encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin que os hiciera daño, los niños… - le dolía tanto verle tan perdido y vulnerable  
\- Lo sé – dijo mecánicamente Jensen para callarlo  
\- Jensen, yo…  
\- ¿Lo de quererme también era mentira? – preguntó mirándole por fin, Jared hubiera preferido que siguiera evitando la mirada, no era capaz de asumir el vacío que se desprendía seco y desolado de sus ojos  
\- La única mentira fue entrar aquí haciéndome pasar por un trabajador social, Jensen, todo lo demás, tu familia, lo que siento por ti, todo es real.   
  
El pecoso giró la cara en silencio. Jared lo levantó un poco abrazando el cuerpo que se dejó hacer sin mover un solo músculo… al principio. Después le devolvió el abrazo que se prolongó por varios minutos.  
  
\- Te amo Jensen, eso es real. Los niños te quieren, eso es real. Tu madre y Benjamin te quieren, eso también es real – murmuró en su oído – tú eres real.  
  
  
Continuará...


	9. ... tu nombre es Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen se ha quedado sin trabajo por unos anónimos y Jared ha perdido el control del caso y puede que algo más.   
> Pero quizás haya algo bueno en todo eso, el agente del FBI que enseñó a Jared todo lo que sabe se va a hacer cargo del caso.

**8.-**

**… tu nombre es Jensen**

Estaba anocheciendo y los dos hombres sentados en el sofá del estudio, rodilla con rodilla, no se habían movido de esa posición en horas. Jared tenía la boca seca de contar a Jensen todo lo que sabía de su caso y el dibujante callaba y escuchaba al agente, sentado a su lado y sin volver ni una vez la mirada hacia él.

\- Entonces el doctor Brink me dio tu expediente y las frases de control por si sufrías alguna composición violenta, fue cuando me reuní con Benjamin por primera vez – carraspeó – me convenció para que no te lo contara todo al principio, pensaba que sería demasiado traumático para ti y para los niños, que necesitabais encontrar una seguridad antes de… - abrió las manos, los brazos, en un gesto desesperado por no encontrar la palabra adecuada - esto. Convencí a mis jefes para que me concedieran el plazo máximo de actuación y me hice pasar por un agente social con la ayuda de Benjamin y de la oficina de asuntos sociales de Austin. El resto ya lo conoces.

El pecoso asintió ausente. Jared no tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber en su cabeza en ese momento. Jensen se levantó y salió del estudio, subió a su habitación seguido de Jared que sólo quería evitar que hiciera alguna locura en medio de su confusión. En la estantería había fotos de los chicos, de Victoria Ackles e incluso aún había alguna en la que aparecía Misha. Cogió el retrato de la mujer.

\- ¿Ella fingió que era mi hermana o eso también forma parte de los recuerdos que Misha me colocó? – Preguntó sin emoción  
\- No lo sé, según Vicky ella te presentó a sus hijos como si fueras quien eres ahora.  
\- Yo… realmente no la recuerdo a ella ¿verdad? sólo lo que Misha me metió en la cabeza. Según esos recuerdos ella lo quería. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que él la quería, no se puede fingir eso… o quizás es sólo otro falso recuerdo - dejó la foto en la repisa – cuando me devuelvan mi antigua identidad ¿olvidaré todo? ¿a Victoria, a los niños?  
\- En los casos difíciles lo aconsejable es hacer una composición, sobre todo si esa vida que le han asignado a la víctima ha sido desempeñada durante un tiempo prolongado y existía la posibilidad de ser aceptado en ella posteriormente, así el activo durmiente recuerda su vida actual como tal además de su vida anterior y es más sencillo que se adapte a su nueva situación.  
\- ¿Harás que me olvide de ti?

Esa pregunta fue como un mazazo para Jared, el pecoso aún no le había mirado directamente, le daba la espalda, los hombros hundidos, la cabeza baja.

\- Sólo si tu quieres olvidarme – murmuró con el corazón en la garganta  
\- ¿Y cómo sabré si esto es real o es también un recuerdo falso? – murmuró Jensen con la voz rota – cuando metáis en mi cabeza los recuerdos del hijo de Samantha, ¿cómo podré distinguir entre lo que fue real y lo que me hicieron creer que era real?  
\- Tienes a tu madre Jensen, tienes a los niños, a Benjamin, a… ellos te mostrarán lo que es real – puso una mano en su hombro – haré lo que sea para que todo salga bien.  
\- Eso sólo es una frase hecha Jared, no quiero que todo salga bien, quiero volver a ser un anónimo dibujante de cómics eróticos que vive con sus sobrinos y…  
\- En cuanto te deje a salvo con tu familia me iré, tendrás una vida normal, la que siempre mereciste, rodeado de la gente que te quiere – Le dijo pensando que era lo que necesitaba escuchar  
\- Si tienes que dejarme será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo – replicó con frialdad.

Esta vez sí lo miró y Jared tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para no abrazarlo y jurarle que jamás lo dejaría. Cómo había cambiado todo desde esa mañana en que le saludó con un "Buenos días, cariño"

La mansión Collins cubría con las sombras del atardecer el camino hasta la puerta principal. Jensen sacó las maletas de los niños y la suya propia del maletero del Mazda 6 del federal, Jared se bajó a ayudarle pero no le dejó. Cargó las maletas el sólo hasta la entrada.

\- Jensen – pidió el más alto junto a su coche  
\- Estaré bien – replicó sin volverse  
\- Como quieras – Jared subió al vehículo y se marchó

Jensen se giró y contempló cómo el sedán deportivo rodaba el camino de grava hasta la cancela, cuando lo perdió de vista tocó el timbre. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años le abrió la puerta. Le sonrió y le ayudó a meter las maletas en el recibidor. Jake llegó corriendo y se abrazó a sus piernas.

\- No me gusta ese cole, no quero ir mas – lloriqueó en sus rodillas  
\- ¿Tan malo ha sido? – preguntó intentando sonar normal y levantando al pequeño en brazos.  
\- Los otros niños has pintado mis dibujos – explicó indignado el pequeño – no tienen enducación, no se pinta los dibujos de los demás ¿a que no?  
\- ¿Y la maestra que ha dicho?  
\- Les ha regañado y me ha dado dibujos nuevos, pero ya no era el mismo sentimiento  
\- Claro, claro – le resultó extraño sonreír, y abrazó a su sobrino con fuerza – pero seguro que has pintado muy bien los dibujos  
\- Si, la maestra los ha puesto en el corcho porque no me he salido nada, y endespués he jugado al escondite y al pilla pilla y ha sido mu chachi, y mañana vamos a hacer plastilina de caracoles – explicó Jake de un tirón sin respirar siquiera  
\- Vale, ¿me traerás un caracol para mí?  
\- Tendré que romperlo de mentira para que la maestra no lo quiera – planeó rápidamente el chiquillo – pero endespués lo pongo nuevo para ti.

Vicky y Tyler estaban en la puerta de la cocina, mirándole sin atreverse a decir nada, la mujer que había abierto la puerta cogió la maleta de Jake y pidió ayuda a los niños para llevar las suyas a sus habitaciones.

\- Yo las llevaré, ¿puede dejarnos solos unos minutos señora… - murmuró roncamente el recién llegado.  
\- Llámame Donna, no me llames señora, soy el ama de llaves o mas bien la ayudante de tu madre para llevar esta monstruosidad de casa – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, a Jensen ya le había gustado su aspecto al entrar, le cayó bien inmediatamente.  
\- Donna, lo recordaré, gracias, déjame hablar antes con los niños, ha sido un día difícil – trató de sonreír  
\- Por supuesto, ahora que has llegado ya si querrán merendar, apenas han probado el almuerzo y tienen que estar muertos de hambre – la cálida mirada de la mujer reparó en su palidez y en cómo abrazaba al pequeño como si fuera un salvavidas – tú también pareces hambriento, voy a prepararos mi "meriencena" especial, os vais a chupar los dedos.

Tyler se acercó a su tío y le abrazó otra vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Vicky esperó a que Jensen levantara la vista de su hermano y la mirara con tanto cariño que corrió a abrazar a sus tres chicos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto – murmuró el adulto arrodillándose sin que los chiquillos dejaran de abrazarle  
\- No es culpa tuya tío Jensen – respondió la niña – lo solucionaremos  
\- Tendréis que quedaros aquí hasta que… que me arreglen ¿vale? – no quería tener secretos con los niños pero Tyler y Jake eran tan pequeños  
\- ¿Estás malito? – el pequeño le puso la mano en la frente – estás frío no tienes febre.  
\- Es otro tipo de enfermedad, Jake – La niña dejó un beso en la coronilla del pequeño y otro en la del adulto – pero se pondrá bien, Jared se encargará de ello  
\- Vicky… - susurró Jensen  
\- Nos ha ayudado mucho, nos ha devuelto una parte de nuestra familia y un hogar completo y curará al tío Jensen – explicó a los niños, pero la explicación era para el adulto que ahora se sentía perdido e impotente – Jared es nuestra familia también.  
\- Es verdad, es nuestro tío también – secundó Tyler  
\- Vamos a "meriencenar" como dice la señora Donna, me muero de hambre – cambió de tema, era cierto que estaba hambriento

Era tranquilizador que los niños se recuperaran tan rápido de una noticia así, que en poco tiempo fueran capaces de confiar en unas personas de las que no conocían nada hace unos meses y que, aunque tuvieran buenos motivos, se habían acercado a ellos con engaños. Él no podía, sabía que necesitaría más tiempo para volver a confiar en alguien que no fuera alguno de los tres pequeños que estrechaba entre sus brazos

_TLD TLD TLD_

El hostal era con mucho el mejor de todos en los que Jared Padalecki se había alojado desde que se encargó de la recuperación de activos. Había sido reformado hacía poco y si no fuera por la escasez de habitaciones y que el servicio se reducía a la propietaria y su hija adolescente hubiera podido ser un confortable hotel de tres estrellas, aunque Jared estaba bastante conforme con cómo era ahora.

Lo había encontrado por casualidad, explorando a pie los alrededores de la mansión Collins mientras decidía si intentaba hablar con Jensen de nuevo o si debía dejarle algo de tiempo para asumir que si al principio sólo fue un caso ahora era mucho más que una víctima a la que recuperar.

La hija de la propietaria estaba colgando el letrero de apertura cuando pasó cerca del lugar, no aparecía en su guía (bastante corta por cierto) de alojamientos en Austin. El agente Padalecki no creía en señales del destino ni nada parecido pero encontrar ese lugar a cinco minutos a pie de la mansión ayudaba a tener más confianza en que podrían solucionar los problemas de Jensen y concluir su misión con éxito.

"No eres sólo mi misión" pensó mientras colocaba sus cosas en el armario y los documentos en la caja de seguridad del despacho de la hostelera. La mujer se lo cedió en cuanto le preguntó si tenía un lugar tranquilo y privado para guardar los documentos de la investigación y poder estudiarlos cuando lo necesitara. Incluso le dio las llaves de la habitación, llevándose los libros de contabilidad a su propio dormitorio para no molestarle.

El superintendente iba a enviar a alguien que se pusiera al frente del caso. A causa del anónimo pensaban que Ross ("No es Ross es Jensen", se recordó a sí mismo) podía esta siendo acechado por alguien relacionado con Misha o con las misiones encubiertas que llevó a cabo para la CIA cuando era un activo de la Dollhouse de Texas.

Fue agradable descubrir que el elegido era MG McKinney, el agente especial entró en el despacho del hostal arrastrando una maleta metálica que más bien parecía una caja fuerte. Se quitó el fedora que le daba ese aspecto de los años cincuenta que muchos agentes envidiaban en secreto. No así Jared, MG le caía bien porque era inusualmente amable y educado con todo el mundo y, sobre todo, porque junto a Paul Ballard fue su mentor.

\- ¡Agente Especial McKinney! Me alegro de verte – dejó el diario que se llevó de casa de Jensen sobre la mesa y se levantó a estrechar la mano de su compañero – tengo que ponerme a tus órdenes ¿no?  
\- en teoría, amigo, sólo en teoría – sonrió con calidez el hombre enviado a supervisar su trabajo – Yo también me alegro de verte Padalecki.

Jared tenía que reconocer que, a pesar del anónimo, de su propia confesión y de sus pequeñas infracciones del reglamento que tanto molestaban al superintendente Pileggi, sus superiores seguían confiando en sus métodos. Era la única explicación para que enviaran a McKinney como responsable de esta misión. MG era el agente más inteligente que conocía y además seguía el caso desde antes que el propio Jared. Fue el quien encontró a Ross investigando, hacía ya más de tres años, el antiguo accidente/asesinato de un testigo protegido y su familia.

\- ¿Me pones al día Jared? – dijo abriéndose la clásica americana de paño para sentarse en una de las sillas giratorias  
\- ¿Qué sabes?  
\- Este caso es el del hijo del psiquiatra ¿no? – MG abrió la maleta y sacó dos cajas de archivos de dentro – eché un vistazo a esto anoche después de que me comunicaran el traslado, Ross fue activo de la Dollhouse de Austin desde 1998 hasta el año 2008 en que tanto él como su gestor: Misha Novak desaparecieron del radar de la compañía Rossum y de la CIA que pretendía la eliminación del activo. Es uno de los casos sin cerrar del paquete Dollhouse.  
\- Tú lo cerraste  
\- Nuestro activo fue el enviado a eliminar a John Winchester provocando el accidente que despeñó su vehículo por un acantilado. Se creyó que toda la familia, Winchester, su esposa, su hijo y su hija murieron – el agente especial ignoró la afirmación y sacó uno de los expedientes pasándoselos a su compañero – éste está completo Jared. No se encontraron los cuerpos de los hijos. Eso ocurrió en septiembre del año 2000. El caso se archivó hasta el año 2009 en que Paul encontró la relación con el caso que le obsesionaba en aquel momento.  
\- Me acuerdo, fue mi primer día como agente en prácticas – sonrió, McKinney y Ballark, uno tan metódico y amable, otro tan temperamental y decidido – ambos encontrasteis lo que buscabais  
\- Paul sí – los ojos verdes del agente especial se posaron en las cajas que dejó sobre la mesa – encontró a su Caroline y le costó la vida. Yo sólo encontré una respuesta pero no a los hijos de los Winchester hasta que tomamos por asalto la Dollhouse de Austin. Uno de los cadáveres vivientes conectados a esa maldita máquina que llamaban ático era Adam Winchester y no había ningún registro de cómo había llegado a parar allí. Fue por él por dónde llegué a su hermana y a Misha Collins, el tipo había recuperado su apellido auténtico. Encontré los registros del hospital donde Victoria Winchester haciéndose llamar Ackles-Collins había dado a luz a dos niños  
\- Y los de la CIA exigieron que Pileggi te apartara del caso y te expedientara por saltarte unas cuantas leyes.  
\- No estuve muy fino en eso – sonrió el agente especial – merecía que lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo sólo me apartó del caso y se lo asignó a Amstrong que lo cerró diciendo que carecía de base.  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo  
\- No podía hacer nada, sólo investigar en la sombra y esperar – puso una mano en una de las cajas de archivos – me acerqué a Victoria, otra estupidez por mi parte, pero acababan de matar a Paul y es duro ignorar algo que sabes cuando podría estar relacionado. Al principio ella no me creyó cuando le hablé de los Collins y del chico que secuestró su marido. Debí mantener la boca cerrada. Después tuvo el accidente que acabó con su vida.  
\- Fue cuando tomaste un par de meses de licencia ¿no?, nunca supe porqué.  
\- Me presenté en el cementerio fuera de mi, Collins estaba allí con sus hijos y Jensen, una perfecta familia afligida, el muy cabrón hasta lloraba y yo creía que fue él quien provocó el accidente, me acerqué y le di el pésame, le dije "encontraré al responsable aunque sea lo último que haga" y él me abrazó y me dijo que sabía que no era un accidente y que cuando encontrara a quienes lo habían ordenado desearían no haber nacido – MG carraspeó – pensé que se burlaba de mi pero al mirarle a los ojos supe que hablaba en serio y que él no había sido. Un mes después murió en su casa, de una leucemia fulminante.  
\- ¿Crees que los asesinos de Victoria Winchester o de su familia tienen algo que ver con los anónimos? – preguntó Jared con el expediente en la mano  
\- Sería muy extraño que cuando está a punto de producirse una composición del activo programado para eliminar a los Winchester con la identidad de una de las víctimas quieran apartar del caso al agente encargado y a la vez envíen a los niños con sus abuelos ¿no? Alguien quiere atar el último cabo suelto – McKinney estaba decidido – me juré a mi mismo sobre la tumba de esa mujer que tendría justicia.  
\- Quizás debas ampliar a más gente esa justicia, por ejemplo al activo que provocó el primer accidente - Jared cogió el diario del hijo de Samantha, y se lo entregó a su compañero que cogió la libreta con sorpresa – Jensen también es una víctima MG.

McKinney asintió, se quitó la chaqueta del todo y se remangó la reglamentaria camisa de hilo blanco. Y comenzó a leer palideciendo con cada página que avanzaba. Misha Collins nunca fue su actor favorito en esta historia, pero llegó a sentir una ligera simpatía por él tras conocerle en persona. Incrédulo miró al agente más joven que se dibujaba un esquema sobre el caso tratando de acotar el campo de sospechosos.

\- Jared, tengo que hablar con tu Jensen.  
\- No sabe nada MG, ahora mismo no sabe ni cómo sentirse  
\- Puede que no sepa que lo sabe, conoces los efectos que pueden tener las composiciones en los activos Jared, ¿Cuántos casos de este tipo has resuelto? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? Siempre hay algo de la persona original en cada uno de ellos, si se le conduce, si se le hacen las preguntas correctas podemos descubrir algo útil.  
\- No quiero que sufra innecesariamente – el más alto miró suplicante al hombre que había puesto al mando – por favor.  
\- Con esto, con la composición, no puedes evitar que sufra Jared… es cierto ¿no? – ambos sabían a qué se refería el mayor  
\- Si – confesó desafiante el agente Padalecki, no iba a ocultar nada a McKinney – y no me importa si te parece bien o mal, cuando acabe dejaré el FBI  
\- Estás cometiendo el mismo error que Paul  
\- Tú también lo cometiste, no eres el más indicado para darme sermones sobre lo sensato que es enamorarse de un implicado MG.  
\- Te has pasado amigo – advirtió frío como el hielo el agente especial – no estoy aquí para darte sermones, y tengo que hablar con Ross, mañana.

McKinney se marchó a su habitación. Tenía razón y Jared lo sabía, se había excedido aprovechándose de su amistad, recordándole innecesariamente que falló intentando salvar a quien amaba. Vaya club que formaban: Paul se enamoró de su chica desaparecida y cuando la encontró lo mataron, MG se enamoró de la suya y fue ella quien murió y ahora Jared se había enamorado también de Jensen. "Pero esta vez saldrá bien, a la tercera va la vencida"

Iba a coger el teléfono y llamar a la mansión Collins pero de algo debía servir estar tan cerca. Ya era noche cerrada, los niños seguro que dormían ya y si fuera un día como otro cualquiera el hombre que amaba estaría en su despacho dibujando. Llamó a Samantha y le dijo que tenía que hablar con Jensen sobre el caso. Al principio la mujer quiso convencerle de que dejara descansar a su hijo, pero insistió.

\- La verdad es que querría dejarle descansar señora Collins, pero han puesto al frente del caso a otro agente y mañana interrogará a Jensen – explicó – quiero que sepa cómo responder y que se sienta lo menos incómodo posible

La misma Samantha le esperaba en la entrada de la mansión. Se sintió un poco estúpido por tratarla de usted cuando en las últimas semanas ella le había tratado como a un hijo y seguía haciéndolo.

\- Pasa Jared, he avisado a Jensen y está en la piscina – saltaba a la vista que los niños no eran los únicos que se habían acostado o que iban a acostarse cuando él llamó – creo que es el único lugar de la casa dónde está realmente cómodo  
\- Lo se ¿ha visto su habitación o la de Misha?  
\- Aún no, no le hemos mencionado ese tema  
\- ¿Ha dicho algo sobre mi?  
\- No ha hablado con nosotros desde que llegó, Jared – ella estaba my preocupada por su hijo – nos evita, por suerte parece que nuestra ama de llaves le cae bien y ella consiguió que al menos comiera algo, estuvo toda la tarde sin separarse de los niños.  
\- ¿Ha vuelto a ponerse …  
\- No, está tranquilo, al menos aparentemente, me siento… - Sam puso una mano en el brazo del agente, sonriendo con determinación y tristeza – le estamos vigilando, ha sido idea de Ben, dice que no cree que vaya a hacer ninguna locura, por los niños, pero que prefiere no arriesgarse, cuando te reúnas con Jensen no hará falta.

Las luces de la piscina permitían descubrir al hombre echado en una tumbona en una zona menos iluminada. Jared se dirigió directo hacia él y el activo se levantó rápidamente. El impulso del agente del FBI era coger su rostro entre las manos y llenarlo de besos hasta devorar su boca, se reprimió saludando incómodo con un gesto de la mano. El pecoso no se lo iba a poner fácil, no abrió la boca, sólo le miró esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo.

\- ¿Y si nos sentamos? – murmuró el castaño con la boca seca, con un gesto el hombre que amaba le señaló una tumbona frente a la suya – si claro, ¿no piensas hablar con nosotros? Tu madre dice que no hablas con ella o con Benjamin.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó seco  
\- Tu caso ahora lo dirige un compañero mío, vendrá mañana a hacerte unas preguntas – explicó Jared inseguro.  
\- Está bien.  
\- Yo – estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había pensado – quería explicarte quién es y lo que quiere saber, para que te resultara menos difícil contestar… Jensen…  
\- De acuerdo – le invitó a continuar.  
\- Te preguntará sobre lo que recuerdes o creas recordar de tu vida con Misha y… - no podía soportar esa mirada vacía en la persona que amaba más que su propia vida – realmente sólo quería ver cómo estabas  
\- Estoy bien  
\- No, no estás bien, no lo estás – le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – yo tampoco, nunca quise que esto fuera de esta forma Jensen, no tenía elección.  
\- Puedes llamarme Ross a fin de cuentas es a él a quien buscabas – replicó dolido el activo.  
\- Tu nombre es Jensen, ya sea como hijo de Sam o como hermano de Victoria tú eres Jensen, no creas otra cosa por favor – suplicó cogiéndole una mano

El pecoso miró la enorme mano del agente sobre la suya y le miró directo a los ojos "¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que eso no es también una mentira? ¿Cómo sé si he existido alguna vez?"


	10. … él es MG McKinney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de MG McKinney al frente de la investigación va a destapar un gran secreto.

Jared entró en la ducha. Pensaba en la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con Jensen. Repasaba cada una de las palabras. Dejó salir el agua, tibia al principio, la prefería fría, así podría despejarse mejor. Apenas había dormido esa noche. Con el rostro demudado del activo grabado a fuego en su mente.

 

Analizando los gestos, las miradas, lo que debió decir o hacer, se enjuagó rápidamente. Iba a acompañar a MG a casa de los Collins, puede que Jensen ya no confiara en él pero haría todo lo posible por demostrarle que siempre estaría aquí para protegerle.

 

McKinney ya le esperaba en el comedor, la hija de la hostelera le estaba sirviendo el desayuno, un par de huevos con beicon y una taza de café con leche que más bien parecía un tazón para cereales.

 

-         ¿Lo mismo? – le preguntó MG al sentarse a su lado

-         Sí, pero yo prefiero el café solo, gracias Alex – sonrió a la muchacha que volvió a la cocina a decírselo a su madre – nos esperan a la nueve

-         Fuiste anoche a verle – afirmó su jefe atacando el beicon.

-         ¿Me seguiste? – MG levantó las cejas remarcando lo evidente, el más joven se respondió a sí mismo – por supuesto

-         Ross… - Jared endureció la expresión y su superior levantó las manos levemente del plato en señal de paz, rectificó – Jensen no es el único que se ha visto afectado por los anónimos, tú también, además quería reconocer el terreno.

-         Yo no corro peligro

-         Nunca sabes quién está en peligro chico – le señaló McKinney con el tenedor

-         De todas formas MG, siento lo que dije anoche, no tenía derecho – lo lamentaba sinceramente, debía estar agradecido por que hubieran enviado a su amigo en lugar de cualquier otro, no había duda en eso. Y sentirse mal no justificaba que lo hubiera atacado.

-         Olvídalo

-         Este caso para mí es más que un trabajo, pero el de los Winchester – se calló al ver cómo su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Alex trajo su comida y una jarra de café recién hecho y los dejó solos de nuevo. Contempló pensativo cómo la muchacha iba a atender a otro cliente, Vicky era igual de responsable, incluso más pues era unos años menor. MG sostenía su tazón de café con leche entre las manos concentrado en algún recuerdo doloroso – lo siento

-         Estuve a punto de dejarlo Jared, no fue sólo una licencia temporal – sonrió amargamente el agente especial – Pileggi tuvo mi carta de renuncia en su cajón todo ese tiempo, fueron dos golpes duros muy seguidos: el asesinato de Paul y… No voy a decir que te alejes de ese chico, ni siquiera que es mala idea que te enamores de él, se cómo va, lo he vivido y yo no tuve ninguna opción, tú si la tienes.

-         La verdad es que nunca estuve seguro de lo tuyo por Victoria Winchester, hasta anoche – respondió sintiéndose mal por el mayor.

-         Eso fue hace mucho tiempo chico, termínate el desayuno.

 

Acabaron de desayunar en silencio, MG no había traído vehículo oficial por lo que con un gesto le pidió las llaves de su coche, se las lanzó sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

 

-         MG, deja de llamarme chico, sólo tienes cuatro años más que yo – gruñó echando el asiento hacia atrás.

-         ¿Prefieres que te llame novato?

-         Chico está bien – se rindió antes de que le buscara otro sobrenombre.

 

Samantha, Jake y Donna salían de la mansión cuando llegaban los agentes del FBI. El pequeño iba saltando cogido de las manos de las dos mujeres, pero al ver a Jared se soltó de ellas y corrió a los brazos del federal.

 

-         ¡Jaerd Padaleski! – dijo tirándose desde lo alto de los doce escalones que separaban la puerta del camino de tierra prensada sin ningún temor por su seguridad, el joven agente tuvo el tiempo justo para reaccionar y alcanzarlo antes de que rodara por la escalera - ¿Sabes? Me llamo Jake Co-llins, es mi pellido, Coo-llins y Vicky se llama Co-llins y Ty tambén y tito Jensen se llama Jensen Apples y tú Jaerd Pa-da-les-ki y tú no se como te llamas

-         El es MG McKinney – se rió aliviado entregando al pequeño huracán a su abuela y presentando al hombre que el niño señalaba con gesto desconfiado – buenos días Samantha, Donna.

-         M y G son letras Jaerd, no son nombre – le corrigió el pequeño

-         Entonces me presentaré formalmente, Señora Collins, Señora Hanscum, señor Collins soy el Agente Especial Mark Gilbert McKinney a su servicio – dijo quitándose el sombrero e inclinándose como un caballero medieval ante las damas, Jared no podía contener la risa por el asombro del pequeño y la sorpresa de ambas mujeres.

-         Vale, MG es mas fácil – dijo el pequeño condescendiente – puedes llamarte MG, tenemos que irnos, no le abras a desconocidos Jaerd.

-         Desde luego que no, hasta luego.

-         Si necesitas algo Jared ya sabes dónde está todo – Samantha le dio la llave de la entrada – también sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Jensen está en la piscina.

-         ¡Va a pescar un tiburón para cenar! – gritó el pequeño desde el todoterreno mientras Donna lo amarraba en su sillita

-         ¿Eso es un Mercedes G 65 AMG L? – murmuró McKinney diciendo adiós al chiquillo con la mano - ¿Cuánto gana un psiquiatra?

 

El federal de mayor edad siguió a su compañero hasta la salida trasera al jardín, sin sorprenderse de que conociera la mansión al detalle. El activo estaba dónde les habían dicho, en el pequeño muelle vallado que daba al lago. Pescaba, o al menos se acodaba en la baranda mientras la caña permanecía inmóvil en su soporte.

 

-         Jensen, tengo que presentarte a mi compañero – despacio, el activo se volvió, Jared frunció el ceño, se movía con cuidado, como si tuviera algún problema en el costado - ¿te ocurre algo?

-         No, sólo me levanté así, habré hecho algún movimiento que no debía, ya se pasará – estaba pálido y con ojeras, su respuesta no tranquilizo al agente – dónde queréis hablar.

-         Jensen, este es el agente especial MG McKinney – el pecoso asintió aceptando la mano que le ofrecía el federal – MG, Jensen Ackles.

-         Nos podemos quedar en la terraza si os parece bien a ambos – ofreció rápidamente el oficial de más rango.

 

McKinney se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, Jensen en el otro y las opciones de Jared se redujeron al sofá balancín, para no estar demasiado lejos se quedó en uno de los pufs ridículamente pequeños que se recogían bajo la mesa de te. Jensen sonrió disimuladamente al verle con las larguísimas piernas cruzadas en postura de yoga.

 

-         ¿Se acuerda de mi Jensen? – preguntó MG – nos hemos visto un par de veces

-         No – no mentía, además estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera visto antes lo recordaría, quizás era otro de los efectos secundarios de su presunto lavado de cerebro – no me suena su cara

-         Jensen, MG estuvo en el entierro de Victoria y en el de Misha – explicó Jared

-         Recuerdo ambos, no le recuerdo a usted ¿Llegamos a hablar?

-         Si, tuvimos una conversación, puede que la hija de Misha, Victoria, me recuerde, también hablé con ella ¿Seguro que no me recuerda? ¿Ni del funeral del señor Collins? – insistió el federal.

-         Siento no serle de mucha ayuda, pero no puedo recordarle

-         Está siendo de mucha ayuda, créame Jensen – afirmó el agente especial, Jared no tenía ni idea de que su amigo acaba de confirmar algo que sólo creía una sospecha disparatada - ¿Anoche se sentía mal? Quiero decir, físicamente.

-         No, cuando Jared se marchó me fui a descansar, debí hacer algún giro brusco al coger a Jake por la tarde, siempre está haciendo diabluras, y en el momento no me di cuenta de que me hice daño – explicó Jensen, no sabía porqué pero le resultaba sencillo contestar las preguntas de McKinney.

-         Si que es un torbellino – sonrió el federal – nos lo hemos encontrado al llegar, casi se tira de cabeza sobre Jared

 

Jensen miró al más joven dolido, a pesar del traje de chaqueta, sentado prácticamente en el suelo, pues el puff era más para un niño que para un hombre de casi dos metros, sólo veía en él al agente social que se le había colado bajo la piel y al que Jake adoraba casi desde el primer día.

 

-         Jake tiene mucho cariño al agente Padalecki – confirmó

-         No es necesario que me llames así Jensen – esta vez el que se sentía herido era Jared.

-         Yo también preferiría que nos tuteáramos todos, me resulta demasiado largo lo de agente especial McKinney señor Ackles, estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño Jake, MG es más corto – después de lo que había deducido de las respuestas del activo, McKinney consideraba prioritario que Jared permaneciera junto a él el máximo tiempo posible.

-         Como quiera – se mostró conforme Jensen.

 

La mañana fue avanzando entre las preguntas del agente especial, las respuestas del activo y las puntualizaciones de Jared. La caña de pescar permaneció inmóvil en su soporte, ni siguiera la leve brisa tensó el sedal.

 

Las mujeres volvieron en algún momento mientras ellos continuaban con el interrogatorio. Lo supieron cuando Donna Hanscum les trajo un aperitivo y unos refrescos a media mañana. Pero no les volvieron a interrumpir.

 

-         Bien Jensen, creo que ya me ha contado todo lo que necesitaba saber, ahora déjeme que le eche un vistazo a su costado, soy fisioterapeuta vocacional – ofreció McKinney, Jared fulminó con la mirada a su jefe.

-         No es necesario, no es nada – rechazó el activo

-         Vamos Jensen, será un momento, y puede que deje de molestarle, me han dicho que soy muy bueno – MG lanzó una mirada de auxilio al más alto que comprendió que podía ser importante.

-         Déjale, Jensen, yo tenía una contractura esta mañana y la hizo desaparecer, sabe lo que hace – apoyó al agente especial.

 

Aún reticente, el activo se quitó la camisa y se levantó la camiseta, los dos federales se miraron preocupados pero no dijeron nada. McKinney utilizó sus conocimientos de patología forense para examinar el cuerpo del hombre que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de los hematomas que cubrían el costado derecho y parte de la espalda.

 

-         Tienes un morado importante, ¿seguro que no ha sido un golpe? – preguntó Jared.

-         No estaba morado esta mañana

-         Ajá, un poco de diclofenaco tópico y estarás mejor rápidamente – recomendó el mayor haciendo un gesto a su compañero que quería decir que no insistiera en la lesión de Jensen - ¿Tienes en casa?

-         Si, supongo que en el botiquín habrá algún tubo.

-         ¿Por qué no te untas un poco? Yo aprovecharé para ir al baño, si no te importa – McKinney se levantó del sillón y se quejó – ¿Tengo que recorrer toda la mansión para ir al aseo?

-         Hay uno en el sótano – dijo Jensen señalando las dobles puertas aseguradas por una barra de hierro – te echaré una mano para abrirlo, hacen falta un par de adultos para mover esas puertas.

-         Yo le ayudo Jensen, tú ve y échate esa pomada.

-         Sí, no vayas a empeorar ese costado chaval –secundó MG

-         Si vais a investigar el sótano no necesitáis excusas absurdas, se supone que estáis aquí para eso – replicó el activo – pero si queréis que me crea vuestras excusas puedo fingir que me las creo.

 

Esperaron a que Jensen se marchó para retirar la barra y levantar las pesadas puertas, efectivamente hacía falta la colaboración de dos personas fuertes para levantar cada una de las hojas. El sótano estaba limpio, aunque, una fina capa de polvo anunciaba que llevaba un tiempo cerrado y sin que nadie hubiera bajado allí. Había un par de puertas tapiadas, una daba a la cochera, otra a la antigua bodega y un par de puertas al lado opuesto eran trasteros. El aseo estaba entre ambas paredes.

 

-         MG ¿Dónde vas?

-         ¿Tú que crees? No estaba mintiendo al chico… del todo.

 

Jared se rió, y se internó en los trasteros, buscando algo que hubiera podido pertenecer a Misha o a Jensen.

 

-         ¡Qué ibas a decirme! – gritó apartando un baúl de plástico, le había parecido que el suelo que cubría sonaba a madera hueca.

-         ¡Lo que sea no te lo voy a decir a gritos chico! – McKinney se acercó al trastero de dónde salía la voz de Jared - ¿Dónde te has metido?

-         Baja aquí, ahora – respondió apremiante el agente más joven

 

Había un segundo sótano y había sido usado recientemente. Jared apretó los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, McKinney palideció, ambos reconocieron el lugar sobre el que leyeron en el diario de Jensen.

 

-         Calma chico – recomendó el mayor

-         Benjamin Collins por fuerza conocía este sitio y no nos dijo nada sobre él

-         No estás seguro de eso. Puede que tenga una explicación razonable…

-         Los hematomas de Jensen son recientes, y son de golpes MG

-         Mantén la cabeza fría, amigo

-         ¿Cómo? He metido a Jensen en mitad de la boca del lobo – le pegó una patada a la jaula de metal y gimió desesperado – mira todo esto, lo han usado recientemente, no hay ni una mota de polvo.

-         No vamos a precipitarnos Jared, de momento vamos a sacar a la luz esta… mazmorra. Pero no vamos a sacar conclusiones hasta que…

-         ¿Mazmorra? – Jensen había bajado por la trampilla los dos federales se volvieron hacia él pistola en mano – eh, no voy armado

-         Lo siento – Jared enfundó su arma y lo mismo hizo su compañero – eres silencioso Jensen, ¿Por qué has bajado aquí?

-         Samantha quería saber si os quedabais a almorzar – palideció al relacionar los objetos de allí dentro con el diario – fue aquí.

-         Salgamos al aire libre - sugirió MG dirigiéndose a la trampilla

 

Jensen se acercó a la jaula, a los ganchos que colgaban del techo, de las columnas, había algo que no acababa de encajar en su visión del lugar, como un recuerdo que pugnaba por abrirse paso enterrado entre toneladas de fango. Allí faltaba algo.

 

_“Muévete imbécil”. La patada, brutal, impactó en su costado, él no estaba contento. “No me vas a quitar mis recuerdos otra vez, esta vez no” dijo levantándose sin usar las manos atadas como estaban a la espalda._

_“¿Crees que puedes desobedecerme sin consecuencias? ¿Quieres que alguien más pague por ti? ¡Me lo quitaste todo! ¡Me lo debes!” La patada en la espalda lo volvió a tirar al suelo._

-         No te debo una mierda – masculló Jensen acercándose a una de las paredes y descubriendo un panel oculto que daba a un pasadizo

-         ¡Jensen! – Jared cogió entre sus manos el rostro del activo, parecía en trance - ¿qué te ocurre?

 

Los ojos verdes de Jensen parpadearon y se abrieron horrorizados antes de abrazarse al federal como un chiquillo asustado. McKinney sacó su arma y se introdujo en el pasadizo, Jared lo imitó cogiendo de la mano al activo. El pasadizo apenas tenía veinte pulgadas de ancho, en algunos puntos tenían que avanzar de lado. Llegaron a lo que debió de ser la antigua bodega. Estaba amueblada y daba la impresión de que alguien había estado viviendo ahí hasta hacía poco.

 

McKinney abrió la mini nevera, tenía comida preparada, fruta fresca, bebidas. La cama estaba limpia, había sido usada en las últimas horas. MG se explicaba ahora que el aseo estuviera tan limpio cuando no parecía que hubieran bajado al sótano en meses. Tras un biombo había otro pasadizo, tan estrecho como el anterior que subía por la pared maestra del ala antigua hasta el ático. También había sido usado en los últimos días. Escucharon ruido de pisadas, alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Corrieron hacia las habitaciones inferiores, no había nadie.

 

-         Ha llegado el momento de tener una entrevista con Benjamin Collins – afirmó el agente especial McKinney

 

El Psiquiatra entró en su propio despacho de la mansión preocupado. Había cancelado el resto de sus citas del día, a quinientos dólares la hora, esa tarde dejaría de ganar tres mil. Pero los agente del FBI le habían asegurado que se trataba de algo urgente para el bienestar de Jensen y el anciano se sentía tan culpable y tan responsable de su hijo adoptivo que daría mil veces esos tres mil si podía ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

 

-         Siéntese doctor Collins – indicó el agente especial McKinney ofreciéndole una silla, no había que ser una eminencia de la psiquiatría para comprender que le esperaba un interrogatorio incómodo.

-         ¿Van a interrogarme? – preguntó sorprendido

-         Díganoslo usted Benjamin – Jared estaba de pie, la espalda en la pared del fondo, cruzado de brazos, sus ojos entrecerrados y vacíos no presagiaban nada bueno.

-         ¿Qué ocurre?

-         Hemos encontrado el calabozo – dijo McKinney

-         ¿Un calabozo? – respondió el anciano sin comprender nada

-         ¡Maldita sea Benjamin! ¡No se haga el inocente! – Jared no pudo soportar más lo que creía que era un alarde de cinismo por parte del viejo – Fue usted quién mandó los anónimos.

-         Si fui yo, pero lo hice por Jensen y por los niños. Creí que estarían más seguros en mi casa – murmuró el psiquiatra – siento haber tenido que implicarte hijo

-         ¡Maldito! - El agente especial tuvo que retener a su compañero antes de que golpeara al viejo

-         Si no vas controlarte chico, te vas fuera – murmuró en su oído apartándolo del anciano.

-         ¡Hice lo que debía, hijo! – protestó Benjamin – ibais a devolverle sus recuerdos, ibais a hacerle desgraciado para siempre, sólo quería protegerle, proteger su inocencia y la de los pequeños, ¡Mi hijo era un monstruo pero ellos no tienen porqué que volver a pasar por todo lo que hizo!

 

Jared se desasió de su compañero y puso su rostro a un par de pulgadas del viejo. Ya estaba más calmado, no le golpearía pero sí le iba a sacar la verdad al dueño de la mansión.

 

-         ¿Cómo ibas a proteger a Jensen? ¿Encadenándolo en la mazmorra del sótano?

-         ¿De qué estás hablando? – A esas alturas el doctor Collins creía que Jared se había vuelto loco.

-         Del búnker que hemos descubriendo bajo el sótano de esta mansión, doctor Collins, a la habitación secreta de la bodega – explicó el agente de más rango

-         No hay ningún búnker, yo hice destruir la habitación secreta de la bodega hace más de diez años, quemé todo lo que encontré allí – el anciano miró angustiado a Jared – Sam estaba muy mal, incluso me dejó, intentó matarse, yo no podía dejar que viera lo que hizo Misha, era mi hijo, yo debía saber lo que estaba haciendo y dejé que me engañara durante tres años enteros, cuando Samantha se fue de casa lo registré todo y lo quemé, quemé ese calabozo, hasta que la misma bodega ardió, tengo el informe de los bomberos, el parte del seguro en el que renuncio a la indemnización. Es imposible que hayáis encontrado ningún calabozo porque hace catorce años que no existe.

 

Jensen estaba en la cocina, con Samantha y Donna. Hubiera querido presenciar cómo interrogaban al viejo pero los del FBI no le habían dejado. Ya no sabía nada, su cabeza era un pozo de confusión, se tapó el rostro con las manos como sí así pudiera borrar todo de su mente.

 

Sam le abrazó, besándole en el pelo, y se sintió un poco mejor. Aunque no demasiado. El recuerdo de la noche anterior volvía con más nitidez, los golpes, lo que le hizo

 

_“Ese viejo imbécil creía que te ayudaba y sólo te estaba poniendo en mis manos” se reía él. “Vamos, no pongas esa cara, tranquilo, mañana no recordarás nada, nunca lo recuerdas”_

Se levantó a punto de vomitar, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se mezclaban con flases de los últimos tres años, fue al salón y entró. Jared discutía con el viejo. Decía que no lo creía, algo sobre el calabozo. Creía que había sido Benjamin quien le golpeó.

 

-         Basta Jared, él no sabe nada – pidió a punto de derrumbarse – él no ha sido, no lo sabe

-         Está vivo ¿verdad Jensen? – McKinney, el tipo del cementerio, ahora sí le reconocía, claro que habló con él, el federal le sostuvo cuando sintió que no era capaz de mantenerse de pie

-         Si, creo que siempre lo estuvo – murmuró débilmente – yo, no era capaz de recordarlo hasta que bajé ahí, lo siento

-         Lo sé muchacho, lo sé – Jared estaba a su lado y el agente McKinney lo dejó en sus manos.

 

Jensen se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del federal más joven. Los recuerdos que pasaban sobre él como una apisonadora sólo le permitían buscar algún consuelo en el hombre que amaba, porque eso, el amor, no podían habérselo inculcado también con un lavado de cerebro, ¿verdad?

 

-         ¿Qué le pasa? – el viejo se acercó a su hijo adoptivo – ¿Qué te ocurre Jensen?

Está vivo, señor Collins – el anciano psiquiatra no podía estar más confundido, McKinney pasó un brazo por su espalda y lo sacó del despacho dejando que su compañero se ocupara del activo. El agente especial ignoró la ironía de velar por la salud mental del doctor, podía empatizar con el hombre que se resistía inconscientemente a apartarse de su hijastro - Misha está vivo Benjamin, ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.


	11. ...Las veinticuatro horas del día.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En poco tiempo el mundo de Jensen se está derrumbando a su alrededor, y parece ser que no es suficiente con descubrir que ni siquiera está viviendo su propia vida, alguien de su pasado está decidido a demostrárselo.

**10.-**

**… Las veinticuatro horas del día**

 

Los oficiales del equipo de forenses abandonaron el sótano y dieron unos documentos al agente McKinney. Victoria, desde su habitación del ala este, espiaba las idas y venidas de forenses, técnicos, policías. Sabía que ocurría algo grave. Cuando volvió a la mansión, después de pasar la tarde en casa de Meredith, Jared estaba en la habitación de su tío, y Jake decía tristemente a todo el mundo que “Tito Jensen está malito y el buelo tambén”.

 

Samantha no le había explicado nada, sólo le pidió que no insistiera porque en esos momentos lo importante era cuidar de su abuelo y de su tío.

 

Roshawna le tiró una bola de papel molesta, se suponía que estaban haciendo problemas de matemáticas, no espiando. Como no hizo caso a su amiga, ésta se acercó también a la ventana.

 

-         ¿Se van ya? – preguntó la chica de color

-         Eso parece – dijo Vicky sin apartar los ojos del nuevo agente del FBI

-         En vez de espiar podrías preguntar a alguien – sugirió Rosh tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

-         Ya te he dicho que mi abuela no me contará nada, y no voy a molestar a Jared, mi tío le necesita. Cuando se vayan los demás preguntaré al otro federal, Jared me dijo ayer que quería hablar conmigo – murmuró escondiéndose cuando el agente McKinney miró hacia dónde estaba – El caso es que estoy segura de que al nuevo lo he visto antes y no se dónde.

-         Pues listo, venga, vamos a acabar los problemas o tendremos problemas mañana - insistió su amiga tirando de ella hacia la mesa.

-         No puedo concentrarme Rosh…

-         Debimos hacer caso a tu abuela y quedarnos en mi casa – gruñó irritada la otra chica.

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Donna Hanscum y traía algo de merendar. Victoria conocía de poco tiempo a la mujer pero en esos días siempre había tenido una gran sonrisa para todo el mundo, incluso ella parecía abrumada con lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

 

-         No se cariño – respondió a su interrogatorio – sólo se que ayer tarde tu tío y tu abuelo tuvieron una crisis nerviosa por algo que ocurrió en el sótano, y cariño, prefiero ayudar ahora en todo lo que pueda antes que satisfacer mi curiosidad, me entiendes ¿verdad?

-         Sí, lo siento.

-         No lo sientas, es natural que te preocupes, tu familia te necesita corazón – dejó su sándwich favorito en la mesita de estudio junto al que había traído para Rosh – tengo que salir a buscar a Tyler a su clase de esgrima, ¿Me llevo a Jake o lo dejo aquí contigo?

-         Puede dejarlo aquí – se ofreció Roshawna de todas formas no parecía que fueran a acabar los deberes ese día.

-         Voy a traerlo, está con Samantha…

-         Yo lo traeré Donna, no te preocupes – sonrió Vicky.

 

Las dos muchachas fueron a la habitación de los Collins y Vicky llamó a la puerta. Jake le abrió con mucho cuidado y la mandó callar con un dedo en los labios.

 

-         ¿Cómo está? – susurró cogiendo a su hermanito de la mano y entrando a la habitación

-         Está descansando cariño – Samantha dejó en la mesita el libro de cuentos que le había estado leyendo a Jake - ¿Donna se ha ido ya?

-         Si, hace un momento, le he dicho que me encargaría de Jake

-         Pero yo soy gande, no nisisito que nadie me cuide – protestó el niño indignado – no estoy malito.

-         Claro que no, pero no nos salen los deberes del cole y necesitamos ayuda experta – Vicky escondió la sonrisa para que su hermanito no tuviera una rabieta, Roshawna siempre era capaz de hacer que tanto sus propios hermanos menores como los de todas sus amigas creyeran sus excusas increíbles – ya se que vas al cole, a lo mejor puedes echarle un vistazo Jake

-         Si, si, ya voy al cole, he ido ya muchos días, todos estos – dijo enseñándole la mano abierta – vamos, yo te lo ensplico.

 

La chica de color volvió a la habitación de su amiga con el niño, Vicky quería saber antes cómo estaba también su tío. Al menos Samantha parecía más animada que la tarde anterior.

 

-         ¿Y tú como estás?

-         ¿Yo? – la mujer miró a la niña con cariño – ahora tengo que estar bien

-         ¿Encontraron algo malo en el sótano? ¿por eso se pusieron tan mal? ¿Algo de mi papá?

 

Samantha suspiró. Apenas había dormido alternándose entre Benjamin y su hijo. Aunque trató de negarse, Jared le había contado el motivo de que ambos estuvieran tan afectados. Era duro, pero al menos estaban a salvo y el federal le había prometido que no dejaría a Jensen solo ni un solo minuto del día. Pero no podía contarle a su nieta que su padre estaba vivo porque a pesar del horror que eso supusiera para su hijo o para ella misma se trataba de decirle a esa chiquilla que su querido papá había regresado de entre los muertos.

 

-         Encontraron cosas, yo no las he visto – respondió vagamente – Jared dice que son pruebas

-         Creéis que papá le hizo al tío Jensen lo que mamá pensaba que le había hecho su padre a él – los ojos azules de la niña estaban llenos de lágrimas, la mujer no la miraba a la cara y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que le estaba ocultando algo importante – Papá jamás le habría hecho esas cosas al tío, no mi padre, el nos quería…

-         Sólo están investigando

-         Pero lo que encontraron es lo bastante grave como para que el abuelo y el tío necesiten sedantes…

-         Vicky – Samantha comprendió que la pequeña llegaría a sus propias conclusiones si no le contaba algo más, la tomó de los brazos y esta vez sí la miró a los ojos – Victoria, han encontrado en el sótano el lugar dónde tu padre llevaba a tu tío… Jensen está así porque ha recordado cosas y tu abuelo no ha sido capaz de soportar la verdad. Yo misma, después de tanto tiempo, aún no me lo creo. Quise a tu padre como un hijo desde el mismo momento en que Benjamin y yo empezamos a salir. Fue fácil, el Misha que conocí era el chico más maduro, dulce y encantador que había visto nunca, tú, tu actitud, tu madurez, me lo recuerda muchísimo. A veces incluso quisiera… Vicky, tú misma sospechaste que Jensen era mi hijo antes que él mismo, eres muy inteligente…

-         Pero mi papá…

-         Están investigando Vicky, y el agente Padalecki removerá cielo y tierra para protegernos a todos y descubrir la verdad, en ese orden, yo confío en él.

-         Samantha, yo… Si papá hizo eso, yo… - cogió el rostro de la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla – hiciera lo que hiciera él, yo os quiero, a ti, al abuelo, a mis hermanos, a Jensen… lo superaremos ya verás.

 

La niña salió de la habitación sin notar que el anciano había despertado. Samantha se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de Benjamin. El doctor se incorporó un poco y la abrazó pidiéndole perdón por no haber sido capaz de descubrir que Jensen volvía a estar en peligro.

 

-         Creí que aquí estaría a salvo, ¿por qué siempre me sale todo tan mal cuando se trata de Jensen? Mi pobre muchacho…

-         No tuviste la culpa, yo tampoco pude verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde – al menos ahora tenían algo que ofrecer a esos niños y a Jensen, Samantha por fin encontraba la fortaleza que nunca supo que tenía para luchar por su familia, y su compañero era un pilar de la misma – pero ahora lo haremos bien.

-         Vicky, ella es como yo creí que era Misha…

-         No es Misha, Benjamin, no es realmente como él – el hombre lloró derrotado en el pecho de su esposa – y tiene razón, ahora no estamos solos, estamos juntos, nos queremos y saldremos adelante.

 

En otra habitación de la mansión uno de sus ocupantes no podía ver las cosas con tanto optimismo. Jared Padalecki abrió los ojos sobresaltado en el sillón dónde estaba velando el sueño de Jensen. El activo gemía, tenía una pesadilla y él se había quedado dormido en algún momento de la tarde mientras repasaba las notas de McKinney sobre el caso de la hermana de Jensen.

 

Se levantó y se acercó a la cama. El sudor empapaba el cabello corto, oscureciéndolo, tomó la toalla de la mesa y lo secó suavemente, el pelo, la cara.

 

-         ¡No! – los ojos verdes del activo se abrieron de par en par mientras su mano atrapaba con fuerza el brazo del agente.

-         Tienes una pesadilla, soy yo

-         Los niños, Ty – pidió con la boca seca, Jared separó los dedos agarrotados del pecoso de su brazo y Jensen se sentó en la cama dispuesto a levantarse y buscar a sus sobrinos – ¿y si va por ellos?

-         No va a ir nadie a por los niños Jensen, MG ha registrado la mansión, no está aquí y ellos no están solos – todo su cuerpo le pedía abrazar al hombre que se cubría la cara aún temblando – me voy a quedar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, hasta que lo detengamos y no pueda volver a hacerte daño a ti ni a nadie más.

-         Tengo que parecerte un inútil patético

-         No, ni por un instante me lo pareces.

 

Jensen se levantó, fue un movimiento demasiado rápido para alguien que había pasado casi veinticuatro horas sedado, se mareó y cayó sentado en la cama. Jared humedeció un extremo de la toalla y le limpió un poco la cara, el cuello, mientras el activo se dejaba hacer.

 

-         Recuerdo cosas

-         Lo se

-         Pero sólo desde que Victoria tuvo el accidente, es… raro – dejó que le pusiera unos calcetines y las zapatillas de casa – Venía a casa cuando no estaban los niños… después me hacía olvidar de algún modo, no… no lo comprendo.

-         Misha es un enfermo, un psicópata

-         Las últimas veces hablaba de Tyler y yo…

-         Jensen – cogió el rostro del activo buscando su atención – le encontraremos, te lo prometo, no tocará a Tyler.

-         Decía que también se lo había robado, el cariño de Ty, el de sus hijos, como le había robado el de su padre. Que tenía que compensarle.

 

No le dejó torturarse más con los recuerdos. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos hasta que se tranquilizó relajándose y protestando que estaba bien y que tenía hambre.

 

-         Pero antes tengo que ir al aseo

-         Vamos

-         ¿No crees que estás exagerando lo de ser mi guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas? – le miró asombrado

-         Soy tu sombra Jensen, nadie va a impedírmelo, ni siquiera tú.

-         Empiezas a darme miedo – dijo sacándole la lengua.

 

Jared se quedó parado en el umbral del cuarto de baño. ¿Y si Jensen empezaba a pensar que lo estaba acosando, la sonrisa confiada del activo cuando cerró la puerta desde el interior lo dejó más tranquilo. Probablemente sólo habría sido una broma, lo que no era broma era su intención de vigilarlo cada minuto. Se apostó en la puerta hasta que salió y bajaron a cenar algo.

 

MG recogía sus cosas para volver al hostal, la amiga de Vicky lo esperaba en la entrada jugando con Jake y charlando con los dos mayores. Al ver a Jensen, el pequeño y su hermana corrieron a abrazarle.

 

-         Hola Jensen, me alegra que ya estés mejor – saludó Roshawna

-         Hola Rosh, como ves hemos cambiado de casa – sonrió a la chiquilla, ella y Meredith eran las amigas de Vicky que consideraba más maduras, aunque después del intento de fuga de su sobrina se estaba planteando borrar a la pelirroja de la lista – aún no estoy muy despejado, avisaremos a alguien para que te lleve.

-         No hace falta, el agente especial McKinney se ha ofrecido a llevarme.

-         MG, por favor – el federal se acabó de colocar el sombrero y dio una palmada en el hombro de Jared – Vigila bien el fuerte chico, me llevo tu coche.

-         Oye, en la oficina…

-         Es una orden agente Padalecki, y como a mi no me van las vigilancias veinticuatro horas, esta te toca a ti – McKinney le guiñó un ojo, se despidió de los chicos y ofreció un brazo caballerosamente a la muchacha que lo esperaba – bueno jóvenes, volveré mañana, ¿nos vamos señorita Buttler?

-         Cuando quiera agente – enganchada del brazo del adulto se despidió de la familia de su amiga con la mano

Jensen entró en la enorme cocina, no sabía dónde empezar a buscar para preparar unos sándwiches, su sobrina abrió la nevera, Donna también había dejado comida preparada para su tío y su abuelo, hasta para Jared.

 

-         ¿Un bocadillo de lomo con queso roquefort? – el agente del gobierno cogió el pan con ansiedad – esa mujer es un ángel, esto está buenísimo.

-         ¿Roquefort? – Jensen torció el gesto – este sí que está bueno, tortilla, beicon, rodajas de tomate y mostaza a la miel.

 

Vicky con Jake sentado encima de ella en uno de los taburetes miraba a ambos hombres en silencio. Jared le ofreció un poco de su bocadillo pero le dijo que no con la cabeza. Quería saber la verdad pero con el pequeño allí y esperando a que Tyler volviera sabía que no era el momento de preguntar.

 

Los abuelos se reunieron con ellos en la cocina, su abuelo parecía tan avergonzado, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarles a los ojos.

 

-         Tengo algo que decirte Jensen, como ya le dije a Jared los anónimos fueron cosa mía – el activo le miró con sorpresa – sabía que no te lo habían contado, fui yo, creí que así tendrías que venirte a casa y podría cuidar mejor de vosotros. Fue una gran estupidez hijo.

-         No es el momento Benjamin – murmuró Jared

-         Lo siento, todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa – el buen ambiente de la cocina se difuminó rápidamente, hasta el pequeño lo notó. La tensión era tan palpable que durante unos segundos sólo se escucharon las respiraciones agitadas, hasta que Jake se bajó al suelo y tiró de su hermana para irse a ver la televisión.

-         Donna está tardando mucho, ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Hace una hora? – preguntó Samantha para cambiar de tema

 

El teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar estridentemente en su soporte de la pared, la mujer lo cogió, “Dios mío” susurró llevándose la mano a la boca, “¿Dónde los han llevado?”. Como uno solo los tres hombres y la muchacha se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a Sam.

 

-         Si, también había un niño, iba a recogerlo ¿Quizás no llegó? – preguntó la anciana con la voz temblorosa – Llamaré al colegio, ¿ustedes? Si, en efecto ese es el número. Tengo que ir al hospital, Donna ha tenido un accidente.

-         ¿Y Tyler? – Jensen y Vicky preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-         No estaba en el coche, van a llamar al colegio

-         Llamaré yo – dijo Jensen - ¿Cómo está Donna?

-         Ella no… - Samantha contuvo el sollozo al mirar a su nieta – el coche chocó contra la mediana en la autopista y…

 

El monitor de esgrima les confirmó que el ama de llaves había recogido al niño. El dolor por la muerte de la mujer se sumó al miedo de no saber qué había pasado con Tyler. Jared llamó inmediatamente a McKinney para ponerle al tanto y el federal volvió a presentarse en la casa minutos más tarde.

 

El agente especial se encargó de acompañar a los Collins al hospital e indagar todo lo que pudo sobre el accidente, mientras el matrimonio disponía todo lo necesario para el velatorio y el entierro de Donna, la familia del ama de llaves tomaría un avión desde Wichita esa misma noche.

 

El registro del vehículo siniestrado no sirvió para encontrar ninguna prueba de que el niño hubiera estado dentro del mismo cuando ocurrió el accidente. McKinney, conforme iba recopilando datos, llegó a la conclusión de que el profesor de esgrima había mentido al decir que Donna Hanscum había recogido al niño.

 

Jensen quería acompañarlo a interrogarlo. McKinney tuvo que discutir con Jared y con el activo para que se quedaran en la mansión con los otros dos niños. Subió las escaleras del centro deportivo y se dirigió al gimnasio dónde el profesor, un hombre muy delgado con aspecto de ratón, tenía un combate de entrenamiento con un miembro de la selección estatal de sable.

 

-         Señor Qualls, soy el agente especial McKinney – sacó su placa y la abrió para que le echara un vistazo – necesito que responda a unas preguntas sobre la desaparición de Tyler Collins.

-         Si me da un par de minutos… – lanzó un par de estocadas y el campeón del estado murmuró “touché” quitándose la máscara – la guardia más flexible Monroe, mañana continuaremos, a la misma hora.

 

Puso los sables en el armario de seguridad y se reunió con el agente del FBI. MG no tenía tiempo que perder, pero el profesor era convincente por mucho que las pruebas no indicaran la presencia de Tyler en el todoterreno cuando ocurrió el accidente.

 

-         Dios mío, ¿y dice que Donna ha muerto? – estaba realmente afectado – es una auténtica lástima, sólo la había visto un par de veces, pero parecía muy amable. Ha tenido que ser un choque terrible, el todoterreno ese es un tanque.

-         Lo ha sido, está prácticamente destrozado.

-         ¿Y dice que sólo estaba ella en el coche en el momento del accidente?

-         Por eso tenía que comprobar su declaración, señor Qualls, no hemos encontrado rastro del niño – explicó el federal convencido ya de que el profesor no mentía.

-         Lo más seguro es que esté con el acompañante, llámeme Donald por favor.

-         Perdone ¿Ha dicho un acompañante?

-         Si, había otra persona en el coche, un hombre, no lo vi bien porque no salió pero tendría aproximadamente su edad, cabello oscuro, no puedo precisarle más agente, sólo vi su perfil un momento.

 

TLD TLD TLD

 

Jensen salió en ropa interior del baño sin importarle que Jared le esperara sentado en su dormitorio. No le había hablado desde que, unas cuantas horas antes, McKinney se negara en redondo a contarle lo que había descubierto en su interrogatorio a Donald Qualls. La negativa del federal había transformado parte del miedo que sentía por el chiquillo en enfado y el único que tenía a mano para desquitarse era el otro federal.

 

-         Si MG cree que… - el enfado era tan evidente que Jared intentó explicarle porqué su compañero no le había contado nada.

-         Es mi sobrino – cortó bruscamente

-         Jensen se razonable, MG sabe lo que hace.

-         Estoy harto de mentiras Jared, no sirven nada más que para empeorarlo todo – se puso una camiseta, lo niños ya dormían y los Collins acababan de llegar del tanatorio - ¿Crees que no decirme lo que ha hablado con el profesor de Ty sirve de algo? Donald es amigo mío, me contará lo que ha visto.

-         Espera Jensen – le retuvo cuando empezó a ponerse los vaqueros – es tarde, espera a mañana.

-         ¡Tyler ha desaparecido! ¡Donna ha muerto! – le gritó, el federal agradeció que Victoria y el pequeño se hubieran ido al otro ala de la mansión, a la habitación contigua a la de sus abuelos - ¡¿Cómo voy a esperar a mañana?!

-         MG es el mejor Jensen, mejor que yo, mejor que cualquier agente encontrando personas, confía en él.

-         ¿Por qué? – para Jared era como si de repente estuviera hablando con otra persona - ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ninguno de vosotros? ¿O en los Collins?

-         Jensen no estás pensando con claridad.

-         Pues yo creo que ahora estoy pensando con claridad, ese fabuloso agente McKinney estuvo en el entierro de mi hermana hace tres años, supuestamente sabía quién era quién, sabía lo que Misha hacía conmigo, hace tres años, no hizo nada – acabó de vestirse y cogió una chaqueta – voy a llamar a Donald para que me cuente lo que sabe.

-         Es peligroso, quien se haya llevado a Tyler podría querer usarlo de cebo para atraparte.

-         Pues si esa es su intención sólo tienen que decirme lo que tengo que hacer para que lo suelten – replicó decidido el activo – como le hagan el más mínimo daño yo…

-         MG… - trató de detenerle una vez más sin éxito

-         Voy a ver a Donald, puedes acompañarme o quedarte aquí.

 

A toda prisa Jared se puso lo que primero pilló, unos jeans, una sudadera, la mansión estaba en silencio. La vieja camioneta de Jensen estaba aparcada tras el Maybach, las ruedas estaban prácticamente deshinchadas, o cogían el caro vehículo o iban a la pensión por el Mazda del agente.

 

-         No me digas, McKinney tiene las llaves – gruñó el pecoso apoyado de espaldas en la puerta de su camioneta

-         Si, tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor, después haré lo que quieras, hablaré con MG

-         Pues como no hagas eso de hipnotizarme no se cómo – Jensen se escurrió por el metal hasta sentarse en el suelo – ni siquiera sé si esto que siento, este miedo, es mío, es por Tyler… ¡Dios! Dime que no le ha pasado nada, que no salió despedido en el choque, que quien se lo llevara no le va a hacer daño, es sólo un niño…

 

Jared se arrodilló frente a él, estaba tentado de hacer lo que había dicho el pecoso, pero no solucionaría nada, utilizar el control de voluntad implantado en el cerebro del activo sólo conseguiría confundirlo más a largo plazo. No sabía qué hacer, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas todo se había descontrolado.

 

-         Necesito estar solo – Murmuró Jensen recogiendo y abrazando sus piernas, hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas – por favor.

 

El agente se levantó dándole espacio pero no se marchó. Podía dejarle algo de intimidad pero hasta que no encontraran a Misha no lo perdería de vista.


	12. ... Cara a cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen y los Collins reciben una enigmática nota escrita por Tyler.   
> Misha está detrás de esa nota.

** “The last Doll” **

  
  
**11.-  
… Cara a cara.  
**  
  
Samantha Collins hizo caso a Victoria y dejó que se quedara en casa con el pequeño en lugar de ir a clase ese día. McKinney había enviado un par de agentes más para proteger a la familia, el informe de la autopsia indicaba que Donna Hanscum ya estaba muerta cuando el todoterreno se estrelló contra la mediana de la autopista, el traumatismo craneal que acabó con su vida era anterior a la colisión.  
  
Sam ofreció un café a la agente Ryan que permanecía en la cocina con ellas y Jake mientras su compañero el agente Smith, en el despacho del señor Collins, controlaba las cámaras de vigilancia que abarcaban todo el perímetro de la mansión. La mujer declinó el ofrecimiento y sonrió al pequeño que la miraba con desconfianza.  
  
\- Buenos días Frances – Jared Padalecki entró precedido de Jensen, la agente respondió al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Todd sigue en el despacho del doctor?  
\- MG insistió en que no dejáramos de controlar los monitores de vigilancia.  
\- ¿Más vigilancia intensiva? Genial – se quejó Vicky – mejor estarían buscando a Tyler.  
\- Le encontraremos, seguro que está bien – afirmó rotundamente el altísimo federal  
\- No lo sabes – le fulminó con la mirada la chica – todo esto es culpa tuya  
  
Jared esperaba ese ataque desde el día anterior, formaba parte del encanto de la jovencita, un día era el que iba a salvarlos a todos y al siguiente era el culpable de todos los males del mundo. Ignoró la acusación y aceptó el café que Samantha le había servido.  
  
Jensen se dejó caer en un taburete sin mirar a los niños, como si el ataque de su sobrina fuera contra él y estuviera justificado. No había dormido, de hecho Jared tampoco aunque estaba mucho más despejado que el activo.   
  
\- ¿Alguna noticia? La espera me está matando – Benjamin Collins regresaba de ver a los familiares de Donna dejó la correspondencia sobre la mesa.  
\- Aún no – respondió Samantha distribuyendo los sobres, recibos y publicidad para ellos y se quedó mirando un sobre con la palabra “intruso” escrita con letra infantil, susurró apremiante – Jared…  
  
El federal cogió una bolsa para congelados y metió el sobre dentro tocándolo lo mínimo. Después llamó a McKinney.   
  
\- ¿Y si es importante? – le increpó Vicky - ¿y si es el rescate y si no lo leemos le hacen daño a Ty?  
\- Victoria, escucha – trató de razonar con ella, pues los Collins y Jensen parecían compartir el temor de la niña y pretendían leer esa carta – si fuera un rescate créeme que hubieran llamado por teléfono en lugar de una carta con la letra de tu hermano.  
\- Es cierto – exclamó sorprendido el activo reconociendo los trazos en el sobre – alguien ha obligado a Tyler a escribir eso, dámelo Jared.  
\- Lo llevarán a la central y lo analizarán en busca de huellas, ADN, lo que sea… - el agente cogió el sobre protegido por el plástico alejándolo de la mano de Jensen, la niña fue más rápida quitándoselo y abriendo la carta - ¡Vicky esto son pruebas!  
\- “Tyler Collins está bien, no sufrirá ningún daño” ¿ya está? – la niña empezó a llorar - ¿esto es todo? Quiero que me devuelvan a mi hermano.  
\- Yo también cariño – Samantha la abrazó y Jared recogió el sobre y volvió a guardarlo en el plástico.  
  
Esperaba que descartando las huellas de la chica pudieran encontrar algo allí, le entregó el paquete a la agente Ryan para que lo llevara a las oficinas. Por lo que estaba viendo el único que había desayunado en condiciones era el pequeño Jake, los demás se habían conformado con un poco de café y la niña apenas se había tomado un zumo. Iba a cambiar eso.  
  
\- Se que no tenéis hambre pero tenéis que alimentaros, los cuatro – Samantha intentó decir algo y no la dejó – sólo te has tomado un café, y ellos ni siquiera eso, tenéis que comer y estar preparados, no sabemos cuanto vamos a tardar en recuperar a Tyler, pueden ser unas horas, pueden ser días, supongo que Benjamin y tú iréis al entierro de Donna.  
\- Al menos uno de nosotros debería ir, ella era una gran amiga además de empleada – confirmó el anciano – pero con lo de Tyler.  
\- No pienso dejar solos a Jensen, Victoria y Jake, estaremos bien un rato ¿verdad? – la niña asintió, descubrir que la carta no decía nada útil la había dejado un poco apagada – Además el agente McKinney se reunirá con nosotros a esa hora por lo que tendremos refuerzos, pueden ir sin ningún problema y si surge algo importante les avisaremos.  
  
Preparó unos huevos revueltos y trató de hacer que se los comieran, consiguió que entre Samantha y Jensen lo apartara de la sartén y prepararan un desayuno que no contuviera una cucharada de sal por huevo. Estaba claro que entre lo que les enseñaban en el FBI no estaba lo de cocinar.   
  
La mañana transcurrió imposiblemente lenta y sin noticias del niño. Jake rompía un poco la monotonía con sus juegos y trastadas pero hasta el bebé parecía notar que ocurría algo grave. La llegada de McKinney y la marcha de los Collins al cementerio sólo marcaron la diferencia entre la mañana y la tarde.  
  
Así transcurrió el día. Con los Collins divididos entre el temor por el chiquillo y la pérdida de una amiga. Con Vicky asustada y furiosa por no poder hacer nada. Con Jensen totalmente anulado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin atender siquiera al pequeño Jake que realizaba trastada tras trastada para llamar su atención.   
  
\- ¡No quiero dormir quiero jugar con Ty! – comenzó a llorar otra vez el niño a la hora de acostarlo - ¡Hoy no he jugado con Ty y tengo que jugar con Ty!  
\- Mañana corazón, venga que es tarde – contestó pacientemente Samantha poniendo el pijama al pequeño.  
\- ¡No, no y no, he dicho no, quiero jugar con Ty! – chilló el pequeño bajándose de la cama dónde le estaba poniendo la camiseta del pijama y corriendo al cuarto de su hermana.  
\- ¡Jake! – la mujer no corría tanto como el crío que se metió bajo la cama de Vicky – Sal de ahí o tendré que bañarte  
\- No quero, ¡quiero a Ty!  
\- Sal de ahí Jake, o tendré que entrar a buscarte – Jared acompañaba a Jensen a dar las buenas noches a los niños, el activo se movía como un autómata y no dijo nada quedándose junto a la puerta – venga compórtate como un adulto y sal de ahí.  
\- Soy un niño ¿no lo sabes? - El chiquillo se asomó entre los faldones de la colcha y resopló condescendiente – los niños hacen cosas de niños, no de adúlteros  
\- Te tengo – Dijo Jared sacándolo por las axilas mientras el pequeño pataleaba furioso – Eh, quieto tigre, ahora a dormir  
\- ¡Socorro! ¡Axuilio! ¡Tito que me endetienen! ¡Socorro!  
  
Se montó un pequeño tumulto en la habitación de Vicky, unos decían que dejaran al crío jugar un rato más, otros que ya era tarde para él, Jared lo sostenía en el aire lo bastante alejado para que no le diera una patada mientras el pequeño chillaba como un descosido que no quería ir a la cárcel. Nadie notó que Jensen se alejaba del grupo de personas que discutían.  
  
\- Ya está bien Jake, es tarde y cuanto antes te duermas antes podremos descansar todos para buscar a Ty por la mañana temprano – Victoria decidió que puesto que su tío no decía nada, a quien correspondía la autoridad sobre el pequeño era a ella como hermana mayor – basta ya  
\- Pe… pero… - lloriqueó el chaval  
\- Jake, tienes que portarte bien e irte a la cama que es muy tarde – dijo muy seria – Jared, por favor, déjalo en el suelo  
\- No quero dormirme yo solito – dijo tirando de la camiseta de su hermana – me pono triste.  
\- Vale, quédate conmigo, pero tienes que dejar de alborotar ya – Replicó la chica zanjando el tema y poniéndole la camiseta que aún llevaba su abuela en la mano – da las buenas noches a todos que también tienen que dormir  
  
Los adultos salieron del dormitorio y Jared dio una vuelta en redondo al notar que Jensen no estaba allí. Cruzó una mirada de pánico con Benjamin Collins pero consiguió que el anciano no hiciera saltar la alarma, primero lo iba a buscar por las habitaciones.  
  
Subió al ático esperando que su peor suposición no fuera cierta. Alguien había quitado el candado a la puerta del pasadizo. Empezaba a pensar que en la nota con la letra de Tyler sí había un mensaje, uno que sólo Jensen entendería.  
  
[i]“Desde el lugar dónde estaba sólo veía hasta las rodillas de su hermanastro. Tenía frío, hambre, le dolía todo el cuerpo y hasta él llegaba el olor de la pizza que el mayor había traído hacía un momento.  
  
Él hablaba con sus padres  
  
\- Claro papá, está siendo un buen chico, de verdad, no deberías creer todo lo que diga el psicólogo del colegio – oía su voz despreocupada charlando sin ningún problema – Sí, puedo cuidarle todo el fin de semana, no os preocupéis no se va a escapar otra vez, si, está acostado pero lo traeré a rastras al teléfono… de verdad, no es molestia… como queráis, yo se lo diré, venga papá que quieres que te diga ¿Jensen Smith-Collins está bien, no sufrirá ningún daño?… ¿Quieres que lo encadene?... Llamad mañana… bueno, pues hasta el lunes entonces… nos vemos.  
  
Se agitó en sus ataduras gimiendo a través de la mordaza cuando lo escuchó colgar el teléfono. Las piernas se acercaron hasta a pocos centímetros de su cara, Él se agachó liberándole el cuello de la cuerda que lo mantenía postrado dejándolo de rodillas   
  
\- Muy bien intruso, tenemos un fin de semana para acabar de educarte - dijo dándole una bofetada para que se callara”.   
  
La camioneta seguía con las ruedas deshinchadas cuando el activo entró en la cochera, pero no había problema, como había supuesto, la motocicleta de Misha estaba en uno de los trasteros lista para ser usada. Jensen estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y reunirse con el federal para decirle dónde estaba Tyler, pero entonces Él haría daño al niño y no podía permitirlo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar el miedo que se adueñaba de su ánimo montó en la moto y enfiló la salida de la mansión a toda velocidad.  
  
Por un instante creyó escuchar la voz de Jared sobre el ruido del motor. Lo lamentaba pero ahora lo importante era el niño, no podía detenerse por mucho que deseara hacerlo.  
  
Jared vio marchar la motocicleta haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos, intentar seguirlo era una estupidez pues cuando quisiera alcanzar otro vehículo ya no habría a quien seguir. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de McKinney que atendió al primer toque.  
  
\- ¿Novedades? – inquirió la voz tensa de su jefe y compañero  
\- Jensen ha huido… tenías razón – suspiró profundamente – gracias por obligarme a hacerlo.  
\- No se merecen, era el único paso lógico, me reuniré contigo en cinco minutos, Ryan y Smith se quedarán en la mansión con los Collins.  
  
Colgó lentamente, en la puerta de la entrada el matrimonio le esperaba con tal cara de preocupación que tuvo que ponerles al tanto del plan de MG en previsión de que algo así ocurriera.  
  
\- Con un poco de suerte quien le haya obligado a huir lo ha enviado dónde retienen a Tyler – concluyó – en un par de horas podré decirles algo más, váyanse a descansar, les necesitaré con energías cuando los traiga, a ambos.  
\- Hijo, si tiene que… - el viejo carraspeó, las palabras se le atragantaban en el pecho, pero sentía que debía decirlas al altísimo agente – si tiene que disparar a Misha, lo entenderé, no cambiará nada en mi afecto por ti.  
\- Intentaremos cogerle con vida Benjamin, pero la prioridad son Jensen y Tyler.  
\- Crees que ha sido él quién ha hecho llegar la nota ¿verdad? – preguntó el psiquiatra  
\- Es lo más probable.  
  
La motocicleta tomó la salida sur de la autopista en dirección a la finca familiar de los Collins cerca de la pequeña localidad de Nada. El rancho familiar, apenas una cabaña de madera con un pequeño establo para media docena de caballos, vacío desde la muerte del viejo Dimitri Collins, el abuelo de Misha, se alzaba en mitad del terreno llano y seco, sólo interrumpido por el camino asfaltado y unos pocos árboles diseminados en el horizonte. El lugar habitado más cercano, Nada, estaba a unas quince millas.  
  
Dejó la motocicleta en el establo y se dirigió a la cabaña, la puerta estaba abierta. En la oscuridad de la noche, la luz halógena, enfocada justo hacia su rostro, le cegó impidiéndole esquivar el látigo que con un doloroso restallido se enrolló en sus piernas derribándole de espaldas con el tiempo justo para evitar el golpe en la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
No gritó a pesar del dolor intenso, tampoco se levantó, con un giro de muñeca su agresor salió de la oscuridad recogiendo el látigo y poniéndose sobre él, teatralmente. Con ambas piernas a los lados de la cintura del derribado Jensen, Misha Collins sonrió con suficiencia.  
  
\- Siempre tienes que coger mis cosas ¿no intruso?  
  
TLD TLD TLD  
  
McKinney repasó sobre el mapa la propiedad de los Collins en Nada, el lugar dónde el dispositivo implantado al activo se había detenido y permanecía estático. Como se temía no podrían acercarse a menos de un par de millas sin ser vistos desde la cabaña lo que los obligaría a esperar un día entero antes de intentar el rescate de Jensen y del chico si también estaba allí.  
  
Jared estaba acostado en el incómodo sofá. MG no sabía a ciencia cierta si dormía o fingía dormir. Cuando dijo que no saldrían tras Jensen de inmediato no había protestado sólo había manifestado que llevaba casi cuarenta horas sin dormir y que iba a descansar todo lo que pudiera para estar fresco durante el rescate.  
  
El agente de más rango le dejó hacer pues iba a ordenarle ir a dormir él mismo si era necesario. Dejó el mapa sobre la mesa. Por la mañana se reunirían con el grupo de asalto en Columbus y efectuarían el rescate al anochecer asistidos por drones con cámaras de visión nocturna. El más joven respiró un poco más fuerte un momento y giró la cabeza buscando inconscientemente una posición más cómoda. MG cogió la colcha que decoraba uno de los sillones y lo tapó con ella, apagó la luz y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Jared despertó sobresaltado en la oscuridad, miró el despertador, aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. ¿Iba a permanecer allí, tan tranquilo, todo un día entero, mientras Jensen podía estar en manos de un psicópata cuya obsesión era hacerle daño? “Lo siento MG, no puedo esperar” pensó mientras cogía su arma, unos prismáticos con visión nocturna y ajustaba su tableta para rastrear la señal del activo.  
  
No cogió el Mazda, desde la ventana de McKinney se veía el vehículo aparcado, prefirió alejarse andando y puentear un viejo impala estacionado en una gasolinera. A unas cinco millas del rancho apagó las luces del coche y condujo lentamente en la oscuridad ayudado por los prismáticos de visión nocturna. Cuando estuvo a quinientos metros detuvo el motor y comprobó que la señal de Jensen provenía del rancho. No podía saber cuanta gente había en el interior. Se arrastró en silencio hasta la parte posterior del establo. Una chicharra rompía el opresivo silencio nocturno, no se escuchaban voces en el interior de la cabaña, tampoco había luz.   
  
Después de varias vueltas en completo silencio, convencido de que estaba vacía, forzó la puerta y entró. Inspeccionó el lugar con los prismáticos, como había sospechado no había nadie. Entró en las habitaciones y en el baño. La única pista sobre la presencia de Jensen allí era su camisa, rasgada y manchada de sangre.  
  
Era imposible, cinco minutos antes había comprobado la señal de Jensen y provenía de allí. ¿Qué había pasado? Se dirigió a la salida confuso y de repente no hubo nada más que oscuridad.  
  
Despertó atado y amordazado junto a una pared de piedra, un rayo de cruda luz del sol impactaba en su cara cegándole sin piedad. Se giró para evitarlo y comprobar que estaba en una especie de sótano. No estaba solo, alguien gimoteaba a través de su propia mordaza a unos metros a su izquierda. Consiguió quitarse la mordaza, soltarse iba a ser mucho más difícil.  
  
\- ¿Hola? – dijo en voz alta intentando que la persona que gemía cerca de él le diera alguna pista de lo que había pasado y dónde estaba - ¿Jensen? ¿Eres tú?  
  
Los gemidos aumentaron angustiados, ahora parecían los de alguien muy joven.  
  
\- Lo siento, estoy atado, no puedo moverme y tampoco te veo – Intentó encontrar el nudo que le unía a la base de un pilar de madera - ¿Tu puedes moverte?  
  
La otra persona rodó hasta él, como había supuesto por el sonido de sus quejidos, se trataba de Tyler. Estaba maniatado y una mordaza como la que Jared se había quitado cubría su boca.  
  
\- Se que pinta mal Ty, pero te sacaré de aquí – el niño hizo unos sonidos que el federal interpretó como “Y a tío Jensen” – por supuesto, a ver intenta poner tus muñecas a la altura de mis manos, voy a desatarte.  
  
Fue fácil soltar al pequeño, el nudo era bastante simple, Tyler se quitó la mordaza y se abrazó a él. Ahora debía encontrar la manera de soltarse y buscar a Jensen.  
  
\- Ty, ¿sabes dónde estamos?  
\- No, Donna me recogió en esgrima pero el hombre que iba con ella me dio algo para dormir y me he despertado aquí.  
\- ¿Has visto a tu tío? – el niño palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el corazón de Jared dio un vuelco - ¿qué ha pasado Tyler?  
\- Anoche le escuché arriba, creí que me rescataría, pero el hombre del coche le hizo algo malo, le escuché gritar.  
\- Tu tío es muy fuerte, aguantará hasta que vengan a rescatarnos, ¿me crees? – el niño asintió secándose las lágrimas  
\- Eso ha sido muy bonito – alguien aplaudía irónicamente, se acercó al federal – tú debes ser Jared  
\- Y tú eres Misha  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mi papá murió y tú no te pareces a mi papá! – el niño se interpuso entre el secuestrador y el agente – ¡Mi papá era bueno! ¡Nunca me hubiera atado ni le haría daño a tío Jensen!  
\- Tyler, no lo entiendes porque eres pequeño, este hombre le ha lavado el cerebro a Jensen, quería apartar a mi familia de mí, por eso tenía que hacer lo que he hecho – el recién llegado ofreció su mano al niño – pero a partir de ahora todo irá bien.  
\- Monstruo, no te basta con destrozar las vidas de Jensen y tus padres, también quieres envenenar a tu hijo – escupió Jared sin miedo  
  
El niño se alejó unos pasos de su padre mirándole horrorizado al reconocerle por fin. Misha intentó acercarse pero Jared le hizo la zancadilla y cayó al suelo. Furioso, se levantó y noqueó al federal de un puñetazo.   
  
\- ¡No le hagas daño! – El niño le pegó una patada y Misha consiguió agarrarlo - ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres malo!  
\- Estás equivocado Tyler, él es el malo, quería matarme y por eso tuve que fingir que me moría, pero no os dejé solos, os dejé con el tío Jensen. Y él ha cuidado muy bien de vosotros ¿verdad?  
\- Pero…  
\- Ven conmigo Ty  
\- ¿Y el tito Jensen?  
\- Tuvo un accidente, tuve que llevarlo al hospital pero se pondrá bien – dijo llevándole a la cocina de la cabaña.  
\- ¿Por qué me has atado y encerrado? – preguntó aún desconfiado aunque queriendo creer las explicaciones de su padre - ¿Dónde está Donna?  
\- Ella puso algo para dormir en tu comida, yo me di cuenta de que quería secuestrarte y te saqué del coche, entonces ella huyó y se estrelló – el niño se tapó la boca con las manos, impactado, pero Collins sabía que empezaba a creerle – trabajaba para ese hombre de abajo y otro que se llama McKinney y que hizo que tu madre tuviera el accidente que la mató. ¿Tienes hambre?  
\- Si   
\- No he podido conseguir mucha comida, sólo tengo dulces y batidos, cuando interrogue al hombre de abajo y me diga en qué hospital ha escondido a Jensen iremos por tus hermanos, rescataré a tu tío y nos esconderemos dónde nunca puedan encontrarnos, ya verás hijo, volveremos a estar felices todos juntos.  
  
Tomándose la comida que le había dado su padre, el pequeño se volvió a quedar dormido. Los sedantes del batido hacían efecto. Misha lo cogió en brazos y lo metió en una de las habitaciones, lo acostó en una cama y atrancó la puerta por fuera. Volvió a bajar al sótano. El federal seguía inconsciente, cruzó el pasillo que comunicaba los cimientos de la cabaña con los del establo. Ese lado del subterráneo era muy distinto, había tardado años en lograr que la silla de tratamiento que robó de la Dollhouse antes de escapar con Jensen volviera a funcionar.  
  
El activo estaba atado a ella, pero aún no la había puesto en marcha, necesitaba modificar la impronta base de Adam con parte de sus recuerdos actuales para que Jensen fuera dócil y no se rebelara. La mirada furiosa de su prisionero le recibió. Casi no reconocía al chico obediente al que moldeó a su gusto durante años.   
  
\- Te he dicho que Tyler está bien, sólo está descansando – el hombre desnudo atado de pies y manos a la silla trató de moverse – Bennett tenía razón, usar un estímulo auditivo para controlar a un activo durmiente no es la mejor solución a largo plazo, tranquilo pequeño intruso, pronto recibirás tu tratamiento y volverás a ser el muñeco complaciente que siempre has sido, y después tú mismo le volarás la cabeza al federal entrometido de ahí detrás.  
  
Continuará...


	13. ... Mírame, soy Jared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescatando a Tyler, a Jared y a ¿Jensen?

**12.-**

**… Mírame, soy Jared.**

 

MG McKinney estaba furioso con su subordinado después de la espantada de la noche anterior, pero no tenía tiempo para buscar a Jared, si retrasaba otro día la búsqueda del activo podría ser demasiado tarde. Se reunió con el grupo de asalto y analizaron las imágines térmicas procedentes de uno de los drones. Sólo recibieron la confirmación de un pequeño cuerpo atado o dormido en una de las habitaciones.

 

El suelo de la edificación no permitía que los sensores térmicos de los drones lo atravesaran por lo que no podían saber cuanta gente se encontraba en el sótano acondicionado para que personas y animales pudieran protegerse en caso de tornados o tormentas especialmente virulentas.

 

En cuanto oscureció y antes de que la luna llena disipara gran parte de la oscuridad necesaria para actuar, tres miembros de la brigada de asalto entraron en la cabaña sin hacer ruido y sacaron al niño que aún permanecía sedado, después, y con todas las medidas de precaución que podían tomar en esas circunstancias bajaron al sótano. En la oscuridad, con las gafas de visión nocturna, MG comprobó que aquel lado estaba vacío, aunque junto a uno de los pilares había un poco de sangre y rozaduras provocadas por algo metálico. Se apostaron a ambos lados del pasillo que comunicaba con la zona destinada a los animales.

 

-         Colbert aquí vigilando la salida, Wade, Chau y Jones conmigo, McKinney, si insiste en entrar, dos pasos por detrás de nosotros y sin ponerse al descubierto en ningún momento – ordenó el agente más veterano que era también quien comandaba el equipo de rescate.

-         Así lo haré jefe Lehane – aceptó el federal – percibo dos señales de calor al final del pasillo, uno es el objetivo y el otro puede ser el secuestrador aunque no se mueve.

-         Yo también los tengo en mi visor señor – Afirmó Chau

-         Entra primero Wade

 

El oficial aludido cogió su ballesta cargada con un dardo sedante y se deslizó como una sombra a lo largo de la pared del estrecho pasillo que separaba ambas partes del sótano. Aprovechando la oscuridad se acercó lo suficiente como para asegurar la efectividad del dardo, se echó la ballesta a la cara y la bajó lentamente. El sospechoso estaba bien atado al igual que el hombre sujeto a lo que parecía una silla de dentista. No había nadie más allí.

 

-         ¡Sitio despejado! ¡Tengo dos hombres atados, posiblemente necesiten atención médica! – el del suelo levantó la cabeza y el sargento de brigada anunció - ¡Su compañero está aquí McKinney!

 

MG corrió hacia el gigante inmovilizado, le quitó la mordaza y comenzó a desatarle, estaba claro que no había pasado un buen rato, la sangre brotaba de una brecha en la frente, otra en la mejilla y tenía los labios reventados por varios sitios.

 

-         Ánimo chico, aunque has sido un completo estúpido ahora estás a salvo – dijo el agente especial ayudándole a levantarse - ¿puedes andar?

-         Estoy bien – el magullado agente se acercó a la silla donde Jensen aún estaba inconsciente – déjame tu chaqueta.

-         Tengo algo mejor – dijo dándole una manta.

 

Jared tapó con ella el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que amaba y procedió a soltar las correas que lo ataban a la silla. Jensen gimió un poco y abrió los ojos confundido. Se sentó despacio sujetando la manta con una mano y miró inocentemente a Jared.

 

-         ¿Me he quedado dormido? – la pregunta hizo palidecer al joven agente cubierto de sangre que miró horrorizado a su jefe.

-         Sólo un ratito – contestó McKinney con un intento de sonrisa, cogió de un brazo a Jared y poniéndolo delante del hombre al que acababan de dejar sin recuerdos, le dijo suavemente de forma que el activo no le escuchara – reacciona y hazlo chico.

-         Mírame, soy Jared, soy tu gestor, ¿confías en mí? – casi graznó la fórmula que Brink había diseñado para asignar gestores a los activos en todas las Dollhouses.

-         Con mi vida. Tienes sangre, ¿Estás bien? – Ross aceptó sin problemas a Jared, tal como su impronta base estaba programada, levantó una mano rozando con delicadeza los cortes del rostro, Jared afirmó con la cabeza sin conseguir que las palabras acudieran a sus labios – ¿Puedo irme ya?

-         Claro – respondió aturdido el federal antes de comprender que no había lugar a dónde el hombre sin memoria pudiera ir - ¡Jensen, espera!

 

Sin saber que le hablaban a él Ross contempló asombrado a la gente de la brigada de asalto y dio un par de vueltas en redondo, confundido por no encontrarse en la Dollhouse.

 

-         Intento ser mejor, es bueno trabajar para ser un mejor activo – balbució mientras la manta resbalaba por su cuerpo y caía al suelo, se miró a sí mismo sorprendido – estoy desnudo.

-         Si, toma – MG recogió la manta y volvió a taparlo fulminando con la mirada a Jared que apenas era capaz de salir de su estupor – tápate con esto que fuera hace frío.

-         Trato de ser mejor, de rendir al cien por cien – musitó infantilmente el activo

-         ¿Está bien? – preguntó Johnson – se comporta como un autista.

-         Está en “tabula rasa”, no tiene recuerdos, conocimientos, sólo tiene inculcado un nombre al que responder – McKinney volvió a empujar a Jared para que se hiciera cargo de la situación, su compañero carraspeó reaccionando por fin – y la obediencia a su gestor.

-         Ross, ven conmigo, voy a llevarte a casa – murmuró roncamente

-         Vale.

 

El agente especial ordenó a la brigada de asalto que custodiara el lugar y la máquina de tratamiento y acompañó a Ross y Jared junto al niño que aún dormía en el coche.

 

-         No me parece buena idea llevarle de vuelta a la mansión chico, quizás él no lo note pero su familia lo pasará muy mal al verle así – musitó MG – Llevemos al niño y Jensen se quedará en la pensión hasta que nos asignen un piso franco, aprovecharemos para explicar lo que ocurre a los Collins y para conseguir algo de ropa.

-         ¿Él también se ha dormido? – preguntó el activo borrado sentándose junto al chiquillo – no está bien hacer un tratamiento a un niño pequeño, duele.

-         Nadie le ha hecho tratamiento a Tyler Jen… Ross, sólo duerme porque está cansado – explicó Jared

-         Es bueno que descanse así podrá dar el cien por cien cuando despierte – afirmó acariciando con ternura la cabeza del pequeño y miró por la ventana hacia la luna, que se levantaba enorme y anaranjada por el horizonte llamando su atención.

 

La mansión Collins parecía desierta a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo en cuanto Jared llamó al video-portero Vicky contestó como si hubiera estado haciendo guardia junto al mismo. Le dijo a Ross que permaneciera en el coche y cogió a Tyler en brazos para llevarlo dentro. MG le acompañaba aunque no entró, se quedó en la puerta vigilando el coche con el activo en su interior.

 

-         ¿Tío Jensen no entra? – preguntó Victoria abrazando al niño cuando lo dejó acostado en su habitación.

-         No está preparado Vicky, ha ocurrido algo y antes tenemos que ayudarle…

-         Eso es absurdo, nosotros somos su familia y podemos cuidar de él – protestó la chica.

-         Dame un poco de tiempo, cogeré algo de ropa, estará unos días fuera – Samantha y Benjamin se abrazaban mirando al federal hasta que la mujer fue por una maleta y un neceser – tened paciencia, se pondrá bien

 

Creyendo que la niña aceptaba su decisión acompañó a Sam a la habitación del activo cogiendo algunas cosas que ayudaran a despertar algún recuerdo residual en la mente de Ross. Material de dibujo sobre todo, lápices, bolígrafos y una carpeta con láminas A3. La abrió para comprobar que tuviera algunas en blanco y se quedó sorprendido por el detalle de los retratos que encontró, no sabía cuando los había hecho, debió ser antes de mudarse a la mansión. Los niños desayunando, Samantha sonriendo feliz con un plato de tortitas entre las manos, Benjamin sentado en un sillón con las gafas de lectura cabalgando sobre su nariz y los brazos abiertos como cuando contaba cuentos a los dos pequeños, también había una de Jared, el federal no se reconocía en ella, no creía tener una mirada tan limpia y noble como la reflejada en el retrato.

 

La amargura hizo una bola en su garganta al comprender que el hombre sentado pacientemente en el asiento de atrás de su coche ya no era quien había hecho esos dibujos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la mujer, ella también estaba triste sin embargo, en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hijo, había un brillo de esperanza en el federal.

 

-         Le recuperaremos – gruñó roncamente Jared, aferrándose a esas palabras con toda la fe que pudo encontrar.

-         Le recuperaremos – repitió Samantha abrazándole como hubiera querido abrazar a su propio hijo.

 

McKinney se impacientaba en la puerta de la Mansión, había sido él mismo quien decidió que debía ser Jared el que explicara la situación a la familia del activo, y sabía que serían algo más de un par de minutos, pero era bastante más de media noche, había sido un día larguísimo y necesitaba darse un largo baño caliente y dormir doce horas seguidas. Molesto por una vieja contractura que le daba por aparecer cuando más cansado estaba se sentó en los escalones del porche para estirar la espalda y hacer un par de ejercicios de relajación.

 

Vicky aprovechó ese instante para esquivar al agente, correr hacia el coche, meterse en él con Jensen y cerrar para que no pudieran separarla de su tío. Se echó en sus brazos y se separó aturdida al notar que no llevaba nada bajo la manta.

 

-         ¿Por qué no quieres entrar a casa? ¿Dónde está tu ropa? – le preguntó

-         No le digas a papá, me caí al lago cuando ese hombre le gritaba, Vicky – le dijo en un susurro

-         ¿Tío Jensen? – la jovencita se quedó pálida, Jared no les había mentido, su tío no sabía quién era.

-         No se como se llama, pero no me gusta, tiene una pistola en la parte de atrás del pantalón – siguió susurrando – creo que se ha dado cuenta de que nos vamos a mudar.

 

MG golpeaba en el cristal junto a la muchacha para que le abriera, ella pensó que el federal quizás encontrara sentido a los desvaríos de su tío y desbloqueó las puertas.

 

-         Deberías volver a casa Victoria – sonó bastante más enfadado de lo que estaba al retener un gruñido por el dolor agudo que se había adueñado de su espalda.

-         Tú también tienes un arma – musitó Jensen intentando proteger a la niña del federal

-         Soy el agente especial McKinney, Ross, llevo mi arma reglamentaria pero no estoy aquí para hacer daño a nadie. ¿No me recuerdas? Te he traído en el coche

-         Es verdad, con ese niño pequeño, ¿está bien?

-         ¿Tío Jensen? – volvió a preguntar Victoria asustada - ¿No te acuerdas de Tyler?

-         ¿Tú eres el tío Jensen? – le preguntó el activo a MG, cuyo cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba – has dicho que te llamabas McKinney Ross

-         ¿Recuerdas cuándo te hemos rescatado? – El federal se sentó junto a la niña poniendo una mano protectora en su hombro – Jared y yo te hemos traído a la mansión.

-         ¿Mansión? ¿Ya nos hemos ido de casa? ¿Papá sabe que estoy aquí? Se va a enfadar, me vio espiando y yo me escabullí sin que el otro hombre me viera, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-         ¿Sabes quién es ella? – MG pidió con un gesto a la chica que no dijera nada

-         Claro, mi hermana, Victoria Winchester – replicó convencido el adulto que creía ser un chico de once años.

-         Y tu nombre es Adam – quiso confirmar el agente del gobierno

-         Si. No importa, ya soy un hombre, me enfrentaré a papá, no te preocupes Vicky, puedo hacerlo – afirmó valientemente abriendo la puerta para ir al encuentro de su familia, entonces vio su reflejo en la ventana y no lo reconoció - ¿qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡esto no es mi cuerpo Vicky! ¡qué me pasa!

-         Adam, ¡Adam! ¡Escúchame! - El federal se bajó del coche y se arrodilló junto al hombre hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

 

Temiendo que la composición de personalidades que estaba sufriendo el activo se volviera violenta e inestable intentó las fórmulas de control diseñadas para la personalidad de Jensen. Pero no funcionaban con los recuerdos del auténtico tío de Victoria, el chico que murió ahogado en un falso accidente de tráfico. Envuelto en la manta y temblando violentamente, quien creía ser Adam Winchester, lloraba desconsolado.

 

Jared, con una maleta en una mano y el porta-folios bajo el otro brazo salió fuera y se encontró con la situación que escapaba del control de su superior. Metió lo que llevaba en el maletero y sacó a Victoria del coche, la niña también lloraba y la envolvió en un abrazo protector mientras susurraba que lo arreglarían, que todo saldría bien. No le recriminó que no le hubiera hecho caso, aunque si le hubiera escuchado se habría ahorrado este disgusto. Cuando estuvo más tranquila fue ella quien tranquilizó al hombre aterrado que había bajo la manta.

 

-         Adam, Adam – había escuchado que el agente McKinney había llamado así a su tío – tranquilo, no pasa nada, papá lo entenderá, yo se lo explicaré.

-         Pero, pero, me ha pasado como al niño de “Big” – el rostro congestionado e indefenso de Jensen apareció al levantar una esquina del cobertor – no se va a creer que soy yo.

-         El agente McKinney se lo explicará, Adam – decir ese nombre era para Jared mucho más difícil que llamarlo Ross, pero era lo que necesitaba ahora y era lo que tenía que hacer – tú te tienes que venir conmigo, tenemos que averiguar qué te ha pasado para poder solucionarlo, ¿confías en mi?

-         Con mi vida – respondió automáticamente Jensen/Adam, tranquilizándose y dejando que le ayudara a volver al coche – Vicky, diles a mamá y papá que los quiero ¿vale?

-         Tranquilo, yo se lo digo – respondió la chiquilla dando un beso en la mejilla a Jensen a punto de llorar otra vez.

-         ¿Te quedas con ella MG? – El federal aceptó la orden de su subordinado sin ningún problema – Pues nos vamos, necesitamos descansar todos, todo va a salir bien ¿me crees Vicky?

 

La niña dijo que sí con la cabeza y corrió hacia la casa para que no la vieran llorar de nuevo. McKinney se sacudió las rodillas con el sombrero y la siguió.

 

La señora Rodhes aceptó las explicaciones del federal con el rostro golpeado sobre la presencia del nuevo inquilino que iba a compartir habitación con él. Jared la ayudó a poner una cama supletoria en el dormitorio y le adelantó el suplemento de alojamiento de un par de semanas.

 

A grandes rasgos, para que la mujer y su hija no se preocuparan por la presencia de Jensen… (Debía acostumbrarse a pensar en él cómo Adam mientras durara esta impronta), les dijo que había sufrido un trauma y tenía amnesia, solo recordaba hasta los once años. Estuvo tentado de contar la misma historia al hombre/chico, hundido en el sillón en pijama, zapatillas de garras de oso y con un vaso de chocolate caliente entre las manos. “¡Oh, Dios! Voy a volverme loco” pensó deseando poder hacer más para ayudarlo y recuperar al hombre de que se había enamorado.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

McKinney organizó una vigilancia especial en torno a los niños y sus abuelos en previsión de que Misha Collins volviera a intentar algo contra ellos. La agente Ryan, se hizo cargo de organizar los turnos de los seis agentes de refuerzo. A esas alturas de la noche su espalda era un desastre torturado. Creyendo que todos los miembros de la familia dormían ya entró en la cocina y se preparó un café para tomarse un par de relajantes musculares antes de volver al hostal.

 

-         ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – MG suspiró resignado al escuchar la voz de Victoria a sus espaldas.

-         Por supuesto, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿un vaso de leche?

-         Una manzanilla – intentó sonreír la niña

-         Por supuesto – revolvió en el estante de los cereales

-         En el de arriba – Vicky se acercó a enseñarle dónde estaba – ahora se dónde te he visto antes

-         Ya le expliqué a tu tío…

-         No, no me refiero al cementerio – dijo ella en voz baja – aunque sí fue en el cementerio y usted no me vio a mí. Estaba frente a la tumba de mis padres, hace un par de años, estuvo mucho rato de pie, mirando la lápida sin moverse y después se marchó. ¿Sabía ya quién era mi tío?

-         Es un caso abierto, Victoria, no puedo informar libremente sobre él…

-         Sólo quería saber por qué, si sabía que Jensen era el hijo de Samantha, y que no era el hermano de mi madre, ¿por qué dejó que pasaran tres años antes de intervenir? – La muchacha no estaba juzgando al federal y así lo entendió el hombre que se sentó a la mesa de la cocina tras preparar el café y la manzanilla.

-         Eres tan asombrosa como tu madre – murmuró pensativo sonriéndole con tristeza – cumplía órdenes, pero sí que debí intervenir antes, sólo creí que al morir tu padre no había ningún riesgo de que los causantes del accidente de tu madre se acercaran a vosotros.

-         Siempre supe que no fue un accidente, quería creer que no lo era… un accidente es una muerte tan absurda – los ojos azules de la muchacha contemplaron fijamente al federal como si pudieran leer hasta lo más profundo de su alma – quería pensar que mi madre no nos hubiera dejado por un simple accidente, ella era especial, y usted lo sabe ¿verdad?

-         Llevo mucho tiempo investigando este caso Victoria – murmuró McKinney, el federal más curtido de su división, sintiéndose desarmado ante una chica de trece años

-         ¿Conocía a mi madre? Ella nunca le mencionó

-         Lo se

-         Agente, ¿va a matar a mi padre?

 

MG miró a la chiquilla y se pasó una mano por el rostro, ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar ahora, estaba claro que habían cometido un error al obligar a Jared a contar la verdad a Jensen. Ahora el activo tardaría mucho más en recuperarse, si lograba hacerlo alguna vez, y esta familia se veía metida de lleno en su cruzada personal para atrapar al psicópata del padre.

 

-         La verdad es que no lo sé Victoria, en principio sólo queremos atraparlo, tu padre es peligroso.

-         Hace unas semanas le estaría llamando mentiroso, pero ahora se cosas, sin embargo es mi padre y no quiero que muera, por favor – le pidió sin saber el efecto que causaba en el federal.

-         Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, te lo prometo.

 

Ella se tomó la manzanilla y se marchó. MG comprendía que había cometido una estupidez haciendo esa promesa. El padre de la muchacha había cometido los peores crímenes imaginables contra una persona viva, era responsable de varias muertes indirectamente (entre ellas las de los abuelos maternos de Vicky) y era posible que Donna Hanscum también fuera su víctima. Intentaría cogerle con vida pero si lo tenía en el punto de mira y alguien más podía salir herido, tiraría a matar.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

 

Adam/Jensen dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesita y se encogió en el sillón contemplando al enorme federal que se movía por la habitación con el cuidado del que tiene un bebé dormido justo al lado.

 

Era difícil no volver a llorar cuando miraba sus propias manos de adulto, “Big” siempre había sido para el una peli de humor, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en que para el niño de la película podía ser una pesadilla terrorífica como la que él estaba viviendo ahora. Intentaba imaginar la cara de sus padres, la expresión que pondrían al verle, sabía que mamá le reconocería, no estaba tan seguro con su padre. John siempre había sido muy desconfiado y cuando lo estuvo espiando mientras hablaba con aquel tipo amenazante empezó a comprender porqué. John fue de la CIA y lo dejó porque descubrió algo que no podía seguir ocultando.

 

El hombre que parecía cuidar de él tomó asiento enfrente y le sonrió queriendo darle confianza. Adam siempre había sido de esos niños huraños que no dejan que nadie se acerque a ellos, pero ese hombre le caía bien y no sabía el motivo.

 

-         ¿Estás mejor Adam? – inclinó la cabeza asintiendo y la sonrisa de Jared se volvió más cálida y real – Estupendo, porque necesito que me digas lo último que recuerdas hasta que viste a Victoria antes ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-         No lo se, lo intentaré

-         Dijiste que tu padre estaba con un hombre…

-         Sí, vestía como tú – el niño se cayó al darse cuenta de que había tuteado al agente pero la sonrisa comprensiva y cariñosa de Jared le impulsó a seguir – pero era muy diferente, tenía una mirada fría y mi padre parecía asustado y enfadado.

-         ¿Te vieron?

-         Al principio no, me acerqué hasta que pude oír algo sobre un dinero que había desaparecido, el hombre que hablaba con mi padre preguntaba que dónde lo había metido y mi padre le juró que no había cogido ni un solo dólar y que no le interesaba el dinero manchado de sangre. Entonces me vio, mi padre y yo me fui de allí – Jensen/Adam se restregó los ojos con un puño – estaba cruzando por un terraplén para llegar a mi bicicleta y resbalé y caí al río y vosotros me metisteis en el coche con ese niño pequeño pero no dejasteis que me quedara con Vicky. Y ahora soy un viejo.

-         Créeme, no eres un viejo.

-         Eso es difícil de creer, los de mi clase ya no van a querer jugar al futbol conmigo, mírame.

-         Adam, tienes amnesia, en realidad eres mayor sólo que no lo recuerdas.

-         No – el activo le miró impactado – pero he visto a Vicky, y ella es igual

-         Has visto a Vicky pero ella no es tu hermana, es tu sobrina, se parece mucho a Victoria.

-         ¿Y todo ese tiempo he estado desaparecido? Pero tengo que ir a casa, mis padres estarán preocupados y…

-         Mañana te llevaré a una clínica dónde te harán unas pruebas, después te llevaré a casa ¿de acuerdo?

-         ¿Puedo hablar con mi madre? No quiero que se preocupe…

-         El otro agente se lo habrá explicado todo, tranquilo, ahora necesitas descansar – los ojos del activo se mantenían abiertos a duras penas – venga, acuéstate, mañana arreglaremos todo esto.

 

Jensen se metió en la cama supletoria y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, Jared se tumbó en su cama tras asegurarse de que cualquiera que intentara entrar en la habitación armara el estruendo suficiente como para darle tiempo a llamar a la central y acribillarlo a tiros con el revólver que puso bajo la almohada.


	14. ...Jensen Smith-Collins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La composición del activo con los recuerdos de su auténtica personalidad y de los años pasados junto a los niños es un hecho. La cuestión es ¿Cómo reaccionará ante su propia vida?

**13.-**

**… Jensen Smith-Collins.**

* * *

 

 

Victoria se sentó junto a Jared en el sofá de la sala de espera de la clínica de Benjamin. Enfrente, el psiquiatra abrazaba a su esposa y a Jake junto a la puerta que daba a la consulta, bloqueada por el agente Smith, casi trescientas libras en seis pies y medio de músculos y humanidad.

 

MG había llevado a Tyler a comprarle un helado para entretener al nervioso chico pero ni el pequeño ni Victoria quisieron acompañarle.

 

-         ¿Nos recordará? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó la muchacha al federal que se retorcía las manos encogido e inquieto

-         Han dicho que la impronta incluirá también lo que ha vivido todo el tiempo que ha pasado con vosotros – musitó Jared intentando sonreír a la chica – seguirá siendo vuestro tío Jensen, recordará todo lo que habéis vivido juntos, aunque ya no sea el hermano de tu madre.

-         ¿Y no debería ser algo bueno? Volverá con nosotros, va a recuperar a su madre de verdad…

-         Sí – admitió el federal roncamente – debería ser algo bueno.

 

La puerta del despacho se abrió y el menudo y afable Topher Brink llamó a Samantha y cerró tras ellos nuevamente. Jared se quedó en pie frente a la madera oscura y pulida, sin advertir que la mano se Vicky se aferraba ansiosa a la suya, Jake se soltó de su abuelo y cogió la otra mano del federal que reaccionó y tomó al niño en brazos envolviendo a la niña en un abrazo protector.

 

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Samantha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sacó de la mano a Jensen. El activo se quedó paralizado al ver a tantas personas allí. Su identidad real reconoció a Benjamin, los recuerdos más recientes reconocieron a los niños y al hombre que los acompañaba, pero no estaba preparado para afrontarlos.

 

Dio un paso atrás y el otro niño que entraba en ese momento desde la calle se echó en sus brazos con un alegre “¡Tito, estás bien!”. Palideció aterrado, empujó al pequeño y se encerró de nuevo en el despacho bloqueando la puerta con su propio peso. Tyler empezó a llorar diciendo que su tío ya no los quería, y en pocos segundos, el bebé le secundó ante la impotencia de los Collins y de Jared.

 

-         Eh, tranquilizaos, eso ha sido sólo un efecto secundario del tratamiento, demasiada gente a la vez – Brink se sacó un par de piruletas del bolsillo de la bata médica - ¿Queréis un caramelo?

-         ¡Eres tonto! ¿te crees que somos bebés o qué? – Tyler fulminó con la mirada al científico, dejando de llorar – Nos dijeron que volvería a tener sus recuerdos y que iba a estar bien

-         Yo si soy un bebé – lloriqueó el pequeño en brazos de Jared

-         Toma – sonrió Brink dando el caramelo a Jake y acariciando alegremente la cabeza del hermano mayor – ya tiene sus recuerdos, jovencito, pero como tiene todos, ahora tiene que acostumbrarse a ellos. Tenéis que ser muy pacientes con él.

 

Victoria se acercó a la puerta y llamó suavemente, no tuvo respuesta y miró al agente Padalecki en busca de apoyo. El federal también llamó a la puerta con la misma timidez que la muchacha.

 

-         Jensen, soy el…

-         Sabe quién es agente, no se le ha eliminado ningún recuerdo de los últimos tres años – Brink abría otra piruleta para sí mismo – su desarrollo mental es asombroso, la conexión entre su lóbulo frontal y su sistema límbico es impresionante, y ha asumido rápidamente el conocimiento de quién es y lo que le ha ocurrido, la verdad es que estoy sorprendido gratamente con su reacción.

-         Explíquese Brink – MG no podía creer que el menudo genio hablara tan a la ligera de algo en lo que era directamente responsable.

-         Su compañero ha visto montones de composiciones, sabe que nadie reacciona bien a las mismas, desvanecimientos, ataques de pánico, ira… – el neurobiólogo ignoró la hostilidad del agente y respondió amablemente – sin embargo las sinopsis entre el lóbulo de la memoria y el sistema límbico en esos otros casos es apenas una tercera parte de las que se producen en el cerebro de Jensen, por lo que he permitido que le vieran antes de sedarlo, pero necesitará un tiempo para adaptarse y adaptar sus propias emociones a la composición de recuerdos, aunque eso ya es del campo del señor Collins.

-         ¿Y no podía habernos advertido? – McKinney estaba a un paso de golpear al científico – no hacía falta hacer pasar a los niños por esto.

-         Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo actuaba ese fantástico cerebro al reencontrarse con su mundo al completo – sonrió Topher Brink satisfecho – ha sido una reacción altamente sorprendente y satisfactoria.

 

Samantha no pudo contenerse más, se acercó al neurobiólogo y le dio una bofetada que le hizo caer de culo en el suelo. Nadie hizo nada por detenerla o por ayudar a Brink a levantarse. El científico se quedó sentado dónde había caído, frotándose el moflete rabiosamente golpeado mientras murmuraba algo sobre las conexiones sinápticas que habrían actuado en el acto de la agresión.

 

Jared puso a Jake en los brazos de su hermana y pidió a todos que salieran de allí. Brink salió escoltado por Smith bajo la mirada de desprecio de McKinney.

 

-         Ese tipo no está bien de la cabeza – murmuró el federal de más rango

-         Sin embargo no es mala gente MG – le defendió Jared – él también tiene muchos recuerdos con los que batallar.

-         Es el causante de todo esto.

-         Como Einstein de la bomba atómica, sólo hizo un descubrimiento, otros fueron quienes decidieron usarlo así – replicó su amigo – Jensen es el número setenta y tres de los que le he visto recuperar MG, tengo entendido que son más de doscientos, sabe lo que ha hecho e intenta solucionarlo aunque sabe perfectamente que eso no lo va a sacar del pabellón psiquiátrico de Ely… y sin embargo DeWitt…

-         Brink está loco y ella supo salir impune dejándolo detrás como premio de consolación – gruñó MG – está bien chico, no me des la charla, estaré ahí fuera, si necesitas ayuda con Jensen…

 

El más joven asintió y esperó a que su compañero saliera de la sala de espera para volver a llamar a la puerta de la consulta.

 

-         Soy Jared, por favor, ábreme

 

El silencio volvió a ser su única respuesta, el pomo giraba pero al empujar suavemente notó que había algo pesado obstruyendo el otro lado. Empujó lentamente ayudándose con su peso íntegro y trastabilló, midió el suelo con todo su cuerpo cuando la resistencia de la puerta desapareció repentinamente.

 

Se giró y vio a Jensen encogido a un lado de la entrada y temblando de pánico. Gateó hacia él y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared sin tocarle y sin decir nada. Los minutos transcurrían tan despacio que el federal tuvo tiempo de recordar todas las composiciones a las que había asistido y todas en las que los activos habían sido sus casos. El pecoso levantó por fin la cabeza de las rodillas y le miró.

 

Jared quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, decirle que le amaba, pero creía que si hacía eso podía asustarlo aún más. Debía dejarle dar el primer paso y estar ahí para sostenerle si era necesario. Respondió a la mirada de confusión y terror con todo el cariño que era capaz de reunir.

 

-         No se cómo… - sonó el susurro ronco del activo

-         Te ayudaremos – replicó muy suavemente Jared

-         ¿Él?... ¿Le habéis cogido?

 

Por un segundo estuvo tentado de mentirle, borrar el terror de esos ojos podía justificar que le hiciera creer en una falsa seguridad, pero, a la larga, podría ser irresponsable y peligroso. Jared suspiró profundamente.

 

-         No

-         Vendrá por mi

-         Si lo hace le estaré esperando – murmuró con rabia el federal

-         ¿Sigue siendo tu caso? – preguntó suavemente Jensen acercándose, buscando inconscientemente su protección

-         Ya no, ahora es mucho más

-         Comprendo – el activo dejó caer la cabeza en la pared a pocos centímetros del hombro de Jared – se ha vuelto personal

-         Como no te haces ni idea – admitió el federal desesperado por recogerle entre sus brazos y llevarlo a un lugar seguro

-         Te… te ayudaré a atraparle – balbució Jensen confuso

-         No me has comprendido – sonrió Jared conmovido – sólo me interesa que estés bien y a salvo, con tu familia, con los que te amamos

-         Él…

-         No volverá a hacerte daño, no lo permitiré – dijo rozando tentativamente sus rodillas con una mano, Jensen reaccionó como si le hubiera dado un calambre, se alejó mirándole aterrado – lo siento

-         Yo… lo siento

-         No pretendía asustarte, lo siento

-         Lo siento… no…

-         Lo sé, no te preocupes, lo comprendo – se levantó con agilidad y tendió la mano para ayudar a Jensen que en lugar de cogerla se apoyó en la pared para levantarse casi como si quisiera envolverse en la misma y desaparecer, la sonrisa de Jared se volvió una mueca dolorida y retiró la mano – nadie va a tocarte si no quieres.

-         Lo siento, no puedo… - balbució Jensen incapaz de explicarse mejor

-         ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?

-         No. No puedo volver a casa – susurró volviendo a temblar

-         ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-         ¿Puedo volver a la pensión? – suplicó débilmente - ¿Contigo?

 

Jared se tomó su tiempo para responder. Claro que quería llevárselo con él, pero también tenía que pensar en los niños, en Samantha, en el mismo Jensen, ¿le estaba haciendo un favor o estaba aprovechándose de su miedo?

 

-         Iremos dónde tú quieras – contestó por fin – pero antes deberías ver a tu madre y a los niños.

-         Ellos ya saben que yo no… no… no soy el mismo

-         Te quieren, no importa qué recuerdos tengas Jensen – resistió la tentación de volver a tocarle – sólo para que no se preocupen, Tyler creyó que ya no lo querías…

-         Yo… - balbució hecho un lío, volvió a mirarle aterrado – Quédate conmigo

-         Nadie puede separarme de ti, tranquilo – Jensen asintió y respiró profundamente acercándose con algo más de confianza - ¿Estás mejor?

-         Creo que sí – musitó temblando

-         Ten, ponte mi chaqueta – dijo quitándose la americana y ofreciéndosela, como no se atrevía a cogerla se la puso por los hombros con suavidad - ¿mejor?

-         Sí – dijo metiendo las manos por las mangas – Jared…

-         Dime

-         Gracias

-         Dámelas cuando encierren a Misha y tiren la llave.

 

No habían abandonado la clínica, los Collins, los niños, McKinney y el superintendente Pileggi los esperaban cuando salieron a la recepción.

 

-         Agente Padalecki acompáñeme – ordenó su jefe

-         Lo que vaya a decirme tendrá que esperar señor – respondió Jared al presentir que Jensen, tras él, retrocedía unos pasos – lo siento.

 

Pileggi no insistió, cruzó una mirada de advertencia con McKinney que el agente especial sostuvo impertérrito y se marchó. Jensen se acercó más a su familia, cabizbajo y nervioso. Con el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió hacía una hora, ninguno dio el primer paso, esperando que fuera el activo quien tomara la iniciativa.

 

-         Lo siento Tyler – musitó, el niño aceptó sus disculpas y esperó a que dijera algo más, pero Jensen siguió en silencio

-         ¿Vamos a casa? – fue Vicky la que preguntó

-         Jensen se va a venir conmigo a la pensión – Jared cortó el intento de protesta de todos con un gesto que al mismo tiempo marcaba una barrera de protección para el hombre que amaba – creemos que es lo mejor hasta que se tranquilice un poco y se sienta algo más seguro.

-         En casa también estarás seguro, Jensen – Benjamin impidió que los demás protestaran intentando encontrar un término medio – Jared podría instalarse en la habitación contigua a la tuya y…

-         No puedo volver allí… - contestó el activo angustiado ocultándose tras el federal

-         Y no lo harás hasta que tú quieras – Samantha se acercó despacio a su hijo, como si temiera que en cualquier momento podía salir huyendo – esta vez no cariño, esta vez estás a salvo, créeme, está bien que vayas con Jared porque él va a cuidar de ti, pero cuando estés preparado puedes volver a casa, esta vez sabemos lo que pasó, esta vez no te obligaré a volver dónde no quieres ir.

-         Yo…

-         Te quiero cariño – afirmó la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los brazos abiertos.

 

Jensen se arrojó en brazos de su madre cayendo de rodillas y rodeando su cintura mientras rompía a llorar, la mujer tampoco pudo contenerse, acariciando el cabello de su hijo y susurrando palabras de comprensión y consuelo. Los niños se acercaron a Jensen que también los abrazó, provocando que la escena se volviera tan emotiva que hasta el menos implicado emocionalmente, el agente McKinney carraspeó para decir que esperaba en la calle.

 

El superintendente estaba fuera con otros dos agentes y MG decidió intervenir en favor de Jared. Le daba igual que todo el tema del enamoramiento de su amigo fuera o no apropiado según la política de la Oficina, ahora mismo Jared era la única persona en la que el activo confiaba, y, por primera vez desde la muerte de Victoria Ackles, McKinney estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que hizo al amor de su vida días antes de su muerte: proteger a sus hijos y también a Jensen, costara lo que costara.

 

-         McKinney, sabe que es el procedimiento – advirtió el superintendente.

-         Cuando el procedimiento es injusto usted tiene la prerrogativa de suspenderlo, señor – replicó bloqueando la entrada a sus compañeros.

-         Agente McKinney, es usted uno de los mejores investigadores del cuerpo, pero si no se retira me veré obligado a apartarle – Advirtió el superintendente – este caso aún no ha terminado y…

-         Precisamente por eso señor – el agente especial se mantuvo firme en la puerta – este caso no ha acabado y Padalecki está demasiado implicado como para poder dejarlo ahora. Escúcheme, Jensen Ackles no se recobrará si no se actuamos con pies de plomo…

-         Es Jensen Smith-Collins, ha recobrado su identidad y debe ser devuelto a su familia McKinney, no hay lugar para sentimentalismos en este caso, debemos atrapar a un criminal – Pileggi no atendía a razones y el investigador decidió hacer un movimiento a la desesperada

-         También es el único camino hasta Misha Collins, sabe tan bien como yo que ese psicópata vendrá por él tarde o temprano, es la única opción para atraparlo y dejar que Padalecki se encargue de su protección es la manera de no poner a toda la familia Collins en peligro – soltó de un tirón – no tendríamos muy buena prensa si alguno de los niños saliese mal parado cuando su padre quiera terminar lo que empezó.

-         Es un movimiento arriesgado – el superintendente mandó esperar a sus hombres.

-         A estas alturas todos los movimientos son arriesgados señor, quizás deberíamos pensar en el bienestar de las víctimas para tomar esta decisión – sugirió MG presintiendo que había convencido a su jefe

-         ¿Bajo su responsabilidad McKinney?

-         Si es su condición señor, si, asumo toda la responsabilidad – replicó con firmeza

-         Está bien, señores, acompañen al agente especial McKinney y releven a los agentes Smith y Ryan, mantendremos una patrulla vigilando la mansión Collins mientras exista la posibilidad de que el sospechoso pueda hacer acto de presencia – Pileggi sonrió levemente – supongo que seguirán alojándose en la pensión Rhodes.

-         Si señor

-         Bien. Tiene una semana McKinney – advirtió su jefe - Aprovéchela

 

Esa noche, en la habitación de su compañero. Con Jensen dormido en el jergón supletorio y sentados el uno frente al otro, con una botella de whisky entre ambos, MG explicó a Jared el acuerdo al que había llegado con el superintendente.

 

-         ¿Crees que vendrá aquí? – el más joven volvió a llenar los vasos

-         No, esto no es suyo, quiero decir que no considera que esta pensión le pertenezca y en estos momentos Jensen está separado de su familia. No hay nada aquí que pueda llamar su atención – murmuró MG bebiéndose los dos dedos de líquido ambarino de un trago.

-         ¿Entonces? – Jared se mostró preocupado - Es posible que perdamos su rastro y no tengas resultados para entregarle a Pileggi.

-         Es seguro que no tendré nada para aplacar a Pileggi.

-         ¿Y porqué has hecho ese trato? – los ojos verdes de su camarada se volvieron hacia el hombre indefenso que dormía tras Jared - ¿Por Jensen? Si para ti era tan culpable del asesinato de los Winchester como el propio Misha.

-         Su hermana – hizo callar la protesta del más joven – Victoria le perdonó, comprendió mucho antes que yo que lo que le hicieron lo convertía en una víctima tan digna de protección como los que sufrieron su ataque. Yo tuve que verle convertido en un crío aterrorizado de once años para comprenderlo. Le mentí a ella, no en lo de que me aseguraría a toda costa de que sus hijos nunca correrían peligro, pero sí en lo de protegerle a él también. No lo entendí Jared, no lo entendí…

-         Y ahora estás arriesgando tu carrera.

-         Haré lo que sea para purgar mi error. Ha pasado tres años de infierno sólo porque no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era que esos niños fueran felices, y lo eran con él. Pensaba que tenía mejor suerte de la que merecía y por mi estupidez Collins… - alargó el brazo hacia la botella casi vacía, Jared le detuvo – no va a aparecer, ese desgraciado tiene una única virtud de la que hace ostentación, la coherencia en su paranoia.

-         La única forma de que aparezca de nuevo es que regrese con los Collins ¿verdad? – dijo permitiendo que MG terminara la botella entre ambos vasos

-         En su mente desquiciada está en su derecho de castigar a Jensen por invadir su territorio sin su permiso, leímos el jodido diario Jared, aparte de las perversiones, de lo que hizo a un crío durante todo ese tiempo, también están los motivos, repetidos hasta la saciedad, “si tocas algo mío, tienes que pagarlo”

-         Eso es absurdo

-         No para él amigo, no para él – suspiró y se levantó – deberías dormir, conectaré esa alarma de movimiento tras la puerta desde mi habitación.

-         De acuerdo.

 

Jared se echó en la cama y miró cómo dormía el pecoso. Sudaba y se movía inquieto, protestando débilmente. Humedeció una toalla y le limpió un poco retirando una de las mantas con las que se había cubierto a modo de escudo.

 

-         No – murmuró abriendo los ojos de par en par

-         Tranquilo, es una pesadilla, sólo he quitado la manta

-         Seré bueno, no me hagas daño – Jared comprendió que, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos seguía dentro de su pesadilla – Jensen, soy Jared, ¿confías en mi?

 

Brink no le había mentido cuando dijo que le dejaría recordar intactos los últimos tres años. El activo se relajó visiblemente cerró los ojos sin contestar. Aliviado por la mejora el federal se volvió para meterse en su propia cama. Una mano de Jensen se agarró con fuerza a su camiseta. Se giró, se había sentado y le miraba suplicante.

 

-         ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – por un segundo creyó que le soltaría y correría a esconderse en el lavabo, pero vio como tragaba saliva y asentía con la cabeza - ¿Estás seguro?

-         No me vas a hacer daño

-         Nunca

-         Contigo no tengo miedo

 

Admirado le dio la mano y esta vez si la tomó. Se metieron ambos en la cama más grande y Jared le dio la espalda como le había pedido. Jensen se parapetó entre él y la pared y en apenas unos minutos escuchó su respiración suave y acompasada. El agente tardó un poco más, en algún momento cerca de la madrugada se giró envolviendo a su compañero de cama en una armadura-manta de brazos y piernas y también consiguió dormirse.


	15. … pesca desagradable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plazo dado por el superintendente se acaba, la única solución es volver a la mansión Collins.

* * *

Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde que se realizó la composición definitiva de Jensen. El activo no había salido de la habitación del hostal y cada vez que Jared le sugería tomar un poco de aire o ir al comedor se bloqueaba con un ataque de pánico. Sin embargo tanto el federal como su superior notaban la mejoría constante del pecoso que incluso ya hablaba con McKinney, aunque fuera con monosílabos.

 

Ambos pensaron que era el momento para que los niños le hicieran una visita. Y por eso ahora se felicitaban el uno al otro en silencio mientras contemplaban al activo sentado en una de las mesas del comedor jugando una partida de “Pictionary” con los niños y su madre.

 

Jake, sentado sobre las rodillas de su tío dibujaba concentrado con la mano del adulto guiándole sobre el papel mientras Vicky se reía dando opciones al garabato que no acababa de tomar forma. Samantha adivinó antes lo que dibujaba Tyler y el bebé se enfadó con Vicky porque no era buena “adivinanta”

 

Jensen se echó a reír con la palabreja del pequeño que le miró furioso hasta que se contagió de la risa. Para Jared fue una grata sorpresa verle reír así. No lo había visto muchas veces y a juzgar por los ojos brillantes de felicidad de Samantha, también hacía bastante tiempo que no le escuchaba una carcajada tan alegre.

 

-         Vena, ya vale, ahora si voy a ganar – Jake cogió una de las cartas de opciones mirándola concentrado hasta que se la enseñó a Tyler - ¿Qué pone?

-         Universo – leyó el otro crío aún riendo

-         Ya sabes Vicky, tienes que dibujar un Universo de esos bien para que lo andivine antes que Ty – replicó el mocosillo dándole la carta a su hermana, Jensen no podía parar de reír y Jake se quejó enganchándose a su cuello – tito, que tienes que estar atento para ganar.

-         Claro, claro – intentó ponerse serio pero Tyler y Victoria no paraban de reír con las ocurrencias de Jake y aunque cerraba la boca la risa escapaba sin pretenderlo – lo siento, pero mi risa se ha convertido en un monstruo come barrigas, “grrrroar”

 

Y empezó a hacer cosquillas al pequeño que chillaba feliz con su tío haciéndole pedorretas en la barriga. Continuaron jugando un rato más y tras la merienda era hora de regresar a la mansión, Victoria tenía un examen fin de curso al día siguiente y además tenían que cumplir el horario impuesto por el FBI para protegerlos.

 

-         Vente conmigo tito – Jake tiraba de la mano de Jensen que empezó a ponerse nervioso mirando desesperado hacia Jared en busca de protección

-         No puede venirse todavía – Samantha cogió al pequeño que aún le echaba los brazos a su tío con tal cara de pena que Victoria decidió cogerlo ella y sacarlo del comedor, u abuela miró un segundo orgullosa de la muchacha y quiso tranquilizar a su hijo – es un bebé, no comprende ciertas cosas, no te preocupes cariño

-         No te preocupes tito Jensen, yo se lo explico – Tyler palmeó un brazo de su tío en un gesto que consideraba de personas adultas – tú sólo preocúpate de ponerte bien pronto.

-         Si, lo haré Ty – sonrió pero perdía rápidamente su entereza y se daba cuenta de ello, musitó roncamente – dales un beso de mi parte y diles que os quiero mucho

-         Yo también te quiero tito – lo abrazó el niño, juzgando que ya se había portado como un hombre por tiempo suficiente y que ya podía ser él otra vez – siempre te voy a querer.

-         Bien, ¿vamos? – Sugirió McKinney desde la puerta dónde vigilaba a Vicky y al pequeño – mañana podréis venir otro rato

 

Samantha abrazó y besó a su hijo y se despidió de Jared que se llevó de nuevo a Jensen a la habitación a con el tiempo justo para que no se derrumbara frente a todos. Si no lo hubiera visto reír un rato antes ahora se estaría maldiciendo a sí mismo por haber sugerido la visita.

 

El activo ni siquiera se había sentado en una silla. Como la tarde en que se produjo la composición se acurrucaba contra la pared, junto a la puerta, con la cabeza entre los brazos, enlazando sus rodillas y temblando sin ningún control. Como esa tarde y como cada vez que había tenido un ataque de pánico Jared se sentó a su lado esperando a que notara su presencia y le dejara ayudarle.

 

Jensen levantó la cabeza y al verle allí se apoyó en él permitiendo que lo abrazara. Aún tardó un poco más en dejar de temblar, pero Jared presentía que acababan de dar un enorme paso en su recuperación.

 

Antes de que acabara la semana fue capaz de salir a la calle escoltado por McKinney y con Jared a su lado. No fueron muy lejos, sólo hasta los embarcaderos del lago y después volvieron. Kimberly Rhodes había preparado canelones para la cena de sus huéspedes y Jensen los atacó con pasión tomando dos platos que dejaron boquiabiertos a Jared y MG.

 

-         Eso se llama apetito, muchacho – exclamó McKinney a pesar de que Jensen y él tenían prácticamente la misma edad.

-         Están buenísimos – admitió el activo rebañando la bechamel del plato con un trozo de pan, se detuvo sorprendido y miró al agente con el que apenas había cruzado algún tímido hola, y un par de monosílabos cuando contestaba sus preguntas – gracias

-         ¿Por qué?

-         Eres un buen tío – sonrió Jensen volviendo a su concienzuda limpieza del plato el federal más veterano se quedó sin saber que decir.

 

Sin embargo una preocupación rondaba por la mente del agente especial. Se acababa el plazo dado por Pileggi sin tener ni la más mínima pista sobre Misha Collins, iban a retirar a Jared del caso, probablemente a él también, y no podía permitir que otros agentes se encargaran de la protección de esta familia cuando no sabían la clase de acciones que podía realizar el fugitivo contra ellos.

 

La única solución que se le ocurría era amenazar con su renuncia con efecto inmediato, pero eso no garantizaba que pudiera seguir protegiéndolos. Había un riesgo de que el superintendente ralentizara el procedimiento de renuncia impidiéndole cumplir la misión más importante de su vida, Jared lo tendría más fácil, admitiendo que era gay y que Jensen era su pareja tendrían que aceptar la renuncia con efecto inmediato, pero con ello arruinaría su carrera y tampoco garantizaba la seguridad del activo y del resto de habitantes de la mansión. Sólo había una forma de hacer salir a Misha de su agujero pero poner de nuevo a Jensen en su punto de mira le repugnaba.

 

-         Se nos acaba el tiempo MG – Jared esperó a que Jensen acompañara a Alex a la ventana de la cocina a elegir la tarta del postre – y no voy a alejarme de él

-         Lo sé – murmuró el mayor tapándose la boca con la carta cuando el activo se volvió enseñando a su compañero dos trozos de pastel, uno de chocolate y otro de frutas rojas – pero lo único que se me ocurre le haría retroceder en su recuperación, chico.

-         No va a volver a la mansión MG – murmuró sin mover los labios señalando el pastel de cerezas

-         Quizás le obliguen de todas formas.

 

Jared apretó tan fuerte la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano que el oscuro líquido se desparramó por la mesa sin que se diera cuenta. En esos momentos podría dar un puñetazo a su amigo si decía una palabra más.

 

-         ¿Ocurre algo? – Jensen le puso delante el trozo que había elegido

-         No, no…

-         Puede que esté hecho un desastre, pero no soy tonto – la mirada risueña se transformo en inquisitiva alternando de un agente a otro - ¿Tenéis noticias de Misha?

-         Tiene razón Jared, no es tonto y tiene derecho a saber

-         No está preparado – se negó el más alto

-         Puede que nunca esté preparado, pero lo que tenga que pasar pasará – intervino el activo – será mejor que al menos sepa qué es.

-         Se lo voy a decir chico

-         No lo hagas MG

-         Jensen tienes que… - el puñetazo no le cogió desprevenido y por eso dio con su trasero en la silla en lugar de el suelo, se enjugó la sangre del labio y fulminó a su compañero con la mirada - ¿Has terminado?

-         ¿Tengo qué? – Jensen se interpuso entre ambos federales, Alex y su madre los miraban sin intervenir desde la puerta de la cocina - ¿Tengo qué Jared?

 

A duras penas el más joven se retuvo, no quería mirar a Jensen a los ojos, porque entonces sabría a que se refería McKinney y no podría soportar verle otra vez convertido en un indefenso y tembloroso desastre después de todos los avances de los últimos días. Pero Jensen ya había sacado sus conclusiones.

 

-         Quiere tenderle una trampa, ¿verdad McKinney? – se volvió hacia el federal, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y se sujetó a la mesa para que no lo hicieran – Quiere que yo haga de cebo.

-         No exactamente – reconoció el más bajo

-         No exactamente… ¿entonces?

-         Jensen… - la enorme mano del más alto se posó protectora en su hombro

-         Tengo que saberlo Jared – dijo agradeciendo con una mueca el gesto - ¿qué ocurre?

-         Quizás este no sea el lugar para hablar de ello – musitó MG levantándose y mirando con franqueza al activo – vayamos al despacho.

 

Jensen se sentó en el escritorio mientras Jared permanecía en pie a su lado y MG cerraba la puerta para encararlos.

 

-         Conseguí que nuestro jefe nos diera una semana para localizar a Misha, Jensen – acabó de limpiarse el leve rastro de sangre que quedaba en su labio, Jared había sido contundente, suspiró – sólo que yo sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, mientras estés alejado de su padre y de los niños no intentará nada porque…

-         Porque no le estoy robando lo suyo – completó el activo dando de lleno con las supuestas motivaciones de su torturador.

-         No te voy a negar que quiero atraparle, puede que incluso más que tú muchacho – Admitió MG – pero no a costa de ponerte en peligro, ya no.

-         Antes sí – afirmó Jensen sin saber que pensar del federal

-         Antes sí, pero eso fue antes de saber quién eras muchacho – admitió McKinney

-         Sabe que tenemos la misma edad más o menos ¿verdad? – replicó Jensen y el federal se echó a reír, contagiándole

 

Jared resopló fastidiado, pero comprendió que el hombre que amaba era mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Iba a hacerlo, iba a volver a la mansión. Estaba dispuesto a tender una trampa al monstruo que convirtió su adolescencia en un infierno y que después manipuló cada segundo de su vida.

 

-         Llama a mi madre, dile que estoy preparado para volver a mi hogar, con mi familia – gruñó sujetando con tanta fuerza la mesa que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos - ¿Jared puede venir conmigo?

-         Muchacho, no voy a ser yo quien se lo impida, aprecio mi vida.

 

El plan era brutalmente sencillo, al volver a la mansión, el FBI mantendría la protección de los Collins reforzándola con el personal que vigilaba la pensión ocultos a observadores externos. Jared volvería a la mansión con Jensen y MG se turnaría con su compañero a la espera de que Misha hiciera algún movimiento. Aunque para ello tendría que provocarlo y fue Benjamin el que tuvo la mejor idea.

 

A la mañana siguiente, escoltado por ambos federales y acompañando un furgoneta de mudanzas con varios operarios Jensen volvió a casa. Benjamin salió a recibirlos y le dio un abrazo que, aunque quería ser provocativo y ostentoso no dejaba de ser sincero, MG cruzó una mirada con su compañero, el anciano estaba representando su papel con entusiasmo.

 

-         Dejen el nuevo mobiliario en el hall y vacíen las habitaciones del ático – ordenó el eminente psiquiatra con toda claridad a los operarios - ¿Han traído cajas para llevarse todo?

-         Si señor, y plástico de burbujas para envolver los objetos delicados – respondió el que parecía el jefe - ¿dónde tenemos que llevar las cosas?

-         Al rastro de la parroquia, son muebles buenos, puede que saquen algo por ellos – contestó el anciano alegremente – por supuesto les gratificaré el montaje de los nuevos muebles de mi hijo Jensen.

 

A unos doscientos metros de allí, Misha cogió la tableta dónde lo había visto todo y la estrelló contra la pared del camarote dónde se escondía. El pequeño barco se tambaleó con su acceso de ira. Ahora tendría que volver a hackear la señal del FBI para saber qué ocurría en la mansión. ¿El maldito niñato quería borrar todo rastro de Misha de su hogar, no había aprendido nada? Esta vez la lección que le aplicaría sería ejemplar.

 

Para Jensen fue un día muy movido, la vuelta a la habitación dónde comenzó su odisea infernal le tuvo al borde del pánico toda la tarde y si Jared no hubiera estado a su lado como prometió habría huido, incluso a nado si no hubiera tenido otro medio. Sin embargo le hizo bien sacar de la mansión todo lo que le recordaba a su vida allí, cama, muebles, sábanas. En un par de horas incluso había pintado las paredes, con la ayuda de los niños, que acabaron cubiertos de pintura desde la cabeza a los pies.

 

-         Podemos pintar la de Misha también – Sugirió Vicky - ¿Qué color le ponemos?

-         No… - Jensen retrocedió y Jared cogió un cubo de pintura rojo y otro blanco, el miedo dio paso a la curiosidad - ¿qué haces?

-         A ver artistas, si mezclamos rojo y blanco ¿qué color sale? – preguntó a los cuatro pintores con la ropa y las caras manchadas de color verde pastel

-         Rosa, pero no veo… - respondió el pecoso sorprendido.

-         ¿La vamos a pintar rosa? – Ty estaba decepcionado - ¿no habíamos dicho que iba a ser la habitación de los video juegos?

-         Vamos a pintar muchas cosas – dijo Jared – En una pared Pac-man, en otra un tetris, en la otra marcianitos…

-         Sí, sí, marcianitos – las dos manitas de Jake se marcaron verdes y brillantes en el barniz de la puerta.

-         Y muchas manos de colores en la puerta, de acuerdo – el federal metió una mano en cada cubo que llevaba e imprimió las suyas que en contraste con las del bebé parecían gigantescas.

-         Que lástima de madera buena – se lamentó Jensen poniendo las suyas también.

 

En pocos minutos el tono caoba había desaparecido bajo decenas de manos de brillantes colores y de todos los tamaños. Los operarios de la mudanza se habían marchado y ellos, tras empezar con el cuarto de los videojuegos bajaron a merendar y a bañarse en la piscina.

 

Ya no fingían la alegría del reencuentro para provocar al monstruo que los vigilaba más cerca de lo que creían. Estaban realmente felices de compartir ese rato de baños, risas y cariño. Benjamin estaba realmente eufórico, el anciano se había sentido tan culpable por todo el daño que había sufrido su hijo adoptivo que sentir que por fin estaba haciendo algo que funcionaba para arreglarlo le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Sentía que podía empezar a perdonarse a sí mismo pues Jensen le había perdonado.

 

Su caña se curvó dramáticamente, y Benjamin no lo notó pues estaba mirando cómo Jared enseñaba a nadar a Jake lanzándolo por la superficie de la piscina hacia los brazos de Jensen. Fue el pequeño el que dio el aviso y Jared salió del agua cogiendo la caña antes de que escapara de su soporte y cayera al lago.

 

-         Esto tira demasiado – se quejó el federal mientras el agua se escurría de su cabello a su espalda y del bañador con estampado hawaiano por sus piernas haciendo un charco bajo él

-         No hay peces grandes en este lago – informó el anciano con su red preparada para coger al pez en cuanto Jared lo sacara del agua.

-         Dígaselo a él Benjamin – musitó intentando recoger un poco de sedal

-         ¿y si se ha enganchado en algo? – sugirió Tyler

-         Iros dentro – Jared veía algo de lo que se había enganchado en el sedal – Jensen, ve dentro con los niños, por favor.

 

No hizo falta que el más alto insistiera, Victoria cogió a Tyler de una mano y a su tío de la otra y los llevó dentro. La agente Ryan salió fuera a echar una mano a Jared y ellos se quedaron con el agente Smith mirando desde la cristalera de la terraza lo que estaban sacando del agua.

 

Sólo era un peluche, un viejo y enorme oso de color canela y del tamaño de una persona. Jensen no podía apartar sus ojos aterrorizados de la pesca imprevista mientras abrazaba al pequeño con tanta fuerza que protestó “Que me espachurras, tito”

 

A Jared no le hizo falta que Benjamin dijera que conocía ese peluche, hubiera sido mucha casualidad que no tuviera nada que ver con Jensen. Él también creía saber qué era, y la clase de aviso que era para el activo.

 

-         Trae una bolsa de basura Frances, no creo que se puedan sacar muchas pruebas de esto, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo con toda tranquilidad a su compañera

-         ¿Cree que ha sido él? –el psiquiatra se volvió hacia el lago dispuesto a llamar a Misha, a decirle todo lo que debió decirle mucho antes si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo - ¡No nos has hecho bastante daño ya! ¡Me avergüenzo…!

-         Déjelo Benjamin – Jared detuvo al anciano – no merece que malgaste ni saliva, su auténtica familia le necesita.

 

A pesar del desagradable modo en que había concluido la tarde de diversión, McKinney estaba satisfecho por cómo había ido el día. Padalecki comprendía el punto de vista de su jefe, la provocación había dado resultado incluso antes de lo que esperaban. El tiempo en la sombra sólo había aumentado la obsesión del fugitivo por su hermanastro y lo había demostrado con su enigmática amenaza. Pero tampoco podía evitar que la furia y la preocupación se adueñaran de él. Jensen había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para fingir que estaba bien frente a los niños, ahora, en la habitación que antes fue suya y que aún olía a pintura fresca y productos de limpieza, a duras penas podía contener el pánico sentado en el suelo, junto a su cama, abrazado a la almohada que su madre había elegido para él cuando fueron a comprar los muebles.

 

-         Dormir aquí va a ser muy incómodo – bromeó el federal sentado al lado del activo – el parquet está duro.

 

Jensen, temblando, le miró de reojo como si no comprendiera sus palabras. Jared suspiró y estiró las piernas dejando descansar la nuca en el colchón. Esperaba que, como en toda esa semana, fuera el activo quien hiciera el primer movimiento, pero la advertencia de Misha había hecho más daño de lo que creía pues el pecoso se mostraba incapaz de reaccionar.

 

-         Ese peluche significa algo realmente horrible para ti, ¿verdad? – Jensen escondió la cara en la almohada – es “ese peluche” ¿no?

-         No puedo… - masculló angustiado a través del suave cojín

-         Jensen, soy yo, no ese… - apretó los puños conteniendo el insulto pues la difunta madre de ese cabronazo no tenía ninguna culpa – no permitiré que vuelva a tocarte, lo juro.

-         Él… he tirado sus cosas, estoy en su cuarto, me he quedado con su familia…

-         ¿Qué dices? – se arrodilló frente a él y apartó la almohada que los separaba cogiendo su cara entre las manos y buscando su mirada sin lograrlo – mírame

-         He incumplido las reglas… me encerrará… me… me… - seguía evitando el contacto visual.

-         Mírame Jensen

-         Fue al principio, entré en su cuarto sin invitación y ví el oso – tragó saliva pero no lo miraba, el federal no sabía cómo ayudarle – aún no nos habíamos mudado mi madre y yo, me reí de que un chico mayor, que un chico de diecisiete años tuviera un peluche en su cuarto. Yo no sabía… él me dijo que no hablara de lo que no sabía. No podía saber que era el último recuerdo de su madre.

-         Pues no le tendría mucho cariño cuando lo ha tirado así – Jensen se estremeció al oírle decir eso.

-         No sabes… no sabes…

-         No, no lo sé – como no conseguía que le mirara lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó suavemente – lo único que sé es que fuera lo que fuera no tenía ningún derecho a hacerte daño, ninguno.

-         Yo no quería a Benjamin, creía que no era bueno para mi madre, nadie era bueno para mi madre, tampoco quería a Misha, era un pervertido que jugaba con peluches y que tenía a todos engañados, encontré sus revistas, sus juguetes, yo solo quería que mi madre se diera cuenta de que no necesitábamos una mansión para ser felices, no quería saber que sólo amaba a Benjamin porque era bueno y él también la amaba – soltó a borbotones en su pecho – yo era un niño terrible, me escapé de casa antes de la boda y Misha me encontró y me trajo de vuelta. Mi madre se lo agradeció, y me enfadé tanto que cogí el oso y lo tiré por la ventana. Mi madre quiso castigarme pero Benjamin la convenció para que no lo hiciera porque no serviría de nada si yo no era capaz de comprender el valor sentimental del oso. Mi madre no me castigó, fue peor, cada vez que me miraba había tanta decepción en sus ojos que comprendí que había sido un idiota. Y quise arreglarlo, llevé el oso a una tintorería a pesar de que la mancha de tierra se hubiera podido quitar con un cepillo, y después se lo di a Misha creyendo que así le demostraba que lamentaba mucho lo que había hecho. Le creí cuando dijo que me perdonaba.

 

Jared lo comprendió de repente, ese había sido el detonante, el motivo que había dado ese psicópata a su víctima para justificar todas las atrocidades que haría con él.

 

-         La noche en que se fueron de luna de miel me sacó de la cama me tiró sobre el oso y me… me… - haciendo un terrible esfuerzo contó por primera vez a alguien cómo comenzó todo, su voz se volvió fría, distante y Jared se sintió tan impotente como la primera vez que tuvo el diario de Jensen en las manos – me violó por primera vez. No paró en toda la noche, si intentaba resistirme me pegaba con la correa, yo gritaba y él se burlaba diciendo que el único que escuchaba era el oso y que no haría nada porque estaba enfadado conmigo. Durante toda la semana que duró el viaje de nuestros padres me mantuvo encerrado, atado, sin comida, el agua tenía que ganármela… yo creía que cuando mi madre y Benjamin volvieran me salvarían de él pero no me creyeron cuando les dije que era malvado

-         ¿No te creyeron cuando dijiste que te había violado? – preguntó horrorizado Jared

-         No les dije eso, nunca les dije eso, sólo les dije que era malo conmigo, que no quería estar cerca de él – susurró temblando – creía que si alguien más sabía lo que había pasado de verdad dirían que lo merecía por robarle el recuerdo de su madre.

-         Jensen, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera pensado eso…

-         Yo tenía trece años, le creí, sus motivos, su derecho, yo era el intruso que no se había conformado con hacer que su padre ignorara el último regalo de su madre, también me había convertido en el centro de atención del viejo, que hacía todo lo posible por ganarse mi cariño mientras yo hacía todas las estupideces que se me ocurrían para que dejara de intentarlo. Le robé la atención de su padre y él se la cobraba… cada día – suspiró agotado relajándose por fin entre los brazos de Jared – cada golpe, cada… tenía un motivo y después de unos meses ya ni me planteaba pedir ayuda.

-         Pero huiste varias veces…

-         No, después de la boda nunca más huí – se separó y le miró avergonzado, pero ya no podía callar Jared tenía que darse cuenta de lo dañado que estaba realmente antes de dejar su carrera por él – no era capaz, él me secuestraba cuando le disgustaba de algún modo, les decía a Benjamin y a mi madre que me había escapado y me… me encerraba… su sitio favorito era el Rancho del abuelo, a veces me mantenía tanto tiempo encadenado en el sótano que ni siquiera sabía en qué día estaba, cuando me devolvía a casa estaba tan agradecido que ni se me ocurría rebelarme… no lo entiendes… me convertí en su juguete.

-         Eras un niño, Jensen, sólo un niño – le sonrió orgulloso – y ahora sí eres el hombre que puede enfrentar aquello y tener una nueva vida, la que merece de verdad.

 

El más bajo lo miró sin comprender, al principio, después las palabras de Jared, su expresión, su sonrisa se abrieron paso entre la desesperación y el terror, dándole el motivo más valioso para superarlo todo: la gente que le amaba sin condiciones y por los que haría cualquier cosa. Benjamin, su madre, los niños… Jared.

 


	16. 15. ...Una decisión difícil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tiene muy claros sus sentimientos, quien no está tan seguro de los propios es Jensen.

**15.-**

**… una decisión difícil.**

 

Como Jared había previsto, lo único que sacaron del examen forense del peluche fue que había sido arrojado al agua cerca de la zona dónde lo “pescaron”, el joven agente no comprendía porqué MG actuaba como si le hubiera tocado la lotería con esa información. Cuando su amigo actuaba así, todos los remordimientos que pudiera tener por haberle dado un puñetazo se evaporaban como si nunca hubieran existido, lo cierto es que podría liarse a puñetazos con él otra vez.

 

Su compañero, sobreexcitado, le explicaba que Misha había cometido un error importante y Jared no lo comprendía. Lo único positivo de ese hallazgo era que Jensen había confiado en él para ser capaz de contar por primera vez lo que ese psicópata le había hecho, No había revelado a McKinney ni a nadie la confidencia que le hizo Jensen la noche anterior. Le pesaba en el alma y al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso de que hubiera tenido el valor de contárselo, que le hubiera elegido a él para darle su confianza.

 

_Sus ojos increíblemente hermosos y vulnerables se levantaron por fin como si las palabras que acababa de decirle le fortalecieran. Jared notó que aún tenía el rostro de Jensen entre sus manos y que éste parecía conforme con el gesto. Se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los de él, y después se retiró besando su frente._

_“Te quiero”_

_No necesitaba una respuesta, no la esperaba. Sólo era una declaración, algo para alimentar más esa fuerza que brotaba de la mirada de Jensen._

_“Te quiero”_

_Admitió el activo devolviéndole un beso mucho más apasionado._

-         … camarotes… que tiene que estar en uno de esos botes… ¡Jared! No has escuchado una puñetera palabra ¿verdad chico? – se quejó MG mientras lo sacaba abruptamente de sus recuerdos.

-         ¿Barcos? – preguntó sin saber por qué

-         ¿Estás aquí? Fue una noche espantosa para vosotros ¿no? – el agente especial dejó de chasquear sus dedos frente a los ojos de Jared y, más que comprensivo, se resignó a volver a contarle sus conclusiones

-         Dormimos poco, pero estamos bien – el más joven palmeó el hombro de su superior – ahora tienes toda mi atención

-         Decía que han descubierto restos de combustible para barcos y que sólo había estado unos minutos en el agua, el cabrón estaba cerca, observando vuestras reacciones, posiblemente escondido en algún bote, están revisando los muelles del lago.

-         Son buenas noticias

-         Como poco le obligaremos a moverse, deberías volver con tu “protegido” – pero le retuvo un poco más - ¿has pensado bien lo de dejar el FBI?

-         Preferiría no tener que elegir entre una cosa y la otra, pero…

-         Hubieras llegado lejos

-         El trabajo no lo es todo, siempre puedo presentarme a policía, son algo más flexibles en estos temas – intentó sonar despreocupado

-         Lo lamento chico, eres mucho mejor compañero que cualquier capullo legalista de los que tenemos que aguantar y te aseguro que Pileggi también lo lamentará – replicó MG – algún día alguien podría tener un poquito de sentido común y purgar el FBI de capullos en lugar de deshacerse de personas válidas por motivos estúpidos.

-         Todavía tienen a San McKinney para que les saque las castañas del fuego – se burló Jared

-         Eso es algo que Paul diría – se rió el mayor – y después añadiría “lo que tienes que hacer es patearles el culo y que espabilen”

-         Era un gran tío

-         Sip

 

Se miraron a los ojos, para bien o para mal este era su último trabajo como compañeros y ninguno podía admirar más al hombre que tenía enfrente. Habían sido amigos desde el primer día, los únicos que siempre confiaron en la intuición de Ballack respecto a las Dollhouses y los que desafiaron a todos para ayudar a su compañero a desmantelarlas, sin embargo, el gran caso de sus vidas, de una forma u otra estaba acabando con sus carreras. Primero el asesinato de Paul y ahora Jared dejaría el FBI en cuanto acabaran de cerrar el caso.

 

-         Al lío – murmuró el más joven, abriéndole la puerta del despacho a su jefe

-         Vamos a ello

 

Jensen bajaba con Tyler a caballito del piso superior seguido por el agente Smith que los había estado custodiando mientras Jared estaba reunido con MG, con un gesto de cabeza el agente dejó la vigilancia a su compañero y se marchó con McKinney. Jared hubiera querido ir a comprobar los muelles con ellos y el equipo de asalto, pero tenía una misión mucho más importante justo frente a él.

 

-         ¿Noticias? – preguntó el pecoso de buen humor

-         Puede que en poco tiempo sean buenas – sonrió Jared - ¿Cómo es que llevas jinete?

-         Se me ha dormido un pie – explicó Tyler

-         Se le ha dormido un pie – confirmó Jensen riendo.

-         Pues eso es grave, tendremos que cortarlo – sugirió dramáticamente el federal

-         Es una broma ¿verdad? – el niño le miró con desconfianza moviendo la pierna que decía que se le había dormido – ahora pincha mucho

-         A ver, intentemos la fisioterapia natural como ultimo recurso antes de la amputación – le sacó la zapatilla y le hizo cosquillas en la planta del pie - ¿mejor?

-         Para, para, para… - Tyler se retorcía de risa agarrado al cuello de su tío

-         Para que me estrangula – tosió Jensen dejando al chico en el suelo - ¿merienda?

-         Merienda – respondieron a dúo el federal y el niño

 

Samantha y Jake ya estaban en la cocina, Victoria bajaría en cuanto acabara una redacción para optar a la matrícula de honor en lengua inglesa. El activo besó a su madre en la mejilla como si fuera algo natural para él y se puso a trastear en la despensa para preparar la merienda de todos

 

La mujer sonrió emocionada mirando a su hijo silbar mientras levantaba a Jake a los estantes más altos para que el pequeño fuera bajando lo que le iba pidiendo. Sam no podía creer lo bien que Jensen se estaba adaptando a sus propios recuerdos, a volver a la casa, si no fuera por que la amenaza de Misha pendía sobre ellos como un nubarrón oscuro en mitad de un día soleado, estaría feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo por la increíble capacidad de recuperación de su hijo.

 

A un par de millas, en los muelles de alquiler al otro lado del lago, McKinney seguía al cabo Colbert mientras el resto de la unidad de Lehane, por parejas, revisaba otros barcos en el muelle principal, desierto a esas horas de la tarde.

 

-         Cúbrame agente, voy a abrir la bodega – pidió el joven suboficial abordando una lancha de recreo.

 

Antes de que pudiera mostrarse de acuerdo sonó una explosión al final del muelle. Todo el personal acudió al barco que ardía furiosamente. No podían acercarse al yate sin equipo contra-incendios y presenciaron impotentes cómo el alférez Chau arrastraba a duras penas al agente Smith, el doble de corpulento que el joven soldado y lo tiraba por la borda para lanzarse él a continuación con la ropa totalmente cubierta en llamas.

 

El resto del grupo de asalto pudo actuar por fin y sacó a los heridos del agua. McKinney se acercó a su compañero que estaba inconsciente por la explosión, le tomó las constantes y suspiró aliviado al notar que respiraba con normalidad.

 

-         ¿Vive? – preguntó el alférez intentando sentarse, ignorando sus propias quemaduras – escuchamos una voz dentro, mencionándole a usted McKinney, el agente Smith no me hizo caso y… lo siento, debí detenerle

-         Tranquilo muchacho, vive – MG llamó idiota mentalmente a su compañero y se acercó al joven soldado que en su opinión había salido peor parado al sacar a Todd del incendio - ¿dice que escucharon algo sobre mi?

-         Una voz de hombre, parecía hablar por teléfono con alguien, decía que usted debía saber cómo encontrar el rastro de los Winchester ¿tiene algún sentido para usted señor? – el chico contuvo un quejido, en los lugares dónde el uniforme había desaparecido se apreciaban una quemaduras bastante feas – dijo que les convenía hacer un intercambio.Tiene que haberse quemado vivo ahí dentro, señor.

-         Descanse soldado, en seguida le llevarán al hospital – musitó pensativo McKinney. Sospechaba que no encontrarían el cadáver de Misha ni el de ningún otro en ese barco, sólo era una cortina de humo, una distracción.

-         Tenga cuidado señor, quienes sean también van por usted – musitó el muchacho

 

La ambulancia se llevó a los heridos y el equipo de forenses se personó con otro grupo de asalto en prevención de más ataques. Lehane asignó a Wade a la protección personal del federal después de informar al superintendente y sin escuchar las protestas de McKinney.

 

-         Cumplo órdenes señor, no puedo ignorarlas en base a una suposición

-         No es una suposición, esto no es más que una distracción, Collins tiene que estar planeando algo en este mismo momento, ¡le conozco! – insistió exasperado MG

-         Wade, no le pierda de vista, la seguridad del agente McKinney es ahora su prioridad.

 

El agente especial telefoneó a Jared y le puso al corriente “Oye chico, no te separes de él ni un segundo, estate atento, puede intentar lo que sea en cualquier momento”

 

-         ¿Dónde quiere ir ahora señor? – el sargento Wade se echó al hombro su fusil como si fueran a iniciar una incursión en oriente medio.

-         Llámeme MG, sargento, olvide el señor, es una orden

-         Como quiera… MG – aceptó el militar automáticamente

-         No necesito guardaespaldas sargento

-         Olvídese si piensa que desobedeceré a Lehane, MG, además, se ha quedado sin uno de sus hombres, considere que soy un sustituto con otras capacidades más bélicas que burocráticas – el veterano soldado se puso al volante del Mazda - ¿esto tiene llave?

 

El federal le dio las llaves del coche de Jared y se sentó pensativo en el lugar del copiloto. Repasaba mentalmente las palabras que el alférez Osric Chau decía haber oído. Tendría que confirmarlas cuando Todd recobrara el conocimiento, porque, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que formaban parte de alguna trampa también le incluían a él mismo entre las obsesiones de ese psicópata, y si esto era así, ¿habría conseguido involucrar a la CIA en su desquiciada venganza? McKinney consideraba al exgestor de Dollhouse muy capaz de engañar a quien fuera por lograr sus objetivos.

 

Jared puso su mejor cara de póker después de la llamada de MG. No pensaba enturbiar el buen humor que se respiraba en toda la casa por culpa de Misha. Contaba con los agentes destinados a la mansión a los que puso sobre aviso de un posible ataque, debían ser suficientes de momento.

 

-         Es muy peligroso señores, no dejen de revisar monitores y de recabar datos sobre cualquier persona que aparezca, aunque sea un segundo, en ellos – Frances Ryan se había marchado al hospital a interesarse por su compañero, y el sustituto, un novato recién salido de la academia, no parecía muy espabilado – Price, aunque se identifiquen como agentes de nuestra propia oficina hay que comprobar sus identidades.

-         Usted ha saludado a la agente Ryan, no creí que fuera necesario… lo siento señor – musitó el chico – los procedimientos están para algo.

-         Exacto están para algo, que no vuelva a ocurrir – remachó con dureza mientras el resto de federales sonreía por la reprimenda al novato – y ustedes seguro que tienen otra cosa que hacer en lugar de quedarse riendo como pasmarotes.

 

Cuando ni el muchacho, ni el resto de compañeros de Jared les escuchaba Jensen se burló del agente del FBI, “Casi haces que se ponga a llorar el chaval, y el resto ¡ja! Se han puesto firmes enseguida… no te conocía esa faceta de tipo duro”.

 

-         Así que no me ves como un tipo duro – sonrió Jared arreglándose la chaqueta del traje oficial y sacando pecho divertido.

-         Nope – se rió Jensen – a ningún tipo duro le salen hoyuelos en la cara de reírse

-         Te aseguro que a Clint Eastwood le salen, y más duro que él… - intentó defenderse el más alto

-         Tío, no le he visto sonreír en ninguna peli… - protestó el pecoso – y “los Puentes de Maddison” no cuenta

-         Oye pregúntale a cualquiera, soy muy duro – el agente no podía dejar de mirar embobado la sonrisa del hombre que tenía delante

-         O si, claro, tienes todo el aspecto que tendría alguien muy duro ahora mismo, sip…– Jared carraspeó componiendo lo que quería ser su expresión más intimidante y Jensen soltó una alegre carcajada - tío si parece que vayas a besarme…

-         Contigo no funciona porque… porque… - se mordió la lengua, lo único que le venía era decir que era un activo y que estaba programado así, y, bueno, como que no era buena idea decir eso, aunque se dio cuenta de que el más bajo quizás era capaz de leer su mente.

-         ¿Porque tengo una programación de personalidad en lugar de una personalidad real? – preguntó repentinamente serio el activo y Jared sintió que algo se le retorcía dentro del pecho sintiéndose culpable por ese cambio de humor.

-         ¿Eso a qué ha venido? – preguntó con la boca seca

-         A que os pensáis que porque me ría o porque haga todo lo que puedo para aparentar que estoy bien, lo estoy – Jared se mordió los labios y le dejó continuar – pues ¡OH! ¡sorpresa! Sólo estoy fingiendo, porque los críos… no puedo dejarles ver el desastre que soy…

-         Conmigo no tienes que fingir

-         ¿Por qué nos queremos? Jared… - se alejó unos pasos del federal y le dio la espalda – yo ni siquiera se si te quiero o sólo forma parte de mi programación.

-         Pues yo sí lo sé – le dio la vuelta, la luz del ventanal que daba a la terraza del primer piso caía cruda entre ambos, sobre el brazo que retenía a Jensen contra la pared del pasillo, al más alto, esa luz, se le antojaba como un muro que hubiera de derribar – sé que me quieres, no se trata de tu programación, me quieres, y yo te quiero y haré lo que sea por ti, lo que sea.

-         Tu quieres al hombre que conociste, al tipo que dibujaba porno y cuidaba de sus sobrinos, no a este desastre que estaría tirado en un rincón hecho un flan si no estuvieras aquí. Yo… tengo miedo. ¿Y si solo te estoy usando? ¿Lo has pensado? – le miró a los ojos, tenía que saber qué pensaba Jared, solo veía su rostro a través de un rayo de luz sobrenatural, la estúpida idea de que el Universo le estaba compensando de su mierda de vida con el agente de repente no parecía tan estúpida.

-         No te escuchas a ti mismo, si fueras capaz te darías cuenta de que sí me amas – dijo suavemente Jared levantando la mano con que lo retenía hasta su cara – es natural que estés confuso, de hecho es un jodido milagro lo fuerte que eres, y que con todo eso seas capaz de preocuparte por cómo tus sentimientos me afectan a mi, o a los demás, sólo te hacen más auténtico y más real.

-         Sólo dices eso porque estás enamorado de mi – balbució aturdido Jensen y Jared soltó una carcajada impresionante haciéndole sonreír

-         Bueno, en una cosa tienes razón – se acercó cortando el haz de luz, la mirada intensamente verde del activo se alzó esperanzada – estoy enamorado de ti.

 

Se inclinó buscando sus labios, suavemente, sin prisas, recreándose en su aliento, dejándole el espacio necesario para que el otro pudiera evitarle si quisiera hacerlo. Jensen no quería evitarle, el más alto sintió las manos del pecoso apoyarse en sus caderas usándolas de soporte para empinarse y profundizar el beso. Jared acogió entre sus dedos enormes la cabeza de su amante y fue un poco más lejos.

 

-         ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – preguntó separándose unos centímetros, Jensen asintió - ¿Ahora?

-         Si, pero…

-         Lo que sea Jensen, dime lo que sea

-         Tengo que saber… quiero que me… no quiero que pienses que…

-         Quieres que pruebe a follarte y que no alucine si en algún momento no pudieras continuar, vale, estoy de acuerdo ¿era eso? – sonrió Jared al ver cómo Jensen esquivaba su mirada avergonzado y asentía con la cabeza – tienes que decirme lo que sientas que tienes que decir…

-         ¿No te enfadas?

-         Si seguimos hablando ahora sobre esto se nos va a cortar el rollo y no queremos eso ¿verdad? – Jensen volvió a asentir – entonces vamos a hacerlo.

 

El más alto también tenía muchas dudas, aunque no tuviera preferencias por ser el activo o el pasivo en su relación, el ser el activo en estas circunstancias no le convencía. No creía, como el propio Jensen había tratado de explicarle, que el pecoso utilizara sus sentimientos para tenerle cerca y así estar a salvo. Ese tema no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era que quizás Jensen aún no estuviera preparado y se dejara sin realmente quererlo.

 

Entraron en el dormitorio y empezó a desnudarse para su amante que quiso imitarle. “No, espera” le detuvo poniendo un poco de música en su móvil, el “Greatest Hits” de la Steve Miller Band. Al ritmo de los acordes de “Serenade” se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los pantalones, Jensen le miraba algo asustado y decidió hacer un poco el payaso en su honor. Se quitó la camisa moviéndola sobre su cabeza totalmente desacompasado lanzándosela y consiguiendo que se riera.

 

“Esto va bien” pensó saltando a la pata coja por el cuarto hasta caer de culo en la cama mientras intentaba quitarse un calcetín sin sentarse. Jensen cogió el otro pie y fue él quien le quitó el calcetín. Jared puso sus piernas sobre los hombros del pecoso para quitarse la ropa interior. Su amante le ayudó tirando de ella y cuando la sacó enredó sus largas piernas entre las suyas atrapándole y empezando a desvestirlo a su vez.

 

La canción había cambiado, ahora sonaba “True fine love”, tarareó suavemente mientras sacaba la camiseta de Jensen y lo acariciaba dejando unos cuantos besos sobre su pecho y abdomen. El más bajo enredó sus manos entre el cabello castaño y le dejó hacer cerrando los ojos.

 

Bajó hasta la cintura del vaquero, quitó el cinturón y bajó juntos el pantalón y la ropa interior. Un gemido de felicidad surgió del pecho de Jensen cuando continuó con sus besos, bajando desde el ombligo hasta el pene que se alzó ansioso en su dirección. A esas alturas tenía poca elección en hacia dónde continuar con sus besos, con una gran sonrisa chupó y lamió el glande mientras masajeaba sus glúteos.

 

-         Eso… eso me gusta… - susurró su amante

 

Continuó unos minutos más, otra canción entera, y al empezar “el Joker” con el pecoso totalmente rendido a sus caricias lo echó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar y preparar su entrada.

 

-         Jared… - gimió arqueándose y agarrándose a las sábanas

-         ¿paro?

-         No…

 

Se vertió una buena cantidad de lubricante en la mano y siguió preparándole. No había ninguna prisa, verle así valía todo para Jared, incluso aunque no terminaran ya había valido la pena solo el intento. Con todo cuidado le metió un dedo y comprobó con gran satisfacción que se excitaba un poco más. Volvió a escuchar su nombre amortiguado por el puño mordido iba a parar pero le sonrió confiado y acompañó el primer dedo con un segundo.

 

Él gimió, pero le retuvo cogiéndole un brazo. Iba a darse la vuelta pero no le dejó, necesitaba ver su cara, su expresión, saber en todo momento si iba en la buena dirección.

 

-         ¿uno más?

-         No, hazlo

-         ¿seguro? Puede do… - se mordió los labios y asintió – pararé si veo que es demasiado

-         Confío en ti

 

Se lubricó también a sí mismo y se metió en él muy poco a poco. Jensen se colgó de sus hombros con las piernas, yendo a su encuentro, sin dudas. Los ojos tan abiertos que Jared se veía a sí mismo en las pupilas húmedas y brillantes.

 

Ninguno hablaba, no lo necesitaban, sólo verse, mirarse, sonreírse, sentirse tan unidos que no sabían dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro, llegar al límite, quedarse un segundo en blanco temiendo continuar. Jensen se corrió y Jared no pudo contenerse más y también lo hizo. Se abrazaron y el más alto los limpió a los dos, acunándole mientras su móvil enmudecía y se quedaba sin batería.

 

-         tengo que ponerlo a cargar – susurró intentando levantarse

-         después – suspiró el más bajo reteniéndole

-         ¿estás bien?

-         No lo se – murmuró con el rostro oculto en su pecho – creo que sí, ¿tú?

-         Yo estoy genial ahora mismo, he encontrado el sentido del Universo – afirmó con rotundidad besándole el pelo y acariciando su espalda.

-         ¿Y es?

-         Estar contigo – afirmó sin conseguir esconder la emoción en su voz.


	17. ... El mío es para siempre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha hace un movimiento arriesgado que lo pone en el punto de mira del FBI. ¿Cuando lo capturen Jensen por fin podrá rehacer su vida?

** 16.-   
… El mío es para siempre. **

  
  
McKinney salió pensativo de las oficinas del FBI en Austin. El superintendente Pileggi estaba decidido a cerrar el caso lo más rápido posible y con la información que tenían creía que podía ser esa misma noche pero el agente muy especial no estaba convencido. Al llegar junto al Mazda de Jared buscó con la mirada al sargento Wade sin encontrarlo. Eso sí era extraño, no hacía ni media hora le había dicho que podía irse, que en el FBI se encargarían de su protección y el veterano de Irak y Afganistán le había mandado a paseo y había afirmado que no se movería de su puesto.   
  
El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien estaba al otro lado del número del sargento. Temiendo por la seguridad del valiente soldado contestó.  
  
\- ¿Le has matado? – apretó el móvil con odio  
\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es un héroe de guerra – respondió la voz ofendida de Misha – aunque no va a estar muy feliz cuando despierte en ese contenedor de basura.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? – masculló entre dientes el del FBI  
\- Que subas al Mazda – desde el todoterreno cedido por la CIA, Misha miró el móvil del soldado sacudiendo la cabeza, McKinney no parecía tan espabilado como creía  
\- ¿Y si no lo hago?  
\- Como quieras, tienes dos opciones – un punto rojo viajó desde el pecho del agente federal hasta su estómago, había un tirador apostado en algún lugar de esos edificios y él era el blanco – puedes subirte tú tranquilamente e ir dónde te diga o puedo meterte en el maletero y esperar a que te despiertes de la anestesia…  
  
Ya sabía cómo se había deshecho de Wade. MG consideró que si quería tener alguna oportunidad cuanto más tiempo estuviera consciente más posibilidades de saber a qué se enfrentaba tendría. Con un seco “Está bien” se metió en el coche de Jared con el “manos libres” del teléfono conectado. Collins sólo le dio una instrucción más, que saliera por una vía de servicio en dirección noroeste hacia el río si no quería cargar con la muerte del sargento sobre su cabeza. Le ordenó detenerse en mitad de la nada y esperar. Un par de minutos más tarde estaba rodeado por un par de todo-terrenos negros, con los cristales tintados y sin matrícula, idénticos a los que solían llevar los gestores de las Dollhouse desmanteladas.  
  
Misha bajó de uno de ellos acompañado de un tipo con traje que tenía toda la pinta de apellidarse “Lynch”. Alegremente el criminal le indicó con la pistola que saliera del coche.  
  
\- Señor Lynch, aquí lo tiene, sabe lo que puedo hacer, cumplan su mitad del trato y yo les daré lo que este caballero oculta en su cabeza – sonrió escalofriantemente el fugitivo.  
\- ¿La CIA? ¿En serio? – McKinney los obsequió con su expresión mas desdeñosa – debo reconocer que cuando creía que no podías caer más bajo Misha, me demuestras lo contrario.  
\- Jensen no es el único que ha tocado mis cosas – replicó genuinamente indignado el antiguo gestor – puede que tú me hayas quitado más.  
\- Maldito loco, y ustedes también “Lynch”, soy un agente federal, no saldrán impunes de esto – un grupo de hombres trajeados y con armas le rodearon – están siguiéndole la corriente a un psicópata, cometen un error terrible… matarme no te la va a devolver Misha, al menos tengo la satisfacción de que supo la clase de basura que eres…  
\- No tengo interés en matarte todavía – dijo el castaño con frialdad, con un gesto hizo que le sujetaran y se acercó enseñándole una jeringa antes de clavársela en el cuello - no soy ningún asesino, me quitaste lo mío, voy a mostrarte lo mal que está robar a los demás.  
  
 _TLD TLD TLD_  
  
Jared desconectó el teléfono de la red eléctrica y miró al hombre que dormía en su cama creyendo estar a salvo. Su pesadilla había movido pieza y en el complicado juego de ajedrez que estaba siendo su captura, Misha había hecho un movimiento suicida que podría poner fin a la partida pronto.   
  
No quería dejar a Jensen al cuidado de los otros agentes, pero Frances Ryan había vuelto del hospital y confiaba en ella. Era el momento de zanjar este caso para siempre. Se duchó, se vistió y se acercó a la cama para advertir al durmiente que tenía que marcharse por unas horas.   
  
Le daba un poco de lástima despertarle y borrar la pacífica expresión que convertía su rostro, habitualmente atormentado, en el de una persona feliz, pero Jensen se enfadaría si desaparecía sin decirle nada. Sonrió pícaro echándole una foto con el móvil, iba a ponerla de fondo de pantalla en su portátil.  
  
\- Ey guapo, despierta – se sentó a su lado y reprimió el impulso de despertarlo con un beso – tengo algo que decirte.  
\- ¿Qué?... – bostezó Jensen restregándose los ojos con el dorso de una mano  
\- Tengo que irme unas horas – su sonrisa se borró tan rápidamente como apareció la mirada de terror en los ojos de su amante, decidió ocultarle parte de la información – voy a atraparlo, sabemos dónde está, está rodeado y no va a poder escapar.  
\- Quiero ir contigo – saltó de la cama dispuesto a vestirse y a seguirle  
\- No, Jensen, es una misión oficial, peligrosa, no me permiten llevarte y aunque me lo permitieran…  
\- Sólo sería un estorbo – murmuró dejándose caer en la cama, suspiró – al menos me lo has dicho antes de irte  
\- Habrá acabado en unas horas, te lo prometo – Jared intentó transmitirle su confianza sin lograrlo del todo.  
\- Si fuera tan fácil no pondrías la mirada “Tienes que ser fuerte por lo que pueda pasar” – gruñó el pecoso  
\- Vaya, no sabía que tenía ese tipo de mirada en mi repertorio, sólo pensaba que tenía la de “estoy enamorado hasta las trancas” y la de “soy el tipo más duro del FBI” – intentó bromear y no consiguió la sonrisa que esperaba, Jensen no bromeaba con la seguridad de Jared  
\- Ten cuidado – le pidió con el corazón en la boca  
  
El agente asintió y esta vez no pudo evitar besarle antes de ir al rescate de su compañero. La agente Ryan estaba en la puerta de la habitación, sentada en un taburete y leyendo algo en su móvil sonrió de medio lado cuando vio como su compañero echaba una mirada de preocupación hacia la puerta que custodiaba.  
  
\- Tranquilo Padalecki, tendré cuidado con tu chico  
\- ¿Cómo está Todd? – se interesó por el agente herido en la explosión del embarcadero.  
\- Fuera de peligro, esos chicos de asalto son de lo mejorcito – respondió agradecida al rápido rescate de su compañero por el soldado que iba con él en la misión - no se cómo han podido coger a MG. ¿Lleva marca de seguimiento también?  
\- Si, la llevamos todos, la familia, yo y MG. Pensamos que si iba a por Jensen otra vez podía intentar acercarse a través de nosotros – Jared suspiró – al menos ese psicópata no se ha cargado a Wade, le hubiera sido muy sencillo y prefirió sedarlo y echarlo en un contenedor.  
\- El sargento tiene que estar furioso, no quisiera estar en la piel de Collins cuando Wade lo encuentre, ve por él Jared y avísame cuando rescatéis a MG – el federal más joven asintió agradecido. Tenía suerte de haber contado siempre con los mejores compañeros que podía esperar.  
  
Había un par de reemplazos en el equipo de asalto, aunque reconoció a un irritado y ojeroso Wade y al jefe Lehane. El satélite situaba la “marca” inoculada en McKinney dentro de unos almacenes supuestamente derruidos hacía meses. Pileggi apareció con el uniforme de acción sorprendiendo a Jared que en su vida había visto al superintendente con chaleco antibalas y pistola al cinto.  
  
\- Señor, en la CIA afirman que no tienen ninguna unidad “actuando” en la zona – la agente de enlace con la “Agencia” , una mujer de mediana edad y aura de eficiencia entregó una serie de documentos al superintendente – pero tiene un interés especial en ocuparse de nuestro objetivo extraoficialmente.  
\- ¿Has contestado adecuadamente Ferris?  
\- Por supuesto – sonrió peligrosamente la mujer – les he dicho que nos encargaremos extraoficialmente de que no vuelvan a secuestrar a uno de nuestros agentes.  
\- Extraoficialmente agente Ferris, una gran respuesta – felicitó Pileggi – bien, señoras, señores vamos a rescatar al agente especial McKinney y a coger a ese tipo… vivo, si no queda más remedio.  
  
 _TLD TLD TLD_  
  
Cuando McKinney despertó la oscuridad era absoluta. Se sentía extraño, descolocado, el efecto de los sedantes aún hacía que su boca estuviera seca. Intentó moverse pero estaba atado a algo con correas. Escuchó unos pasos y alguien le quitó la venda que tapaba sus ojos, siguió sin ver nada, la excesiva claridad le cegaba.  
  
\- Tranquilo Gilbert, no voy a torturarte, no es necesario – dijo una voz demasiado conocida para él – eres inteligente, eres capaz de ponerte en mis zapatos ¿verdad?  
\- Qué me has hecho cabronazo – masculló aturdido – no te saldrás con la tuya  
\- Ya lo he hecho Gilbert, ya lo he hecho – los ojos verdes de Misha le atravesaban completamente desquiciados, sin embargo había más tristeza que ira en su voz – Se que querías a mi esposa, y no me lo hubiera tomado a mal si ella… Jake debía ser hijo mío, ¿crees que matarte iba a compensarme? Ya he dicho que no soy un asesino, sólo tienes que fijarte en Jensen, había pagado por fin, estábamos en paz, iba a dejarle continuar con su propia vida porque por fin había logrado enseñarle cual era su lugar, incluso ahora tenía a alguien a quien demostrar lo fantásticamente entrenado que está, pero tuviste que convencerle para que volviera ¿verdad? Deshaciendo todo el esfuerzo para convertirlo en un elemento útil y agradable y ahora tengo que volver a empezar, tendré que castigarle y tendré que reeducarle, tanto esfuerzo perdido…  
\- Estás loco…  
\- ¿Loco? ¿Loco por defender lo mío? No, ya no. Pero sí lo estuve cuando se montó en ese coche después de escupirme a la cara que Jake no era mi hijo. La volviste contra mí, hiciste que me traicionara, que me abandonara, eres el único responsable de su muerte y ni con un millón de muertes podrás compensármelo jamás.  
\- No la volví contra ti, sólo tuvo que abrir los ojos y a los demás no podrás engañarles, tendrás que matarme porque no me voy a callar – los fríos y helados ojos azules de MG se entrecerraron amenazadores  
\- ¿Crees que alguien te va a creer McKinney? – se rió el psicópata - ¿Crees que no sé que están a punto de llegar?  
  
 _TLD TLD TLD_  
  
No había ninguna señal de agentes de la CIA en la zona, tampoco de paramilitares. Las imágenes térmicas sólo mostraban dos personas en su interior y de una de ellas partía la señal del agente secuestrado.  
  
Con un gesto de Lehane su unidad se desplegó rápida y eficientemente llegando hasta los dos hombres y sedando a ambos antes de establecer contacto visual. Jared reconoció la silla dónde MG estaba esposado. Era una de las máquinas de tratamiento de Dollhouse, ¿Cómo había conseguido Collins hacerse con dos de una forma tan repentina? El agente federal estaba muy interesado en conocer el origen de ambas máquinas, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que Misha había tardado en conseguir una los últimos tres años.  
  
Se acercó a su amigo mientras a pocos pasos esposaban e inmovilizaban en una camilla de ambulancia al psicópata inconsciente. McKinney aún tardaría un par de horas en despertar, lo liberó y lo trasladaron en otra ambulancia al mismo hospital dónde llevaron a Misha.  
  
\- Ya le tenemos, está vivo – escuchó el suspiro resignado de Benjamin Collins al otro lado de la línea – dígale a Jensen que en cuanto termine estaré ahí con él.  
  
A pesar de que el hombre no preguntó, le tranquilizó asegurándole que no habían sufrido ningún daño severo y que sólo se recuperaban de la sedación. Después de todo Misha seguía siendo el hijo de Benjamin.   
  
Estaba a punto de volver a la Mansión cuando una enfermera le comunicó que tanto MG como el propio Misha comenzaban a despertar. Entró en la habitación de su compañero, la persiana entrecerrada apenas dejaba pasar luz suficiente para ver que la botella del suero que limpiaba limpiaba su organismo estaba casi terminada, MG le miró aturdido.  
  
\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Eres tú o Collins te ha metido los recuerdos de un chimpancé en el coco? – preguntó sonriendo Jared  
\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso chico – gruñó el de ojos verdes aún adormilado - ¿le habéis cogido? ¿está vivo?  
\- Creí que querías arrancarle el corazón con una cucharilla de té – replicó indiferente – sí, está en la habitación de al lado, aún está sedado, pero tiene a todo el grupo de asalto vigilándolo.  
\- Bien – suspiró intentando aclarar su cabeza.  
\- Cuando te ví en esa silla pensé lo peor…  
\- Yo también, Jared, resulta que tu novio no era su único objetivo, si no llegáis a aparecer no sé que hubiera hecho conmigo – volvía a estar muy cansado y se quedó dormido.  
  
El agente más joven se echó el cabello hacia atrás y decidió entrar en la habitación contigua a mirar a la cara del hombre que había convertido la vida de Jensen y de su propia familia en una mentira dentro de una pesadilla. El hombre esposado a la cama de hospital parecía tan normal, incluso tenía aspecto de buena persona.   
  
Sus ojos azules se abrieron confusos, pero no estaba asustado o furioso, por un segundo Jared hubiera afirmado que parecía aliviado de verle.   
  
\- Hola chico – murmuró el prisionero quedando en silencio como si se arrepintiera de haber hablado.  
\- No vas a volver a ver la luz del sol desgraciado, no volverás a tocarle – todo el cuerpo del federal, la tensión de sus hombros, los puños apretados, sus ojos en ese momento podían pasar por azules de la frialdad y la dureza que desprendían, no auguraban nada bueno para el prisionero, sin embargo la actitud de Misha le contenía – se ha acabado, ahora al que le toca pagar es a ti.  
\- Ya veo – decidió que intentar decir algo más sólo conseguiría que Jared le diera un par de puñetazos así que sólo lo miró intentando encontrar la forma de mejorar su situación.  
\- ¿No vas a darme ninguno de tus discursitos de psicópata? – se acercó amenazante deseando que dijera cualquier cosa que justificara un guantazo bien dado.  
\- Si vas a golpearme hazlo, no será la primera vez – gruñó el detenido desconcertándole, que él supiera sólo le había puesto una zancadilla, y eso no se puede considerar un golpe.  
\- No merece la pena, has perdido, Jensen está a salvo de ti y MG se pondrá bien pronto – le advirtió  
\- ¿Conoces bien a tu compañero? Ten cuidado, puedes llevarte una sorpresa desagradable chico – musitó preparándose para un puñetazo que no llegó  
\- Casi, casi me das lástima, estás realmente enfermo – se marchó Jared dejando al único hombre que sería capaz de matar a sangre fría echado en la cama con cara de mártir.  
  
Salió de allí con la impresión de que Misha todavía no había dicho su última palabra. Sin embargo ¿qué maldad podía maquinar ahora? Por fin le habían detenido y se había quedado sin aliados   
  
_TLD TLD TLD_  
  
Unas semanas después el superintendente Pileggi se reunió con Jared y aceptó su dimisión con efecto inmediato. A pesar de verse obligado a cumplir el reglamento de la oficina federal, Pileggi le ofreció ayuda y recomendaciones para continuar su carrera en la policía judicial o como externo en el mismo FBI después de proponerle junto con McKinney a una medalla del congreso por el cierre del caso “Dollhouse”. No creía que se la concedieran pero al joven exagente lo que le importaba era el gesto de su jefe y la convicción de que si hubiera dependido del superintendente no hubiera tenido que dejar el cuerpo de esa forma.  
  
Ahora vivía en la mansión Collins, al principio fue solo para que Jensen encontrara el valor de enfrentar a su pasado y capturar a Misha. Ahora con el criminal entre rejas  
Benjamin le convenció alegando que podría atender mejor a su hijo adoptivo si se establecía una convivencia normal, el psiquiatra tenía argumentos convincentes, tenía razón al decir que no conseguirían una recuperación razonable si Jensen se iba de la mansión alejándose de sus recuerdos pero también de los niños y de la gente que lo amaba  
\- Hijo, su recuperación será larga, más de lo que nos imaginamos, puede que nunca llegue a estar bien del todo porque el daño que le ha hecho mi, mi... – los remordimientos empañaron la mirada del anciano – Misha… es tan profundo que casi hubiera preferido que no le hicieran recordar eso, si además lo alejas de aquí ahora puede que nunca sea capaz de volver y convivir normalmente con su familia.  
\- Es terrible ver como sufre Benjamin, no quisiera obligarle a revivir todo de nuevo en su mente – había respondido Jared – no voy a obligarle a nada, no quiero presionarle.  
\- Yo hablaré con él, sólo te pido muchacho que, decida lo que decida Jensen, te quedarás con él, tanto si os vais, como si os quedáis aquí, por favor, yo me encargo de todos los gastos…  
\- Nadie va a separarme de Jensen.  
  
El pecoso aceptó quedarse y Jared se instaló en la mansión sin ningún problema. Tanto Benjamin Collins, como su esposa y los niños consideraban que el ahora exagente era parte de la familia.  
  
\- Tendré que buscar trabajo – habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que decidieron quedarse definitivamente y el día anterior acabaron de acondicionar las habitaciones del ala este (a pesar de que todo había acabado Jensen no quería su antiguo dormitorio), Jared revisaba su correo electrónico en el portátil y apuntó un par de números de teléfono en un papel – necesitan un forense en la comisaría, quizás me acepten  
\- ¿Para eso no se necesita un título?  
\- Lo tengo, el grado, dos masters y un doctorado – le dijo a su novio que lo miraba como si fuera superman  
\- No sabía que estaba saliendo con Sheldon Cooper – silbó admirado  
\- Preferiría que me compararas con Mayim Bialik, ella sí que es inteligente – replicó sacándole la lengua – acabé medicina y no me veía en un hospital negando asistencia a gente sin seguro o sin dinero así que hice un par de masters y me especialicé en medicina forense, me saqué el doctorado después de entrar al FBI  
\- Y yo no se hacer nada  
\- No empieces – pidió sabiendo lo que venía ahora  
\- De verdad ¿qué haces conmigo? – preguntó Jensen, Jared se levantó y fue hacia la ventana – podrías haber continuado en el FBI y llegar dónde hubieras querido, tener una esposa, hijos, o un marido, a quien hubieras querido, mírate te sacaste un doctorado mientras trabajabas…  
\- Déjalo ya – pidió dolido el más alto  
\- Piénsalo, no me debes nada Jared, al contrario soy yo quien te lo debe todo, de no ser por ti ni siquiera existiría, no sería yo… - el pecoso continuó con su alegato – de no ser por mi no habrías tenido que dejar un trabajo que te encanta…  
\- ¡He dicho que dejes de decir eso! – le gritó el más alto desesperado   
  
Jensen se quedó congelado. Una sombra de temor enturbió su mirada y Jared corrió a su lado disculpándose incoherentemente. Era la primera vez que le gritaba aunque no era la primera vez que Jensen insistía en ese tema desde que se hizo la composición. Lo que más dolía al ex agente era comparar la vida que el activo había llevado antes de conocerle, aunque es cierto que siempre sufrió los abusos de Misha, pero como no los recordaba su vida podía considerarse feliz, y él lo había obligado a recordar.   
  
\- Lo siento – susurró dócil Jensen – no quería enfadarte.  
\- No estoy enfadado, sólo me duele que no seas capaz de ver lo maravilloso que eres – Jared lo envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho – me duele haber tenido que hacerte recordar todo ese horror, y que ese recuerdo te haga pensar que no eres bastante bueno para mi, porque te juro que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.   
  
El más bajo no se movía, dejándose abrazar dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Jared rozó con sus labios la sien de su pareja que no hizo ademán de alejarse o de devolver el abrazo.  
  
\- Me duele que pienses por un solo segundo que tu pasado o lo que te hicieran pueda apartarme de ti o hacer que deje de quererte – Jensen se apretujó contra él inconscientemente, y Jared lo abrazó con más fuerza – tendrían que sacarme el corazón del pecho para que dejara de quererte, y aún así dudo que no siguiera haciéndolo.  
\- Prefiero que tu corazón se quede dónde está – musitó Jensen ocultando su rostro en el hombro del más alto  
\- ¿Te estás riendo de mis sentimientos? – preguntó el más alto al escuchar el carraspeo disimulado de su amante, se quejó dolido - ¡Jensen!  
\- Es que eres tan gráfico – esta vez la risa le llegó nítida y una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro del ex federal entonces Jensen moduló la voz para asemejarla a la suya y repitió – “tendrían que sacarme el corazón del pecho …”  
\- Estás jugando sucio Jensen  
\- Lo se, no he podido evitarlo – se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos – lo siento, pero no puedo evitar pensar así, no puedo, lo intento de veras, no quiero hacerte daño. Sólo tengo miedo.  
\- Entonces dilo, pregunta, insiste, no te calles ¿de acuerdo? – suspiró, hace unos minutos le había gritado precisamente por hacer eso – y si vuelvo a gritarte grítame tu, dime que yo lo pedí ¿vale?  
\- ¿Por qué me quieres?  
\- ¿Ya estás otra vez? – el castaño frunció el ceño - ¿es que no es evidente?  
\- No estoy bien, puede que nunca lo esté, soy un lastre para todos  
\- Los niños no creen eso, tu madre no cree eso…  
\- Ellos no cuentan, son mi familia – respondió sin dudar – me querrían de todas formas.  
\- Yo también soy tu familia, no elegimos a quien queremos Jensen, el amor no se elige, surge entre dos personas y ya sólo depende de ellas si tendrá o no tendrá final – Jared se arrodilló frente a su amante y cogió sus manos – si tu quieres, el mío es para siempre.


	18. ... La tutela de Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared encuentra un nuevo empleo. Jensen encuentra un nuevo problema que puede destrozar esa nueva vida que está contruyendo.

** “The last Doll” **

  
  
**17.-  
… La tutela de Jake.**  
  
Que en pleno siglo XXI el departamento de policía de una ciudad cercana al millón de habitantes tuviera más en cuenta la identidad sexual de una persona que su capacidad para desempeñar un puesto de trabajo indignaba a Jared, pero no le sorprendía. Era uno de los motivos por los que no hacía pública su homosexualidad, Texas seguía encabezando el ranking de Estados intolerantes.  
  
El hombre sentado en el despacho del Jefe del Departamento tiró sus referencias directamente a la papelera sin echarles un vistazo cuando supo quién era. Ni siquiera protestó por el gesto de prepotencia del oficial, Jared sonrió de medio lado y salió de la oficina, no ganaba nada llamando “australopitecus” al bajito y desaliñado jefe, máxime cuando posiblemente su educación antropológica se reduciría al creacionismo más rancio.  
  
Había un par de ex compañeros del FBI esperando junto a la mesa de un detective de delitos de alta tecnología. A uno lo conocía, era David Ramsey uno de sus compañeros de la academia ¿dónde estaría Stephen? No se solía ver al uno sin el otro.  
  
\- ¡Padalecki! – le costó reconocer al agente Amell con su nuevo look, Jared sonrió abiertamente, ahí estaba - ¿Qué te trae por el departamento, te han enviado a echarnos un cable?  
\- Ya no soy del FBI – el otro agente, más silencioso, saludó con un gesto de cabeza, Jared también lo saludó estrechando su mano calurosamente – Ramsey, creí que lo sabías Stephen.  
\- ¿El caso? Se acabó entonces ¿no? – el rubio federal se rascó la barba distraído – MG me comentó algo hace unas semanas pero no pensé que tendrías lo huevos de hacerlo tío, hemos perdido a uno de los mejores.  
\- Las prioridades cambian.  
\- Ya te vale compañero, irte sin avisar, David y los chicos te hubiéramos organizado una fiesta de jubilación como Dios manda – Ramsey sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero, las fiestas del agente de color eran legendarias y nadie se explicaba cómo las organizaba pues muy pocos podían decir que le hubieran escuchado más de dos palabras consecutivas cuando consideraba preciso hablar.  
\- Que he dimitido tío, no me he jubilado.  
\- Ahora pillo la cara de vinagre de Pileggi, colega, ¡casi me afeita él mismo esta mañana! El profesor Xabier te va a echar de menos – bromeó Amell sobre la calvicie del superintendente, la puerta del jefe de policía se había abierto y quien había recogido la solicitud de Jared se quedó helado mirándoles - ¿Martínez ha preferido a Armstrong? Pero si es un manta  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba su amigo.  
\- El jefe Martínez está reunido con el alcalde por lo de su último enfrentamiento con el senador, todos sus seguidores de Twitter han hecho una recogida de firmas para apoyarle – el detective Cohen tomó asiento dejando sobre la mesa un dossier y dos pendrives – espera, tu eres Padalecki, el nuevo fichaje de Investigaciones Especiales ¿verdad? ¿No te llamaron para cancelar la reunión?  
\- Yo, yo…   
  
Armstrong dio un portazo y se marchó indignado, mientras David pronunciaba su palabra del día, un jocoso “vaya”. Cohen entregó los Pendrives a Stephen y se presentó formalmente diciéndole que a falta de confirmar sus datos posiblemente estaría contratado esa misma tarde.  
  
\- Eh Jared, ya que te has escaqueado de una fiesta de despedida no me negarás unas cervezas para celebrar tu nuevo empleo, ¿verdad? – el más alto iba a negarse, pero lo pensó mejor, Jensen tendría que conocer más gente tarde o temprano y estos al menos eran amigos - ¿mañana? Yo aviso a MG, se va a enterar el “intocable” por haberse guardado el secreto. Ten amigos para esto.  
  
Como el detective Cohen había dicho, esa tarde Jared firmaba el contrato como médico forense adscrito a la unidad de Investigaciones Especiales. Aunque en la práctica se encargaría de la oficina forense de todo el Departamento su despacho estaba en la oficina norte. El Jefe Martínez le sorprendió gratamente cambiando radicalmente su primera impresión del departamento de policía. El único inconveniente de su nuevo trabajo era que iba a ser el superior directo de Armstrong, el tipo que, haciéndose pasar por el jefe, tiró sus referencias a la papelera.  
  
Jensen no estaba muy convencido con lo de la reunión de amigos pero no se opuso, intentando por todos los medios no disgustar a Jared. Al menos conocía a McKinney y el nuevo Forense de Austin prometió no apartarse de su lado. Se miró al espejo mientras abotonaba la camisa a rayas celestes y blancas. Iba a ser la primera vez en su vida que iría a tomarse unas cervezas con alguien (sin contar las vidas que hubiera representado durante su tiempo como activo de Dollhouse)  
  
Cogió la americana de la silla y, con ella al hombro, se reunió con Jared en la cocina. Un silbido de admiración le recibió. McKinney le lanzó una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta.  
  
\- Jared… - poniéndose la chaqueta buscó los ojos de su pareja aterrado  
\- Tranquilo, va a salir todo bien – el más alto se acercó colocando las solapas y aflojando el nudo de la corbata – no tienes que estrangularte para estar guapo Jensen   
\- Qué chicos, ¿nos vamos? – McKinney lanzó las llaves del Mazda a su excompañero – Tendrás que llevarme luego al hotel, si quería devolverte tu coche no podía traerme el que he alquilado a la vez.  
\- Podías quedártelo todo el tiempo que te hiciera falta MG, no tiene sentido que alquiles uno si tienes que volver a California en unos días – replicó el castaño poniéndose un gorro de lana para completar sus vaqueros ceñidos, camiseta de diseño y cazadora de microfibra, automáticamente Jensen le quitó el gorro - ¡Ey! Dame eso  
\- No tienes que esconder el pelo para estar guapo Jared – replicó el pecoso guardándose el gorro en un bolsillo.  
\- No te lo he dicho aún, porque espero que tengamos un momento de tranquilidad para contaros algunas cosas – McKinney seguía a la pareja con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje – pero acaban de aprobar mi traslado a Texas  
\- ¿Has pedido el traslado? ¿Y qué hay de convertirte en supervisor? – Jared se volvió en redondo hacia su excompañero – has peleado por ese puesto desde que te conozco  
\- Las metas cambian chico – MG echó una mirada de reojo a Jensen – te lo contaré, pero cuando tengamos un momento de tranquilidad, y por favor no digas nada delante de Stephen ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Espera, ¿vas a ser su supervisor? – la sonrisa del mayor fue respuesta suficiente – enhorabuena tío  
  
Charlaron sobre el traslado de McKinney durante el trayecto al asador-pub dónde habían quedado con Amell y Ramsey, de momento y hasta que encontrara algo más permanente se alojaría en la pensión Rhodes por lo que les visitaría de vez en cuando.   
  
El asador se llamaba “God Steakhouse” y tenía una terraza en la azotea con música en vivo. Un camarero les dijo que sus compañeros aguardaban allí. Al salir a la terraza un coro de voces alegres comenzó a cantar “Porque es un gran compañero, por ser un gran compañero, por ser un gran compañero y siempre lo será” bajo una enorme pancarta con las palabras “Ya te echamos de menos Padalecki”  
  
Unas cincuenta personas, compañeros del FBI, algún que otro policía y (Jared se frotó los ojos dos veces) el mismísimo superintendente Pileggi, llevaban gorritos de papel de cumpleaños y se servían la cerveza ellos mismos de un barril junto a una máquina expendedora de refrescos. Las mesas estaban llenas de bandejas con aperitivos y todas las sillas habían sido colocadas frente a la pista de baile dónde una pantalla de proyección auguraba un rato embarazoso para el nuevo forense de Austin.  
  
Inconscientemente Jared buscó la mano de Jensen para tener algo a lo que agarrarse. Ramsey lo había vuelto a hacer, posiblemente Amell le había estado dando la lata hasta que su compañero montó la “fiesta de jubilación”. Samantha Ferris charlaba en la barra con el novato al que había echado una bronca unos días antes. Lehane y Wade sentados a horcajadas en sus sillas mantenían una animada conversación con Frances Ryan y la agente que sustituía a Todd Smith mientras este se recuperaba de la explosión.   
  
\- ¿Qué te parece colega? – Stephen le dio un abrazo de oso sin importarle que aún mantuviera cogida la mano de Jensen.  
\- Esto es una encerrona tío – se quejó – Ramsey, te has pasado  
\- Ya sabes lo que se dice – se rió Amell soltando a su amigo y palmeando la espalda del causante de su marcha del FBI – “para irte bien de la oficina Ramsey debe darte tu fiesta de despedida”, hola, por cierto, soy el antiguo novio de tu novio.  
\- Stephen – regañó Jared con el ceño fruncido  
\- Está borracho, ni caso – Ramsey rompió su propia costumbre con lo que para él era todo un discurso llevándose a su compañero de allí y dándole una colleja cuando se alejaron unos pasos  
\- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Jensen   
\- Está bromeando – sonrió Jared sacudiendo la cabeza divertido – éramos uña y carne en la academia, pero sólo amigos. Stephen es hetero, muy muy hetero.  
\- Tu podrías volver gay a cualquiera – musitó Jensen   
\- ¿A si? – Jared se quitó la chaqueta despegando la camiseta que se adhería a sus músculo por el sudor, un coro de burlones silbidos acogió su gesto, gruñó avergonzado – que calor hace aquí  
  
Fue la señal para que la fiesta comenzara. Todo el mundo le imitó, dejando chaquetas y corbatas (quien las había llevado) en los respaldos de sus sillas.  
  
A pesar de las continuas insinuaciones de un muy borracho Amell y de los escalofríos que corrían involuntariamente por su espalda cada vez que notaba la mirada de McKinney puesta en él, Jensen se lo pasó realmente bien en la fiesta, y desde luego mucho mejor que Jared al que todos sacaron los colores esa noche contando anécdotas o alabando su carrera como agente.  
  
\- Padalecki – el superintendente levantó su vaso de cerveza para el último brindis de la noche – voy a lamentar mucho no ver su cabellera imposible por encima de los paneles de los cubículos, ahora sí que va a parecer que no hay nadie haciendo el papeleo. Que tengas mucha suerte como forense, y no se sorprenda si solicito sus servicios como asesor externo.  
\- Súper, gran brindis – Amell rellenó el vaso de cerveza que su jefe había vaciado - ¿es cierto que pagan más a los externos?  
\- Por supuesto – replicó su jefe – y no vuelva a llamarme Súper o le tendré una semana haciendo el papeleo de todos.  
  
TLD TLD TLD  
  
El recluso Collins entró en la sala de visitas arrastrando los pies. Su padre se levantó como un resorte al ver el estado lamentable del rostro y los gestos de dolor con los que tomó asiento mientras lo esposaban a la mesa.   
  
\- No está permitido que las visitas toquen a los presos doctor Collins – advirtió el oficial que permanecía junto a la entrada.  
\- ¿Por qué está en este estado? – protestó el anciano   
\- Pelea en las duchas, debía estar aislado como el resto de los causantes del tumulto y no recibiendo trato de favor – el guarda de prisiones sonrió con suficiencia ante el gesto de rabia de Benjamin que se sentó frente a su hijo tragándose las ganas de responder al vigilante.  
\- Estoy bien Benjamin – los ojos azules de Misha se alzaron cansados hacia su padre - ¿por qué has venido?  
\- Me has escrito pidiendo que lo hiciera.  
\- Hace semanas que ya no le escribo… - el preso dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos esposadas  
\- Creíste que si dejabas de insistir en que no eras Misha conseguirías que viniera a verte – el psiquiatra suspiró – esta situación es también muy dura para mi hijo, pero tienes lo que te has buscado y no es justo…  
\- No soy su hijo, no soy Misha  
\- Así no conseguirás nada, nadie va a tener compasión de ti porque estés loco, nadie va a creer que has perdido la cabeza, por favor, ten entereza y afronta tus actos – el anciano ignoró las órdenes del oficial y puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo – a pesar de todo sigo esperando que vuelvas a ser un buen hombre  
\- ¡No le toque señor o terminaremos la visita ahora mismo! – el guarda se acercó porra en ristre.  
\- Benjamin, le juro por… - se sentó con cuidado evitando instintivamente hacerse daño con una contractura que ya no existía y se rió sarcástico al darse cuenta – lo que le he escrito, lo que le he contado es cierto, enséñele las cartas a Jared es lo único que le pido.  
\- Vendré a verte a partir de ahora pero no voy a seguir tu juego, ¿De verdad pretendes que crea que eres McKinney? No Misha, no voy a involucrar a Jensen, ya ha sufrido bastante y tampoco voy a molestar al agente McKinney, tendrás que inventarte otra cosa hijo – se retiró unos centímetros por si intentaba agredirlo por haberlo disgustado, sonrió con tristeza al ver cómo se controlaba – conozco todas las técnicas para hacer creer algo a alguien Misha, y tú también, hubieras sido un referente de la psiquiatría mundial si no hubiera algo roto dentro de ti. Estaba tan orgulloso… tanto talento desperdiciado por… Pero aunque lo repitas hasta el día de mi muerte no voy a creerte hijo, ya no.  
\- Entonces no venga Benjamin, se lo suplico – el preso se levantó de la mesa - ¡agente, se ha acabado la visita!  
  
TLD TLD TLD  
  
Jensen salió a la piscina, solo. Los niños habían ido con sus abuelos al centro comercial y Jared empezó su horario habitual de trabajo esa misma semana. Aún no habían contratado a nadie para el servicio de la mansión, entró en la caseta y cogió la red para sacar las hojas secas e insectos que se habían acumulado en el agua desde el día anterior.  
  
No había mucho más que hacer, la electrólisis salina con que estaba equipada mantenía limpia el agua. Se quitó la camiseta y los vaqueros dejándolos en una tumbona y se zambulló para evitar el calor sofocante. Quizás debería haber ido con su madre y los chicos pero últimamente no se veía capaz de rodearse de gente. La fiesta de Jared había sido muy estresante, sobre todo cuando no tienes nada de qué hablar o motivos para entablar una conversación con nadie.  
  
El timbre de la entrada le sacó de la deprimente corriente de pensamientos en la que se había sumido y salió del agua. Quien fuera ya habría tenido tiempo de aburrirse y marcharse en los cinco minutos que tardó en llegar junto al videoportero. No fue así, el timbre volvió a sonar. Era McKinney y Jensen tuvo dudas en responder. Sin embargo abrió al federal que entró dejando su sombrero colgado en el recibidor junto a su abrigo.  
  
\- ¿Benjamin está en su despacho? Tengo que hablar de un tema importante con vosotros – MG esperó a que el pecoso le invitara a pasar a la sala de estar como solía hacer – se que Jared no está, pero este asunto os atañe más a vosotros, es personal  
\- Ha salido, han ido a hacer la compra  
\- Entonces debería volver luego – McKinney sonrió falsamente alargando su mano hacia el sombrero   
\- Espera, si es algo sobre Misha quiero saberlo, estoy bien, además sigue encerrado ¿verdad? – intentaba hacerse el valiente sin embargo el federal puedo notar la inseguridad de Jensen tanto en su voz como en su mirada asustada  
\- No es sobre Misha, al menos no directamente – suspiró – no debería contártelo estando solo…  
\- Pasa, vamos al despacho de Benjamin, podremos hablar más tranquilos allí  
  
MG daba demasiados rodeos en su historia lo que no contribuía a calmar a Jensen, al contrario, el antiguo activo estaba más nervioso cada minuto que pasaba.   
  
\- MG, ya se que investigó mi caso y el de los Winchester, no necesito tantos detalles – gruñó sirviendo un café al federal – no entiendo dónde quiere llegar.  
\- Cuando conocí a Victoria te buscaba a ti, ni siquiera sabía que ella continuaba con vida. Buscaba al asesino contratado para matar a John Winchester y su familia. Aún no sabía que ese caso estaba estrechamente relacionado con el de un amigo al que también mataron…  
\- Si, su compañero, ¿Ballard?, Jared me contó algo – Jensen se inclinó hacia el federal inquieto – si no se atreve a contarme el autentico motivo de su visita quizás debería volver cuando Benjamin y mi madre estén en casa.  
\- También debería hablar con ellos porque esto les afecta directamente, a ellos, a ti, a los niños…  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – al mencionar a los pequeños Jensen cambió por completo de actitud, por esos niños era capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier temor o prevención que pudiera sentir - ¿Qué ocurre con mis sobrinos?  
\- Tarde o temprano tienes que saberlo porque no puedo desentenderme u olvidar esto, supongo que has notado que he estado un poco, digamos “raro” desde que capturamos a Misha – McKinney se decidió por fin a hablar claro – he visto como me mirabas chico  
\- Si – contestó automáticamente el pecoso enrojeciendo de vergüenza al darse cuenta – lo siento.  
\- No lo sientas, era demasiado evidente, supongo que nadie más lo ha notado porque tenían otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza, no todos son tan observadores como tú – el federal sonrió incómodo – Me atrapó, Jensen, me soltó un discurso sobre cómo había estropeado todo, sobre cómo me había apoderado de algo que le pertenecía, yo no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba…  
\- ¿Le hizo daño? – horrorizado el antiguo activo puso una mano en la rodilla del federal   
\- No igual que a ti, pero digamos que me dijo algo que… - los ojos verdes del federal erraron por el despacho hasta una foto de los niños y después se enfrentaron con franqueza a Jensen – Jake es mi hijo.  
  
Durante unos minutos ninguno habló o se movió. El pecoso se levantó lentamente y se volvió hacia la foto que MG miraba. La instantánea era de unos meses antes, Jake pataleaba en el aire cogido de las manos de sus hermanos. Si había una forma de capturar la felicidad en un fotograma era esa.  
  
\- ¿Y qué…? – se atragantó con las preguntas, carraspeó y volvió a inquirir - ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Jake ahora?  
\- Por eso tenía que hablar con Benjamin, No puedo renunciar a Jake y tampoco quisiera apartarlo de sus hermanos – McKinney colocó una mano en el hombro de Jensen – o de ti, tú prácticamente lo has criado Jensen, se que esto es difícil de asumir, ahora comprenderás porqué me he estado comportando de una forma tan extraña desde que lo supe.  
\- Podrías quedarte a vivir con nosotros…  
\- No es tan sencillo, no soy de vuestra familia…  
\- Eres el padre de Jake…  
\- Tengo que irme chico, se ha hecho tarde y tengo una reunión, volveré mañana y hablaré con Benjamin y Samantha – palmeó la espalda del activo – tranquilo, encontraremos la mejor solución para todos  
  
A pesar de las palabras de ánimo con que McKinney se había despedido, Jensen no podía tranquilizarse. Aún en prisión, lejos de él, Misha podía manipular su mundo, su familia. Sintió que se ahogaba. No le había bastado con arruinar su vida, su infancia, con… No podía permitir que hiciera daño a los niños, a Victoria, a Tyler, a Jake, a ellos no.  
  
\- A ellos no – susurró mirando la foto angustiado – a ellos no…  
  
Intentaba autoconvencerse de que McKinney era una persona razonable que no haría daño a los pequeños, pero no podía, algo muy dentro de él le impedía fiarse del federal. “Venga, es un buen tipo, es amigo de Jared, antes te fiabas” la mirada del espejo le devolvió la toda la desconfianza que era incapaz de borrar de su mente.  
  
Tropezó con la papelera y su contenido se desparramó por la alfombra del despacho de Benjamin, recogió un par de cartas sin abrir de la prisión estatal. En el remitente ponía el nombre de Misha, pero no era su letra. Bueno, no era raro, normalmente la correspondencia de los presos era leída antes de ser enviada a su destino, pero Jensen conocía esa letra, pertenecía al hombre que acababa de irse.  
  
El matasellos era de semanas anteriores, también había trozos de otra carta, los recogió y se entretuvo en unirlos con cinta adhesiva. Conocía a Misha, sabía como pensaba, cómo actuaba, de qué era capaz de hacer, y esa carta era la confirmación de sus peores miedos.  
  
“Estimado Benjamin  
Le ruego que lea esta misiva atentamente y sin prejuicios. En realidad no soy su hijo. Puede que mi apariencia le incite a creer que sí y lo comprendo, pero no lo soy. Venga a verme, usted mismo comprenderá lo que le digo.  
Corren todos un grave peligro y usted es la única persona a la que puedo poner sobre aviso porque es quien mejor conoce a su hijo.  
No soy Misha, y aunque esto suene a locura, el agente McKinney tampoco es McKinney. Yo soy McKinney.  
Sabe cómo funcionaban las Dollhouses, sabe de lo que es capaz Misha, sabe que lo que le estoy contando no es imposible.  
Por favor señor Collins, venga a verme, es de vital importancia que hablemos”  
  
Jensen no dudó. Debía ir a Elly, hablar con el Misha que estaba encerrado, comprobar que esa carta, que las sensaciones que tenía cada vez que se encontraba con el federal, eran reales. Y si lo eran no permitiría que se llevara a Jake.  
  
Continuará...


	19. … ser lo bastante valioso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de conocer el intercambio de improntas entre MG y Misha, tanto Jared como Jensen guardan el secreto durante, quizás, demasiado tiempo.

**THE LAST DOLL. Chapter 18.-  … ser lo bastante valioso.**

 

Los guardas les condujeron a una habitación dónde una barrera de cristal dividía el espacio en dos partes comunicadas a través de un interfono. Las cartas abiertas sobre su lado del escritorio, entre Jared y Jensen, parecían burlarse de la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

 

-         _Jensen no voy a dejar que vayas a verle_

-         _No es la letra de Misha, conozco su letra y esa no es su letra, es la de McKinney – repitió nerviosa e insistentemente_

-         _No te va a quitar a Jake, MG ha encontrado la mejor manera para todos y también tiene derecho a compartir las experiencias de su hijo, a recuperar lo que se ha perdido, Jensen, no tienes que seguirle el juego a Misha, siempre fue un gran falsificador, te engañó mucho tiempo y también engañó a vuestros padres escribiendo notas con tu letra o con la de ellos, o ¿me vas a decir que no sería capaz de falsificar la letra de MG? – insistió el más alto inclinándose sobre la mesa – sólo estás confundido, confía en mí._

-         _Confío en ti pero… si voy a verle sabré la verdad – no se arriesgaría a conformarse con la explicación razonable de Jared, había demasiado en juego._

-         _Te repito que no hay manera de que esto sea cierto. Estuve en su rescate, y MG estaba atado a esa silla y Misha estaba suelto. Sabes que es materialmente imposible para una persona sujetar sus propios brazos a la máquina con las correas, y estaba atado – subrayó el más alto._

-         _¿Y si utilizó la máquina?_

-         _Jensen…_

-         _Si utilizó la máquina pudo programarle de algún modo y después programarse a sí mismo…_

-         _Eso es demasiado rebuscado hasta para Misha, Jensen, además, si eso fuera así MG habría ido a la prisión, a verlo y asegurarse de que no hablaría._

-         _Pero MG tampoco ha actuado normal conmigo todo este tiempo, me da escalofríos – nervioso cogió la última carta y pidió con los ojos a Jared que no minimizara sus temores – aquí dice lo de Jake, Benjamin sabía que Jake era hijo de MG antes de que nos lo dijera ¿por qué nos lo ocultó?_

-         _¿Ahora crees que Benjamin protege a Misha?_

-         _Es su padre, siempre quiso justificarle de alguna forma, con su locura, con haber perdido a su madre…_

-         _No estás siendo justo con Benjamin_

-         _Tengo que ver por mi mismo que esas cartas son una farsa y que sólo es una trampa – decidió Jensen – puedes venir conmigo o voy yo solo._

Y allí estaban los dos, esperando a que trajeran al prisionero para que pudiera seguir manteniendo su mentira frente a la persona que había torturado física y emocionalmente durante años, al menos ni uno ni otro se habían negado a que Jared estuviera presente.

 

Lo vio entrar y sentarse frente a ellos y se dijo a sí mismo que había tenido que estudiar muy bien a MG para andar exactamente como él. De repente las dudas de Jensen parecían tener algún fundamento.

 

-         Gracias por venir – otra vez fue como escuchar a MG a través de un artefacto que distorsionara la voz o a través de una careta que permitiera modular la expresión

-         Escribiste a Benjamin diciendo que no eres Misha, quiero que me lo digas a la cara – Jared miró sorprendido a su pareja, ese distanciamiento y esa frialdad le mostraban la fortaleza del hombre del que se había enamorado y se sintió orgulloso.

-         Sabes mejor que nadie cómo funciona esto – al otro lado del cristal el prisionero se estiró un poco en otro de los típicos gestos de McKinney cuando tenía algo incómodo que decir. Jared iba de sorpresa en sorpresa ¿Cuándo había estudiado Misha a MG de esa manera? – verás muchacho, posiblemente sigo siendo Misha, este es su cuerpo a fin de cuentas, el procedimiento no consiste en sacar el alma y cambiarla de sitio… solo hace creer al sujeto algo que no es… esto es tan complicado.

-         Se cómo funciona – Jensen entrecerró los ojos – Brink podría solucionarlo, el problema será explicar esta situación para que pueda arreglarse

-         No nos creerán

-         Lo se

 

Jared miraba de uno a otro sin intervenir, se había sentado en esa silla, dispuesto a impedir que Misha consiguiera engañar a Jensen y ahora no era capaz de decir nada, sólo los escuchaba, creyendo que la personalidad de MG estaba dentro del hombre encerrado y sin saber cómo podrían solucionar este problema.

 

-         Tienes que tener mucho cuidado muchacho – otra vez ese gesto que solicitaba atención sin exigirla, los condenados exquisitos modales de McKinney que era como ver el comportamiento de un perfecto caballero de los años cincuenta – si pudiéramos encontrar las palabras de control, estoy seguro de que se podría hacer algo, mientras yo debo seguir aquí y tú… vosotros, debéis actuar como si no me creyerais

-         Entiendo, debo permitir que se acerque a los niños – Jensen se pasó la mano por el rostro – no se si podré hacerlo

-         No hará daño a los niños, son sus hijos – afirmó el preso

-         Jake – murmuró el pecoso haciendo que tanto Misha/MG como Jared se estremecieran

-         No se cómo… - McKinney dentro de otro cuerpo se miró las manos y después miró a sus visitantes – matadme si es necesario para proteger al pequeño, Jared, Jensen juradme que lo primero es Jake. Este cuerpo, aunque tenga mis recuerdos, mi conciencia dentro, no debe salir de prisión.

-         Pero ahora no eres Misha, tú realmente no mereces estar ahí – Jared se resistía a dar su palabra al hombre que decía ser su antiguo compañero, y el motivo era que le creía.

-         Ahora mismo estoy dónde tengo que estar, después de como me desentendí del caso una vez que Victoria murió no diría que no lo merezco, soy el único responsable de que hayamos llegado a esto, lo siento mucho chicos – MG se sentó recto y sonrió con tristeza – estar encerrado es lo mejor, podría tener alguna programación para volver a ser Misha una vez saliera y lo último que queremos todos son dos Mishas ahí fuera.

-         Escúcheme McKinney – Jensen se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mampara que dividía la habitación – usted no es el responsable, es él, usted ha sido una víctima más, como yo, como lo fue Victoria, como los niños, pero vamos a dejar de ser víctimas. Sí, le prometo que lo primero es Jake y también le prometo que tarde o temprano encontraremos la manera de traerle de vuelta

-         Gracias muchacho – los ojos azules se volvieron hacia un Jared superado por los acontecimientos - ¿chico?

-         Sí, haremos lo que dice Jensen – murmuró con la boca seca.

 

Y habían pasado meses desde esa reunión. Jared se había reunido con Topher Brink en secreto más de una vez por semana para encontrar la forma de devolver tanto a Misha como a McKinney sus auténticas identidades sin que nadie más se viera implicado. Al mismo tiempo el forense de la policía intentaba realizar su nueva función en el departamento de Texas sin que se viera afectaba por sus problemas personales y dedicaba el resto del poco tiempo que tenía a asegurarse de que Jensen estaría bien y podría soportar las visitas del McKinney suplantado a Jake sin descubrirlo y provocar daños mayores.

 

Varios meses, casi un año, tres fiestas de cumpleaños, competiciones deportivas y académicas de los chicos, obras de teatro escolares, tardes de cine, fines de semana en los que los chicos lo habían pasado genial en compañía de sus abuelos, Jensen y McKinney sin sospechar que el amable federal que había resultado ser el padre biológico de Jake tuviera algún motivo para estar con ellos distinto al querer ser uno más de la familia.

 

Meses en los que el antiguo activo tuvo que enfrentarse a eternas noches de insomnio y pesadillas, a la compasión de sus seres queridos que pensaban que sus continuas crisis nerviosas eran la exclusiva consecuencia de los recuerdos de los años que fue prisionero de los caprichos de Misha. Días en los que pensaba que lo mejor era tirar la toalla y desaparecer para siempre. Su único apoyo era Jared y apenas podía estar con él unas pocas horas a la semana cuando tenía que compartir varias horas todos los días con el McKinney reprogramado. Hasta que una tarde, en un instante, todo cambió.

 

\- ¡Sé escribir tito Jensen! – el pequeño de cuatro años entró en la salita de estar como un tornado, con su mochila de la viuda negra abierta colgada de los hombros y agitando en el aire una hoja de papel garabateada - ¡se munchas letras y munchos números!

\- Muchos, Jake – corrigió MG entrando tras el niño con una gran sonrisa

\- Se muchos palabras tito Jensen, mira, mira – el pecoso cerró el block de dibujo de los trabajos que estaba haciendo cuando conoció a Jared y cogió el folio lleno de palabras y letras al azar, los deditos llenos de tinta de rotulador y pintura de ceras señalaron los trazos fuertes e irregulares – he ponido Jake, y Jensen, ¡mira, mira, tenemos letras iguales!, y aquí he ponido abuelo, y abuela, han sido muy dificultosos pero MG es más fácil porque solo son dos letras ¿ves? M y G.

\- Sí, que suerte – afirmó un poco animado por el entusiasmo del niño pero sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a McKinney – esto está muy bien Jake, pero deberías lavarte las manos o se manchará.

\- ¿Me lo guardas? – le dio el papel, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se fue al aseo a lavarse las manos

\- Que torbellino – McKinney cogió la mochila y la cerró - ¿Estás listo para ir al gimnasio? Samantha ya ha llevado a Victoria y le dije que yo te recogería.

\- ¡Mi madre se ha ido sin mí! – Jensen no pudo evitar que la ansiedad, por verse solo en compañía del federal, le hiciera subir el tono

\- ¿Estás bien chico? – MG tomó su hombro levantándole la cara, Jensen se estremeció controlándose por no empujarlo - ¿Necesitas un calmante? ¿Agua?

\- Estoy bien – respondió temblando

\- Si tú lo dices – el federal le miró indeciso pero le soltó y se asomó al pasillo esperando al niño - Entonces nos vamos ¿no?

\- Tengo que… voy a ponerme otra camisa, un momento.

 

Subió corriendo las escaleras, las nauseas se acumulaban en su garganta y tuvo el tiempo justo para entrar en el aseo antes de vomitar el almuerzo. Se lavó la cara, apenas tenía fuerzas, sus ojos febriles divisaron a McKinney tras él con expresión preocupada. Se volvió sobresaltado.

 

-         ¿Seguro que estás bien? – el federal se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos – si te molesta que te lleve, vete con Benjamin

-         Irá desde la clínica – Jensen, pálido, retrocedió al ver cómo McKinney se acercaba hasta arrinconarlo contra el lavabo

-         Parece que tienes fiebre – lo cogió de un brazo y tiró de él sacándole del baño en un gesto rudo que no pertenecía al cortés y amable agente del FBI – quizás no deberías ir a la exhibición de kárate.

-         Estoy bien – protestó débilmente, sin conseguir que lo soltara – tengo que ir

-         Jensen, Tyler lo entenderá si no te encuentras bien para estar rodeado de los familiares de todos sus compañeros, sabemos que el gimnasio puede ser un poco agobiante cuando entregan los nuevos cinturones, casi mil personas en un espacio tan reducido – MG puso su mano en el cuello del pecoso que le miró con los ojos desorbitados, cerró los dedos alrededor de la garganta de un Jensen paralizado por el pánico haciendo una extraña mueca al notar sus pulsaciones disparadas – no estás bien, tienes las pulsaciones a doscientas lo menos y estás ardiendo, ¿dónde guardáis el termómetro?

-         Yo lo sepo – Jake estaba en la puerta - ¿estás malito tito?

-         No, no, estoy bien – pero cuando el federal le soltó sus rodillas le traicionaron doblándose sin permiso al intentar alejarse de McKinney que le evitó un mal golpe contra la cómoda cogiéndole por la cintura – suéltame

-         De acuerdo – Jake empezó a hacer pucheros y el federal tranquilizó rápidamente al niño – no pasa nada Jake, el tito Jensen sólo está un poco resfriado, no se ha enfadado conmigo, se ha enfadado porque quería ir a ver a Ty y acaba de darse cuenta de que no puede.

 

Jensen se sintió fatal, en todo ese tiempo McKinney/Misha no había cometido ningún error con los niños o con los ancianos. Hasta para el pequeño sólo era un enfermo inútil. Él era el único incapaz de actuar con tranquilidad en su presencia, durante todo ese tiempo había disimulado su prevención y desconfianza con el “Síndrome de Estrés Post Traumático” que Benjamin le diagnóstico. Empezaba a creer que hasta Jared había olvidado que el hombre que tenía enfrente no era el auténtico MG y que todos pensaban que Jensen era una pobrecita víctima inútil incapaz de recuperarse jamás.

 

-         Me… ¿me traes ese termómetro Jake? – balbució casi a punto de llorar de impotencia – tu papá tiene razón, no podré ir a ver a Ty

 

Aceptó que McKinney le tomara la temperatura y le hiciera echarse en el sofá mientras preparaba un vaso de leche para darle algunos analgésicos.

 

-         Tómate la leche tito – el niño se tomaba muy en serio la tarea de cuidar al adulto – papá MG la ha hecho como le he dicho yo, dos cucharadas de cacao sin azúcar, tienes que ponerte bueno.

-         Está muy buena – dijo sin ser capaz de tomar más de un sorbo

-         Toda tito – le regañó el pequeño

-         Se la va a tomar toda, pero tiene que hacerlo despacio o vomitará Jake, tienes que tener paciencia y dejar que vaya a su ritmo – El castaño revolvió el cabello del niño - ¿Quieres merendar tu también?

-         Vale

-         ¿Por qué no vais a ver a Tyler vosotros? – preguntó el enfermo alarmado – yo llamaré a Jared y…

-         Ya lo he llamado yo y no lo han localizado, ha tenido que ir a examinar un escenario – el del traje se sentó en el sofá palmeando su rodilla y poniendo en su mano lo que parecían un par de antigripales – no te vamos a dejar solo, ¿verdad Jake? Cuidaremos de ti.

-         No hace falta, id al gimnasio, yo me acostaré y seguro que después estaré mejor – no le gustaba dejar a Jake a solas con el federal pero al menos en el gimnasio estarían Benjamin, Samantha y Victoria – Ty estará muy triste si tampoco estáis vosotros para ver cómo le dan su cinturón nuevo.

-         Ty tendrá que aprender que tenía que cuidarte tito, ya es grande – replicó el pequeño muy serio.

 

Unos minutos más tarde el niño se quedaba dormido inexplicable y profundamente en el sillón donde estaba viendo los dibujos animados. Jensen, alarmado, intentó incorporarse pero McKinney le retuvo con la palma de la mano en el pecho hasta que le hizo caer de nuevo en el sofá.

 

-         ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Desde el principio? – el tono de voz del supuesto federal hizo que el enfermo volviera a sentir nauseas mientras afirmaba incapaz de añadir una palabra. MG estaba sorprendido - ¿todo el año?, vaya, lo has disimulado muy bien ¿Jared también lo sabe?

-         No me creyó – Jensen no mintió del todo

-         Eso está bien, me evita tener que tomar medidas más drásticas – McKinney cogió a Jensen del cabello satisfecho por el terror que brotaba a raudales de sus ojos – tranquilo chico, el pequeño sólo está dormido y ahora que sé que has estado comportándote todos estos meses no será necesario castigarte.

-         Gracias – se atragantó con esa palabra

-         No hay de que, odio tener que hacerte daño, siempre lo he odiado – la mano bajó de su cabello hasta su rostro borrando las lágrimas de impotencia que Jensen era incapaz de contener – te aprecio tanto, me siento tan orgulloso del trabajo que hicimos para que fueras lo bastante valioso, ahora sí que eres un elemento útil. Jared debe estar muy contento contigo.

-         Lo… lo intento – balbució paralizado de terror

-         Jake tardará un par de horas en despertar y los demás no volverán hasta dentro de un rato, les he dicho que te sentías mal y que cuidaríamos de ti, ahora tengo que llevarte a tu dormitorio – lo levantó del sillón, Jensen comenzó a temblar nuevamente, se sentía como a los catorce años, incapaz de decir nada que pudiera molestar Misha, incapaz de rebelarse – tienes que descansar

 

Con la mente en blanco subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con Jared. La mano de MG/Misha clavada en su brazo dirigiéndole sin compasión hasta el baño. Se duchó mientras él miraba, él le secó, él le ordenó inclinarse sobre el lavabo y obedeció, él le explicó que no debía interpretar lo que iba a hacerle como un castigo sino como un recordatorio de que debía guardar silencio y calló. Dolió, pero lo peor fueron las náuseas y la sensación de que no podía hacer nada.

-         Jared tiene que estar encantado contigo – dijo McKinney acariciando su cabeza cuando terminó – aunque podría dedicarte un poco más de tiempo que a su trabajo, ¿tiene alguna queja de tu comportamiento?

-         Creo que no – murmuró Jensen humillado mientras se ponía el pijama

-         Ese creo no es suficiente, tienes que estar seguro, no me he tomado tantas molestias para que no seas perfecto, ¿lo entiendes?

-         Sí – se metió en la cama y MG lo arropó

-         Descansa, de verdad que estoy muy satisfecho, pensaba que tendría que reeducarte y sin embargo no has olvidado nada – el castaño se arregló el faldón de la camisa y se ajustó el cinturón, tenía que ver cómo estaba Jake que no tardaría en despertar, contempló con cariño a su víctima - ¿seguirás comportándote?

-         Sí – Jensen reunió valor y se atrevió a decir - ¿puedo preguntar?

-         Claro que sí, sabes que me encanta responder tus dudas – dijo el hombre dentro del cuerpo de McKinney

-         ¿Me harás olvidar? – pidió

-         Ahora no tengo los medios para hacerlo – se disculpó el falso MG y con una amabilidad enfermiza explicó - me temo que yo jamás quise que recordaras todo eso, no era necesario que tuvieras que soportar todo de nuevo, bastaba con el recuerdo subconsciente para que no te desviaras, pero no fue mi decisión.

 

Jensen se mordió los labios con fuerza pugnando por callar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no responderle. No pudo.

 

-         Sí fue tu decisión, pudiste decidir no arruinarme la vida – dijo con rabia sin amedrentarse esta vez cuando la falsa amabilidad de la impronta de Misha se convirtió en una máscara de puro odio.

-         ¡¿Arruinarte la vida?! ¡¿tenía que haber dejado que siguieras siendo el ser egoísta e inútil que eras?! Yo te hice perfecto chico, alguien deseable, no valías para nada, sólo eras una cara ridículamente bonita sin ninguna habilidad, sin ninguna cualidad – lo cogió del cuello, lo sacó de la cama y arrojándolo al suelo le dio una patada en las costillas y volvió a cogerle del pelo mientras decía en su cara – no servías para nada, yo te di un propósito, ¡yo te di una vida en la que tuvieras algún valor!, incluso te dí a gente que amara tu patética existencia, ¡te lo he dado todo!, todo lo que tienes es por mí, incluso te he permitido tener a tu Jared pero está claro que no es suficiente para ti ¿verdad? ¡vístete! Se acabó el ser bueno.

-         ¿Bueno? ¿tú? – encontró el valor para enfrentarse a Misha cuando mencionó al hombre que amaba, se levantó apretando los puños dispuesto a defenderse como fuera – no, ya no soy un niño al que puedas manejar a tu antojo. No volverás a tocarme ni a acercarte a mi familia.

-         No me has dicho eso en el baño hace cinco minutos y respecto a tu familia – el rostro de McKinney se deformó en una mueca desquiciada – nunca fue tu familia, es MI familia, tú eras solo un intruso, un mantenido

-         Ahora tú eres el intruso, tú eres quién sobra

 

McKinney intentó golpear a Jensen con su cinturón pero el antiguo activo atrapó el cuero con una mano arrebatándoselo. Sorprendido tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Los Collins y los niños volvían del gimnasio, las voces de un Tyler eufórico le devolvieron a la realidad sacando su arma reglamentaria y apuntando con ella a Jensen.

 

-         ¿Quieres que los niños vean cómo te saco de la casa lleno de sangre o prefieres salir por tu propio pie?

-         Me tendrás que sacar muerto de aquí.

-         ¡Crees que puedes quitármelo todo impunemente??? – levantó el arma apuntando a su cabeza - ¿Crees que no te castigaré por ello?

-         Si me matas ellos te odiarán para siempre, lo sabes – unas esposas golpearon contra su pecho cayendo al suelo – no voy a ir contigo, prefiero morir

-         Si no te pones esas esposas y salimos sin que nos vean de la mansión mataré a Jake – explicó el federal con desprecio

-         No te creo, te he visto con él, quieres a ese niño

-         No, no lo quiero, no es mío, sólo lo he intentado porque los mis hijos si le quieren, pero estaba fingiendo, solo es un estorbo, el recuerdo de lo que McKinney me quitó, no me costará matarlo – sonrió con frialdad mientras Jensen palidecía – lo recordará todo, McKinney, cuando termine lo recordará todo, lo que te ha hecho antes, lo que va a hacer contigo, los que se lleve por delante si se interponen en mi camino o si no te comportas como debes. ¿Quieres que recuerde cómo ha metido una bala en la cabeza de su pequeño cuando termine con él?

 

Jensen cogió las cadenas y se las puso, a la espalda, como él le dijo. No tenía elección. No volvió a intentar protestar mientras MG/Misha lo amordazaba con un trozo de toalla y cinta aislante y dejó que lo empujara delante de él para salir a la piscina sin dejarse ver por los ocupantes de la casa. Sin embargo había gente en el jardín trasero.

 

-         Quieto Misha – Jared y Amell bloqueaban el acceso a la cochera, el más alto le apuntó a la cabeza con su arma reglamentaria – suéltale.

-         No me esperaba que fueras tan servicial para dar tiempo a tu novio de montar una trampa – la impronta de McKinney increpó a su prisionero mientras retrocedía de nuevo a la casa escudándose en él - ¿Qué te parece Jared? Me entretuvo un buen rato ¿verdad?

-         ¡Que hijo de puta! – exclamó Stephen

-         ¡Suéltale! – ordenó Jared intentando mantener la calma e ignorando la provocación

-         No veas lo concienzudo que ha sido, se ve que ha practicado mucho contigo – insistió MG – es tan dócil y lo mejor es cuando te termina con la boca mágica que tiene ¿verdad?

-         Tira el arma y apártate de Jensen – David Ramsey estaba en la puerta del jardín, incluso el estoico agente estaba asqueado por las palabras de su superior.

-         Venga chicos, no vais a matar a vuestro supervisor – comprendiendo que estaba rodeado

-         No tienes dónde ir Misha – Jared dio un paso hacia dos de las personas que más le importaban, el hombre que amaba y el hombre que había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero y su maestro

Lo mataré Padalecki, delante de ti, y tú matarás este cuerpo, y ¿sabes qué? En algún momento el Misha que sigue encerrado en la prisión estatal volverá a ser él mismo y habrá conseguido su venganza.


	20. 19 ...No estás mejor sin mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El intento de secuestro de Jensen por el McKinney con la identidad cambiada termina rápido, pero no es un rescate feliz.

**19.-**

**… no estás mejor sin mí.**

La exhibición de kárate de la clase de Ty había sido un éxito sólo empañado por la ausencia de Jake, MG y tío Jensen. Victoria y Tyler bajaron del todoterreno de sus abuelos con el trofeo del chaval de casi diez años y corrieron a saludar a Jared que acababa de llegar también con otros dos hombres a los que no conocían. La chica tapó la boca de su hermano cuando éste, a agitando su cinturón bicolor rojo y negro iba a llamar al forense.

La expresión seria y el ceño concentrado del hombre que era uno más de su familia hicieron comprender a la muchacha que ocurría algo grave y que tenían que actuar como si Jared y sus acompañantes no estuvieran allí.

\- ¡Jake, hemos llegado! ¿Quieres ver el cinturón tan chulo de Ty? – gritó mirando a su hermano a los ojos esperando a que el niño comprendiera que debía seguirle la corriente antes de quitar la mano de su boca, sorprendido y como Jared le hizo señas para que no le descubriera, el chico aceptó.

\- ¡También me han dado una copa de oro porque he sido el mejor en Katas! ¡Hemos traído chuches para celebrarlo! – los dos niños entraron en la casa haciendo todo el ruido que podían y fingiendo que solo estaban ellos y sus abuelos.

\- No sabemos que ocurre, parece ser que alguien extraño ha estado en la casa – susurró Jared para que sólo Samantha y Benjamín le escucharan – Vicky ha sido muy perspicaz, sigan su ejemplo, entren como si no nos hubieran visto, nosotros daremos la vuelta y registraremos la mansión desde la piscina sólo para estar tranquilos.

\- ¿Misha ha escapado de prisión? – preguntó el viejo

\- No, no, no es nada de eso, parece ser que MG ha visto huellas de un intruso, pero quizás se ha ido ya, sólo nos estamos asegurando – el anciano sabía que Jared no le contaba toda la verdad pero no era el momento de insistir, Jensen y Jake podían tener problemas – por favor Benjamin

\- Está bien – aceptó el psiquiatra

Jared corrió silenciosamente a la parte trasera del edificio ocultándose de cualquiera que mirara por las ventanas. Volvía de la escena de un crimen cuando el sargento que organizaba las patrullas de tráfico le dijo que habían llamado de su casa y que Jensen estaba enfermo.

Cuando comprobó su móvil y su correo electrónico sin tener ningún mensaje o llamada perdida de Jensen, todas sus alarmas se activaron. Tardó cinco minutos en contar a Ramsey lo que ocurría. Con un escueto "Te recojo ahí" el federal y su compañero ofrecieron su ayuda incondicional.

El forense se acercó a la caseta de la piscina con Stephen cubriéndole las espaldas. Ramsey comprobó que el ventanal trasero estaba cerrado desde dentro y se acercó a los portones del sótano. El agente de color se sentía como el día que hicieron las prácticas de "Actuación y rescate por equipos" en Quántico pero esta vez su objetivo ya no era el federal que se ofreció voluntario para que los aspirantes hicieran su examen, aunque sí fuera la misma persona que salía de la casa por las cristaleras que acababa de comprobar. David apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse tras la jardinera exuberante de pacíficos rojos cuando escuchó cómo se abría la reja extensible.

\- Quieto Misha – Jared, seguido de Stephen apuntaba a McKinney directamente a la cabeza, el otro federal rodeó a los dos hombres que habían salido de la mansión sin que lo notaran – ¡suéltale!

\- ¿Misha? – murmuró descolocado Amell, sin embargo no bajó su arma que seguía apuntando a su supervisor.

\- No me esperaba que fueras tan servicial para dar tiempo a tu novio a montar una trampa – McKinney cogió al hombre esposado y amordazado interponiéndolo entre el arma que le apuntaba y él - ¿Qué te parece Jared? Me entretuvo un buen rato ¿verdad?

\- ¡Qué hijo de puta! – exclamó Amell al comprender lo que su superior y amigo estaba diciendo.

\- ¡Suéltale! – ordenó Jared intentando ignorar la provocación

\- No veas lo concienzudo que ha sido, se ve que ha practicado mucho contigo, es tan dócil y lo mejor es cuando te termina con la boca mágica que tiene ¿verdad?

\- Tira el arma y apártate de Jensen – Ramsey estaba tan asqueado por las palabras de su superior que le costaba recordar que también era una víctima.

\- Venga chicos, no vais a matar a vuestro supervisor – comprendiendo que estaba rodeado pero que no le dispararían si él no lo hacía primero, volvió a cubrirse con el cuerpo de Jensen mientras trataba de pensar en otro plan de fuga.

\- No tienes dónde ir Misha – Jared dio un paso aparentando una confianza que no tenía en absoluto.

\- Lo mataré Padalecki, delante de ti, y tú matarás este cuerpo, y ¿sabes qué? En algún momento el Misha que sigue encerrado en la prisión estatal volverá a ser él mismo y habrá conseguido su venganza – era imposible no reconocer la expresión desquiciada del antiguo gestor de activos en el rostro del federal – no me importa morir, porque no seré yo quien muera realmente, fíjate chico, tengo dos rehenes en lugar de uno.

\- No quieres matar a Jensen, lo sabes, a tu jodida manera le quieres y no quieres perderlo – dijo Jared intentando distraerlo

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, llevó tanto tiempo adiestrarlo, tanto esfuerzo empleado en enseñarle que lamentaría que se malgastara, y como se dice "el roce hace el cariño" – se puso la pistola en la sien – pero a McKinney si puedo cargármelo.

Estaban al mismo borde de la piscina, Jensen se echó con todo el cuerpo encima de MG y ambos cayeron al agua. La pistola escapó de las manos del federal disparándose sin consecuencias. Ramsey se tiró de cabeza al agua y noqueó a McKinney mientras Amell y Jared sacaban a Jensen de la piscina liberándolo de las esposas y la mordaza.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Era cierto! – Benjamin lo había escuchado todo desde la terraza, salió fuera contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente de McKinney – Él es Misha, él mismo Misha me lo dijo, y yo no lo creí, no le creí, ¡oh hijo mío! ¡He vuelto a permitir que te haga daño!

\- Tranquilícese Benjamin, ya ha pasado todo – Jared no quería ser tan brusco pero en ese momento le preocupaba mucho más cómo estaba Jensen que los sentimientos de culpabilidad del anciano

\- Lo siento hijo – El psiquiatra se acercó a su hijastro, el agua chorreaba por el pijama pegándolo a su cuerpo y haciendo un charco en el lugar donde permanecía arrodillado – vamos dentro, tienes que cambiarte.

\- ¡NO! – El grito sobresaltó a los cuatro hombres y Jensen se hizo un ovillo en el suelo – no, no iré, no iré

Jared se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima abrazándolo y susurrando con un cariño infinito. "Ha terminado, ya ha terminado, has sido muy valiente, puedes descansar, ha terminado" besó el cabello mojado acunando la cabeza que ocultaba el rostro en su hombro "Ya está, llora si quieres, estoy aquí, ya ha pasado todo". Cuando Jensen empezó a sollozar en brazos de Jared, Benjamin se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejar al castaño ocuparse de su novio, se giró y apenas pudo reaccionar, los amigos federales de Jared estaban inconscientes y McKinney con un odio demasiado conocido en la mirada apuntaba a la pareja.

Iba a disparar, Benjamin lo supo con sólo mirar la determinación con que McKinney/Misha quitaba el seguro al revólver, iba a matar a Jared y no era justo, ese muchacho había reunido a su familia, formaba parte de su familia, debía protegerlos. Benjamin sonrió cuando sintió un golpe en su pecho, había tenido el tiempo justo para interponerse. Lo demás fueron sólo unos gritos ininteligibles, unas sombras que se cernían sobre él ¿alguien le tocaba? "Estoy bien querida, era lo que tenía que hacer" murmuró sonriendo feliz a quien creía que era Samantha. Oscuridad.

_TLD TLD TLD_

Jared no había sospechado lo importante que era Benjamin para Jensen, para todos en realidad, incluso para él mismo. Sea como fuera siempre pudieron contar con el anciano. Durante todo ese año, a pesar de saber lo que sabían, el psiquiatra, el abuelo, había mantenido en la mansión la sensación de seguridad, de cariño, de hogar.

Subió las escalinatas de mármol de la entrada con Jake dormido en brazos y abrazando a Vicky, Jensen iba delante, abrazando a Samantha que daba la mano a Tyler. La tristeza se mezclaba con una sensación de orgullo, admirado una vez más por la fortaleza de Jensen. Debía haberla sacado de su madre, pues Samantha se había encargado de todo lo relacionado con el entierro.

La ceremonia había sido desgarradora, pero hermosa, más de cien personas asistieron a la inhumación en el cementerio estatal de Texas, el renombrado psiquiatra era una persona muy querida dentro y fuera de su profesión

La señora Rhodes les abrió haciéndoles pasar a la cocina. Sobre la mesa, en la encimera, todo estaba cubierto de pasteles y comida que amigos y conocidos les habían llevado. Jared murmuró indeciso, casi pidiendo permiso "Voy a acostar a Jake", siendo el que menos afectado debía estar aún no sabía cómo comportarse o qué hacer, cuatro pares de ojos enrojecidos y confusos le contemplaron y trató de sonreír llevándose al niño.

Desvistió al pequeño y le puso su pijama sin que despertara, probablemente ya dormiría hasta mañana. Se había portado como un campeón, como todos, como sus hermanos, porque "tenía que ser valiente para que Sam no llorara, y el buelo estuviera contento en el cielo".

\- Qué injusto es todo esto – sabía que el anciano le salvó la vida, probablemente también la de Jensen.

Cuando McKinney/Misha vio que Collins caía herido de muerte había tirado el arma y corrido hacia él para detener la hemorragia, fue fácil detenerle y esposarle, lo difícil fue llevárselo a rastras de allí, Misha estaba loco pero quería a su padre. También fue difícil explicar lo que había sucedido a la policía aunque no tanto hacerles creer que se trataba de un brote psicótico del hombre que metían en el furgón policial gritando que todos pagarían por haberle hecho matar a su padre.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación buscando la "Booh" de peluche con la que dormía el Jake desde que su padre la compró en la Disney Store. La encontró escondida en el zapatero, tenía restos de la papelera enredados en el juguete, virutas de lápices y trocitos de papel. La cogió y la sacudió y cambió de idea en lo de meterla en la cama con el niño, volvió a dejarla dónde la encontró. El crío la había tirado porque era de McKinney y aunque se había arrepentido y no pudo deshacerse de ella probablemente ya no volvería a dormir con ese juguete.

En una mansión como esa el silencio ya es palpable en un día normal, esos dolorosos días estaba siendo como una losa infranqueable. Se cruzó con Alex, la hija de Kimberly Rhodes, ambas no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en venir a echarles una mano como si la Mansión fuera una más de las habitaciones de su modesta pensión. La joven llevaba su bolso e iba a buscar a su madre para volver a casa.

Los demás estaban dónde los dejó, Tyler apenas había probado su chocolate, Jensen, Vicky y Samantha ni siquiera lo habían intentado. Todos le miraron como si él pudiera decirles qué hacer ahora o cómo sentirse. Y lo único que él podía hacer era estar ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no os termináis ese chocolate? – sugirió

\- No tengo más hambre – Tyler puso su taza en la encimera

\- Venga hombre, llevamos más de dos días sin comer nada sólido, todos – puso su mano en el hombro del chiquillo – hay montones de comida, estaría mal que se echara a perder…

\- Podemos llevarla a la parroquia, al abuelo le parecería bien – sugirió Vicky con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- Sí, le parecería bien – la sonrisa de Samantha era tan dolorosa que Jared hubiese preferido que la madre de Jensen llorara como los niños, aún no lo había hecho.

\- Antes comeréis un poco, todos – ordenó inflexible el castaño, ahora sí sabía qué hacer, todos debían continuar adelante, y él se encargaría de ello – sois mi familia y no estoy dispuesto a perder a ni uno sólo más, así que a comer, lo que sea.

\- Sólo estamos tristes, no nos estamos muriendo de hambre – se quejó Tyler

\- Y está bien, es natural y hasta bueno que estemos tristes después de lo que ha pasado, pero debemos continuar nuestras vidas y hacer que Benjamin se sienta orgulloso de su familia – Jared vaciló al darse cuenta que se había incluido a sí mismo inconscientemente en esa familia

Samantha se levantó de su taburete y dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre que le había devuelto a su hijo y que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlos a todos cuerdos y a salvo. Sin decir nada cogió un yogurt y comenzó a comerlo, lentamente, Vicky se vertió más leche en el tazón de chocolate y cogió un trozo de uno de los bizcochos que les habían llevado.

\- ¿Está bueno? – preguntó Ty, el niño aún pensaba, sobre todo al ver cómo su tío no había tomado otra cosa que café solo, que estaba mal comer cuando su abuelo acababa de ser enterrado

\- Come un poco Ty, por favor – Jensen levantó la cabeza, pálido y demacrado pidió – y… ¿me das un poco a mí?

\- Claro tito.

Solucionado el asunto de la cena quedaba un asunto que solucionar aún más peliagudo. Cuando los niños y Samantha fueron a dormir el pecoso se quedó en la cocina, en el mismo taburete dónde había estado esos dos días salvo cuando tuvo que declarar ante la policía o fueron al funeral.

\- No te vas a quedar ahí, ya es suficiente, tienes que descansar – Jared cogió a Jensen de un hombro y el activo se sacudió evitando que volviera a tocarle – por favor, si no quieres que te toque no lo haré pero vamos a la cama

\- Misha…

\- Él no importa Jensen

Pero si importaba, como importaba McKinney, el auténtico McKinney al que debía contar cómo su vida estaba destruida por completo. Pero la única preocupación de Jared era la persona a la que amaba y que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- No debería estar aquí – murmuró Jensen

\- No, deberíamos estar en nuestro dormitorio – al notar cómo se tensaba bajo su mano aclaró – descansando

\- No me entiendes

\- Explícamelo

\- No puedo – la congoja se agarró a la garganta del activo ahogándole la voz, carraspeó y las palabras escaparon envueltas en culpabilidad y vergüenza – hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieras conocido

\- Lo sé, lo siento, pero ha sido así y no estoy dispuesto a perderte – Jared fingió como pudo el dolor que sentía y decidió que lo que estaba diciendo Jensen era sólo fruto de esos días terribles – no estás mejor sin mí.

\- Como te he dicho, no lo entiendes – sonrió Jensen y su pareja hubiera preferido mil veces que se echara a llorar o que se tirara en un rincón haciéndose un ovillo, podía actuar en consecuencia, ahora Jared no sabía que hacer – si no me hubieras conocido Benjamin estaría vivo, los niños estarían a salvo, tú no tendrías que hacerte cargo…

\- ¿De ti? ¿Estás diciendo que tu vida no era lo bastante importante como para intentarlo? ¿Crees que tu padrastro ha muerto por tu culpa? – otra vez esa sonrisa rota se apoderó del rostro de la persona que amaba, sí que lo había comprendido. Jared había intentado compensar a todos esos días, a los niños porque eran sólo niños y confiaban en él, a Samantha porque comprendió en el mismo instante que el anciano cayó al suelo que esa bala iba destinada a él, había retrasado su encuentro con el hombre que cumplía condena en la prisión estatal atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, había dado espacio a Jensen forzándose a sí mismo a no tocarle, a dejarle hacer el primer movimiento. En lo último había cometido un error de principiante del que se daba cuenta ahora – Creí que me culpabas a mí, Jensen, creí que me culpabas a mí por haberte dejado a merced de ese loco todo este tiempo. Pensé que tenía que dejarte decidir si me querías a tu lado.

\- Nunca te culparía a ti – confundido el pecoso se acercó - ¿cómo iba a culparte a ti? Fui yo, provoqué a Misha, no soporté más su falsedad y le desafié, si hubiera aguantado, si le hubiera seguido la corriente… Benjamin…

El más alto hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que la policía judicial se llevó el cuerpo del anciano y Jensen se alejó de su lado. Envolvió a su novio en un abrazo poderoso y protector, besándole en el pelo como si fuera una criatura necesitada de afecto. Lo estaba, el pecoso estaba muy necesitado de un afecto que creía que no merecía. No pudo seguir rechazándole porque era incapaz de hacerlo. Rompió a llorar en su pecho, levantó las palmas de las manos para alejarle y en su lugar se agarró a su camisa.

Jared lo abrazó aún más fuerte, prácticamente lo tenía suspendido en el aire, meciéndole, susurrándole palabras de consuelo como unas horas antes había hecho con Jake hasta que se quedó dormido en la Iglesia. "Mi amor, vas a estar bien, todos vamos a estar bien, ya lo verás, te queremos, te quiero"

Por fin pudo llevarlo a su cuarto. Era muy tarde cuando consiguió quedarse dormido manteniéndolo tan cerca de él que estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendría tortícolis, lumbalgia y probablemente habría perdido la circulación en todas sus extremidades.

No había amanecido cuando despertó con la sensación de que algo iba muy mal. Jensen seguía acurrucado junto a él, suspiró aliviado y el smartfone volvió a vibrar en modo nocturno sobre el escritorio.

Se levantó con cuidado dejando a su novio en la cama, tres días sin dormir eran suficientes para que al pecoso ahora no lo despertara ni un cañonazo. "Incordio Amell" parpadeaba en la pantalla y el mal presentimiento volvió con más fuerza mientras descolgaba y susurraba "Padalecki, son las cuatro y media Stephen" Una sirena de ambulancia le llegó nítida a través del dispositivo telefónico.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- MG, Collins, puede que no pasen de esta noche, se ha abierto, se han abierto las venas Jared, los dos, yo acabo de llegar al hospital con la ambulancia y no pinta nada bien – Jared bostezó sin llegar a comprender a su amigo - ¿estabas durmiendo? Llevo una hora llamándote.

\- Han sido un par de días jodidos – volvió a bostezar – mañana iré a ver al MG dentro del cuerpo de Collins y le contaré…

\- Jared – el todo de urgencia en la voz del federal le hizo reconsiderar lo que su amigo acababa de decir

\- ¿Has dicho que "los dos" se han abierto las venas? – de repente el cansancio pasó a segundo lugar – ¿Qué hospital?

Jared entró por urgencias enseñando su placa de empleado de la policía de Austin, la auxiliar de recepción le dijo que un inspector del FBI le esperaba en la sala de familiares y que en cuanto supieran algo más se les informaría sobre la situación de los dos heridos.

Stephen le ofreció un café, el habitual traje oscuro de la oficina con el reglamentario corte de pelo y el rostro perfectamente rausurado anunciaban que el rubio agente había terminado ya la misión encubierta que lo había tenido convertido en un sin techo el último año y medio.

\- Cuando nos contaste a David y a mí lo del cambio de identidades, ¿cómo lo llamaste, improntas?, fui a verle, al MG virtual – Stephen se retorció las manos – era él, era mucho más él que el MG que ha sido mi supervisor durante el último año, debiste decírnoslo en cuanto lo supiste Jay

\- Lo siento

\- Le conté lo de Benjamin, y que había sido él quien le mató, quiero decir… ya me entiendes – el federal miró alrededor, era extraño que no hubiera nadie más en la sala de espera – pareció que se lo tomaba bien.

\- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

\- el falso MG estuvo importunando a tus compañeros del departamento toda la noche, hasta que a las dos de la mañana dejó de hacerlo, el vigilante ni siquiera iba a hacer una ronda más, estaba harto de ir a la celda para nada, pero le pareció que llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio y se lo encontró en el suelo, ha perdido mucha sangre, no le dan muchas probabilidades.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- El que está en el cuerpo de Collins, no se sabe bien, parece que cuando empezaba a perder el sentido cambió de idea y gritó pidiendo ayuda. Me preocupa, ya ha intentado matarse Jared, si su cuerpo muere y piensa que no podrá volver a él… No sé si MG puede aguantar esta situación por mucho más tiempo, ni siquiera sé si lo que digo tiene algún sentido – Amell se dejó caer en una de las sillas de plástico – este puto hospital sólo tiene sillas de mierda

La jovencita de recepción fulminó con la mirada al federal, pero de todas formas fue amable y le dijo a Jared que el doctor les informaría en unos minutos. El cuerpo de Misha se recuperaba bien, sin embargo el de McKinney estaba en coma y no sabían si llegaría a despertar.

**...Continuará**


	21. 20.- … Fantasmas del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared cree que su única preocupación es intentar ayudar a Jensen a superar sus problemas, pronto comprenderá que no va a ser tan simple.

**20.-**

**… Fantasmas del pasado.**

 

Jared entró en la consulta del psiquiatra que atendía a los empleados del departamento de Policía de Austin implicados en muertes violentas. La joven y bajita doctora Dushku le sugirió que se tomara una semana de vacaciones y no iba a discutir con ella en eso, necesitaba esa semana aunque no precisamente para recuperarse él del trauma.

 

-          Perfecto doctora, me la tomaré, ¿hemos terminado entonces? – sonrió el forense a la mujer cuya cabeza, incluso con sus vertiginosos tacones de aguja, no le llegaba más allá del pecho

-          No, todavía nos quedan tres cuartos de hora de la primera sesión y aunque le daré el alta pronto no puedo hacerlo hasta que haya completado al menos tres sesiones más, son el mínimo legal – la joven psiquiatra sacó su portafolio e hizo unas anotaciones – cuanto más colabore señor Padalecki antes terminaremos.

-          De acuerdo – no pudo evitar la decepción y la muchacha le debió parecer un gesto gracioso pues se echó a reír, preguntó resignado - ¿Qué quiere saber?

-          Tengo entendido que tiene una relación con el hijastro de la víctima – Jared se levantó como un resorte y cogió su chaqueta dispuesto a irse - ¿Qué está haciendo?

-          No voy a hablar de mi novio con usted

-          Señor Padalecki, no le estoy preguntando por morbo, o curiosidad, me da igual que tenga o no una relación, al que debe importarle es a usted, si la muerte del doctor Collins le ha afectado puede influir en su modo de tratar a sus seres más cercanos – explicó con dureza la mujer – puedo parecerle joven, pero le aseguro que sé hacer mi trabajo a pesar de llevar maquillaje y tacones.

-          No lo dudo, pero no le voy a hablar de Jensen.

-          ¿Se llaman por el apellido? – preguntó la doctora tan naturalmente que Jared bajó la guardia y volvió a sentarse sin darse cuenta.

-          No, ese es su nombre

-          Es curioso – replicó ella – no sabía que también se usara como nombre, sólo lo había escuchado como apellido.

-          ¿De verdad es necesario que le hable de mi relación con él? – Jared no acababa confiar en la muchacha.

-          O puede hablarme de cómo le ha afectado a él el asesinato, verá señor Padalecki, como le he dicho estoy casi segura de que usted está bien, sé que es una persona capaz de superar este tipo de situaciones, ya ha pasado por alguna ¿no? – repasó el portafolios otra vez – usted fue agente del FBI y ha visto cosas bastante feas. Pero tengo que hacerle venir al menos tres veces más por política del departamento y quizás podríamos aprovecharlo para ayudar a su pareja.

-          ¿Me va a decir que no tiene información sobre Jensen ahí?

-          No, sólo sobre usted

-          Bien – valoró la oferta de la psiquiatra, con la muerte de Benjamin la recuperación lenta y trabajosa de su novio se había estancado y los intentos de suicidio posteriores de Misha y MG no habían mejorado las cosas – si vamos a hacer esto deje de tratarme de usted y llámeme Jared.

-          Sólo si tú me llamas Eliza – le pareció que la mujer estaba coqueteando con él, le cayó bien.

-          De acuerdo entonces, utilizaremos esas tres sesiones para ponerte en antecedentes sobre Jensen y si todo va bien y quiere conocerte puede que te contrate – la guapa doctora parpadeó sorprendida ante su rápida capitulación, Jared se explicó - Es cierto que Jensen necesita ayuda, mucha más de la que yo puedo darle, y es posible que tú puedas ayudar Eliza.

 

La sesión acabó más rápidamente de lo que ambos esperaban. Jared estrechó la mano de la mujer prometiendo que le haría llegar el historial de Jensen sobre su trastorno de estrés post-traumático y se marchó bastante más tranquilo de lo que admitiría. La doctora se sentó en la parte delantera del escritorio, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

 

-          Te lo dije, es Ross – un hombre tan alto como el que acababa de irse, aunque algo más fornido, salió de la habitación de servicio y se sentó junto a ella – ¿Qué vas a hacer Echo?

-          No lo sé Paul – la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos concentrada – matar a Ross, como pretendía la CIA, hubiera sido la opción más fiable, pero yo no soy de la CIA ni tampoco carezco de alma como Alfa y él es tan inocente como lo fuimos todos al principio.

-          En la cabeza de Ross está toda la tecnología de la compañía Rossum, si alguna organización con el poder suficiente se hace con él y con Collins, podrían reeditar las Dollhouses y también está el asunto del “dinero de sangre” de Kabul, por el que le programaron para eliminar a los Winchester y que podrían utilizar para financiar la reconstrucción, no hay manera de que Ross salga indemne de esto Echo – Paul Ballard miró a su compañera – el chico es inocente, es cierto, no tiene la culpa de que Collins se fabricara un seguro robando la impronta de Topher y codificándola en su mente, pero hay que considerar las consecuencias y nuestras opciones son limitadas.

-          Podríamos dejarlo en tabula rasa, pero es un activo antiguo y ya ha sufrido composiciones fortuitas, no hay garantía de que funcione y eliminemos para siempre la información – ella se frotó las sienes con los dedos, mientras estuvo fuera de su radar considerar que el activo debía morir no fue ningún problema, ahora que sabía algo más sobre él sí que lo era – es sorprendente que aún pueda ser reprogramado, puede que porque era solo un chaval.

-          Fríamente, eliminando a Topher y a Misha, al ser los únicos que saben cómo extraer la información de Ross podríamos borrarlo y hacer creer a quienes estén interesados que los datos son irrecuperables, Jared era mi amigo y matar a la persona que ama es… – Paul se miró las manos – pero para salvarlo tendría que acabar con MG, tendríamos que asegurarnos que no quedaba nada de la identidad de Misha dispuesto a tomar el control de nuevo.

-          No podemos permitir que esa tecnología vuelva a caer en malas manos Paul, se que McKinney también era tu amigo, pero si supiera lo que hay en juego ¿qué crees que diría? – Echo sonrió apretando la rodilla de su compañero.

-          Diría “hacedlo”, es un jodido héroe, siempre lo ha sido – sin embargo era una dura decisión, debía matar a la persona que compartió habitación con él cuando estudiaban en Quántico, quien le había ayudado a graduarse entre los primeros de su promoción, el único que confió en él cuando fue expedientado al inicio de su cruzada contra la compañía Rossum, quien rehabilitó su nombre y cerró las Dollhouses cuando fingió su muerte para acabar con esa aberración desde dentro – se intercambiaría sin dudar por Ross aunque no lo conociera personalmente y no conociera a Jared.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

El dúplex estaba en silencio cuando Jared volvió de su reunión con la Psiquiatra, no sabía si había hecho bien apoyando a Samantha en lo de que Jensen debía abandonar la mansión y recuperar algo de estabilidad antes de volver a vivir con los niños, comprendía que también había que tener en cuenta cómo afectaba todo esto a los pequeños y que las continuas crisis del pecoso no les hacía ningún bien, pero, quizás volver al lugar de partida no era la mejor solución.

 

Subió al ático, y se encontró a Jensen sentado en el pasillo, en el suelo. Se sentó a su lado recogiéndole contra sí. Se sentía tan impotente, ahora pensaba que quizás se había precipitado en lo de llevarle a ver a la doctora Dushku.

 

-          Mi madre se ha llevado a los chicos – murmuró dolido como si le hubieran arrancado algo del alma

-          Lo decidimos todos juntos Jensen, ella, tú, yo, los chicos – dijo apretándole aún más – no podías seguir en casa así, era demasiado duro para todos, estuviste de acuerdo.

-          Pero los niños… - musitó entrecortadamente llorando como una criatura – ellos…

-          No van a dejar de quererte porque estés mal, y tu madre tampoco, y mucho menos yo, te queremos todos, venga vamos a cenar algo y a ver una película ¿vale? – dijo sujetándole mientras su camisa se convertía en un desastre arrugado y mojado por las lágrimas, acarició el cabello corto y suave de su novio mientras este se calmaba y dejaba de estremecerse – te he buscado un psiquiatra, no tienes que ir si no quieres, pero quizás te caiga bien, yo probaría. Es una chica, no quiero que te enamores ni nada de eso, soy muy celoso.

 

Jared sonrió al notar que Jensen apreciaba la broma y se tranquilizaba dejándose conducir a la cocina.

 

-          Ha llamado Stephen, pero no ha querido decirme nada – dijo con una voz tan débil que Jared le levantó la barbilla mirándole sin comprender – Stephen, dice que le llames.

-          Vale, pero cenemos primero ¿OK?

 

Samantha había dejado un montón de comida preparada, y no pudo evitar pensar al ver el guiso de ternera o el asado, o la enorme fuente de puré de patatas, que mañana volverían a quedarse a almorzar y casi seguro al otro día también.

 

-          ¿Cuándo se marcharon?

-          A las siete, Vicky tiene un control de mates mañana y recogerían a Ty de Karate de camino – Jared encontró una masa tapada con film - ¿esto qué es?

-          Masa para hacer pizza, Jake y yo hicimos palitos salados con pipas para merendar y sobró esa – Jensen se encogió de hombros – supongo que forma parte de los recuerdos falsos que me dejasteis conservar.

-          Eh, mírame – Jared sacó la masa de la nevera y se acercó a su novio – esto no es falso, no hay nada de falso en ti

-          Jay

-          Cualquiera puede aprender a hacer pizza si quiere, sólo tiene que gustarle y buscar la receta en internet, por ejemplo, ¿qué tiene de malo saber cocinar? Sabes hacer un montón de cosas y seguro que la pizza estará espectacular – Jensen balbució algo inentendible bajando la cabeza avergonzado – no, mírame, no estoy contigo por lástima, borra ese pensamiento ahora mismo o te pongo la masa de sombrero ¿me oyes? Eres lo mejor de mi vida, ni por un segundo te atrevas a pensar que mi vida es tan lastimosa, no lo voy a consentir

-          Yo no…

-          Basta, ya, vamos a hacer esa pizza – dijo cortando la excusa y estirando la masa hasta dejar un desastre informe lleno de bultos sobre un pliego de papel de hornear – ve rellenándola y metiéndola en el horno mientras llamo a Stephen

-          ¿Qué le echo?

-          Tomate, queso, orégano y de lo demás confío en tu elección

 

Jensen se quedó paralizado unos segundos al irse Jared. La voz del falso McKinney retumbaba en su mente “Yo te lo di todo y tú me has quitado a mi padre” el chivato sonoro de la temperatura del frigorífico le sacó de su estupor, había estado más tiempo del necesario abierto. El antiguo activo se pasó la mano por la frente y la cara intentando apartar esos recuerdos. “Jared está aquí” susurró, era su mantra, todo podía solucionarse porque su novio seguía a su lado.

 

Volvió a hacer una bola con la masa y comenzó a estirarla dejando algo mucho más semejante a una base que lo que había hecho su novio, el tomate debajo, el queso de fundir sobre el tomate y sacó varios ingredientes, atún, aceitunas, jamón york, champiñones, se puso creativo, con huevo, piña, cebolla frita, y cuando terminó fue a buscar a Jared dando tiempo a que horneara.

 

-          ¿Pero ha salido del coma? – se frenó en seco ante el tono preocupado y furioso de su novio - ¿cómo que no lo sabes? Entonces se lo ha tenido que llevar alguien

 

Jensen no quería espiar, no quería permanecer en silencio sin que Jared notara su presencia, el problema era que no era capaz de hacer un sonido o un movimiento al escuchar que su mayor temor volvía a ser algo real y no solo un horrible recuerdo tras otro.

 

-          ¿Él también? Esto huele mal, estaba preparado Stephen – había furia en el gesto mecánico con que Jared se apartaba el cabello de los ojos – profesionales… sabemos que la CIA estaba interesada o quizás alguna mafia de trata de personas, son capaces de todo.

 

El antiguo activo consiguió moverse al oír al castaño despedirse de Amell con un escueto “Voy para allá”. Fue ese el instante en el que Jared advirtió su presencia, no sonrió tranquilizador, al revés, estaba molesto por sentirse espiado, a veces era difícil sobrellevar los problemas de su novio aparte de los que la realidad le ponía en el camino.

 

-          Necesito que no te vuelvas loco con lo que has oído Jensen – pidió al ver cómo el más bajo se retorcía las manos presa del pánico, si no lo tranquilizaba no podría ir al hospital a investigar la desaparición de McKinney – puede que no sea tan grave, no sabemos ni siquiera si se ha recuperado, podría seguir en coma.

-          Entonces ¿por qué ha desaparecido? – el castaño se acercó a su amante al notar el agudo al final de la frase - ¿Quién es él también?

-          Jensen… - murmuró conciliador ofreciéndole su mano que el otro tomó como si fuera un salvavidas poniéndola sobre su pecho y cubierta con las suyas, el más joven notó el golpeteo errático del corazón calmarse un poco – Jensen…

-          No puedes decírmelo y tienes que ir a comprobarlo ¿no? – tomó aire como Benjamin le había enseñado para controlar los ataques de ansiedad y a pesar del miedo consiguió ordenar sus pensamientos – ve, encuéntrale.

-          ¿Estarás bien? – Jared ni siquiera pensó en recuperar su mano aún sujeta en un tímido abrazo sobre el corazón de Jensen

-          Si, creo que sí – consiguió sonreír el pecoso, y a pesar del sudor que empapaba su cabello podía notar que el corazón había recuperado un ritmo normal y ya no hiperventilaba – y si me estreso mucho me tomaré un calmante, ve, sé que lo arreglarás.

-          Volveré enseguida – lo besó suave y profundamente, como no lo había hecho en un par de semanas – te quiero

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

 

La habitación del hospital estaba limpia y no precisamente porque hubieran permitido que la limpiaran para volver a ocuparla. Las celdas dónde habían permanecido aislados Misha Collins y Topher Brink estaban tan limpias como la habitación del hospital. No tenían nada, ni imágenes de video, ni huellas, ni siquiera las de los desaparecidos. Nadie había visto u oído nada. Los tres hombres, vigilados día y noche, encerrados, uno de ellos en coma, se habían volatilizado en el aire como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

 

Jared volvió a repasar los videos en su despacho fotograma a fotograma, salvo los cortes inexplicables en los que se había producido las desapariciones no había nada extraño en ellos ni en el comportamiento de los vigilantes. El antiguo federal estaba furioso ¿Cómo era posible que los policías que los custodiaban no se hubieran dado cuenta de que se los llevaban? La única explicación era que hubieran sido sobornados, y Jared puede que no fuera un gran conocedor del carácter humano pero tanto el policía que vigilaba la habitación del hospital como los empleados de prisiones encargados de los corredores de aislamiento y psiquiátrico de la prisión estatal no admitieron haber facilitado las fugas, y el joven forense les creía.

 

-          ¿Qué hace aquí doctor? – El Jefe Martínez entró en su despacho seguido de Armstrong – esta mañana he firmado su autorización de vacaciones con efecto inmediato

-          Se trata de Misha Collins, Jefe…

-          No debería estar trabajando y menos en un caso que le afecta de una forma tan personal, Padalecki – el otro forense intervino escudado en su superior

-          Oiga Curtis, no voy a… - se levantó de su escritorio intimidando al menudo e irritante hombrecillo.

-          En esto el doctor Armstrong tiene razón, Jared – se interpuso el jefe – está de vacaciones porque lo ha preferido a una baja obligatoria, este caso le toca demasiado cerca para que intervenga en él

-          Pero, señor

-          Sin peros Padalecki, váyase a casa, con su novio, seguro que le necesita y será más útil junto a él que aquí – Jared cerró los ojos dejándose caer de nuevo en su sillón – sé que es duro no hacer nada, pero debe dejar este caso a sus compañeros y al FBI.

-          ¿Me informarán si descubren algo? – se rindió, con la urgencia repentina de estar junto a Jensen.

-          No es lo más recomendable pero sí Jared, le tendremos al tanto de la investigación y seguro que su amigo el agente Amell será mucho más colaborador que este departamento – sonrió Martínez – El doctor Armstrong le mandará un informe diario de la investigación.

-          ¡Pero jefe! ¡no tengo tiempo para informes extraoficiales! – se quejó el segundo forense

-          Pues lo saca de dónde sea, si no puede hacer su trabajo tendré que pedirle al doctor Padalecki que aplace sus vacaciones hasta que encontremos un sustituto competente – el Jefe de policía fulminó con la mirada al funcionario, había permitido que Jared echara un vistazo a los videos e informes de la desaparición pues al contrario que sus agentes sabía qué posibles móviles podrían tener, pero el rencoroso hombrecito no le había dado otra alternativa que enviar a Padalecki a su casa sin intercambiar opiniones.

-          Lo haré señor, Padalecki, tendrá su informe todos los días en el correo electrónico de su cuenta corporativa – gruñó antes de irse resoplando del despacho

-          Por curiosidad, ¿ha visto algo que le haya llamado la atención?

-          Nada, creo que los vigilantes no están implicados Jefe – dijo Jared recogiendo para irse

-          Tome, puede echarles un vistazo en casa si le apetece – dijo Martínez entregándole las memorias con los videos de vigilancia

-          Gracias señor – Jared estrechó agradecido la mano del jefe de policía.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

-          ¡Se equivocan! ¡No soy quien creen que soy! – Misha Collins aporreó la puerta metálica con fuerza - ¡Esto es inconstitucional, sáquenme de aquí!

-          Van a matarnos – en una esquina, Topher Brink escribía algo rayando en la pared con un trozo de metacrilato mientras continuaba como si estuviera comentando algún programa de cotilleos – creí que lo harían hace años, han tardado mucho en decidirse

-          ¿De qué está hablando Brink? ¿Qué interés tiene la CIA en matarnos? – Misha se acercó al científico.

-          No me di cuenta de que eran personas ¿sabe? Los activos ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Yo creía que con mis improntas los mejoraba, eran como lienzos en blanco listos para ser convertidos en obras de arte, pero descubrí que eran personas y descubrí que me importaban, ahora lo sé – siguió rayando la pared sin mirar a su compañero de celda, con una calma antinatural – estoy listo para pagar por ello.

-          Está loco Brink – gruñó el castaño y volvió a aporrear la puerta - ¡Quiero saber por qué estoy aquí! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Se equivocan! ¡No soy quien creen que soy!

 

Se detuvo un momento a tomar aliento y la cancela se abrió dando paso a una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y suave que enmarcaba un rostro hermoso cubierto de cicatrices y otro hombre, fornido, joven, de cabello oscuro y armado con un subfusil.

 

-          ¡Whisky! ¡Víctor! – Brink se acercó a sus captores – yo, estoy intentando arreglarlo todo.

-          Lo sabemos Topher – la mujer a la que el científico había llamado Whisky lo esposó cariñosamente – Echo quiere hablar contigo.

-          ¿Está viva?

-          ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Quién es Echo? – Misha se acercó a los recién llegados pero tuvo que levantar las manos y dar un paso atrás cuando Victor lo apuntó con su arma – dejadme hablar con vuestro jefe.

-          ¿Sigues afirmando que eres McKinney? – Ballard sonrió de tal manera que Misha sintió miedo – veo que no me recuerdas, es natural, sólo nos habremos visto una o dos veces y de pasada.

-          No soy Misha Collins por eso no puedo recordarle señor…

-          Ballard, Paul Ballard – el antiguo agente del FBI se acercó intimidante a quien seguía insistiendo que era su mejor amigo – y el auténtico MG reconocería al primero en llamarle así cuando compartíamos residencia en Quántico.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

 

El olor a pizza quemada recibió a Jared a su vuelta de la oficina. Entró en la cocina y una humareda terrible le hizo toser sin control mientras ponía en marcha el extractor y apagaba el horno.

 

-          Joder, la pizza, ¡Jensen! – gritó aterrado al notar el silencio - ¡Jensen! ¡Por Dios, no! ¡JENSEN!

 

Subió al ático, revisó habitación por habitación, los baños, el estudio de dibujo, nada, no había señales de lucha, ni de fuga, la ropa estaba guardada, las botas de Jensen seguían en el zapatero y sus zapatillas de casa no estaban en ningún lado.

 

Bajó lentamente las escaleras sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima, que las rodillas no soportaban su peso, ¿eso era lo que sentía Jensen cada minuto? ¿Esto era lo que estaría sintiendo en manos de quien se lo hubiera llevado?

 

-          Se ha quemado la pizza – el pecoso le miraba furioso desde el pie de la escalera con una baguette recién comprada en la mano – he tenido que ir por pan

 

Jared bajó el resto a trompicones demasiado aliviado en principio como para estar enfadado. Lo abrazó sin ningún cuidado por la compra que se partió, cayendo la mitad al suelo.

 

-          ¡Jared! ¡El pan! – riñó Jensen

-          He pasado tanto miedo – explicó recogiendo el pedazo de baguette y sacudiéndola con la mano – no le ha pasado nada, ¿ves? Toma

-          ¿por qué hay tanto humo? – Jensen entró en la cocina - ¡JARED!

-          ¿Qué te pasa? – le siguió, tres hombres con ropa de camuflaje y el rostro cubierto por una máscara de asalto reducían al pecoso que tras un corto forcejeo perdía el sentido - ¡Eh! ¡Dejadle en paz!

 

Sintió un leve pinchazo en el cuello y pareció que todo a su alrededor iba mucho más rápido que su cuerpo, aun así trató de golpear a quien arrastraba a Jensen hacia la salida trasera, todo lo que consiguió fue medir el suelo antes de perder el sentido.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

Le había ofrecido un montón de dinero, “Se puede conseguir cerca de mil millones de dólares con el oro de Kabul y si tienes un poco de paciencia la mitad podría ser tuya” y Misha sólo obtuvo un puñetazo en la cara y un gesto hosco. Al parecer Ballard era insobornable. “Insobornable y comodón” pensó mientras seguía cavando y sacando tierra de un hoyo de más de cuatro pies de profundidad.

 

-          No voy a seguir cavando para que me pegues un tiro en la cabeza – dijo el antiguo gestor sin aliento tirando la pala fuera del agujero

-          ¿quién ha dicho nada de pegarte un tiro en la cabeza? – Paul enfocó la linterna a los ojos de Misha y volvió a echarle la pala – sigue, no es lo bastante profundo, no querrás que los coyotes te desentierren y se coman tu cadáver.

-          Por favor, tío, no tenéis que matarme, puedo ser muy útil

-          Demuéstralo, cava.

 

Renegando volvió a coger la pala. Paul se alejó un poco, por si intentaba golpearle con ella a la desesperada y siguió alumbrándolo con la linterna. Misha empezó a cavar otra vez, golpeando el suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria, jadeando y quejándose, agotado.

 

El antiguo federal estaba convencido de que lo que iba a hacer, si bien era espantoso, también era necesario. Un pequeño silbido sonó junto a su oreja derecha y una nubecilla de polvo se levantó en el extremo más alejado que iluminaba su linterna. Paul se giró y sintió un golpe en un brazo, seguido de un estallido de dolor, otro golpe en una pierna, en el pecho, varios más en el pecho, otro le rozó la cabeza llevándose un surco de piel y cabello antes de caer.

 

Varios hombres de camuflaje corrieron hacia el hombre del agujero que parecía molesto. Uno de ellos se quitó la máscara revelando el rostro del agente Lynch de la CIA.

 

-          Llega tarde Lynch, iba a matarme y se hubieran quedado sin su oro y su información – uno de los atacantes le echó el extremo de una cuerda con un pedal anudado al fondo, metió el pie izquierdo y con ayuda de los recién llegados salió de su fosa – ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a tardar en rescatarme?

-          Sólo percibimos su señal hace un par de horas Collins, ¿cree que es fácil desplazar un equipo hasta aquí con tan poco tiempo? De gracias a que estábamos preparados desde que desapareció de prisión – Lynch sonrió con frialdad – pero tenemos buenas noticias, tenemos a tu muñeco a buen recaudo.

-          Perfecto – la sonrisa de Misha era mucho más fría cuando dio una patada al cuerpo inmóvil y cubierto de sangre de Ballard – y yo sé dónde encontrar todo un equipo para improntas nuevecito.

-          ¿Quién era ese? – preguntó Lynch al subir al todo terreno negro.

-          ¿Ha oído hablar de Paul Ballard?

-          ¡No fastidie!

-          Pues sí, va a recibir la medalla al mérito por cargarse al enemigo número dos de sus jefes pero eso no es lo mejor, si nos hacemos con el material rápido, también podrá capturar a Brink vivo y a una vieja enemiga que los ha llevado de cabeza los últimos años.

-          No es cierto, la tal Echo no existe, es sólo una leyenda.

-          Una leyenda muy sexi, Lynch, ya lo verá.

_**Continuará...** _


	22. 21.-  … no, esto no es justicia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien de su pasado, a quién creyó muerto, puede ayudar a Jared a salvar a Jensen.

**21.-**

**… no, esto no es justicia.**

 

El móvil de Jared sonó dentro de su chaqueta despertándole en el suelo de la cocina. El olor a la pizza carbonizada aún flotaba en el aire, se levantó despacio mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar insistentemente en su bolsillo. El dolor de cabeza casi le anulaba por lo que agradeció la llamada, así quien fuera llamaría a la policía por él. No reconoció el número.  
  
\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con dureza, no estaba de humor para alguna llamada de publicidad de alguna compañía telefónica.  
\- Eh, Jared – tosió una voz que nunca pensó que podría oír de nuevo al otro lado de la línea - ¿te pillo en mal momento?  
\- ¿Quién coño eres? – el dolor de cabeza desapareció por completo  
\- Soy Paul chaval… – dijo ahogadamente su interlocutor   
\- ¿Ballard? ¡No me jodas! ¡Alguien se ha llevado a mi novio, no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas Paul! – cogió las llaves del coche y salió dispuesto a ir donde fuera para buscar a Jensen – Será mejor que sea algo cuestión de vida o muerte.  
\- Lo es chico, Misha Collins está libre – volvió a toser y esta vez Jared también escuchó el intranquilizador borboteo de la sangre y algunos sonidos de asfixia – lo siento…  
\- ¡Paul! ¿Dónde estás tío? – apenas escuchó un número de teléfono y un ahogado “llámala, te ayudará” y se cortó la llamada.  
  
Rezando por haber escuchado bien el número obedeció. Alguien lo cogió, podía escuchar su respiración, pero, al igual que él, quien estaba al otro lado de la línea esperaba que el otro hablara primero.  
  
\- Paul Ballard está malherido y me ha pedido que llame – dijo por fin  
\- ¿Quién es usted? – era una voz de mujer y Jared hubiera jurado que la había escuchado antes.  
\- Soy Jared, un antiguo amigo de Paul, necesita ayuda, ¿saben cómo localizarlo? – ahora si identificó la voz - ¿doctora Duskhu?  
\- Reúnase conmigo en East Oak Hill – ella no dijo nada más y Jared condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia dónde le había indicado.  
  
Cuando estaba llegando recibió un mensaje con las coordenadas 30.27.33/-97.83.63, eso quedaba en medio de la arboleda que rodeaba el barrio residencial, aparcó el Mazda lo más cerca que pudo del lugar señalado y corrió entre los árboles hasta el punto que le dijeron.  
  
Su psiquiatra estaba allí y no estaba sola, MG la acompañaba y un grupo de personas con ropa militar subían el cuerpo de Ballard en una ambulancia. La muchacha dirigía todo como si en lugar de psiquiatra fuera un general acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin rechistar.  
  
\- Hola chico – McKinney estaba muy desmejorado, pálido, ojeroso y bastante más delgado que antes de su coma, pero era capaz de sonreír – parece que tenemos un problemilla entre manos  
\- ¿Está vivo? – le preguntó señalando la ambulancia  
\- Sí, es Paul, es más duro de lo que crees, saldrá de esta – se miraron a los ojos, aunque ambos tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar y que preguntar sabían que no era el momento de hacer todas las preguntas y responder a todas las dudas – así que se lo han llevado ¿no?  
\- Tenemos que encontrarlo – exigió Jared a la muchacha y a McKinney  
\- Estamos en ello – la doctora Duskhu (aunque el joven jefe de forenses de Austin dudaba de ese título de doctora) hizo un par de gestos y Jared se encontró sentado en un furgón todoterreno blindado junto a MG, una mujer con cicatrices de cortes en la cara y la propia doctora – encontrar a Ross forma parte de la misión “Epílogo”   
\- ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó el castaño mientras el furgón se tambaleaba por el terreno irregular.  
\- Cuando cerramos las Dollhouses quedaron unos cabos sueltos chico, ¿nunca te preguntaste porqué el FBI se dedicó a la tarea de reinserción de activos cuando eso era competencia de los servicios sociales? Yo sí lo hice, muchas veces – MG miró con rencor a las mujeres frente a ellos – estábamos en una guerra entre agencias, FBI contra la CIA para hacerse con el control de la tecnología de control mental.  
\- ¿Usted trabaja para la CIA doctora? – Jared estaba perdido, era demasiada información, demasiados descubrimientos traumáticos unidos al temor por lo que pudieran hacerle a Jensen  
\- Nosotros somos la tercera vía doctor Padalecki, nuestro objetivo es acabar con toda la tecnología de control mental – fue la mujer del rostro cortado quien respondió – para siempre  
\- ¿Y por qué me parece que tratan de venderme que su misión es justa cuando a todas luces lo es? ¿Qué es lo que no me dicen?  
  
La mano pesada y ominosa de McKinney se posó en el hombro de Jared mientras le explicaba con toda claridad qué hacían allí, quién era Echo, porqué Jensen era una parte importante del puzle y cómo contenía en algún rincón de su mente el método y desarrollo de la tecnología de improntas a larga distancia y sin modificación cerebral, lo que podía conducir a la esclavitud de prácticamente toda la raza humana a manos de unos pocos.  
  
\- Estamos en el mismo bando entonces – sugirió ingenuamente – tenemos que rescatar a Jensen, para evitar que puedan extraer esa información de él ¿no?  
\- Esa información no puede caer en manos de nadie, debe ser destruida a toda costa – afirmó con rotundidad la mujer que apenas unas horas atrás pensaba que era psiquiatra.  
\- Si, lo entiendo, pero si tienen a MG y tenían a Misha, también tienen a Brink y él puede eliminar la información de la cabeza de Jensen una vez lo rescatemos – se inclinó hacia las mujeres – porque eso es lo que vamos a hacer ¿no? Vamos a salvar a Jensen.  
  
Ellas se miraron y no respondieron a su pregunta. Jared apretó los puños, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, ¿es que no habían sufrido ya bastante? Echo se sentó a su lado y puso una de sus menudas manos en el puño que apretaba tan fuerte que el marfil de sus nudillos se veía tras la piel.  
  
\- Nuestra intención es rescatarle con vida – dijo suavemente – sin embargo las opciones son mínimas y no quería que te hicieras falsas esperanzas  
\- ¿Y si nos quedamos sin opciones? – masculló entre dientes - ¿y si ya han extraído la información?  
\- Si llegamos tarde y empiezan a extraer la información su mente quedará dañada, posiblemente destruida y no será posible recuperar su identidad, en el mejor de los casos quedaría en “tábula rasa” ¿sabes lo que significa?  
\- ¿Que…? ¡Oh Dios! – Jared se cubrió el rostro con las manos  
\- Así no sufriría chico, quizás sería lo mejor para él – intervino optimista MG sin comprender por qué ambas mujeres parecían tan tristes como el propio Jared  
\- No lo pillas ¿verdad MG? – el forense miró a su amigo desesperado – ya no sería Jensen, el auténtico Jensen habría muerto.  
  
El cuartel general del equipo de Echo era impresionante. El Centro, como lo llamaban, asemejaba a la Dollhouses subterráneas que habían desmantelado por todo el país, todo un edificio bajo tierra que se autoabastecía de electricidad, agua y aire fuera de las redes públicas. Sin embargo la gente en su interior no eran activos vacíos a la espera de ser programados para satisfacer los deseos del mejor postor sino gente curtida, preparada para enfrentarse a todo y salvar a la gente de la superficie de un destino espantoso para el que ellos se prestaron voluntarios una vez.  
  
\- ¿Seguís manipulando sus mentes? – musitó Jared con rencor mientras se dirigía a la zona de detención escoltado por dos hombres armados y acompañado por la mujer de la cara cortada.  
\- No es necesario – respondió Whisky – todos nosotros hemos sido impresos un número de veces tan alto que hemos acabado desarrollando inmunidad al borrado  
\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó con indiferencia  
\- Que podemos elegir a voluntad quien queremos ser en cada momento de entre todas las personas que hemos sido alguna vez, que recordamos todas las vivencias y las identidades de quienes nos fueron impresas alguna vez – sorprendido por la amargura que se desprendía de su acompañante la miró, dándose cuenta de que debió ser realmente guapa pues incluso con las cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro, aún era hermosa – no es agradable, y por lo que tengo entendido de tu chico… yo rezaría para que no le ocurriera a él.  
  
Hubo un apagón, y una luz roja intermitente llenó el lugar. Jared levantó la cabeza y vio dos hombres corriendo por la galería con el mismo uniforme de los que le drogaron y se llevaron a Jensen. No llegaron muy lejos, un muchacho joven saltó sobre uno de ellos como un ninja noqueándolo en el acto, el otro se llevó un golpe en la garganta de la mujer de rasgos asiáticos que conducía el todoterreno en el que vinieron aquí. Giró en redondo, y presenció cómo en unos segundos el ataque sorpresa terminaba con todos los asaltantes inconscientes o inmovilizados.  
  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – Echo sacó un dispositivo cilíndrico del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de quien parecía dirigir el ataque – es imposible, solo se fabricó uno.  
  
Tiró el dispositivo al suelo y lo destrozó con un par de disparos. El tipo sonreía, y siguió sonriendo cuando una especie de chirrido sonó por los altavoces del edificio paralizando a casi todos sus ocupantes salvo a Jared y a Echo.   
  
\- Mierda – masculló la muchacha comprendiendo que su única opción era escapar junto a Jared de allí – sígueme Padalecki, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora.  
  
Jared se tragó sus preguntas y sus dudas al ver cómo MG permanecía firme y mirando al frente como si fuera un robot al igual que todos los antiguos activos de Dollhouse presentes salvo la que ahora le cogía del brazo y tiraba de él.  
  
Era como si Echo, o la doctora Duskhu, o quien fuera la mujer que le ayudaba a escapar del asalto, supiera que podían atacarles en cualquier momento. Tenía varias rutas de huida, cuando alguna se veía comprometida tenía tres opciones más para evitar ser atrapada ella y su improvisado compañero. Jared había sido un agente de campo desde que se graduó en la academia, no era ningún novato y tampoco era un agente de despacho, estaba acostumbrado a situaciones de peligro pero ella parecía estar en su elemento. En pocos minutos estaban fuera del edificio, con un panel localizador que situaba la señal de alguien dentro del búnker hasta que vieron como varios soldados sacaban a Topher Brink del local antes de sellarlo y prenderle fuego.  
  
\- Síguelos, yo no puedo hacerlo hasta que no saque a mi gente de ahí – dijo ella dejando en sus manos el dispositivo de seguimiento  
\- No podrás sacarlos sola doctora…  
\- Echo… - apenas tardó una milésima de segundo en decidir - entonces no perdamos tiempo, ayúdame.  
  
Sólo quedaba un vehículo y un par de agentes que bloqueaban el último punto de acceso al centro con una pequeña carga de explosivos. Jared se acercó a uno de ellos y lo asfixió antes de que el otro notara su presencia. Echo noqueó al segundo con un trozo de la pared que se desprendió de la explosión.   
  
\- Es una suerte que sea un edificio subterráneo – afirmó Jared rompiendo con una de las hachas de emergencia el cristal de la manguera antiincendios – si podemos apagarlo el fuego no habrá bajado de esta planta, el mayor problema es la falta de oxígeno.  
\- El edificio tiene su propio sistema antiincendios – ella rompió las bisagras de la puerta en llamas con el hacha, indiferente al calor extremo que desprendía – no entiendo cómo no se ha activado ya.  
  
Jared se fijó en una puerta metálica, el cerrojo había sido forzado, la abrió, se trataba del cuadro eléctrico de ambos edificios, el subterráneo y el superior que lo ocultaba, todos los concentradores estaban desconectados. Levantó todos los automáticos y las alarmas antiincendios comenzaron a funcionar, así como los aspersores. Echo entró al edificio fantasma y sacó un par de armas y otra cosa: un cilindro como el que había destruido, quizás un poco más grande.  
  
\- Es un reseteador, vuelve a todos los activos a su estado de partida – debía ser cierto pues varios de los activos que se habían quedado inmóviles la seguían con más armas, y uno de ellos era McKinney  
\- Espera, ¿MG es uno de vosotros? – Jared se quedó mirando a su amigo - ¿Cuándo?  
\- No creo que sea el momento de explicaciones chico, tenemos gente que salvar – respondió el del FBI.  
  
TLD TLD TLD   
  
Jensen luchó contra sus ataduras desesperadamente mientras Misha preparaba el programa de extracción. No estaban solos, varios hombres con traje y corbata tomaban café observando el procedimiento desde una tarima. Topher estaba con los espectadores, pero el pequeño científico no tenía elección, unas esposas lo encadenaban a la silla de uno de esos hombres, europeo, nórdico, un gigante de siete pies a quien todos llamaban señor Vilkas y que de vez en cuando le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda diciendo algo en un idioma que el rubio neurólogo no comprendía. Topher sólo sabía que le habían subastado antes de secuestrarle y este tipo había sido quien se llevó la puja.  
  
La segunda parte de la subasta sería por lo que sacaran a Jensen de la cabeza en unos minutos. Misha ajustó por fin el programa a las especificaciones en que había codificado el acceso a la mente del activo y lo puso en marcha. Brink sentía nauseas al escuchar los gritos del hombre atado a la silla, los hombres que estaban en la tarima se asomaron a contemplar el espectáculo.   
  
El cuerpo del activo sufría sacudidas tan fuertes que prácticamente se separaba del cuero del asiento quedando sólo sujeto por la cabeza, muñecas y tobillos. El científico se arrugó en su asiento, sabía que Jensen no dejaría de gritar durante todo el proceso, y también sabía que durara lo que durase estaría consciente todo el tiempo. Lo que Misha estaba haciendo era un vaciado de impronta anticuado, como los que se hacían al principio de las Dollhouses, antes de que le contrataran para perfeccionar el sistema y hacerlo más eficiente y menos doloroso. O eso quería creer pues se aseguraba de que ninguno de ellos recordara el proceso después.  
  
Fue la media hora más larga de la vida del científico que no paró de sobresaltarse con cada grito de Jensen. Misha apagó la máquina y extrajo una memoria magnética dándosela orgulloso al agente Lynch. El activo perdió el sentido mientras su torturador acariciaba su cabello húmedo suevemente.  
  
\- Aquí tiene, la ubicación del oro de Kabul y todos los casos que las agencias de espionaje mundiales más relevantes han realizado contratando a activos de Dollhouse, incluso los casos de la propia CIA – dijo con aire de suficiencia  
\- ¿Y la tecnología de control mental? – preguntó uno de los pujadores con marcado acento de oriente medio  
\- ¡Ah, eso!, es mi seguro, cuando esté lejos de aquí con mi hermanastro les daré el resto – se rió el de ojos azules al ver cómo los espectadores se levantaban indignados – como comprenderán no iba a fiarme de gentuza como ustedes. Venga, no se lo tomen así, todos sabemos a qué jugamos.  
\- Pues parecer ser señor que usted se ha guardado un as en la manga – el comprador de Brink bajó de la tarima tras entregar su chaqueta a su reciente adquisición, y se remangó la camisa mientras continuaba – eso es hacer trampas camarada, y en mi tierra los tramposos tienen su merecido  
  
Misha no vio venir el puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la silla. Furioso se levantó a enfrentarse al enorme extranjero, pero no era rival, un nuevo puñetazo le envió hacia la tarima donde dos de los espectadores lo cogieron por los brazos facilitando la labor del primero que se dedicó a castigar su estómago, rostro y costillas sistemáticamente.  
  
\- No os daré una mierda – escupió entre los dientes ensangrentados el de ojos azules – ahora os quedaréis sin la tecnología, ¡Lynch! ¡La has cagado capullo! ¡os vais a quedar sin nada!  
\- Yo que tú le daría al señor Vilkas lo que ha venido a buscar, Collins – manifestó con indiferencia el de la CIA  
\- ¡Os vais a quedar sin nada capullos! ¡No tenéis ni idea! ¡Estúpidos terroristas de mierda!  
\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – el último golpe en la cara fue demasiado fuerte y tras un crujido espeluznante la cabeza de Misha cayó de forma poco natural sobre su hombro derecho – ¡Ops!, vaya hombre, puede que me haya pasado un poco.  
  
Los que sujetaban los brazos de Collins lo soltaron y el cuerpo inerme se desplomó sin vida en el suelo. Brink no pudo contenerse más y vomitó en su asiento.  
  
\- Bien Lynch, y ¿ahora qué? – el asesino se limpió las manos y se arregló la corbata y la camisa – mi jefe me dejó muy claro que quiere esa tecnología.  
\- Pues quizás no debió emocionarse en el castigo señor Vilkas, él era el único que sabía cómo recuperar los datos para desarrollar la tecnología de control mental remoto – replicó el de la CIA ante la complicación creada por el lugarteniente del Rey de la Guerra más poderoso y desconocido.  
\- O puede que no – los ojos grises, casi transparentes del extranjero se posaron en el hombrecillo tembloroso que volvió a sentir nauseas al verse observado – tengo a su creador.  
\- Entonces el activo…  
\- No me interesa, que pujen los demás esta vez – Vilkas cogió a Brink del cuello, ya tenía lo que quería  
  
Lynch se conformó, ya tenía el dinero y las pruebas de las actividades ilegales que le habían ordenado recuperar. El hombre inconsciente de la silla ya no era de ninguna utilidad para él.   
  
Los otros asistentes a la subasta tampoco mostraron interés. Hizo una seña y dos de sus hombres bajaron al activo de la silla, lo esposaron y lo dejaron junto al cadáver del que se tenían que deshacer. Aprovecharían el viaje.  
  
\- ¡No! ¡No pueden matarlo! – se resistió Brink a su comprador – no puedo desarrollar esa tecnología sin los datos que me robó Misha, era muy peligrosa, me hice un borrado a mí mismo para bloquear todos esos datos. La única forma son sacárselos a él.  
  
Era la mentira más creíble que pudo elaborar, esperaba que se la tragaran, así podría ganar algo de tiempo.   
  
\- De acuerdo Lynch, me llevo también al activo – el gigante hizo una seña a su gente para que cogieran el cuerpo inconsciente.  
\- Aún no hemos hablado del precio señor Vilkas – los hombres de la CIA impidieron que los del traficante de armas se acercaran al activo – después de eliminar a mi fuente de ingresos no se va a llevar a este gratis.  
\- Lynch, ya tiene el dinero de Kabul, no sea ambicioso – los otros compradores salieron del recinto de subasta, no querían verse involucrados en el tiroteo inminente, con un gesto el lugarteniente del mayor traficante del mundo indicó a sus hombres que no los retuvieran – no vaya a ser que valga la pena llevarse también ese oro.  
\- No hay trato Vilkas  
  
Lynch se giró en redondo cuando uno de sus hombres disparó sin que diera la orden al sicario más cercano al activo. En unos segundos el tiroteo ensordecedor terminó con Vilkas y varios de sus hombres, así como con un par de sus propios agentes, pero habían ganado. Satisfecho Lynch fue a hacerse cargo del científico que temblaba de terror agazapado bajo la mesa.  
  
\- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más – la voz de mujer le detuvo en el sitio – te conozco, trabajaste conmigo en el caso Winchester, si mueves un dedo te vuelo la cabeza  
  
Mientras Whisky apuntaba al agente de la CIA una docena de activos entraron en el recinto desarmando y esposando a los supervivientes. La activo de la cara cortada esposó a Lynch y lo envió con los otros detenidos y después se acercó al científico que no se atrevía a salir.  
  
\- ¿Sigues odiándome? – preguntó el hombrecillo a la mujer que destruyó su vida como él lo hizo con la de ella.  
\- Siempre – respondió Whisky ofreciéndole la mano   
  
Jared corrió hacia Jensen y Brink le siguió para advertirle que el pecoso podía haber sufrido algún daño con lo que Misha había hecho. Jensen empezaba a recobrarse y Jared pensó que no sería agradable para él verse tirado junto al cadáver de Misha. Se quitó la chaqueta y tapó el torso y el rostro del muerto y se inclinó sobre el hombre que esposado abría aturdido sus ojos verdes.  
  
El más alto tragó saliva al notar la indefensión y la inocencia que desprendía la mirada de su novio. “No, por favor” rogó en vano a algún poder superior, esto no podía estar pasando ahora que todo había terminado.  
  
\- ¿Me he quedado dormido? – preguntó el activo con la terrible pregunta que todos ellos formulaban cuando eran borrados

**Continuará...**


	23. … creí que no eras tú.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quien torturó a Jensen durante prácticamente toda su vida ha muerto, ya nadie persigue al activo, todo debería estar bien ¿verdad?

* * *

****

**The Last Doll  
**

**22.-**

**… creí que no eras tú.**

 

El grupo de activos se apostó en los alrededores del complejo de la CIA desde el cual llegaba la señal del científico. Jared tenía la impresión de que era un civil en mitad de una operación de soldados de élite. No era tan inútil, antes de su destino como recuperador de activos había estado encubierto en dos ocasiones. Pero aquella gente estaba perfectamente coordinada y si no hubiera insistido no estaría entre ellos.

 

El tiroteo que se produjo cuando aún planeaban el momento del asalto decidió a Echo a intervenir, envió a Victor y Sierra como avanzadilla y dejó a MG en la retaguardia “cuidando del chico”. El joven forense no se resignó a esperar que todo acabara como si fuera un civil inexperto. Desenfundó el arma que le habían prestado y se introduzco en el complejo.

 

La gente de Echo tenía perfectamente controlado el lugar. Whisky esposaba al agente de la CIA y lo entregaba a un pequeño grupo de paramilitares que se lo llevaba sin contemplaciones. MG le señaló a Jensen, a unos metros de allí, tirado en el suelo. El corazón de Jared dio un vuelco: el pecoso, pálido y con un rictus de dolor marcado en la cara, no se movía. Corrió hacia él y Brink intentó pararle.

 

-          ¡Aguarda Padalecki! ¡tranquilo! ¡Está vivo! – le sujetó de una manga – espera tengo que…

-          ¡Suéltame! – se sacudió sin contemplaciones

-          Tienes que estar preparado, lo que Misha le ha hecho… - pero no dejó hablar al menudo científico, se tiró al suelo, al lado del cuerpo del hombre que amaba, descubriendo con alivio que respiraba.

 

Jensen empezaba a recobrarse y Jared pensó que no sería agradable para él verse tirado junto al cadáver de Misha. Se quitó la chaqueta, tapó el torso y el rostro del muerto y se inclinó sobre el hombre que, esposado, abría aturdido sus ojos verdes.

 

El más alto tragó saliva al notar la indefensión y la inocencia que desprendía la mirada de su novio. “No, por favor” rogó en vano a algún poder superior, esto no podía estar pasando ahora que todo había terminado.

 

-          ¿Me he quedado dormido? – preguntó el activo con la terrible pregunta que todos ellos formulaban cuando eran borrados

-          Soy yo Jensen – dijo incorporándole

-          ¿No hago un buen trabajo? – preguntó confuso al notar que no podía mover sus brazos - ¿ya no rindo al cien por cien?

-          Jensen, estás a salvo, vamos a casa – protestó Jared quitándoselas fácilmente.

-          No te comprende – Echo se acercó al activo y le ofreció la mano – soy Echo, Ross, me han enviado a ayudarte a dar todo tu potencial, ¿confías en mi?

-          Con mi vida – dijo sin vacilar aceptando la ayuda de la mujer para levantarse - Quiero ser útil

-          Si, por supuesto, tu esfuerzo es muy apreciado

-          ¡No voy a dejar que te lo lleves! – McKinney retuvo a Jared impidiéndole que se enfrentara a la mujer – ¡Suéltame MG!

-          Ellos saben cómo actuar con él ahora, déjales ayudarlo – su amigo tenía razón, pero el más alto no podía aceptar que había vuelto a perder a Jensen – no desesperes

-          ¡Qué no desespere! ¡Debería estar bien! ¡Debería poder llevarle a casa con su familia! ¡Debería poder tener una vida normal y aburrida dónde el mayor peligro sea que Tyler le dé una patada por accidente entrenando katas, o que no nos agrade el novio de Vicky! ¡Eso es lo que debería ser y no… no… - el escozor en su pecho subió hasta la garganta impidiéndole seguir hablando.

 

McKinney sabía que su amigo iba a tardar en recuperarse de un golpe tan duro, pero lo haría, estaba convencido de ello. Le empujó suavemente mientras el resto del equipo de Echo limpiaba el lugar y se llevaba los cuerpos eliminando las pruebas de lo que había ocurrido.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

 

Jared estaba nervioso, a pesar de que sabía que la identidad de Jensen había sido destruida en el intento de Misha de recuperar la información que guardó entre los recuerdos de su hermanastro, no podía estar más tiempo sin volver a tenerle a su lado.

 

McKinney había hecho todo lo posible para convencerle de que era mejor dejarle en el centro unos meses hasta que Brink encontrara la manera de recuperarle, o al menos de crearle una identidad más autosuficiente que el estado de inocencia e indefensión en que se encontraba. Jared pensó que podrían volverle a introducir al Jensen que encontró el primer día, no tenían la impronta pero sí la de Adam y los recuerdos que los niños, Samantha y el propio Jared pudieran aportar. Pero Topher Brink fue muy sincero con él. El neurótico científico admitió que le seducía la idea de intentarlo pero cualquier intento de forzar una identidad tan elaborada a partir de recuerdos tan dispares podría provocar una composición total como la de Echo y la de los activos que la habían elegido como líder o, lo más probable, podría convertir el cerebro de Jensen en un vegetal.

 

Jared tuvo que tomar una decisión, el riesgo de crear una impronta con una identidad falsa para Jensen era inasumible por lo que se haría cargo de Ross, de Jensen en estado borrado. No sabía cómo podría hacer frente a eso o cómo reaccionarían Samantha y los niños después de todo lo que habían perdido. Vio como la doctora y Brink acompañaban a la carcasa del hombre que amaba hasta el pie de la escalinata y le indicaban que subiera.

 

Ross no podía desconfiar de aquella gente. Por supuesto que estaba informado de lo que era y de qué se esperaba de él. Llegó al rellano de la segunda planta dónde aguardaba el compromiso. A Ross no le importaba quien fue en el pasado o lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante: tenía a alguien que cuidaría de él y sólo debería obedecer y hacerle feliz. Ahora podría rendir al cien por cien, para siempre, era muy sencillo.

 

El activo se aventuró a levantar la mirada, buscando los ojos de quien se encargaría de él. El hombre alto y atractivo que le esperaba no mostraba ningún signo de alegría en la mirada, sólo una profunda tristeza. La “Casa” le había enviado ahí solo, le dijeron “Sube esas escaleras, el hombre que te ama te está esperando”, esta vez no había habido tratamiento, ya nunca lo habría. Le dijeron que su contrato había expirado pero fue imposible recuperar su identidad pues había sido destruida por error y ya no podía continuar allí, tenía que irse con él.

 

Jared Padalecki sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón al notar que quien estaba frente a él no era “Él”. Era su cara, su cuerpo, es cierto… pero no era “Él”. Ross aguardaba pacientemente a que lo recibiera y se rascó el cogote en un gesto que Jared había añorado durante meses. Quizás con el tiempo volvería a ser Jensen, ¿Pero qué Jensen? ¿El niño torturado física y emocionalmente o el hombre a quien se suponía que iba a salvar?

 

El más alto no pudo soportar más la distancia, aprovechando su mayor corpulencia empujó al activo hacia la pared buscando su boca con una violencia innecesaria, pues sabía que estaba ahí para él, que no se opondría a nada. Se estaba comportando como esos ricachones que habían creado las Dollhouses para su capricho, peor, se estaba comportando como Misha, tratándole como a un juguete. Al comprenderlo se alejó con un gemido y miró el profundo vacío de unos ojos que solían reflejar todas las emociones del mundo.

 

-          ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó con la voz rota conociendo de antemano la respuesta programada

-          El compromiso

-          Te han dado un nombre para mí, úsalo

-          Jared – pronunció anodinamente Ross – es Jared

-          ¿Y tú nombre? – era su culpa, en su afán por protegerlo había descuidado lo más importante, lo había dejado expuesto tantas veces y eso había acabado por destruirlo

-          Ellos dijeron que tú me darías mi nombre – respondió confundido conteniendo el impulso de decir que se llamaba Ross, pero la doctora Saunders le dijo que ese no era su nombre real y que ya no debía utilizarlo.

-          Te llamas Jensen – dijo él, no le disgustaba, sonaba bien en sus labios, y Jared tenía unos bonitos labios

-          Si señor – respondió pensando en si le besaría de nuevo.

-          Sólo Jared – Jensen pensó que Jared no estaba contento con sus respuestas al corregirle tan rápido ¿estaría haciendo algo mal?

 

Jared dio dos pasos hacia él y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco, ¿iba a castigarle por no ser lo que había esperado? “Pero no sé cómo debo actuar, nadie me ha dicho cómo” confundido se vio rodeado entre los brazos fuertes y cálidos. Quería responder al abrazo pero no sabía si debía, “¿por qué no me han dicho qué debo hacer? y Jared rompió a llorar sobre su cuello confundiéndole aún más.

 

-          Quiero que me recuerdes Jen – suplicó el más alto entre suspiros entrecortados sin apartarse de él – Recuérdame, por favor.

-          Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo, perdieron mis recuerdos – explicó inocentemente Jensen y era cierto que quería recordar, no le gustó nada que el más alto llorara, sintió que le escocían los ojos y que su corazón se apretaba por el deseo de hacer sentir bien al hombre con el que tenía que estar – no quiero que llores

 

Jared no podía parar, durante todo ese tiempo sólo quería volver a tenerle consigo, pero ahora, por mucho que lo abrazara, por mucho que fuera su cuerpo, por mucho que lo llamara Jensen, no era El, ya no. Era tan doloroso como volver a perderle, ni siquiera sabía si podría amar al hombre que ocupaba el lugar de la persona que había querido más que a nada.

 

-          Puedes contarme cosas, y yo puedo fingir que son recuerdos y así estarás contento – dijo ingenuamente acariciando el cabello castaño

-          Está bien – se levantó limpiándose la cara con la manga – vamos a casa.

 

Este Jensen ni siquiera sabía conducir, ¿había hecho la elección correcta? Misha se había propuesto reconstruir a Jensen de cero, hacerlo “perfecto” en cuanto recuperase los datos, pero al ser asesinado nadie fue capaz de desencriptar su trabajo y el resultado había sido acabar con todos los datos que hubieran podido reconstruir la identidad del activo. Darle una completa identidad nueva les pareció jugar a ser Dios con la identidad de las personas, ni siquiera lo consideraron.

 

Regresaron al dúplex, se alojarían allí algún tiempo, Samantha iría a verles ella sola al día siguiente y después valorarían si los niños podrían visitarlos pronto. Habían contado a Vicky y sus hermanos que Jensen había perdido la memoria por completo y que no recordaba nada y los pequeños aceptaron sus explicaciones sin excesivas quejas, también querían ver a Jensen, pero habían pasado por tantos cambios que necesitaban un poco de estabilidad para enfrentarse a otro más.

 

Jensen miró toda la casa por primera vez, sorprendido, asombrado, tocándolo todo, abriendo los cajones, descubriendo cada rincón, como el niño que llega a casa de sus abuelos y confía en ellos como para investigar en todos los escondrijos que pudiera haber. Jared no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo para sacar algo debajo del aparador de la salita de estar. Jensen se sentó en el suelo con un diminuto juguete de Mike Wazowski y se quedó examinando con toda atención el muñeco verde de un solo ojo.

 

-          Es de Jake – le dijo Jared, dos ojos verdes e inocentes le miraron interrogantes – le conocerás pronto, es el pequeño. Tu sobrino.

-          Ah, no cuida de sus cosas, está sucio – dijo limpiando el juguete con el borde de su camiseta

-          Es pequeño todavía, también está Tyler, es un poco mayor y hace kárate, y Vicky, es una adolescente pero muy madura para su edad. Viven con tu madre – la sonrisa se había borrado mientras hablaba

-          ¿No te gustan? – preguntó preocupado Jensen al ver cómo su expresión se apagaba, se levantó del suelo – te estás poniendo triste otra vez

-          Los adoro, a todos, como tú lo haces… lo hacías – murmuró pugnando por no ponerse sentimental otra vez y desviando la mirada.

-          ¿Debo hacer algo? ¿Debo sentirme mal por no recordar? No puedo echar de menos a gente que no recuerdo – Jensen dejó el juguete en la mesa y se acercó a Jared despacio como si temiera asustarle – me dijeron que no debía preocuparme, que me dirías qué hacer, pero no me has dicho nada, estás triste y también enfadado porque no estoy siendo como tú querías. Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.

-          Sólo quiero a Jensen de vuelta, y tú ya no eres él – gruñó Jared dejándole solo.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

 

MG entró en la UCI del pequeño hospital del FSC, el Centro Secreto Farrel para los “Activos especiales” que ya no podían volver a sus antiguas vidas o ser reinsertados en la sociedad. Echo le saludó desde el sillón de visitas, levantando la mano enguantada.

 

-          Hey MG – murmuró roncamente el herido al que acababan de quitar la intubación - ¿te has disfrazado de doctor tú también?

-          Es para evitarte infecciones Paul – palmeó la mano en la que no tenía vías para la medicación – aunque Whisky afirma que pronto no serán necesarias tantas precauciones.

-          Tendremos que ponernos uno de esos nombres de activo también, tu puedes ser “Punching Ball” y yo “Floppy Disk” – sonrió Ballard apreciando la familiaridad con que su amigo hablaba de la activo que tenía como una de sus varias improntas perennes la del doctor que Alfa asesinó en su primer ataque a la Dollhouse de Los Ángeles – no tenemos tantas personalidades como ellos, pero estamos prisioneros aquí también.

-          No me parece una prisión – McKinney se rió alegremente al ver el gesto hosco de Echo, molesta por la insinuación de Paul – pertenecemos a este lugar compañero, no tenemos nada ahí fuera, nuestra gente está aquí.

-          ¿Y Jake? – preguntó su amigo – eres su padre

 

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del agente del FBI/fugitivo/activo, pensar en el pequeño debería doler y sin embargo sólo le preocupaba en la medida de que era un niño pequeño, inocente, como le hubiera preocupado cualquiera en esa situación. Era uno de los efectos secundarios de la forma en que Misha modificó su arquitectura cerebral para introducir su impronta en él, había tocado algo en su mente que le impedía sentir como padre de ese niño. No podía volver, tampoco podía confiar en que Brink le “arreglara”, el menudo científico tuvo que hacer algunas modificaciones más en su estructura cerebral para salvar su vida y despertarle del coma, dejándole tan limitado como al propio Ballard.

 

-          Ese pequeño cree que maté a su abuelo y que morí. Es suficiente saber que está bien y que crece sano y salvo, si volviera él y sus hermanos sufrirían, no sería justo para ellos – se tocó la cabeza – además, notarían que hay algo raro conmigo.

-          Tampoco es justo para ti, pero tú eliges MG, tienes tanto derecho a permanecer aquí como el que más – Dijo Echo – además necesitamos a alguien como tú para organizar la seguridad del Centro y Paul no es el adecuado, demasiado temperamental

-          Eso lo dices porque sólo funciono a medio cerebro – se quejó el herido

-          No presumas amigo, yo también funciono a medio cerebro, por eso también formo parte de esto – Paul miró a su amigo con tanta compasión que McKinney se rió quitando importancia – no me mires así, no es como si hubiera dado permiso al loco de Brink para manipular mi cerebro, además no tuvo que imprimir de nuevo mis recuerdos, estaban ahí, lo que no estaban eran los sentimientos... Tendré que empezar de nuevo, supongo.

-          He pasado por eso MG, quizás si empiezas por Victoria Winchester y lo que sentías por ella… - Ballard sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se readaptara y volviera a sentir como antes

-          Murió, recuerdo sufrir por ello, ahora no sufro – McKinney se levantó de la silla y miró hacia la entrada de la habitación, se encogió de hombros – quizás sea mejor dejarlo así, no quiero hacer daño a nadie y sé que no hay nadie ahí fuera esperándome. Es un borrón y cuenta nueva.

 

Whisky pasó por la puerta absorta en unos historiales médicos. Su bello rostro apenas desfigurado por las líneas que lo surcaban se alzó en una sonrisa hacia el antiguo supervisor del FBI al que el mundo creía muerto y MG salió en estampida de la habitación, tras ella, dejando a sus dos ocupantes mirándose con cara de “pues no está perdiendo el tiempo en hacer borrón y cuenta nueva”.

 

-          ¿Por eso me evitabas? ¿Querías evitar el sufrimiento? – Echo se acercó a la cama continuando la conversación que tenían cuando MG interrumpió - ¿Preferías no sentir nada por mí?

-          No fue difícil enamorarme de ti otra vez ¿se me olvidó decírtelo? – Paul suspiró cansado – quise fingir que te tenía tanta manía que supongo que era la consecuencia lógica.

-          Eres un idiota petulante – le riñó, pero en realidad lo que quería era disculparse – si pudiera volver atrás impediría que te vieras involucrado en todo esto, eras un gran policía y una gran persona y tratar de salvarme…

-          No, no me digas eso – Paul levantó su mano llena de agujas de las vías - ¿ves esto? ¿Ves el desastre que soy ahora mismo? Si alguien me llega a contar que buscar a una inocente chica secuestrada y esclavizada me iba a traer hasta este preciso instante, hubiera hecho exactamente lo que hice.

-          ¿Aunque esa chica no fuera tan inocente?

 

Ella se sentó en la cama y se inclinó hasta dejar un beso en sus labios. Paul cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando ese momento desde siempre.

 

-          Alfa te mató porque sabía que yo te amaba – Echo acarició el rostro del herido – te amo.

-          Estoy vivo Echo – había sido una dura batalla y dolía recordarla

-          Estoy hablando en serio, cuando he visto a Padalecki derrumbarse al recoger a Ross – se había emocionado y al recordarlo un montón de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban entre los recuerdos de todas las personalidades que componían a Echo – me recordó a tí cuando aún buscabas a Caroline, a tu fe, a tu desesperación por salvarla. ¿Y si no llega a comprender nunca que el Jensen que recordaba no regresará porque nunca se ha ido? Sufrirá y hará sufrir a Ross

-          Es complicado, tardé mucho en comprender que a pesar de ser tener los recuerdos de otra persona seguías siendo tú con todo lo que eso significa, no pensé que Echo era real hasta que tuve que convivir con ella, contigo – Paul cerró los ojos pensativo – después de que me resucitaseis tuve que volver a reaprender eso de nuevo, no comprendí que Caroline era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que eres, siento haber tardado tanto.

-          ¿Crees que ellos lo conseguirán? – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del herido – me gustaría que esta historia tuviera un final mejor que el nuestro

-          Eh, que el nuestro no es tan malo – empezó a toser y recordó las heridas de bala que le mantenían en esa cama – vale, ahora no es el mejor pero lo será cuando me cure

-          Sí, será mejor cuando puedas rendir al cien por cien, señor activo con medio cerebro – Echo le sacó la lengua y él tiró de ella con su mano sana y la besó en los labios con toda su alma.

**Continuará...**   



	24. … lo que no me atreví a soñar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo, mañana el epílogo.

* * *

**THE LAST DOLL**

**23.-**

**… lo que no me atreví a soñar.**

Jared llevaba horas encerrado en su habitación y Jensen se estaba aburriendo. El activo había recorrido la casa arriba y abajo. Había visto los dormitorios de los niños en los que no había gran cosa pues hacía tiempo que no vivían allí. El estudio de dibujo, los baños, encontró algún juguete más en lugares insospechados como el congelador, la lavadora o en la bañera del segundo piso.

Pero ahora tenía hambre y no sabía qué hacer, ¿podía prepararse un bocadillo? ¿A Jared le parecería bien que lo intentara? ¿Y si se lo preguntaba? ¿Y si se molestaba porque le preguntaba? Tardó un poco más en decidirse, le daba miedo que se enfadara de nuevo por no ser el Jensen que había esperado que fuera, por eso antes, cuando se fue, no le siguió aunque al activo no le gustara estar solo.

Llamó tímidamente a la puerta del dormitorio que se suponía que iba a ser de los dos. Jared no le respondió. Llamó más fuerte y escuchó algo pero no entendió qué dijo así que volvió a llamar.

\- ¡He dicho que ya voy! – la puerta tembló en sus goznes por la violencia con la que la había abierto, el pecoso retrocedió encogido y Jared se arrepintió enseguida de su arrebato – lo siento, no quería asustarte.

\- ¿Me vas a pegar? Si me dices cómo tengo que portarme yo te haré caso, de verdad, no me han dado instrucciones, no sé cómo tengo que hablarte, me dijeron que me lo dirías, que me querías y que me dirías cómo tenía que ser y sólo me gritas y me dices que no soy Jensen, y… y… - había hablado tan rápido que ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, respiró y miró con rencor al hombre que se suponía que le había acogido porque le amaba – me dijeron que me querías, que confiara en ti, que cuidarías de mi porque… ¡me dijeron que me querías!

\- Ey, tranquilo – acercó la mano y el pecoso volvió a encogerse como si de verdad creyera que lo iba a golpear – oye, no voy a pegarte, yo nunca te pegaría

\- Yo estaba bien allí, a veces era Ross y otras veces era algún alguien, y ellos se portaban bien conmigo, pero ya no me van a hacer tratamiento y tampoco me van a dar otro "yo" y… si no querías que estuviera aquí debiste dejarme con ellos - le miró y dejó de balbucear como un niño para decir con firmeza – no tengo la culpa, no he hecho esto, solo trato de rendir al cien por cien.

\- Tienes razón, esto es muy duro para ti también, he dejado que la tristeza me domine y no he contado con tus sentimientos, lo siento – esta vez Jensen no se había asustado y Jared sonrió conciliador – déjame empezar de nuevo ¿vale? Te llamas Jensen, siempre te querré y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

\- Tengo hambre – Jared se echó a reír a carcajadas, con tanta fuerza que no acabó revolcándose por el suelo de milagro, el pecoso gruñó hambriento y descolocado – pues yo no le veo la gracia.

El castaño no era un gran cocinero, a decir verdad ni siquiera era un cocinero mediocre, después de quemar unas salchichas Frankfurt en una pequeña sartén, estropeó el microondas al no retirar la bandeja metálica de una lasaña. Jensen lo contemplaba sin poder creer lo que veía, él sabía que no era buena idea echar la carne directamente en la encimera vitrocerámica, pero Jared dijo que así no quemarían otra sartén, cuando le vio encender otra vez el sector más grande se levantó del taburete, cogió una asadora y cuando se aseguró que estaba caliente empezó a asar la carne él.

\- Dame la pimienta, la sal y un poco de aceite – dijo concentrado dando la vuelta a las chuletas, Jared le dio lo que pedía dejándole encargarse de la cena, Jensen levantó la vista y por primera vez desde que le dijeron que le amaba lo creyó y murmuró aturdido al sentir algo por la persona que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios – para ser una persona de verdad eres un poco patoso en la cocina

\- Tú eres mucho más de verdad que yo – murmuró emocionado el más alto.

\- No, no vas a llorar otra vez, ya está bien – se apresuró a reñirle rasera en mano – estás tan sentimental porque también tienes hambre, vamos a comer.

De repente Jared sentía que las cosas podían mejorar. La doctora… Echo tenía razón, los activos podían tener otras personalidades o ninguna en absoluto pero en lo importante, en las personas que amaban realmente, esos sentimientos continuaban en ellos de algún modo. ¿Cómo dijo Brink? "Los activos me han demostrado de muchas formas distintas que por muy bueno que sea el sistema para borrar la mente nunca conseguirá borrarles el alma".

La primera noche de su nueva vida Jared y Jensen cenaron charlando, fregaron los cacharros de la cena mientras conversaban, y después continuaron hablando, durante horas, incluso mientras uno se duchaba y el otro esperaba en el baño, con naturalidad, sin sentirse incómodos por verse desnudos o por hablar de cualquier tema que pasara por sus cabezas.

Eran las tres de la mañana y tumbados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, siguieron hablando. De sus vidas, de lo que Jensen no recordaba, del trabajo de Jared, de los niños a los que el pecoso ya ansiaba conocer o volver a conocer, de Samantha.

\- ¿Crees que ella se sentirá decepcionada conmigo? Ya no la conozco, no sabré comportarme como su hijo… – dijo con un punto de ansiedad - ¿Y si la hago sentir mal?

\- No, seguro que no, es mucho más inteligente que yo, y verá al auténtico Jensen en cuanto te mire a los ojos – afirmó rotundamente

\- Pero ya no lo soy, tú lo dijiste y puede llorar, yo no quiero hacerla llorar – calló cuando la mano enorme de su compañero cerró su boca suavemente.

\- Sí eres Jensen, yo estaba tan abrumado que no supe verte, pero estás aquí – se inclinó sobre él y acariciando sus labios con las yemas de los dedos preguntó - ¿me crees?

\- Te creo

El silencio apenas duró unos segundos en los que un Jensen confiado besó los dedos que rozaban sus labios.

\- Se cocinar, es extraño, no se me ocurrió que podía intentarlo sin decirte nada - explicó el activo - creí que no debía cocinar porque tú no me habías dicho que lo hiciera, y creí que te enfadarías si te quitaba la lasaña…

\- ¿Sabías que explotaría el microondas? – peguntó sorprendido Jared

\- No se introducen cosas de metal en el microondas, eso lo sabe todo el mundo – Jensen levantó sus manos y las miró al trasluz de la lámpara del dormitorio – aunque no sé cómo lo sé.

\- ¿Qué más cosas sabes sin saber cómo las sabes? – Jared se giró intrigado enredándose con la camiseta que se había puesto para dormir

\- Que duermes desnudo

\- ¿Qué? – se echó a reír – Vale sí, es cierto, ¿eres capaz de recordar eso?

\- No es un recuerdo, es una observación, estás incómodo con la ropa, no te has dado cuenta porque estamos hablando y conociéndonos, o reconociéndonos en tu caso, pero estás incómodo, se te enreda y no paras de darte tirones como si así se quedara pegada a la piel y no hiciera arrugas – explicó el de ojos verdes – yo también estoy incómodo, el pantalón se está metiendo por lamfh…

Jared no fue capaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Le besó, sujetándole contra la cama, subiéndose encima. Sin embargo el miedo estaba ahí, en el fondo de su mente, miedo a hacer daño a alguien incapaz de decidir por sí mismo si le apetecía o no corresponder a ese beso. Porque él no tenía dudas, ya no, seguía amando a Jensen, con todas las consecuencias, pero, ¿Y si él, al no recordarle ya no le amaba? El rubio lo empujó zafándose como pudo y se levantó de la cama.

\- Espera, joder – gruñó mirando alrededor como si buscara algo o quisiera escapar

\- No, yo, lo siento, no… - Jared se calló intrigado cuando le vio quitarse la camiseta y el pantalón del pijama

\- Si vamos a enrollarnos deja que me quite esto que es molesto, me estabas estrangulando con el cuello de la camiseta – le dijo dejando la ropa sobre una silla – anda dame tu pijama.

Jared no podía estar más confuso, se desvistió a su vez y obedeció entregándole la ropa. Jensen volvió a meterse en la cama pero ahora estaba decidido, ya no dudaba de lo que el más alto podía querer. Se subió encima, atrapándole entre sus rodillas, cogió las manos del otro y las colocó en sus caderas. Después de se inclinó hasta tocar frente con frente.

\- Tengo miedo y se que tú también – murmuró con urgencia - no recuerdo amarte y tampoco recuerdo hacer el amor contigo, pero quiero hacerlo, podemos hacerlo, confío en ti.

\- No sé – Jared no podía apartar sus manos del cuerpo de Jensen – te deseo tanto como te amo, pero… Tú no sabes si me amas.

\- No, no lo sé, pero… creo que sí estoy seguro contigo, contento, tranquilo, no me apetece estar en otro sitio, y te deseo – susurró el pecoso junto a su boca – si eso no es suficiente para ti vamos a tener un problema.

\- Creo que podré hacer un esfuerzo – replicó Jared atrapando sus labios en un beso.

_TLD TLD TLD_

Jensen miraba de reojo al agente "Hola, soy Stephen, dile a mi chico que salga". Si las miradas mataran el agente Amell estallaría en pedacitos diminutos que decorarían la salita de estar cada vez que tocaba amistosa e inocentemente a Jared. Porque "Ahí hay un tipo que dice que eres su chico" (Dicho con toda la mala baba con que el pecoso era capaz de hablar) era de los que tocan, para que les mires cuando hablan, para que sepas que está al lado, porque, simplemente era así.

El activo había intentado ponerse entre ambos amigos, pero entonces se había convertido en el centro de esa conversación que para el agente del FBI abarcaba también el plano físico, las palmaditas, los roces. Desistió y se resignó a lanzarle miradas asesinas cada vez que el rubio camarada de Jared le apretaba el brazo, le empujaba suavemente, le daba palmadas… De hecho Jensen empezaba a perfeccionar las miradas asesinas, estaba convencido que con la última "el bocazas ese" por fin se había dado cuenta de que no aprobaba tanto toqueteo. Error, en ese mismo instante volvía a palmear la rodilla de "su" Jared dejando la mano uno, dos, ¡tres segundos!

\- Oye, ya vale – le gruñó directamente deshaciendo el contacto bruscamente

\- ¡Jensen! – Jared le miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿Es que no podéis hablar sin que te esté manoseando todo el rato? – el pecoso estaba enfadado, y Jared no podía comprender el motivo.

\- ¡Ah, que tierno!, tiene celos de mi – observó acertadamente el agente del FBI, en realidad lo dijo sin maldad porque Jared sabía que su antiguo colega era así de directo, pero Jensen no aguantó más y levantó por la pechera a Stephen para echarlo de su casa – ¡ey, ey, calma chaval!, no estoy robándote a tu novio.

\- ¡Jensen! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Déjale! – Jared no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero ahí estaba, el activo había dejado de comportarse como un niño inocente y ahora se comportaba como un adolescente celoso de su primera pareja - ¡Cálmate! No me gusta esa actitud

\- A mí tampoco me gusta la suya – el pecoso se sentía herido, atacado por Jared y ridiculizado por el recién llegado y no comprendía que su novio se pusiera de parte de ese desconocido de ojos azules que le trataba como algo suyo, le soltó la camisa con un empujón retándole en su cara - ¡No me gustas!

\- Stephen, siento esto, yo… - intentó disculparse el más alto

\- No hay problema, sé que el chico está confuso, si no fuera así le hubiera dicho cuatro cosas ¿no crees? – pero la forma de dejar las cosas como estaban de Amell volviendo a palmear el hombro de Jared acabó de sacar de sus casillas a Jensen que le dio un puñetazo.

\- No soy un chico, capullo – le retó.

Stephen se quedó sorprendido por la agresión incapaz de reaccionar a la furia del activo que parecía dispuesto a darle una paliza, Jared contuvo a su novio sujetando sus brazos apartándolo de su amigo. Empujó a Jensen a la cocina bloqueándole el camino entre el del FBI y él.

\- ¡Tómate un vaso de agua y espérame ahí! – ordenó lo más firme que fue capaz, interrumpió el intento de queja del pecoso con la expresión más dura de que fue capaz - ¡Ahora!

\- ¿He dicho o hecho algo que lo ha cabreado? ¡Cómo se pone el chico! – Amell se frotó el pómulo que se enrojecía por instantes – oye tío, me voy, como te he dicho he quedado con MG y sólo me había pasado por aquí por si querías darle algún recado.

\- No has hecho nada, no me esperaba esto de él, pensaba que no es violento o eso creía – sacudió la cabeza aún sin creerse la escena de celos – OK, dile que estamos todos bien y que va mejorando, aunque sea a trompicones.

\- Como quieras, no sé si darte una palmada de despedida, es capaz de salir con el rodillo de amasar y abrirme la cabeza – bromeó el del FBI – intenta razonar con él, es la primera vez que siente celos, Jared, no te cabrees con el chico ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias Stephen, te haré caso – se dieron un apretón de manos y Amell saludó a Jensen que estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirándole furioso, Jared, al verle, echó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo – te acompaño a la puerta.

Jensen entró en la cocina otra vez, no lo entendía, no podía comprender por qué Jared tenía esa actitud con él. Le quería, se lo había dicho, todos le habían dicho que Jared le quería y Jensen sólo le tenía a él, ¿y si ahora se iba con ese estúpido bocazas y le dejaba solo? ¿Y si dejaba de quererle por ser un inútil que no sabía ni quién era? Sintió que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba, rompió a llorar de miedo e impotencia.

Jared entró en la cocina y lo vio de espaldas, apretando los puños. Jensen nunca había sido celoso y mucho menos violento, bueno, una vez, pero eso fue cuando aún no sabía quién era y lo que había hecho Misha con él.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar lo que ha ocurrido con Stephen? – intentó no sonar muy duro, pero estaba desconcertado con esa agresividad. Jensen se encogió de hombros sin darse la vuelta – no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué ocurre.

Pero siguió dándole la espalda, en silencio, exasperado Jared iba a marcharse cuando escuchó un sollozo reprimido. Eliminó la distancia entre ellos en un par de zancadas y le volvió levantándole la barbilla. No siguió riñéndole, sólo lo abrazó y lo meció un poco hasta que se calmó.

\- Lo… lo siento – hipó el pecoso – no quiero sentir esto, no… no quiero que me dejes.

\- ¿Confías en mi Jensen? ¿Me crees cuando te digo que eres lo más importante de mi vida? – preguntó suavemente el más alto

\- Quiero hacerlo, pero a veces, es como si fuera a despertar y descubrir que no soy nada, que no puedo formar parte de… es como… como si algo monstruoso y terrible me siguiera… como si… Anoche era feliz y descubrí cosas y… es como si algo no quisiera… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza – me duele la cabeza, me duele mucho.

\- Ey, calma – Jensen lo empujó con fuerza alejándose de él

Jared observó aterrado como el pecoso se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos con un rictus de dolor marcando sus facciones. Sus reflejos acertaron a recogerle antes de que cayera al suelo murmurando aterrados "me duele, me duele mucho"

\- Aguanta, aguanta un poco, llamaremos al "Centro" y ellos sabrán que hacer – pero Jensen no le escuchaba, sólo gemía apretándose las sienes con ambas manos – no, no, calma, no aprietes, déjame a mi

No podía conseguir que dejara de apretarse, si seguía haciéndolo de esa manera se podría hacer algún daño importante, le sujetó las manos, contra la pared, intentando detenerle y sólo consiguió que Jensen utilizara la pared para golpearse la cabeza. Jared no tuvo más remedio que atarlo y mantenerlo sujeto a él. Jensen se retorcía y gemía fuera de sí, "No puedo, duele, duele mucho". Vomitó los analgésicos que le dio y cuando la doctora Saunders y Echo llegaron un hilo de sangre brotaba de su nariz mientras aún gemía semiincosnciente.

\- Tenemos que llevarle al "Centro" – dijo Echo mientras su acompañante colocaba un especie de argolla/diadema metálica con sensores por el interior rodeando la cabeza de Jensen que pareció calmarse un poco.

\- Voy con vosotras

Stephen aún estaba en el centro con McKinney cuando llegaron. El rubio agente del FBI se sentía fatal, pues pensaba que había sido él el causante de la crisis. Jared permaneció junto a la puerta de la enfermería durante todo el tiempo que tardaron en recuperar a Jensen y Stephen y MG se mantuvieron a su lado. Un par de horas después la doctora Saunders les dijo que podían pasar.

Esperando encontrar la fatídica silla de tratamiento y a su novio atado a ella, verlo en una cama de hospital normal y corriente, con un gotero de suero en la mano izquierda y despierto, fue de los más tranquilizador para el castaño que corrió a coger la otra mano de Jensen besándola en el dorso y en la palma con gran alivio.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Si, tranquilo, sólo duele un poco ahora, puedo soportarlo – algo había cambiado en la voz de Jensen, y aunque Jared aún no se había dado cuenta sus dos acompañantes intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa

\- Te llevaré a casa en cuanto lo permitan – el más alto acarició el cabello corto sonriéndole – pero mientras no me separaré de ti.

\- Estoy mejor Jared, puedes descansar un poco, ir con Amell y con McKinney a comer algo – Jared miró a los ojos verdes, febriles, rodeados por un cerco oscuro y se dio cuenta – venga, seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas.

\- ¿Jensen?

\- Ha tenido una composición violenta chico – MG colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y excompañero – pero lo has recuperado, creo que has recuperado a más gente de la que esperabas.

No se fue, ahora sí que no podía ir a comer o a tomar un café, no se alejaría ni un centímetro de él, agarró su mano aún más fuerte y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del activo.

\- Está bien, quédate, pero no me rompas la mano – aceptó el pecoso – McKinney, ¿puedes traerle algo? ¿Café? ¿Un refresco?

\- Si claro – los ojos verdes del que fuera supervisor del FBI le miraron avergonzados – me dijeron lo que…

\- Eh, tranquilo, no pudiste impedirlo – le cortó pálido al recordar el motivo de la disculpa, la composición había sido completa, más de lo que hubiera deseado – se que realmente no fuiste tú así que déjame ignorar todo ese asunto ¿vale?

\- Si quieres que desaparezca de vuestras vidas estás en todo tu derecho, yo… - McKinney estaba realmente avergonzado, en el tiempo que llevaba en el centro había conocido a mucha gente con composiciones totales como la de Jensen, esos activos recordaban cada minuto de cada impronta que hubiesen padecido, incluso los estados de borrado, todos tenían problemas de carácter e identidad, a decir verdad no había nadie totalmente cuerdo en el "Centro Farrell para Activos Especiales", pero lo que recordaba Jensen era como unir las experiencias desagradables y traumáticas de todos ellos e introducirlas en una sola persona – es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Lo menos que puedes hacer es callarte MG, dejarme disfrutar de este momento – gruñó el pecoso frotándose el entrecejo con un gesto de dolor – y traerle algo de alimento a este cabezota.

McKinney asintió y se apresuró a obedecer. Stephen se acercó a la cama, y palmeó la rodilla del enfermo, frotándole el muslo con cariño.

\- Me alegra que estés mejor, espero que se acaben esos ataques de celos amigo – sonrió contento al ver que todo mejoraba para Jared y para el pecoso que ahora no le lanzaba puñales con los ojos

\- Yo controlaré mis celos si tú dejas de manosear a mi novio – gruñó el enfermo, pero una sonrisa curvaba sus labios

\- No te prometo nada – contestó amell apretando alegremente la pierna de Jensen

\- Deja de toquetear a todos de una vez, Stephen – esta vez fue Jared quien pensó que tanto sobeteo era excesivo haciendo reír a su novio y a su amigo – métete las manos en los bolsillos si no sabes qué hacer con ellas.

_TLD TLD TLD_

La semana de vacaciones de Jared se convirtió en un mes que el Jefe Martínez concedió de buena gana después de cerrar el caso Collins.

Para la policía McKinney, Misha y Brink murieron a manos de sus secuestradores. Para el FBI y la CIA además, Jensen Ackles había sido objeto del último ataque de su hermanastro que se inventó lo de la tecnología de control mental para que la CIA le hiciera el trabajo sucio, y por supuesto no tenía ningún indicio de dónde podían estar los mil millones de dólares en oro provenientes de los talibanes para comprar armas y asesoramiento militar.

A pesar de ello Jared y Jensen aún tuvieron algún problema para poder tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Jensen tuvo que someterse a varios exámenes médicos y psíquicos para convencer a los expertos de ambas compañías de que no podrían descubrir nada más de él.

Jensen adoptó su identidad original, haciendo que los forenses encargados de su caso aceptaran que realmente no sabía nada y recomendaran que se le dejase en paz. Con la identidad que había adoptada de cara al exterior, los psiquiatras, investigadores, cualquiera que quisiera seguir presionándole se sentía incómodo al principio hasta que, si no decidía pronto dejarle tranquilo acababan llenos de culpabilidad pidiendo ser relevados del caso.

Sin embargo para los suyos era el tito Jensen, quien había cuidado de sus sobrinos durante toda su vida, quien había recuperado a su madre, quien vivía con su pareja en la mansión que Benjamin Collins le dejó en herencia como su hijo adoptivo.

**...Continuará**


	25. Epílogo: Puerto Seguro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, fue divertido pero todo tiene un final ¿no?

* * *

**Epílogo.-**

**… Puerto Seguro.**

 

 

La mansión se alzaba ante Jensen. Sustituyó el amago de pánico de su identidad original por la ilusión y felicidad de Adam al volver a reunirse con su familia. Jared sacaba las maletas del coche.

 

-          ¡Eh tío! Me vendría bien una mano.

-          ¿Ah sí? – se colocó a su espalda acariciando su trasero descaradamente a dos manos – todas las que quieras.

-          Ya vale que nos están esperando – sonrió Jared con esa sonrisa radiante y llena de hoyuelos que volvía locas todas las personalidades del activo

-          Pues como sigas poniendo esa cara tendrán que esperar un rato más – murmuró con urgencia dándole la vuelta para besarle

-          Jensen (intentó protestar separando medio centímetro los labios de la piel suave del pecoso) nos van a ver (eran tan suaves y llenos) no podemos (ahora mismo lo tumbaría sobre el capó del Mazda y…) por favor (a la porra, él se lo había buscado)

-          Ey, tranquilo, que nos van a ver los niños – le detuvo Jensen cuando ya le estaba desabrochando la bragueta

-          ¡Eres! ¡Eres…! – intentando controlar el calentón Jared resopló echándose hacia atrás y dejando al mayor sentado en el capó del coche

-          Sí, gracias, lo sé – soltó el pecoso como si le estuviera haciendo un cumplido, se bajó arreglándose la ropa y cogió una maleta – después Jared, esto ha sido sólo un sneak peek.

 

Los niños impidieron que le respondiera como se merecía al salir como auténticos terremotos y lanzarse sobre su tío con tanta ilusión que lo derribaron entre abrazos y besos. Ignorando los alegres “Socorro Jared, ¡Que me atacan unos monstruitos!” el castaño dio la mano a Victoria para que se levantara.

 

-          Gracias, sabía que le traerías a casa – dijo ella abrazándose fuerte a su cintura

 

Jared levantó la vista hasta el porche y comprobó emocionado que Samantha les hacía fotos con su móvil. Dudaba que saliera alguna bien pues la mujer también lloraba de alegría mientras las hacía.

 

Era una suerte que la señora Rhodes al final hubiera aceptado la oferta de Samantha y se hiciera cargo de la mansión. El que su hija comenzara la universidad ese año y que conociera de primera mano por todas las dificultades que había pasado esa familia acabó de decidirla. Su pensión iba muy bien así que la traspasó y con ello tenía cubiertos los estudios de Alex, por ella no había problema, su sueldo era muy superior al de cualquier empleado de hogar, casi a la altura de un director de hotel.

 

Ella se encargó de hacerlos moverse, de llevar sus cosas dentro y de ayudarles a elegir habitación y dónde colocar el despacho de Jared y el estudio de Jensen. El nuevo terapeuta del pecoso le había recomendado alguna tarea artística y su madre le convenció para que pintara.

 

Kimberly ayudó a Jensen a llevar al desván que su madre estaba acondicionando un par de maletines de pinturas y varios rollos de lienzo. La mujer se fijó en el enorme caballete desembalado, el armario de pinturas, la docena de lienzos en blanco de todos los tamaños y sonrió. Samantha había comprado prácticamente las mismas cosas que su hijo había traído, su nuevo jefe iba a tener para varios años con todo eso.

 

Los chicos no fueron al colegio ese día, llevaban tanto tiempo alejados de su tío que nadie tuvo corazón para insistir. Jared sin embargo no tenía más remedio que ir a trabajar, se reincorporaba después de sus vacaciones, al menos se iba con la tranquilidad de no dejar a su novio solo.

 

Tenía ganas de trabajar también, tras más de un mes dedicándose única y exclusivamente a Jensen hasta el pecoso decía que tenía ganas de perderle de vista un rato. Pero al llegar a la oficina, Jared se encontró con un motón de desastres que Armstrong había creado en su afán por hacer ver que el joven forense no estaba cualificado para ser el máximo responsable de su unidad. Era su primer día tras las vacaciones y tendría que hacer horas extras.

 

No le hizo ninguna gracia, no despidió al irritante hombrecillo porque no tenía poder para hacerlo. Eso sí, para que no le estorbara le ordenó hacer un inventario exhaustivo del material de autopsias y una revisión del archivo de los expedientes abiertos los últimos diez años recatalogándolos según el estado del procedimiento. Con eso esperaba que no volviera a molestarle en unos meses. Estaba loco por volver a casa, pero no podría hacerlo hasta pasada la media noche que era lo que calculaba que tardaría en evaluar el alcance del daño causado por su subordinado en su ausencia.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

Los niños se encargaron de que Jensen no echara de menos al forense. No le dejaron solo ni un minuto. Excepto a la hora de la cena, con la excusa de organizar el saturado estudio de pintura dejó a Vicky cenando con sus hermanos y aprovechó para estar un rato a solas con su madre. Sam también necesitaba comprobar por sí misma que su hijo estaba bien, sin todo el ajetreo de los pequeños, y sin el esfuerzo que hacía por aparentar animación.

 

-          Siento molestar… – dijo la señora Rhodes interrumpiendo la charla maternal – pero Tyler insiste en que si su abuela no le prepara la leche no probará ni un bocado.

-          Lo que voy a hacer es reñirle – protestó la dueña de la casa – lo siento Kim, para ser tu primer día como interna te la están haciendo pasar canutas.

-          Vamos a cenar, mamá – Jensen sonrió a la nueva ama de llaves – te lo dije, vas a trabajar de verdad Kim, no es lo mismo venir por las mañanas que vivir con ellos, esos críos son unos incordios.

-          ¡Jensen! – riñó su madre

-          Y la abuela también – le susurró al descuido a su empleada sin que Sam le oyera.

-          Bueno, a cenar – Samantha se sirvió su verdura y se sentó a comer

-          ¿Y mi leche? – preguntó Tyler sorprendido, mientras Jake y Vicky terminaban su cena

-          Tienes más de diez años sabes preparártela tu solo – respondió con indiferencia su abuela

-          Pues no ceno – se enfurruñó el niño

-          Pues estás castigado – le sonrió la anciana sin inmutarse ni lo más mínimo

-          ¡No necesitamos a nadie! ¡Tú sabes hacer las cosas! ¡No quiero ninguna extraña en casa! ¡No quiero que ella viva con nosotros! – estalló el chaval con una violencia que sorprendió a todos señalando a la nueva ama de llaves - ¡La odio! ¡quiero que se vaya!

 

Victoria se levantó de su silla y dio una bofetada a su hermano que salió corriendo de la cocina. Jake empezó a hacer pucheros y Jensen se levantó a su vez tirando la silla y sin saber dónde estaba. Pálido intentó recobrarse y la chica lo sujetó del brazo mirándole a los ojos hasta que dejó de temblar.

 

-          Eh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, voy a hablar con Ty – le dijo con firmeza la chica

-          No debiste pegarle – murmuró reaccionando

-          No, es cierto, pero… - los ojos azules de la niña se alzaron llenos de lágrimas hacia su tío – él no debió comportarse así, la palabra odio no tiene cabida en esta casa.

-          Yo iré, si vas tú será peor – dijo Jensen secando las lágrimas de la niña – yo me encargo, tranquilo Jake, no pasa nada.

 

Vicky cogió al pequeño en brazos que seguía haciendo pucheros. Y Samantha siguió a su hijo. La puerta del dormitorio del chico estaba abierta y el antiguo activo se detuvo antes de entrar al escuchar la voz calmada de la señora Rhodes hablando con el niño.

 

-          ¿Es cierto? ¿me odias?

-          ¡Si!... no, no te odio – respondió el niño automáticamente, dividido entre echar a la mujer y no disgustarla – pero no me gustas

-          No tenemos que gustar a todo el mundo, tú tampoco eres mi persona favorita ahora mismo – razonó la mujer sacando una sonrisa del espía oculto – tengo un motivo, has despreciado la cena que he preparado y has dicho que me odias, y ahora reconoces que no te gusto ¿Y no te gusto sólo porque sí o tienes algún motivo?

-          Eres la mayordoma – replicó el niño como si fuera algo evidente.

-          No te entiendo, ¿está mal trabajar para vosotros? – Samantha apoyó una mano en el hombro de Jensen que le hizo señas para que no interrumpiera a la mujer y al chico.

-          ¡Sí! – gritó el niño exasperado - ¡Eres buena! ¡Tienes que irte!

-          No me parece una explicación razonable Tyler…

-          ¡Donna también era buena! – gritó el crío antes de echarse a llorar – tu estabas con Alex y venías a vernos y no era igual, pero ahora…

-          No conozco a Donna, Ty – susurró la mujer abrazando al pequeño al ver que lo estaba pasando realmente mal - ¿te hizo daño?

-          No… ella se murió – hipó el niño suspirando en sus brazos, Jensen palideció al comprender el motivo de la pataleta de Tyler – fui yo, todos los que están cerca de mi lo pasan mal, todos… soy como mi papá, hago daño a la gente.

-          Eso no es cierto Ty – susurró la mujer levantando la cabeza y al ver a Samantha y Jensen dispuestos a intervenir, les pidió con la mirada que la dejaran encargarse – las cosas malas ocurren en todos lados y muchísimas veces no tenemos responsabilidad en ellas, aunque quienes las hagan sean personas a las que queremos. Tú no eres malo, sólo te portas mal algunas veces.

-          No es verdad que no me gustes, te engañé… sí me gustas – reconoció el chaval aún llorando – pero no quería que me gustaras porque ahora no estás con Alex por nuestra culpa.

-          ¡Ty! ¡Alex ha ido a la universidad! Vicky también irá en pocos años y después tú, si quieres, y Jake, Alex no me ha abandonado – Kim sonrió con ternura acariciando el cabello oscuro del chiquillo abrazado a ella – se que tienes miedo a perder a la gente que quieres, esta familia ha tenido experiencias muy duras, pero no puedes apartar a todo el mundo, no puedes hacer eso a Jake, a Vicky, a tus tíos y a tu abuela.

-          A ellos no – lloriqueó el niño – sólo a los nuevos…

-          Ty, corazón, ¿entonces no vas a hacer amigos en el colegio?, ¿Te encerrarás en casa y ya no conocerás a nadie por miedo a perderlo?

-          Yo… yo… no quiero que te vayas - el crío se calmó un poco y pidió muy bajito – ¿me haces la cena?

-          No, te la haces tú que no te gusta la que yo hago – replicó medio en broma Kim

-          Si me gusta, pero se habrá quedado fría – respondió el niño mimoso - ¿me la calientas mientras me lavo la cara?

-          Si me prometes que nunca más volverás a portarte así

-          Te lo prometo Kim – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

 

Vicky no tuvo que pedir perdón a su hermano, el niño fue directo hacia ella y le dijo que la disculpaba si ella no volvía a pegarle. “No son unos incordios, Jensen” dijo la nueva ama de llaves a su jefe “Solo son niños, y son unos buenos niños”

 

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando Jared llegó a casa. La mansión estaba en silencio, conectó la alarma exterior y se calentó la comida que le habían dejado tapada sobre la encimera. Suponía que Jensen ya estaría dormido al igual que los niños y Samantha. Subió a verle antes de ducharse y vio que el estudio de pintura tenía la luz encendida.

 

-          Creí que dormías – murmuró después de echar un vistazo en silencio al cuadro que absorbía toda la atención de su novio.

-          ¡Joder que susto! – se sobresaltó el pecoso al verle a su lado de improviso – voy a tener que ponerte un cascabel o algo

-          Buenas noches a ti también – Jared sonrió y lo cogió de la camiseta besándole en los labios - ¿no puedes dormir?

-          Ty ha tenido un mal día, demasiada excitación supongo… – respondió al beso y se volvió dando una pincelada dorada al dragón que se alzaba entre la niebla que cubría las montañas – creo que me ha afectado un poco

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa para no mancharlas de pintura

-          Muchas cosas nuevas, nosotros, el primer día interna de Kim, todo eso ha hecho que recuerde cuando su padre le secuestró – dejó el pincel en el vaso de disolvente y murmuró - ¿nos damos una ducha?

-          ¿Está bien? – Jared recordó a la anterior ama de llaves, el niño llegó a estar muy unido a la mujer asesinada.

-          Si, todos están bien, pero nos ha dado la cena ¿sabes? – murmuró sin mirarle

-          ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó presintiendo que algo más se había removido en el complicado entramado de personalidades que era su novio.

-          Ty creía que por ser hijo de Misha era malo ¿y si he sido yo quien le ha hecho creer eso? – Jared intentó protestar pero su novio no le dejó – el sabe que su padre me hizo mucho daño y he estado tanto tiempo alejado de ellos que quizás ha creído que…

-          No, sólo es una reacción lógica, es un buen chico, Jensen y es normal que se haga esas preguntas, no tiene nada que ver con tu forma de tratarle, no podrías evitar que se pregunte ese tipo de cosas, sólo hay que hacerle ver que no es como su padre y que nosotros no creemos que lo es.

-          ¿Crees que me escondo Jared? ¿Crees que debería salir y conocer gente?

-          ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-          Ty… comprendo cómo se siente, hemos perdido a gente que queríamos y… – Jensen miró el cuadro que pintaba, a grandes rasgos la idea estaba plasmada, un dragón volando con cadenas rotas colgando de sus patas – Vicky quería un dragón para su dormitorio

-          Tu situación es un poco más complicada que la de Tyler, Jensen – Jared abrazó a su novio por la espalda mirando el cuadro – ese dragón es impresionante ¿Por qué le has puesto cadenas?

-          Solo se sabe lo que es la libertad cuando la encuentras de nuevo.

 

Jared dejó un beso en la nuca de Jensen que se quedó quieto entre sus brazos. El más alto sonrió tirando de él y dándole la vuelta. La luz de la lámpara bañaba fría y nítida el rostro pecoso frente al suyo. Lo besó en la frente como si fuera una criatura, y lo retuvo un poco más junto a su pecho sintiendo cómo se relajaba y correspondía al abrazo.

 

-          MG ha escrito un libro – dijo el más bajo alejándose un poco y cogiéndole de la mano – “Una chorrada de ciencia ficción” dice

-          ¿Cuándo has hablado con él?

-          Hace un rato, me llamó por teléfono, dice que estamos a salvo, que su libro es como un seguro contra quien intente volver por “lo que olvidé” – Jensen se rió suavemente

-          ¿No le crees?

-          El sí lo cree.

 

Se asomaron al dormitorio de los niños, cada uno en su cama dormía plácidamente. Jared cogió la muñeca Boo de Jake de la silla y la puso en la cama donde el pequeño la abrazó en sueños, le hizo gracia la idea de Vicky, la “lista de buenas noches” en la pizarra de ambos niños para “levantarse felices”. Jared se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Kim Rhodes y su hija con sus respectivas “GN”, el de Jensen, el de Vicky, el de Samantha… También estaba su nombre así que puso una “GN” debajo.

 

-          Alex llamó a su madre por teléfono y Tyler sugirió que la anotaran también, cosas de críos.

-          Es una idea interesante, que los chicos sepan que les hemos dado las buenas noches aunque ya estuvieran dormidos. Vicky ya no es una niña – murmuró Jared orgulloso de la muchacha

 

Se prometió que el próximo nombre que pondrían en esa pequeña lista sería el de McKinney, pero ahora tenía otra persona a la que dedicar su atención, su más total, ardiente y absoluta atención.

 

Jensen le arrastró hasta su dormitorio, sin decir nada se desnudó y se acercó mirándole con un hambre que le dejó sin aliento. Las manos finas y poderosas del artista le desnudaron sin miramientos, sus mirada quemaba, intensa y enamorada y Jared gimió sin darse cuenta cuando su boca se pegó a la de él impidiéndole seguir perdido en el verde de sus ojos.

 

Gimió aún más fuerte cuando las caricias febriles del más bajo delinearon su espalda, sus glúteos, sus piernas. Jensen era muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que su aspecto daba a entender. Le alzó, levantándole contra la pared y Jared enrolló sus largas piernas en la cintura del pecoso que lo acariciaba y besaba, suspendido entre su cuerpo y la pared, como si fuera mucho más pequeño.

 

Se detuvo un instante eterno en que sus ojos, como dagas verdes, atravesaron los rasgados del menor en una muda pregunta. Jared parpadeó tragando saliva y asintió inclinándose sobre Jensen y comiéndose su boca. El más bajo se tambaleó bajo el peso de ambos un momento y lo llevó a la cama sacando los preservativos y el lubricante del cajón aún con el castaño sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

 

Jared no podía esperar más, él mismo se lubricó mientras Jensen le miraba embelesado y él mismo se empaló en el hombre ansioso y enamorado. Sus gemidos de placer, sus enormes manos apoyadas en los muslos de Jensen, las manos de Jensen dirigiendo sus caderas, los gemidos del pecoso, un dúo perfecto y armónico con sus propios gemidos y de repente fue como si todo estallara en una agonía de luz y calor.

 

Se quedaron largo rato abrazados, cuando lograron reunir un poco de energía se ducharon y al amanecer, los rayos del sol que entraban entre las rendijas de la persiana, los encontraron dormidos y abrazados sobre la cama.

 

_TLD TLD TLD_

La novela de McKinney, publicada bajo el pseudónimo de Henry Winchester, salió a la venta la semana siguiente. En un mes “Puerto Seguro” se convirtió en el libro más vendido del año con varios millones de copias.

 

La historia de los activos que salvaban a la gente de ser borrados por grandes multinacionales que querían crear un mundo de esclavos sin voluntad alcanzó tal popularidad que cualquier intento por parte de algunas corporaciones delictivas de hacerse con la tecnología de control mental fue descubierto y aniquilado en sus primeras fases.

 

El antiguo supervisor del FBI tenía razón, estaban a salvo. Nadie podría hacer daño a Jensen o su familia: una legión de fans descubrían, sin saberlo, cualquier intento de reactivar la tecnología de control mental y una organización secreta de antiguos activos los protegía neutralizando las amenazas. Ahora, tener una vida plena y feliz ya sólo dependía de ellos.

 

**FIN**


End file.
